Juntando os cacos
by sra.jansen
Summary: Katniss e Peeta conseguiram sobreviver aos Jogos que tirou "suas escolhas", a Guerra que tirou tudo o que eles tinham inclusive eles mesmo deixando o vazio completo e com a difícil lição a aprender que a vida continua mesmo quando você gostaria que ela acabasse. Essa fic conta como eles conseguiram mesmo após a barbárie juntar os restos e seguir em frente.
1. 1a Peeta- Retorno

Capitulo 1 - Retorno

_Estou de volta ao doze. Ninguém espera por mim já que eu não avisei que estaria de volta. Começo a andar a passos lentos e vagarosos pela cidade ou o que sobrou dela temendo que uma olhada errada puxe o gatilho para um flashback colapso. Passo pelas ruinas da prefeitura em direção à casa de Haymitch, mas ao entrar algo esta terrivelmente errado, pois junto com o vomito, resto de comida e bebida o que é bastante comum em sua casa, há também corpos mutilados. A visão faz meu sangue gelar, corro em direção à porta que esta cada vez mais longe e finalmente passo por ela, mas não estou na rua e sim dentro da casa de Katniss. "Katniss" grito seu nome procurando por ela freneticamente na sala, na cozinha e meu medo vai aumentando a cada cômodo vazio. Subo para seu quarto que esta com a cama ainda feita, entro no quarto de Prim e a vejo sentada de costas para a porta e ao vê-la o alivio me preenche me aproximo para abraça-la. Porem não tenho o controle do meu corpo fecho as mãos em seu pescoço e a mato asfixiada. _

Acordo sobressaltado, assustado e com o rosto encharcado de lagrimas, em seguida olho ao redor estou no meu quarto de hospede na capital respiro fundo para conter o pânico que ainda esta em meu peito. "Não é real" Repito como um mantra ate minha respiração ficar regular como o dr Aurélio me ensinou, em seguida repito a mim mesmo as coisas que sei serem reais e verdadeiras, não uma memória adulterada.

1\. Meu nome é Peeta Mellark

2\. Sou do distrito 12 que foi bombardeado.

3\. Katniss Everdeen me salvou duas vezes na capital.

4\. Eu a salvei de cometer suicídio.

Passaram-se meses desde que a vi pela ultima vez, mandei diversas cartas, mas todas sem respostas e estava terrivelmente preocupado. Olho para o relógio são 4:30 da manhã, mas não conseguirei dormir novamente então vou pintar faz parte de minha terapia e me relaxa bastante após uma noite de tormento.

Olho o relógio e vejo que são 7:00, ligo para Haymitch, mas ele não atende. Insisto ate que ele atende.

-Alô. –Diz ele com a voz embargada de sono ou ressaca.

-Alô Haymitch, sou eu Peeta. Como estão indo as coisas? –Evito falar na Katniss com medo de alguma reação, pois quero ir o mais rápido possível ao 12. Haymitch suspira do outro lado meio cansado meio que com raiva.

-Peeta, ela está comendo, dormindo, mas não está bem. Agora se você me ligar amanhã de novo nesse mesmo horário eu vou quebrar esse telefone! –ele desliga sem a menor cerimônia. Mas não importa eu consegui saber o que precisava, ela ainda está viva e isso enche-me de alivio. Sigo para minha sessão de terapia com o Dr Aurélio.

Após meses de sessões sem colapsos incontroláveis, agora eu descobri como "burlar" meu outro eu distorcido produzido pela capital com dor ou me segurando literalmente em algo que eu sei ser real. Finalmente estou com o formulário que me enviará ao distrito 12 para poder tentar recomeçar.

-Só mais uma coisa Peeta, só por que você está estável e controlado agora. Não significa que está curado, lembre-se sempre de evitar as causas de seu flashback e como controla-los quando ocorrerem. –Ele me avisa – Quando você precisar falar comigo para qualquer coisa me ligue nesse numero –Diz ele me entregando um papel com os números –Quando eu estou fechando a porta ele diz –Ah e diga para aquela menina teimosa para atender as ligações ou me ligar. Não posso fingi que estou tratando ela se ela ignora completamente o telefone.

-Certo, passarei o recado e obrigado por tudo. –Digo fechando a porta e correndo em direção ao meu quarto o mais rápido que minhas pernas conseguiram. Finalmente estaria longe do Capital, não sei como consegui ficar tanto tempo sem entrar em colapso. Quando entrego a Effie minha autorização, ela sabe que eu tenho pressa e compra uma passagem para as 17 horas.

Estou no caminho do 12. Minha cabine no trem é bem semelhante a que usamos na turnê da vitória. Estou na cama rolando de um lado ao outro, ate que finalmente pego no sono.

_Estou numa cabine semelhante a essa cochilando quando ouço o abrir da porta quando estou levantando ela empurra meu tórax. "Katniss?" Eu digo esfregando os olhos. Ela esta se virando para sair. "Não, fique" puxo ela para mais perto, ela se deita ao meu lado. Eu me sento pegando alguns cobertores para me deitar no chão. "Não" diz ela. "Durma comigo". Eu não digo nada só ponho os cobertores no lugar e volto a deitar. Ela dorme de costas para mim, e eu coloco meu braço esquerdo ao redor dela. Ela posiciona o braço esquerdo ao lado do meu, e entrelaça os dedos com os meus. Então eu durmo profundamente. _

Acordo de repente com a claridade do sol entrando no quarto. Aquilo não foi um sonho, mas uma memória. Sei disso, pois nunca tenho sonhos felizes. Dentro de uma hora chegarei ao doze, mas não sei exatamente o que farei. Como baterei na porta dela e direi olá? Afinal ela deve estar estruída pela irmã e por não poder seguir com Prim em sua morte. Mas ela ainda está viva assim como eu, mesmo que isso não tenha sido planejado e não sei de onde tiramos forças, mas continuamos a viver por mais doloroso que seja. Andei ate o prado próximo à floresta os boatos que ouvi na estação eram verdadeiros, o prado estava ficando verde novamente, obviamente não foi semeado e ninguém cuida dele quase como se fosse um sinal que as coisas iriam melhorar que tempos pacíficos estavam por vir, mas eu sei que isso não é possível pelo menos não para quem já passou por coisas terríveis como eu, pois sei que a cada anoitecer meus terrores estarão comigo e tomo meu caminho para casa de Katniss no caminho ando por diferentes arbustos de primrose e eu sei o que devo fazer para homenagear Prim. Caminho agora confiante com uma tarefa para me focar, pego um carrinho de mão e uma pá em casa e volto para pegar algumas mudas. De volta à vila dos vitoriosos eu cavo ao redor da casa, mas devo ter feito muito barulho, nem terminei de colocar uma muda e escuto.

-Você esta de volta. –Ela pergunta tirando minha concentração e puxando toda minha atenção para ela. Deparo-me com Katniss que está na porta de sua casa sua aparência está horrível como se ela tivesse desistido da vida, seu rosto está completamente pálido, ela está mais magra, o cabelo está completamente bagunçado como se não penteasse há semanas e ela olha para mim sem nenhuma vontade. Ela olha os arbustos.

-Dr Aurélio não me deixou sair do Capital até ontem. –Digo tentando me recompor – A propósito, ele disse para lhe dizer que ele não pode continuar fingindo que está tratando você para sempre. Você tem que pegar o telefone.

-O que estava fazendo? –Ela me pergunta, quando a olho percebo que ela está me analisando, será que ela ainda não confia em mim? Bem eu não a culpo depois de tudo.

-Fui para floresta, esta manhã e plantei. Para ela. –Sei que ela ainda está de luto. –Eu pensei que nós poderíamos plantá-las ao longo da lateral da casa. –Ela primeiro olha para os arbustos e para terra. Ela está para explodir de raiva em um minuto e estou temendo que algo aconteça que desencadeie uma reação minha, mas no instante seguinte ela assimila e concorda com a cabeça e corre para dentro da casa se trancando. Por um instante eu fico ali aliviado de não ter tido uma reação, de ter me saído bem, vou terminar de plantar as rosas que deram o nome a Prim e ao voltar para casa uma parte de mim se pergunta se voltaremos a ser como nos primeiros jogos se seremos estranhos, só dizendo olá ocasionalmente e fingir que nada aconteceu. Será que estamos tão danificados assim? Sigo para casa de Haymitch.

-Olha quem resolveu dar o ar da graça... –Diz ele abrindo a porta e dando passagem para eu entrar. E cambaleante seve-se de uma dose de sua garrafa. –Está servido?

-Não obrigado.

-Então finalmente não receberei mais telefonemas inconvenientes, não sei como não o quebrei a cada ligação. –Diz ele tomando um grande gole.

-Ela está não comendo, você mentiu. –O acuso, ele me dá um olhar um pouco paciente demais.

-Peeta, o que você esperava? Que ela estivesse feliz e saltitante? Pelo menos ela não está morta e agora que voltou você pode se incumbir de alimenta-la ate ela explodir. Eu vou poder deixar de ser babá e viveremos felizes para sempre. –Diz ele como sempre sarcasticamente. Sei que ele está certo, mas mesmo assim não me impede de ficar com raiva e junto com essa raiva vem algo que acabou me pegando com a guarda baixa.

_Estou amarrado em uma cadeira, com medo, impotente a qualquer coisa quando injetam uma substancia que me invade deixando-me atordoado. Estou na arena, Katniss me empurra para a cerca elétrica e por um instante estou morto. Quando abro meus olhos e acuso ela de me empurra ela simplesmente diz "você ainda está vivo não está?" com um sorriso maldoso complementa "por enquanto" e avança para me enforcar._

Sou trazido de volta à realidade estou segurando a mesa de Haymitch com toda minha força, ele está com a mão em meu ombro ainda me sacudindo um pouco.

-Peeta, garoto você me assustou. –Diz ele ainda me olhando preocupado como se eu fosse enlouquecer a qualquer minuto. Eu começo a respirar fundo ate me acalmar e tiro minhas mãos agora doloridas da mesa dele que esta vazia pela força de meus tremores que ainda não passaram completamente.

-Não foi minha intenção. –Digo um pouco zonzo correndo para o banheiro vomitando todo meu café da manhã, volto à sala me sentindo um pouco melhor. Haymitch não diz nada sobre meu episodio.

-Então seja bem vindo de qualquer forma.

-Vou para casa descansar um pouco. -Digo me dirigindo a porta.

A caminho de casa para arrumar as minhas malas, do meu quarto a vejo sair para caçar eu suponho e fico feliz por ela começar a tentar seguir em frente.

Estou terminando com a faxina em casa o sol já está se pondo quando eu a vejo voltar carregada por Thom em sua charrete. Quando ele sai da casa de Katniss, eu o intercepto.

-O que houve? –Pergunto angustiado.

-Sinceramente eu não sei, eu estava enterrando as pessoas mortas no cemitério que fizemos um pouco depois da cerca, quando estava voltando avistei Katniss, mas ela estava pálida, cambaleando como se suas pernas pesassem toneladas, a vi vomitando, quase desmaiando e eu imediatamente a pus na charrete e trouxe de volta para casa. –Diz ele –Melhor ficar de olho nela.

Ele se despede e segue para a cidade. Fico tentado a ir só pra ver se ela está bem, mas depois do meu episodio de hoje dou meia volta e sigo para casa. Devido aos eventos do dia eu janto um caldo que Greasy Sae deixou e vou para o quarto, talvez seja por causa do esforço físico e mental do dia, mas consigo adormecer rapidamente entregando ao sono.

Acordo num pulo, suando frio, respiração irregular e tremendo, não me lembro do sonho o que para mim é muito bom, já basta o que eu sei. Vou para cozinha beber água o relógio marca 4 horas, é mais que estou acostumado a dormir de qualquer maneira. Sei que não dormirei mais, então vou atrás dos ingredientes para assar pães e vejo que faltam ingredientes para fazer pães de queijo o que me lembra de ir ao mercado hoje. Cozinhar é mais que uma terapia para mim, é gratificante ver que mesmo destruído ainda consigo fazer coisas tão belas e alimentar os outros. Ver que com os ingredientes e procedimento certos qualquer um consegue um bom resultado.

Estou deixando a massa crescer quando escuto gritos e choro vindo da casa de Katniss vou ate a varanda ver se ela está saindo ou algo assim, mas não ela permanece gritando e lamentando. Isso não é típico dela, a preocupação consegue o melhor de mim e eu vou só espiar pela janela para ter certeza que não esta acontecendo nada é quando eu vejo Buttercup e ela lamentando, chorando e sei que ela não está bem, mas também não há nada que eu possa fazer por ela e isso entristece profundamente. Volto para minha casa nem sei mais o que estava fazendo, tão atordoado, abraço meus joelhos e me embalo para frente e pra trás, não sei ao certo quanto tempo fico ali me balançando com o sentimento de puro pesar e desespero não há a menor esperança, nada em que possa me agarrar para o futuro. Quando olho para Haymitch ele está menos bêbado que de costume parado na minha porta, ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos e segue para o telefone.

-Alô Dr Aurélio... –Não consegui escutar o resto, simplesmente apago.

Acordei no sofá sem saber ao certo como fui parar ali, olho para o relógio agora são 14 horas e lembro-me do pão. Por sorte ele não estragou e os pus para assar, enquanto estão no forno vou a dispensa ver o que preciso comprar urgentemente e quando os pães estão prontos eu levo alguns comigo. Bato na porta de Katniss e por sorte quem aparece é Greasy Sae.

-Peeta, boa tarde. –Cumprimenta ela –Katniss está dormindo ainda, estou fazendo um pouco de caldo para quando ela acordar gostaria de entrar? –Pergunta ela como que por cortesia

-Não, estou a caminho da cidade vou fazer umas compras, passei só para deixar alguns pães que fiz. –Entrego a ela um pacote.

-Ah, obrigada, tenho certeza que Katniss vai amar comer com o caldo. –Diz ela com um sorriso – Tchau. Ela diz fechando a porta e eu sigo para cidade no caminho vejo Thom e entrego os pães e peço para ele distribuir entre os trabalhadores.

Sido agora para o antigo Prego (para quem não sabe é o Hob) foi transformado em um mercado e incentivado pelo Governo. Lá encontro tudo que preciso e volto para casa.

São em torno de 20 horas quando resolvo ligar para Dr Aurélio.

-Alô, Peeta como você está? –Pergunta ele

-Eu estou bem, esqueci-me de ligar antes.

-Tudo bem, você teve algum colapso? –Pergunta de rotina

-Não. –Então me lembro de ontem na casa de Haymitch –Quer dizer sim, mas não foi bem um colapso, foi mais como um episodio. Ruim, mas controlável.

-Hoje cedo Haymitch me ligou preocupado, quer falar sobre isso? –Pergunta ele, então eu conto tudo o que estava acontecendo com Katniss e o efeito que isso teve sobre mim.

-Interessante. –Diz ele tentando chegar a uma conclusão eu acho- Peeta, Katniss ainda está em processo de luto e quem sabe quanto tempo vai durar ainda já que a perda dela não envolveu só a irmã, mas também a mãe, de certa forma. Pelo que você descreveu ela já passou pela negação e isolamento que é a primeira fase, deve estar passando pela segunda fase agora que é a raiva. Não tente conforma-la, mas conforta-la. Esteja lá pra ela, mas não direto. Já quanto a seu episodio deve ter sido a raiva que o desencadeou, tente se conter ou desviar o foco da próxima vez como fizemos em terapia.

-Obrigado. –Digo aliviado por ter instruções de como prosseguir

-Por nada qualquer coisa pode me chamar.

Senti-me muito melhor após falar com o doutor, era quase 21 horas e eu sabia que com tudo o que tinha dormido não conseguiria fazer isso tão cedo então fui para a sala de pintura me concentrar em outra atividade que era meu refugio. Pintei a cena que presenciei mesmo sabendo que ela não me pertencia, nomeei o quadro de perda. Toquei no rosto dela sobre a tela, incrível como eu consigo pintar tão bem é quase como se ela fosse sair da tela. Olho para o relógio são 4 horas da manhã então vou para a cozinha fazer pães, pães de queijo para Katniss e rosquinhas para Haymitch.

São 8 horas quando tudo fica pronto e eu sigo para casa em frente a minha onde Katniss e vejo Greasy Sae que esta chegando.

-Olá Peeta, bom dia. –Me cumprimenta ela

-Bom dia. –Digo a ela que segue para a porta de Katniss com a chave e a destranca.

Ao entrar na sala eu me espanto, pois Katniss esta ao telefone aos prantos e eu sei que ela detesta demonstrar fraqueza na frente das pessoas. Logo ela se despede, desliga o telefone e tenta se recompor. Sentasse a mesa e come, não muito, mas eu também não consigo comer muito. Não consigo falar nada, se instala um silencio pesado, decido seguir o conselho do Dr Aurélio e a deixo em seus pensamentos.

-Tenho que fazer Haymitch comer alguma coisa. –Digo me despedindo de GreasySae e Katniss e sigo para casa dele.

Quando bato na porta de sua casa às 10 horas é claro que ele não atende, mas mesmo assim insisto e nada. Então entro sem a menor cerimonia e é claro que ele está desmaiado no sofá. Olho ao redor está tudo como sempre imundo, apesar de tudo a outra pessoa que me importo mais que Katniss é Haymitch. Foi ele que esteve ao meu lado no 13 tentando me resgatar das trevas que o capitólio me deixou então eu limpo sua casa como forma de gratidão e também por que não aguentava mais a imundície de sua casa. Termino às 15 horas quando Haymitch está acordado olha ao redor momentaneamente desorientado.

-Essa é a minha casa? –Pergunta ele

-Sim, resolvi limpar um pouco. –Antes que eu diga qualquer outra coisa ele vomita no chão. "Nota mental NUNCA mais LIMPAR a casa de Haymitch outra vez"

-Obrigado. –Ele diz limpando a boca com as mangas

-Trouxe rosquinhas, vê se come um pouco antes de se embebedar. –Digo entregando o pacote para ele indo em direção à porta.


	2. 1b Katniss- Reação

Capitulo 2 – A reação

Acordo com Buttercup ao meu lado coçando as patas, percebo que tem alguns espinhos em sua pata e resolvo tirar. Ao tirar os espinhos lembro de Prim que seria muito melhor que eu para cuidar dele e começamos a chorar novamente. Eu pensava que ele era estupido, mas quando ele toca meu rosto como se estivesse me confortando me faz simpatizar com ele. Ainda com essa força abro a carta de minha mãe. Vejo sua caligrafia impecável.

_Katniss..._

_Perdoe-me, eu sou uma fraca. Nunca tive a sua resistência, sempre admirei muito você. Eu não conseguiria voltar para o doze, são tantas recordações e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não sei o que falar para você só que me perdoe por ter abandonado você e sua irmã quando mais precisava de mim, por ter deixado você com toda a carga de nossa família, eu falhei miseravelmente criando vocês e sei que talvez você nunca me entenda. Meu numero é XXXXXX, me liga, eu amo você._

Disco os números e escuto o telefone chamando. Será que ela está em casa?

-Alô. –Escuto sua voz

-Mãe sou eu. –Digo a ela

-Katniss querida –Diz ela com a voz já embargada –Oh querida eu sinto tanto, te liguei várias vezes, mas ninguém atendia. –Continua ela aos prantos, eu já estava pensando... Eu pensei... –Ela não conseguia continuar

-Mãe –Digo já com a voz rouca tentando segurar o choro –Eu estou... –começo a chorar copiosamente, pois sei que bem é o anônimo que estou.

-Ah querida, eu sei... Não precisa falar –Ela diz ainda em lágrimas, demora mais uns 5 minutos assim ate que Peeta e Greasy Sae entram pela porta.

-Mãe tenho que ir, mas eu te ligo em breve. –Asseguro a ela

-A qualquer hora, pode me ligar a qualquer hora. Te amo. –Diz ela, mas eu desligo não consigo falar essas palavras a ela.

Consigo me recompor, mesmo Greasy Sae estando ocupada fritando um pouco de bacon e Peeta está sentado, mas evitando me olhar. Não estou com vontade de falar com ninguém no momento, quando Greasy termina com o bacon eu dou para Buttercup que o devora e eu tento empurrar um ou dois pães de queijos goela a baixo com sucesso. Peeta foi embora depois de algum tempo, mas eu só o olhei indo pela porta.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, ainda estou na mesa e percebo que Greasy está pondo a panela com o caldo e ao lado alguns pães que sobrou de manhã.

-Já estou indo, ate amanhã. –Diz ela tocando meu ombro. Não vejo nada que me traga esperança, o telefone toca e não quero atende-lo. Então lembro-me de alguma coisa sobre atender o telefone e Dr Aurélio. Sigo para o telefone e o pego.

-Alô –Digo

-Katniss, olá aqui é o Dr Aurélio. Como você está? –Ele me pergunta, por um momento eu penso em desligar falar como eu estou me sentindo não é algo habitual de mim. Mas dane-se talvez ele possa realmente me ajudar a sair desse inferno ou então eu não atenderei as suas ligações. Acho que ele entendeu meu silencio, pois continuou logo em seguida. –Katniss sei que agora está tudo horrível como se você estivesse morta, sei que nada do que eu fale agora amenizará sua dor. Mas acredite em mim, continue comendo mesmo que a comida não tenha sabor e você esteja sem apetite. Mesmo que não queira falar nada converse com as pessoas, seja educada agradeça quando receber algo mesmo sem estar realmente agradecida, finja surpresa por um presente inesperado e você verá depois de um tempo que você sentirá de novo.

Instalasse um silencio na linha, estou assimilando suas palavras.

-Obrigada. –Digo a ele apesar de achar tudo um monte de besteira, afinal como alguma coisa pode ter significado depois da morte de Prim. Peeta devia ter me deixado morrer quando eu tive coragem, agora não consigo fazer isso com minha mãe.

-Ligarei novamente amanhã espero que atenda. –Diz ele desligando o telefone. Olho para a comida, mesmo não estando com fome me obrigo a comer um prato do caldo com os pães de Peeta em seguida sirvo um pouco num prato para Buttercup. Fico ali parada olhando para o fogo na lareira.

_Estou no Capital de volta a mansão do Presidene Snow procurando freneticamente por ele. "Vou mata-lo" é o mantra que me faz procurar com mais empenho, quando eu o avisto na varanda de sua casa busco a flecha e miro direto no olho e atiro, mas quando a flecha chega ao alvo o alvo na verdade é Prim que cai morta por mim_

Acordo sobressaltada e aos prantos. Buttercup esta me olhando atentamente, nada parece certo, como eu posso estar viva enquanto Prim não? De que adiantou eu ter ido para os Jogos, de que adiantou a rebelião de que adiantou eu ter trabalhado tão arduamente para manter ela, eu e minha mãe viva? De que minha vida adiantou? O desespero se apossa de mim novamente. Ah como eu quero morrer, seria muito melhor a morte do que essa vida miserável em que me encontro e me arrependo de não ter morrido na arena, aperto meu peito parece que meu coração está sendo rasgado, meus soluços preenchem a casa quando sinto uma leve pressão e percebo que é Buttercup e isso me acalma de certa maneira ate que me entrego completamente a inconsciência.

Não sei se dormi ou se entrei em transe, pois ao perceber está claro na minha janela, mas não percebi o tempo passar, não quero levantar nem ir comer, mas vendo que são 8 horas e que Buttercup está arranhando a porta para sair não me deixa muita escolha. Abro a porta e vou para mesa do café da manhã.

-Bom dia! –Diz Greasy –Peeta veio e trouxe os pães de queijo –Aponta para um cesto onde eles estão e pego um. –Ele foi só lá na cidade dar alguns pães para os trabalhadores.  
Penso em como isso combina com Peeta, sua generosidade e altruísmo. Depois do meu terceiro pão de queijo eu me sento perante a lareira olhando o fogo e deixando meu pensamento no vazio.

Passa-se muitos dias, minha rotina consiste em tomar café e voltar para cama. Responder quando Peeta me pergunta algo ou fala comigo, voltar para cama e quando eu menos espero se passa uma semana. Atendo o telefone do Dr Aurélio como o prometido.

-Olá Katniss, como passou a semana? –Pergunta ele ficando em silencio, mas eu não sei como classificar minha semana então fico calada. –Vou considerar isso como um está ruim, mas continuo me alimentando está certo?

-Faça o que quiser. –Digo a ele querendo que essa pseud. sessão termine logo.

-Continue tentando Katniss, procure algo que te faça ficar ocupada, vá caçar ou qualquer outra coisa que goste.

-Certo. –Digo desligando em seguida e indo para o quarto sendo seguida por Buttercup.

No outro dia após poucas horas de sono já está na hora do café, vou ate a mesa como sempre tentando fazer o que o medico me disse, ao descer percebo com estranheza que Greasy ainda não chegou o que é estranho, pois ela sempre vem as 7:30. Alguém está batendo a porta, vou atender e me deparo com Peeta.

-Oi. –Diz ele na soleira

-Oi, Greasy Sae ainda não chegou. –Digo abrindo a porta e entrando.

-Ela disse que hoje não poderia vir, pois tem uma reunião de pais e mestres na escola de sua neta. Ela comentou sobre isso. –Diz ele pondo o cesto com os pães e ao observar mais de perto vejo o pão, o mesmo pão cheia de passas e nozes que há muito tempo foi jogado para mim. Eu senti depois de muito tempo no frio da perda, nas trevas da falta, senti surpresa e sorri mesmo com os olhos marejados. Peguei o pão em minhas mãos, senti o seu aroma e pela primeira vez em muito tempo senti o sabor da comida e saboreei cada pedaço.

-Pensei que pão de queijo fosse seu favorito. –Diz Peeta divertido e um pouco surpreso.

-E é, mas fazia tanto tempo que não comia _esse_ pão. –Disse ainda com nostalgia - Obrigada Peeta.

Ele não fala nada apenas assente com a cabeça. Talvez Johanna estivesse certa, talvez eu e Peeta estejamos arruinados, mas ainda estamos vivos e isso é algo que eu tenho que agradecer e não lamentar.

Continuamos ali em um silencio confortável ate dá a hora do almoço.

-Katniss já estou indo –Diz ele levantando do sofá indo em direção a porta

-Bem, ate amanhã. –Falo o acompanhando pela primeira vez ate a porta o que o surpreende

-Sei que sabe disso, mas vou falar de qualquer forma. Eu estou na casa da frente, pode me visitar quando quiser. –Diz ele indo embora.

Quando ele sai fico pensando em Rue que teve a vida ceifada tão jovem, tento me lembrar em detalhes de sua feição o jeito como ela subia nas arvores, em seguida lembro de meu pai, mas não tão claramente. Só do seu canto e da fotografia que tenho. Sei que faz muito tempo que ele morreu, mas eu deveria lembrar dele como ele era será que será assim com todos que já morreram? Vai ter um tempo em que não me lembrarei nitidamente de mais de Rue e Finnick que deram suas vidas por mim? Isso me pega de surpresa e começo a entrar em desespero. Vou para o telefone tirar as duvidas com o único que pode me responder sinceramente.

-Alô, Katniss? –Ele atende

-Dr Aurélio eu não consigo me lembrar de meu pai com clareza, ate mesmo Rue esta fugindo de minha memória. Será que estou doente?

-Katniss a memoria humana é de curta duração, especialmente para os que não vemos há muito tempo ou quem já partiu. –Me explica ele calmamente

-Isso não está certo, eu não quero me esquecer deles... –falo inconformada com minha cabeça estupida.

-Katniss você pode pensar em algo para homenageá-los e não esquece-los como um álbum de fotografias ou algo do gênero. –Diz ele

-Vou pensar em algo. –Digo desligando.

Um álbum de fotografia não é o que eu quero o que poderia fazer para mantê-los na memoria? Vou para o quarto ainda com essa questão na cabeça. Tomo um bom e merecido banho. Olho para janela de Peeta que está aberta como sempre, mas algo me chama a atenção o quadro de Rue como eu a "enterrei" em meio às flores semelhante ao que ele pintou no massacre quaternário. Nossa como era real, Peeta é muito talentoso e lembro-me de quando eu percebi seu talento para a pintura há muito tempo. Ele me ajudou no meu livro da família que ainda esta por terminar. Será que ele ainda se lembra? Vou para o quarto que era de minha mãe e Prim, fico na porta por um tempo como criando coragem para entrar e finalmente entro e pego o livro. Vou a sala jantar foleando o livro uma vez ou outra sem, no entanto realmente lê-lo.


	3. 2a Peeta- Cotindiano

Capitulo 3 –

Após o almoço vou para o quarto que transformei em ateliê e vejo inúmeros quadros e isso me trás de volta uma lembrança onde estou levando Katniss para ver minhas pinturas dos Jogos. Isso me faz recordar o que ela me disse no capital "Você é um pintor". Sigo para uma tela em branco aproveitando essas recordações e começo a pintar o que vem a minha mente. Algumas horas depois eu olho para tela e me deparo com uma garotinha da idade de Prim deitada como se estivesse dormindo num chão de flores e lembro-me de onde a vi. As filmagens que me mostraram no treze tentando me fazer ver que Katniss não era uma mutação, mas por algum motivo parece que a vi antes. Fico forçando minha mente a lembrar...

Eu a vi ser ceifada. Também me lembro de como sua morte foi desprezível, de fazer o desenho para os idealizadores dos Jogos ( quem não sabe Gamemakers) responsabilizando-os por sua morte. Com essa lembrança fico extremamente feliz apesar dos sentimentos negativos que sinto ao recordar e sigo para o telefone.

-Alô Dr Aurélio sou eu o Peeta. Acabei de recordar algumas memorias –Digo descrevendo tudo o que estava fresco em minha lembrança –Então essas lembranças são reais? Não havia nada fora do lugar, embaçado ou brilhante.

-Sim, elas são verdadeiras. Lembro-me vagamente de Plutarco comentando sobre esse incidente. Isto é muito promissor Peeta. –Diz ele e permito-me ficar entusiasmado e menos perdido. –Continue com a pintura acho que ajudará a se recordar de você mesmo.

-Obrigado. –Digo a ele um pouco mais alegre

– Por nada, lembre-se pode me ligar a qualquer hora.

Olho para a janela e vejo Katniss deitada com Buttercup olhando pela janela de guarda. Decido que já está na hora de jantar e ao terminar vou dormir.

Levanto da cama suando frio "pesadelos" ou lembranças de tortura me tiram da cama as 3 e saio da manhã em direção a cozinha. As 7:30 tudo está pronto e assado vi que fiz um pouco mais hoje e tive a ideia de ir na cidade ver como está as coisas, dar um pouco aos trabalhadores e ver se posso ser útil de algum modo.

Quando estou trancando minha porta vejo Sae Greasy que está a caminho da casa de Katniss.

-Bom dia –eu a cumprimento

-Bom dia Peeta, quer entra? -Pergunta ela já na porta de Katniss

-Não, estou indo na cidade dar um pouco aos trabalhadores. –Digo lhe entregando os pães e alguns pães de queijos –Alias queria agradecer por tudo que está fazendo pela Katniss

-Ora rapaz, o que é vir preparar uma refeição e limpar a casa de quem libertou nossas vidas daqueles massacres e nos trouxe um novo futuro? Já gostava de Katniss antes e agora é uma honra poder ajuda-la nesse momento sombrio de sua vida. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

-Sei que ela aprecia sua ajuda, apesar de não demonstrar.

-Tudo bem vá entregar os pães enquanto estão quentes, digo a Katniss que você passou por aqui. –Diz ela com o sorriso amável desaparecendo dentro da casa.

Sigo rumo à cidade onde estão Thom e alguns outros.

-Olá Thom! Bom dia a todos –Cumprimento os homens –Bem trouxe um lanche e vim ver se estão precisando de uma mãozinha.

-Obrigado. –Diz Thom pegando os pães –Quanto mais ajuda melhor e você já comeu?

-Ainda não. –Digo e ele me joga um pão, assim faz com todos.

-Sabe como é o ditado "saco vazio não para em pé". –Diz ele

Após a refeição eu pego o carrinho de mão e ajudo tirando os entulhos. Sinto-me bem contribuindo, mantendo meu corpo e mente ocupado com coisas construtivas. Estamos quase terminando o bairro da prefeitura, sei que próxima daqui era a padaria de minha família e penso em dizer que estou de saída, quando estou indo ate Thom um jovem passa com um corpo no carrinho de mão e eu o reconheço mesmo no estado avançado de decomposição. É meu irmão.

"_**Foi ela, a mutação que matou toda sua família" diz a voz "Katniss matou todos no 12 e você ainda a alimenta. Ponha veneno nos pães e a mate"**_

-CALA BOCA –Grito para voz com as mãos nos ouvido assustando todos os que estavam comigo. Mas como estava com a guarda baixa sem nada para me segurar a realidade, o eu capital toma conta do meu corpo e marcha em direção à casa de Katiniss. Mas por sorte consigo tomar o controle depois de muito esforço e bato na porta de Haymitch. Ele me olha espantado.

-Amarre-me, não me deixe machuca-la. –Peço entre dentes. Ele me segura firme, põe numa cadeira e eu aproveito para me segurar firme. Quando finalmente passa novamente me sinto náuseas, exausto e vomito no banheiro. Quando volto ao normal percebo que Haymitch está me observando atentamente.

-Peeta, não tem nem um mês que você teve sua ultima crise –Diz ele calmamente –Não seria melhor deixar de ver Katniss por um tempo?

-Haymitch, não foi ela em especifico. Foi os corpos da cidade fui ajudar e vi meu irmão. –Digo tristemente –Hoje nem a vi e nem irei, vou para casa me sinto exausto! –Esclareço a ele saindo de sua casa em direção a minha.

Já está escuro. Subo para meu quarto e me entrego à exaustão.

No dia seguinte tento seguir minha rotina, mas as palavras de Haymitch estão em minha cabeça martelando e se ele estiver certo. Vou só rapidamente levar os pãezinhos de queijos e os pães para Sae digo a mim mesmo indo em direção a casa de Katniss. Mas quando eu chego à casa de Katniss, ela continua com o olhar um pouco vazio e isso é o suficiente para esquecer minhas preocupações e ficar mais um tempo.

-Katniss – tento chamar sua atenção, mas ela parece não ter me escutado –Katniss –Digo tocando em seu ombro com o gesto ela se sobressalta assustada –Eu te chamei, mas você estava distraída –Me explico, mas ela continua em silencio me olhando –Estava pensando se você falou como dr Aurélio.

-Sim, atendi ao telefone dele ontem. –Diz ela voltando ao seu silencio. Decido que é melhor não falar mais nada quando ela estiver pronta irá falar.

-Sabe, o que ele diz às vezes parece que não faz sentido, mas quando pomos em prática realmente ajuda –Eu a incentivo –Falo por experiência própria.

Ela me olha para mim registrando o que falei e em seguida volta seu olhar para lareira.

Passa-se uma semana desde meu episodio na cidade, desde então tenho ficado mais em casa e indo só para fornecer o pão aos trabalhadores. Algumas pessoas começaram a me encomendar pães, outras sugeriram que eu abrisse a antiga padaria de minha família, mas ainda é cedo. Apesar de já se passar mais de dois anos desde o bombardeio, o doze ainda está se reerguendo das cinzas assim como todos nós. Quero ter completa certeza que estarei preparado para encarar a padaria sem um novo ataque como quando vi o corpo, vai levar um tempo, mas sei que esse dia chegará e como dr Aurélio disse chegará contanto que eu dê um passo de cada vez. O que me preocupa é Katniss que continua distante do mundo e não voltou a caçar. Como posso ajuda-la? Parece que os pães não estão funcionando, quero alcança-la dizer que estou aqui, mas não posso dizer em palavras já que não quero pressiona-la e faze-la regredir no seu tratamento. Com esses pensamentos vou ao mercado comprar mais farinha de trigo e fermento. É incrível como o mercado se desenvolveu tem vários produtos novos, alguns nem tanto como passas e nozes que são antigos conhecidos, mas sempre eram escassos.

-Peeta! –Escuto uma voz familiar me chamando viro para olhar Delly e apesar de tê-la visto a menos de um ano parece séculos. –É tão bom te ver de novo no doze –Ela diz me dando um caloroso abraço

-Delly também é muito bom te ver, não sabia que tinha voltado do treze. –Digo me afastando um pouco

-Aqui é meu lar. Estou ajudando na escola, dando aula para as crianças e você como está? Há quanto tempo voltou? –Pergunta ela

-Eu estou bem melhor que a ultima vez –Digo um pouco desconcertado do meu eu que mostrei a ela no treze –Voltei tem uns quinze dias eu acho.

-Bom te ver bem apesar de tudo Peeta, torci muito por sua recuperação –Então ela nota a sacola –Você estava fazendo compras?

-Sim, eu não pude ajudar os trabalhadores que ajudam a reconstrução do doze então eu trago pão todos os dias de manhã cedo por volta de 6:30 e ate recebo encomendas de vez em quando.

-Isso é maravilhosos Peeta, vou encomendar um então. Lembra-se daquele com nozes e passa que comemos uma vez que seu pai escondeu de sua mãe quando éramos crianças? Você sabe fazer esse?

-Claro, então amanhã trago as 6:30, mas você continua em sua casa? –Pergunto

-Esse horário acho que estarei na escola, você pode entregar lá?

-Sim, muito bom te ver –Digo já me despedindo

-Ate amanhã –Diz ela seguindo seu caminho

No caminho de casa desfruto do sentimento de familiaridade que tive ao reencontrar Delly, ela foi uma excelente amiga especialmente quando eu estava perdido no treze e ainda com esse sentimento sigo para o meu ateliê. Há algo na pintura de Rue que me faz leva-la e por no quarto. Já é noite deixo a janela aberta, pois a primavera está no seu auge e gosto do perfume das flores. Com esses sentimentos de paz e tranquilidade vou dormir.

_Estou de volta a capital, na sala de tortura amarrado a uma cadeira, um assistente injeta uma substancia no meu braço que dá a sensação de ser acido puro em minhas veias e o cenário muda rapidamente. Estou na arena correndo das bestas ao lado de Katniss nos primeiros Jogos, quando chegamos a cornucópia eu a empurro para que ela suba em seguida me puxe. Mas ao subir ela não me puxa, ao invés disso ela pula se transformando numa daquelas bestas e avança para cima de mim, bem na garganta e quase me mata. Se não fosse por Cato que me puxar rapidamente para cima me salvando do ataque._

"Não é real" repito para mim mesmo como mantra após acordar assustado. Repasso a lista de coisas que eu tenho 100% de certeza e consigo me acalmar. No banho penso se não seria melhor não ir à casa de Katniss hoje por causa do sonho e se eu tiver um ataque? Apesar de que meus ataques não são tão fortes como no capital. Sigo para a cozinha fazer os pães e percebo que esqueci completamente de comprar os ingredientes do pão de queijo no lugar faço mais dois de passas e nozes para levar ate Katniss na volta. Sigo para a cidade com os pães dos trabalhadores que me recebem sempre bem apesar de meu ataque semana passada. Vou para a escola e encontro Sae no caminho.

-Bom dia Sae. –Ela me olha surpresa

-Bom dia, Peeta estranho ver você por esse caminho.

-Estou indo entregar uma encomenda. –Digo sacudindo o saco de pães. –E você?

-Ah, estou indo para reunião de pais e mestres na escola. Comentei isso ontem. –Eu tinha esquecido completamente –Dê uma olhadinha em Kaniss quando voltar sim?

A escola esta em bom estado apesar de tudo. Entrego os pães a Delly e sigo de volta para vila dos vitoriosos. Pego o pão de Katniss e bato em sua porta.

-Oi –Digo quando ela abre a porta

-Oi, Greasy Sae ainda não chegou. –Diz ela se virando e eu vejo que não fui só eu que esqueci que ela estaria na escola hoje.

-Ela disse que hoje não poderia vir, pois tem uma reunião de pais e mestres na escola de sua neta. Ela comentou sobre isso. –Digo colocando os pães em seu lugar habitual e olho para ela que continua encarando o pão por uns instantes com surpresa e sorrindo depois de muito tempo. Só tinha visto sorri com Gale e algumas vezes nas minhas memorias. Ela pegou o pão e comeu com vontade não a mordida tímida e forçada de antes.

-Pensei que pão de queijo fosse seu favorito. –Digo com humor na voz, pois fiquei feliz dela estar bem em tempos.

-E é, mas fazia tanto tempo que não comia _esse_ pão. –Então eu me lembro que esse era o pão que tinha dado a ela na chuva –Obrigada Peeta. –Senti meu peito inflar de felicidade e eu assinto com a cabeça com medo de que se disser algo esse momento se dissipe. Fico em silencio aproveitando o momento, vou ate a cozinha olhar se Sae deixou alguma coisa para Katniss comer e confirmo que há um assado de carne. Quando volto vejo que já passou da hora do almoço e está na hora de eu ir. Despeço-me dela, mas quando estou indo em direção à porta e ela me acompanha pela 1ª vez algo que há muito quero dizer sai.

-Estou na casa da frente, pode me visitar quando quiser. –Digo a convidando e em seguida sigo para minha casa. Sentindo-me melhor pelo progresso de Katniss, me agarro a esse sentimento durante o resto do dia. Já perto do anoitecer o telefone toca, acho estranho já que não recebo muitos telefonemas.

-Alô

-Oi Peeta, aqui é a mãe da Katniss tudo bem com você? –Pergunta ela

-Olá SrªEverdeen, estou bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Pergunto preocupado

-Não, está tudo bem comigo apesar de tudo você sabe. Estou ligando para saber de Katniss, faz um tempo que não falo com ela, sei que ela não me diria toda a verdade e como você esta morando próximo a ela pensei que talvez a tenha visto.

-Sim, a vejo todos os dias na verdade, entrego o pão para ela. –Me explico - Ela está melhor hoje do que quando eu retornei faz uns 15 dias. Acho que ela tem falado com o Dr Aurélio.

-Isso é realmente um alivio Peeta se algo acontecer me ligue. –Diz ela me dando o numero –Muito obrigada Peeta

Desligo o telefone ainda um pouco surpreso, esse dia veio com várias coisas inesperadas.

Os dias voltam a passar em meio a nossa rotina e já faz uns 2 meses desde que voltei e está começando a esquentar iniciando o verão. Desde o meu convite Katniss ainda não veio a minha casa, Delly que aparece de vez em quando e me ajuda a fazer parte da panificação que tem crescido consideravelmente. A cidade está bonita, funcional e fora o carvão agora plantamos nossa própria comida. Todos os dias continuam, eu indo entregar o pão na casa da frente e esporadicamente deixo na casa de Haymitch. Mas devido aos pedidos crescentes não consigo mais passar a manhã na casa de Katniss como antes e como eu sinto falta disso. Mas também me sinto útil à população fazendo parte dela e servindo-a. Quando há poucos pedidos dou uma volta na cidade ver se Tom precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa na reconstrução e volto sempre religiosamente às 18 horas. Hoje não é diferente percebo na volta para casa que as prímulas na casa de Katniss estão bem, acho que ela ou Sae devem estar regando-as e penso em comprar algum adubo já que está chegando o inverno e elas vão precisar de nutrientes.


	4. 2b Katniss- Quebra de rotina

Capitulo 4 -

Após o pão de nozes voltei a Caçar, a floresta é realmente o meu melhor remédio, ela é a prova que por mais que coisas horrendas possam ter acontecido tudo pode seguir seu curso e vou todos os dias bem cedo antes do sol nascer. Percebo que mesmo sendo doloroso ter voltado a caçar foi a escolha certa, a floresta é meu lar, ainda que agora eu tenha dinheiro suficiente para me manter a vida inteira sem passar fome ainda há a necessidade de caçar, aqui eu tenho o controle, eu que dou as cartas, sei as regras e principalmente ninguém me usa. Sempre volto pra casa com uma ou duas caças para Sae, afinal ela esta "cuidando" de mim sem pedir nada em troca e não gosto de ter dividas com as pessoas. Gosto de minha rotina, apesar de tê-la odiado no inicio, ate que aquele doutor tem algum conhecimento que valha a pena escuta-lo. Mas não sei o que aconteceu Peeta interrompeu nosso cotidiano, não fica mais tanto tempo nas manhãs, no inicio fiquei aliviada, pois não confio ainda nele, mas agora estou muito curiosa pelo motivo então um dia deixo escapar antes de pensar:

-Parece que tem coisas bem mais interessantes para fazer do que fazer companhia para _a mutação da capital_. – Falo sarcasticamente. De onde veio essa agressividade? Pergunto-me assim que fecho a boca, Peeta tem todo o direito de ter coisas a fazer é ate melhor assim, pois sinceramente ainda não confio e acho que nunca vou confiar o _meu _Peeta se perdeu naquela arena do massacre.

-Provavelmente reconstruindo a cidade enquanto algumas pessoas só pensam em si mesmas! –Diz ele saindo pela porta furioso, confirmando esse o novo Peeta, ele não é loucamente apaixonado ou se quer é gentil como o garoto com o pão e como eu sinto falta dele.

Os dias passaram e cada vez menos eu o via, mais raiva se alojava dele em meu peito me deixando confusa, pois pensava que me sentiria mais livre ou relaxada sem ele, mas em vez disso uma fúria me domina é como ele estivesse me abandonando, quando eu sei que isso não é verdade e que ele não tem nenhuma divida comigo, e sim eu que tinha dividas incontáveis com ele. Querendo extravasar toda raiva segui a casa de Haymitch, bato furiosamente em sua porta sem nem saber como ele poderia me ajudar, mas ele é o único que esta disponível para mim.

-Calma queridinha esta sendo perseguida ou fugindo dos pacificadores? –Pergunta ele para me provocar

-Se fosse o caso teria sido executada pela sua demora, o álcool esta te deixando mais lento? –Devolvo o insulto entrando e sentando em sua cadeira.

-Então a que devo a honra da presença da garota em chamas, tordo da revolução e maníaca de Panen? –Pergunta ele já que não sou muito de visitar em parte por causa do fedor de sua casa, mas noto que esta ate mais limpa que a ultima vez que pus os pés há muito tempo.

-Só queria ter certeza que você não tinha morrido engasgado no seu próprio vomito. –Digo tentando parecer casual

-Poderia ate acreditar queridinha se você não estivesse feito uma entrada tão desesperada, vamos o que esta acontecendo? – Pergunta ele

-Só estava sentindo saudades de meu mentor ou devo dizer tutor –Digo ironicamente tentando disfarçar minha fúria, mas somos muito parecidos para eu engana-lo

-Ah –Diz ele me olhando e em seguida caindo na gargalhada me deixando atônita sem entender absolutamente nada.

-Deixa ver se eu entendi, você esta furiosa por minha culpa? –Cai na gargalhada novamente me deixando mais furiosa –Queridinha deixe de mentir você sabe que esse não é o seu forte, eu aposto meu estoque de bebida que você esta assim por que Peeta está ultimamente ocupado e você entediada. Agora vá descontar sua raiva em quem realmente é culpado e deixe-me com minha garrafa que chegou recentemente.

Quando eu estava na porta injuriada pelo maldito bêbado ser tão perspicaz e ter me lido com tanta facilidade. Abro a porta e me deparo com Delly que fica confusa ao me ver por um instante e em seguida me dá seu sorriso mais brilhante.

-Olá Katniss, não esperava vê-la, mas fico muito feliz que você esta melhor e se recuperando. –Diz ela –Pode entregar esses pães a Haymitchv?

-Claro –Digo a ela

-Bem tenho que continuar as entregas se quiser terminar antes que anoiteça! –Diz ela indo com um cesto de pães em direção à cidade.

-Desde quando Delly entrega pães? –Pergunto a Haymitch deixando os pães na mesa

-Desde que ela tem ajudado Peeta na panificação, pensei que fosse por isso que estava berrando na minha porta mais cedo. –Fala ele comendo alguns e em seguida me olhando divertido –Você não sabia?

-Tinha me esquecido –Digo tentando não parecer idiota

-Queridinha deixe de mentir, isso pode virar um hábito. –Diz ele sorrindo, se divertindo a minhas custas. Fui embora furiosa e com vergonha.

Claro que eu devia saber já que depois do 13 eles tinham se reaproximado, isso se um dia estiveram longe eles são amigos de infância. Lembro-me de Gale, mas esse é um assunto fora de questão, mesmo que saiba que ele não tem culpa na morte de Prim eu não consigo perdoa-lo. Sigo para casa derrotada, mesmo me odiando profundamente resolvo aceitar o convite de aparecer na casa dele e decido aparecer para jantar. Digo a mim mesma que é só para visitar um aliado já que amigo parece casual demais para tudo o que ele é para mim...

Sigo para a porta quando escuto vozes vindo da casa de Peeta eu espio pela janela e vejo ele com uma menina que nunca havia visto antes, Peeta esta descontraído, risonho, confortável, calmo e feliz. Eu tremo e sinto um nó na boca do estomago assim quando como algo estragado, uma dor irreconhecível no peito. Continuo a espia-los, ela é um pouco mais alta que eu, cabelos castanhos e bem atraente, fica constantemente sorrindo para ele e ele também sorri como muitas vezes eu já tinha o visto sorri assim antes do tele sequestro. Obviamente se conhecem, ele a convida a entrar e somem no interior da casa. Deixando-me nas trevas da minha sala com muitas duvidas e sem nenhuma resposta. Eu me esforço para entender o que esta acontecendo e mais importante por que estou me sentindo tão estranha, essa garota é no mínimo amiga de Peeta que gosta dela, eu nem se quer a conheço, mas me surpreendo com a certeza de que eu não gosto dela mesmo nem conhecendo-a. E quando penso em Peeta, em como feliz e despreocupado ele estava com essa estranha, eu deveria estar feliz por ele, por sua recuperação e por conseguir fazer novas amizades. Mas essa cena despertou em mim emoções muito negativas, vou à cozinha bebo agua tentando me acalmar, mas estou longe disso toco meus olhos e sinto que estou chorando, nem mesmo sei o porquê. Peeta começar a namorar uma estranha, me faz sentir muito além de traída, mas não temos um relacionamento romântico por que eu me importaria afinal? Não estamos juntos e a historia dos amantes desafortunados foi um produto da capital. Mas depois de tudo eu achava que ele seria um pouco mais comedido a se relacionar com alguém, mas quem pode culpa-lo? Eu não posso faze-lo rir dessa forma, por que ele estaria ainda interessado em mim se ele nem se lembra mais dele mesmo o Peeta de antes do massacre me deixou a muito tempo e por que esse Peeta me amaria? Alguém mal-humorado, egoísta, covarde que não sabe nem cozinhar ou ajudar na limpeza. Quando ele pode ter alguém que o faz rir, quer ter filhos, como Delly ou essa desconhecida que com certeza gosta dele. Quando eles se conheceram? Ela é do 13? Da capital? Não sei quanto tempo eu passo pensando nessas coisas tentando acalmar meus sentimentos conflitantes quando o telefone começa a tocar insistentemente, me obrigando a atendê-lo.

-O QUE É? –Digo descontando minha frustração e ódio na pessoa ao telefone.

-Katniss? –Diz Peeta com sua voz confusa –Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Pergunta ele genuinamente preocupado

Não sei o que foi, mas eu começo a chorar pelo telefone e desligo na cara de Peeta. Não demora muito e Peeta entra pela porta. Acende as luzes e se depara comigo no sofá chorando como uma menininha.

-O que aconteceu?- Ele pergunta se sentando no sofá de frente para mim. –Quer falar sobre isso?

Como vou falar com ele sendo que nem eu mesmo sei o que pode estar acontecendo comigo? Então ele estende os braços num convite tácito me oferecendo conforto, minha mente me alerta que ele não é confiável que pode tentar me matar conflitando com meus sentimento que só querem me atirar em seus braços e os obedeço por que mesmo que esse não seja o meu Peeta é o que restou dele e não sei quando essa estranha virá e me tirará ate esse Peeta de mim. É a primeira vez que esse Peeta me oferece algum tipo de consolo me recordando meu Peeta com quem compartilhei tantos momentos, as lágrimas não cessam o abraço não está tão apertado como um dia fora e eu me espremo antes que ele decida me afastar. Mas ao invés disso sinto ele me abraçar ainda mais e enterrar o rosto nos meus cabelos desgrenhados. O calor que irradia de seu corpo e espalha pelo meu é tão bom, tão extraordinariamente boa que sei que não serei a primeira a me afastar. Mas ele o faz assim que consigo conter o choro e respirar mais calmamente. Ele sentasse ao meu lado e fala:

-Liguei por que estava preocupado com você faz tempo que não consigo vir pela parte da manhã, então estava pensando em jantarmos juntos em vez do café da manhã, o que você acha? –É demais para mim, ele com pena da pobre e insana Katniss que esta tão sozinha nessa casa e infeliz que ele precisa me dar um premio de consolação. Mas que se dane, eu estou muito necessitada dele e me senti tão solitária nesses últimos meses. O calor de Peeta é a única coisa que preciso nesse momento. Recosto minha cabeça em seu ombro ate que minhas lagrimas secam e caio no sono.

Acordo de um sono sem sonho, com uma breve sensação de felicidade e bem estar como há muito tempo não tenho, mas com uma leve dor de cabeça sobre um travesseiro um pouco mais duro que o habitual, quando estou levantando percebo que não é um travesseiro e sim o corpo de Peeta que acorda com meus movimentos.

-Olá, bom dia. –Diz ele ainda sonolento com o cabelo bagunçado. Por um momento eu lembrei o nosso trem, mas aquilo foi em outra vida antes de tirarem o meu Peeta. Lembrando-me disso eu me levando do lugar onde um dia senti como sendo meu refugio.

-Bom dia, desculpe por ontem não sei bem o que aconteceu. –Digo sinceramente

-Tudo bem, também tenho dias terríveis que não consigo explicar. –Diz ele dando de ombros tentando parecer descontraído, mas com punhos serrados.

-Pode ir fazer seus pães, sei que tem várias pessoas esperando. – Digo me levantando e ignorando a lembrança de ontem e a dor que ainda evoca.

-Se quiser eu trago alguns biscoitos que aprendi a fazer recentemente, nos escombros da padaria acharam o livro de receita de minha família. –Fala ele desviando o olhar e segurando um pouco firme demais na cadeira talvez lutando contra alguma lembrança distorcida.

-Sim. –Concordo observando-o.

-Bem, ate mais tarde então. –Diz ele saindo.

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo e minha fúria, mas de alguma forma Peeta conseguiu aplacar e eu estava mais centrada e calma, calcei minhas botas e andei em direção à floresta, mas não para caçar apesar de sempre levar meu arco. O dia estava lindo e ensolarado a primavera esta no seu auge do jeito que eu amo, no caminho do lago encontrei alguns perus selvagens o que melhorou ainda mais meu humor, voltaria para casa com carne fresca para Sae e sua neta. O lago estava lindo azul espelhado, com muitas flores ao redor ao me aproximar resolvi nadar como há muito não fazia quase me sentindo feliz o que me fez levar um susto quando percebi com culpa que eu estava aqui me sentindo bem, esquecendo-me de Prim e tudo se desfez como pó. Mesmo com a primavera em seu apogeu ao redor senti um frio cortante que varreu todos os bons sentimentos que ate alguns minutos estava sentindo com nada mais que culpa e tristeza para preenche-los. Voltei ate a margem arrumei a caça, vesti minhas roupas e já estava de saída quando senti uma picada aguda no ombro, então lembro-me que ainda existem ninhos de teleguiadas no doze o que me faz correr em disparada de volta a água, mas os efeitos que o veneno de uma ou duas teleguiadas podem evocar em você nunca deve ser subestimado tirei os ferrões, mas o veneno já se espalhou sei disso por que a beira do lago está cheia de mutações da capital que dilaceram o corpo de Peeta bem diante de mim numa velocidade lenta demais para suportar, não sei mais o que é real e estou apavorada. Me obrigo a me manter imóvel de pavor, sinto cobras subindo pelo meus tornozelos me arrastando para o fundo do lago enquanto minhas mãos se seguram numa raiz forte de uma arvore. Desorientada me agarro a raiz como se fosse minha tabua de salvação, mas as cobras continuam a subir e me esmagar me deixando sem ar ate que desmaio. Quando acordo estou sendo perseguida por todas as pessoas que morreram inclusive Prim me perseguindo floresta adentro me acusando de tê-la deixado morrer, ela estava em chamas desfigurada quando ela me alcança e me asfixia. Desmaio novamente acordo na mansão do Presidente Snow, mas é como se eu fosse invisível, ele está torturando Peeta constantemente e dizendo mentiras e não importa o quanto eu gritasse ninguém conseguia me ouvi. Desmaio para acordar vendo Peeta morrer de várias formas, Prim ser transformada em uma mutação da capital para me matar e quando penso que acabou entro em outros pesadelos piores. Quando eu finalmente volto a mim estou em casa ligada a tubos confusa tento me sentar, mas sinto uma pontada nas costelas.


	5. 3a Peeta- Desentendimentos

**Olá, muito obrigada por acompanhar essa história. Estou precisando de uma escritora beta para me ajudar, pois como é minha primeira fic de jogos vorazes e como amo essa historia. Quero que ela fique excelente e acho que com outra pessoa para me dar concelhos ficaria melhor, então se alguém se candidatar eu ficaria muito grata!**

Capitulo 5

_Estou na arena, está quente e abafado, a sede é insuportável e estou correndo procurando alguém desesperadamente. Mas nunca encontro..._

Acordo com a sensação de vazio, confuso e chorando, apesar desse não ter sido meu pior pesadelo, mas parece ter sido o mais devastador, tomo minha medicação diária que me manterá na linha. Respiro fundo e vou começar a fazer os pães, graças à ajuda de Delly comecei a fazer entregas e isso me manteve bastante ocupado longe de ataques, mas o preço tem sido um pouco mais caro que eu previa, pois estou tendo pouco tempo para falar com Katniss, mas de certa forma é bom já que por mais dúvidas que eu tenha ela ainda está voltando de sua depressão e agora precisa de espaço e tempo. Continuo fazendo os pães, assim que termino a primeira fornada de pães a campainha toca.

-Oi, bom dia! –Diz Delly com seu sorriso luminoso.

-A ultima fornalha esta saindo. –Falo entrando e checando o tempo que resta. Sou muito grato a Delly que esteve comigo num período que eu não era eu mesmo e mais ainda agora que ela está me ajudando a encontrar meu lugar na sociedade que está ressurgindo das cinzas. –Como está os preparativos para a festa de aniversário do Tom?

-Esplendida, todos querem ajudar você sabe já que ele está fazendo tanto pelo distrito! –Diz Delly em admiração –Você não pode deixar de ir!

-Claro quem afinal levaria o bolo? –Digo, mas no fundo acho que não vou. As noites são quando eu tenho que ficar sempre alerta em relação as minha lembranças adulteradas.

-Vou chamar alguém para te ajudar. –Diz ela separando os pães em sacos e riscando-os com nomes para quem ela deve entregar antes de pegar seu turno na escola. –Faça um bolo lindo!

Então ela sai pela porta fazendo as entregas enquanto eu volto para o livro de receitas que encontraram de minha família a procura de um bolo que agrade a todos. É quase 6 horas quando eu consigo finalizar os últimos detalhes do bolo que fiz com pasta de chocolate, fiz também uns biscoitos para Katniss e um bolo menor para comer com ela hoje após essa ultima entrega. Alguém bate a porta e vou atender.

-Olá, boa noite Peeta. Delly me mandou ajudar com o bolo. –Diz Ângela uma simpática garota de minha idade que conheci recentemente, mas ela me disse que estudávamos na mesma escola e Delly confirmou.

-Boa noite, como está a nova farmácia? –Pergunto já que recentemente no 13 ela aprendeu a arte de medicar e abriu uma farmácia pequena próximo a praça, após o retorno das pessoas o governo tem incentivado esse tipo de iniciativa e facilitou o fornecimento dos equipamentos necessários para cuidar de doenças básicas.

-Ótima, sabe próximo mês irei a capital fazer um curso de laboratório para começar a fazer exames aqui no doze. Isso é um sonho, quem imaginaria? Se depender de mim transformarei em breve em um hospital. –Ela olha para mim com admiração e segura minha mão –Tudo isso graças a vocês, muito obrigada Peeta! Se não fosse por você e Katniss nada disso seria possível

-Vamos entrar e pegar o bolo antes que Delly fique chateada. –Digo oferecendo o caminho, pois sinto-me um pouco sem graça, varias pessoas já me agradeceram de modo semelhante e perguntam frequentemente de Katniss. Mas eu mesmo não sei bem o que fiz no passado para merecer tais considerações e isso me frustra.

-Aqui esta. –Digo segurando o bolo dentro de uma caixa que protege do vento, mosquitos e etc. Vamos carregando o bolo ate a casa de Delly que foi reconstruída junto com outras formando um quarteirão, depois um bairro chamado conjunto dos resistentes. Entrego o bolo e volto para a vila dos vitoriosos dando uma olhada de relance para casa de Katiniss que esta escura o que é muito estranho, vou em direção ao telefone que chama sem resposta, mas insisto mais uma vez para uma furiosa voz embargada. Algo esta definitivamente errado e quando não tenho resposta corro para sua casa vejo que ela continua aos prantos. Mesmo perguntando insistentemente não obtenho resposta do que de fato está atormentando-a tenho uma lembrança que emerge do fundo de minha mente.

_-Quer falar sobre isso? –Eu pergunto vendo seu rosto atormentado. E ela balança a cabeça em negativa, ela está tão indefesa, tão perdida que não consigo evitar estender os braços num convite mudo e ela corre para meus braços sem reserva alguma. _

Repito a frase e da mesma forma recebo a negativa, então estendo meus braços num convite mudo como aparentemente um dia fiz, mas ao contrario de minha recente lembrança ela hesita por um momento, mas somente por um segundo para depois avançar em mim num abraço apertado não deixando de chorar, em algum lugar dentro do meu peito se move e eu começo a acariciar seus cabelos e os aspiro o cheiro tão inebriantemente familiar que me acalma imediatamente. Ficamos assim por um tempo ate que ela cessa o choro e começa a respirar mais tranquilamente. Aproveito esse tempo para explicar por que tinha ligado e minha ideia de jantarmos juntos. Mas ela não responde, recosta a cabeça no meu ombro e depois de algum tempo dormimos esgotados. Ela de chorar e eu de tentar entende-la.

Acordo e fico observando ela por cima de mim tranquila, assim dormindo parece com uma garota de minhas lembranças e não a garota que passou pelo inferno e voltou. Quando ela começa a se mexer, primeiro sinto um espasmo muscular quando ela percebe que não esta na cama.

-Olá, bom dia. –Digo tentando quebrar um pouco o gelo funciona, ela se levanta um pouco envergonhada, mas um pouco mais sociável. Respondo que também tenho dias de trevas, mas ao lembrar isso lembro dos remédios e sinto aproximando um episodio. Ofereço uns biscoitos, falo do livro, mas lembro mesmo é do cadáver do meu irmão piorando minha condição, me agarro a cadeira. Me despeço e sigo para minha casa, tomo meus remédios e me sinto seguro novamente. Volto a minha rotina tentando entender o que aconteceu com Katniss, será que teve alguma recaída? Hoje à noite vou visita-la para ver como ela está, assim que concluo meus pensamentos escuto a sua porta batendo e olho pela janela percebo que Katniss está indo caçar. Fico tranquilo, pois pelo menos ela ainda segue com sua rotina. Sigo para a panificação e para minha rotina. Já esta anoitecendo quando decido ir para casa de Katniss, mas a casa está perigosamente silenciosa corro todos os cômodos sem vê-la em lugar algum. Um pânico se instala em todo meu ser e sigo para o único que pode me ajudar.

-Haymitch! –Grito entrando em sua casa –Alguma coisa aconteceu com Katniss ela não está em casa e já escureceu.

-Peeta, talvez ela só tenha ido caçar. –Diz ele revirando os olhos – Ela estava chateada e foi descontar a frustração na caça como é costume dela.

-Eu tenho observado ela e ela não fica na floresta ate a noite. Deve ser muito pra ela no estado atual em que se encontra alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. –Insisto com ele que só suspira profundamente

-Certo vamos esperar ate às 5 da manhã se ela não tiver voltado vou atrás dela na floresta.

-Certo, vou ficar esperando ela e te aviso se ela aparecer. –Digo indo em direção à porta.

Volto para casa dela pensando em todo tipo de possibilidade. Talvez ela tenha ido passar a noite na floresta, mas não sei se ela tem esse costume. Sempre tive medo da floresta especialmente à noite, mas aquele é o território dela. Talvez ela tenha... O que fugido? De que? Sento-me na cadeira próxima à lareira, olho para uma mesinha onde se encontra um tabuleiro de xadrez e relembro de uma memoria que já havia recuperado.

_Estava nessa mesma cadeira nessa mesma posição com um medo apavorante, pacificadores estavam à espera de Katniss e ao que tudo indicava ela resolvera fugir com Gale me deixando para trás o que por mais estranho que pareça eu não a culpava se tivesse feito, mas isso me feria. Junto com o pânico que sentia das consequências desse ato especialmente para sua família, eu e Haymitch. _

Eu lembro o que desencadeou isso foi o açoite de Gale em praça publica é uma das memorias mais dolorosas que recuperei e que me fazem acreditar até hoje que ela ama Gale. Não entendo por que ele não voltou, mas sou grato a isso mesmo que ela não tenha exatamente me escolhido, e sim eu que não tenho mais nada a não ser ela. Tento pensar o que poderia tê-la motivado a ficar ate mais tarde na floresta e não me vem nada na cabeça. Sem sono, em pânico e angustiado sinto que vou enlouquecer se continuar sem fazer nada então corro para casa. Pego uma tela em branco e começo a pintar a cena mais recente que não sai de minha cabeça a chicotada a praça cheia de pessoas, gale amarrado no pelourinho com as costas esfoladas pelo chicote e prestes a dar mais uma quando Katniss se jogando impedindo a próxima chicotada com seu próprio corpo. Mesmo após o trabalho estar concluído não estou em paz ainda inquieto ainda apavorado sigo para casa de Haymitch, mas me surpreendo com a casa vazia e um bilhete: "Peeta entrei em contato com o Dr Aurélio e ele aconselhou você a ficar em casa enquanto não temos noticias dela, não vá fazer tolice. Volto o mais rápido possível".

Isso me enfureceu, eu reviro a mesa onde estava antes o bilhete sinto-me já em próximo a um episodio e tento me segurar à realidade, mas essa realidade onde Katniss talvez não esteja mais me deixa atormentado e indefeso para os flashback implantados pela capital.

_Estou amarrado vendo o distrito 12 ser bombardeado, quando as bombas cessam e ainda tem muitos feridos tentando viver aparece Katniss os matando sem piedade com seu arco e flecha atirando em todos como se fossem animais. Minha família também está lá clamando por misericórdia, mas os olhos dela são ensandecidos e se espalha por sua face um sorriso sinistro antes de mata-los. Essa cena torna a repetir inúmeras vezes na minha mente ate que sem forças para combatê-la eu desmaio._

Acordo como se um caminhão estivesse passado por cima de minha cabeça, estou confuso repasso as coisas que sei 100% serem verdadeiras e lembro-me de meus comprimidos. Quando estou controlado o suficiente vejo que são umas 3 horas da tarde e ainda não pus nada no estomago como um resto de sanduiche com um pedaço do bolo que deixei na geladeira e sigo para saber de noticias.

Entro na casa de meu mentor, ele se encontra numa cadeira com uma garrafa de licor branco e suspira assim que me avista.

-Sabe eu estou bem velhinho para bancar a babá de vocês dois. –Diz ele visivelmente irritado, em seguida suspira –Você tinha razão, ela estava desacordada na floresta. Está sendo tratada na farmácia.

Nem escuto o restante sigo correndo para a farmácia de Ângela que não se mostra muito surpresa por minha presença.

-Boa tarde Peeta. –Di ela cordialmente

-Como ela está? –Pergunto aflito olhando Katniss desacordada na maca.

-Bem os ferimentos não são graves, nem teve fraturas, mas está bem desidratada e foi picada varias vezes por teleguiadas. Acho que a pior condição mesmo é sua mente, mas também estou hidratando-a através de soro e vitaminas liquidas. Assim que acabar pode leva-la, mas terá que ficar de olho e também tomei a liberdade de informar ao medico que cuida dela na capital.

Ela me deixa sozinho com meus pensamentos, fico olhando os ferimentos realmente não parece nada grave, mas vê-la desacordada me lembra da caverna e do medo que senti quando acordei e ela estava numa poça de sangue. Seguro sua mão e velo seu sono. Torcendo para seus terrores não serem tão cruéis quanto os meus, mas depois de mais ou menos uns 45 minutos ela começa a se agitar no sono e gritar coisas desconexas. Ângela vem e dá um medicamento que acalma um pouco fazendo voltar a tranquilidade.

-Peeta, já fechei a farmácia, Grae Sae me entrouxe esse caldo para você jantar. Se precisar de qualquer coisa estarei no quarto de cima. –Diz indo para a escada, apesar de ter pouco apetite como o caldo inteiro e bebo um pouco de agua.

Olho fixamente para Katniss desacordada parece tão bela, mais nova do que realmente é e bem frágil o que certamente é o que ela menos quer aparentar ser. Inspirando um pouco o cheiro de seus cabelos e vago para a inconsciência.

-Peeta... –Escuto meu nome ser chamado. –Peeta... Acordo um pouco sonolento procurando quem me chama, mas só há eu e Katniss na sala.

-Peeta... –Percebo que é Katniss que está me chamando em seu sono, com uma voz que nunca destinou a mim acordada. Olho para o relógio e percebo que são 6 horas... –Peeta!

Katniss volta à consciência, tenta se levantar, mas alguma coisa acontece que ela deita novamente e ela olha ao redor tentando reconhecer onde está.

-Olá, você me deu um baita susto. –Digo me aproximando da cama, ela me olha confusa e indecisa.

-Onde estamos? –Pergunta ela respirando fundo

-Na farmácia do doze. –Digo tentando esclarecer, mas ela olha confusa –aqui um pouco de água, você estava bem desidratada ontem quando encontraram na floresta.

-O doze tem uma farmácia desde quando? –Pergunta ela e em seguida bebe a agua toda e encho o copo novamente.

-Ângela aprendeu o oficio no treze e quando voltou para ajudar na reconstrução abriu uma aqui. Como está se sentindo?

-Parece que cai da arvore e fui pisoteada por vacas. –Diz ela cansada.

-Peeta, o café está servido na mesa da cozinha. –Diz Ângela entrando, quando ela vê Katniss acordada segue para próximo a ela para checar seus sinais, mas Katniss tira os tubos do braço e a afasta como se Ângela fosse uma ameaça, em seguida olha para mim furiosa e segue procurando a saída.

-Katniss. –sigo e pego em seu braço –O que foi?

-Me larga quero ir pra casa agora! –Diz ela alcançando a janela que dá acesso a rua e pulando.

-Tenho que ir. Muito obrigado Ângela. –Digo enquanto pulo a mesma janela não tão rápido já que minha perna não ajuda muito, mas Katniss também ainda está debilitada o que me ajuda a alcança-la.

-Katniss, espera! –Falo quando a alcanço

-O que é? –Diz ela rispidamente

-Por que você saiu daquela maneira? Nem se quer agradeceu a Ângela, ela que cuidou de você quando Haymitch te encontrou vagando pela floresta!

-Você vai agradecer o suficiente por nos dois isso eu tenho certeza. –Fala ela com desprezo e raiva.

-Como assim?

-Peeta, eu estou exausta! Fui atacadas por teleguiadas, acordo num lugar completamente estranho com uma mulher que nunca vi antes é muito pedir para ir pra casa o mais rápido possível? –Tenho a sensação que isso não é toda a história, mas essa explicação é bastante plausível. Caminhamos em silencio quando ela entra em sua casa sendo seguida por mim.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Você foi atacada, esta ainda de recuperação e mora praticamente sozinha é claro que ficarei aqui de olho em sua recuperação. –Explico a ela uma coisa obvia e fora de discursão.

-Não preciso de babá Peeta e Gray Sae em breve estará aqui! –Ela tenta me afastar como tantas vezes.

-A Sae pensa que você está na farmácia, mas acho que ligarei para o Dr Aurélio para ver o que ele pensa a respeito de você ter burlado uma ordem medica e ainda se negar a ter cuidados. –Ameaço ela, pois sei que esse é único modo de vencer.

-Faça como quiser! –Diz ela subindo as escadas indo tomar um banho. Aproveito esse tempo para pegar minhas roupas e também meus suprimentos médicos e alimentares. Estou na cozinha arrumando sua geladeira quando Katniss desce.

-Bem a tempo para o café! –Digo indicando a mesa com o bolo, chocolate quente e suco.

-Nossa você caprichou hein? –Diz ela acho que com um pouco mais de humor. Pegando um pedaço do bolo e comendo com vontade –delicioso!

Após ela se deliciar com a refeição vamos para sala.

-Então eu acordei hoje na casa de quem mesmo? –Pergunta ela me olhando firmemente

-Ângela, ela é enfermeira agora. Amiga de Delly da escola. –Digo olhando para ela tentando entender o que se passa em sua mente.

-Ela é sua amiga também? –Pergunta ela tentando parecer um pouco casual demais.

-Na verdade mais como conhecida, é mais amiga de tem total admiração mesmo é por você, aliás todas as pessoas sempre perguntam muito sobre você e ate eu mesmo me pergunto sobre você. –Essa ultima parte pega sua atenção

-Como assim? –Ela pergunta

-Olha Katniss é só que às vezes eu tenho duvidas do eu e você somos. Amigos? Conhecidos? Certa vez você disse que somos aliados e cuidamos um do outro. Minha única outra amiga que tenho para comparar é Delly, mas meu relacionamento com ela e o meu com você é como agua e óleo. Então como explicar? –Fui completamente sincero com ela, mas assim que fecho minha boca me arrependo completamente, pois ela me direciona aquele olhar de uma pessoa traída por quem mais confiava.

-Eu não posso. –Diz ela ao se levanta furiosa ––Especialmente quando você não confia o suficiente em mim para me deixar saber o que esta fazendo e eu tenho que descobrir por terceiros! Sem contar que fica pra cima e pra baixo com pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida! Éramos aliados e o mínimo que você poderia ter feito era ter me informado sobre isso!

Ela vai para o seu quarto e me deixa sozinho com um peso na consciência. Tentando processar essas palavras e entender essas palavras. Tudo está confuso, sigo para casa e tento pintar alguma coisa, tento desesperadamente clarear minha mente falhando miseravelmente. Repouso os olhos na pintura de Katniss protegendo Gale do chicote.


	6. 3b Katniss- Agradecimentos

Capitulo 6 - Agradecimentos

Um rosto familiar... Sinto alivio, apesar de estar acabada fisicamente fico feliz de ter Peeta comigo, mas onde mesmo que estávamos? Dou uma olhada ao redor sem reconhecer o local. Uma farmácia, nem sabia que o doze tinha uma só minha mãe que tinha conhecimento de ervas, mas essa farmácia é bem moderna e arrumada. Quando comento com Peeta ele me fala de uma tal de Ângela, de repente eu penso na garota que vi com ele outro dia será que é essa? Quando a pessoa que eu estou pensando se materializa na nossa frente oferecendo café como se eles fossem melhores amigos e em seguida vem _cuidar_ de mim faço o que sei fazer de melhor nesse tipo de situação onde minhas emoções estão tão turbulentas e controversas: eu fujo pela saída mais próxima. Peeta me alcança e pergunta por que sai assim, que _ela_ cuidou de mim quando Haymitch me encontrou me fazendo sentir que devo algo a ela e então dou uma resposta qualquer só quero chegar em casa para avaliar que tipo de horror é esse que se instala em meu peito. Não quero que Peeta fique comigo, mas também é fato que estou machucada e um pouco desorientada e se ele ligasse para Aurélio era capaz dele mandar a enfermeira local para me medicar, então o deixo ficar. Subo para me lavar, ainda sinto todo aquele pus imaginário sobre meu corpo o que me faz demorar um pouco a mais no banho, quando eu volto para sala Peeta já preparou nosso café da manhã e sinto toda a gentileza nesse gesto me desarmar. Ainda desconfio dele? Sim. Acho que ele possa me matar? Talvez, mas de qualquer forma estou viva devido a ele mesmo. Vou para mesa e aproveito a refeição. Tento parecer relaxada e casual o bastante quando pergunto sobre a garota. Quando ele fala que ela me admira eu imagino como isso é só uma forma de se aproximar dele, mas ela não sabe é que o Peeta que me amava e me admirava se foi, mas quando ele mesmo admite que se pergunta sobre mim faz voltar minha atenção para ele.

-Como assim?

-Olha Katniss é só que às vezes eu tenho duvidas do eu e você somos. Amigos? Conhecidos? Certa vez você disse que somos aliados e cuidamos um do outro. Minha única outra amiga que tenho para comparar é Delly, mas meu relacionamento com ela e o meu com você é como agua e óleo. Então como explicar? –É realmente uma pergunta sensata, natural e percebo como para ele deve ser confuso. De um lado uma amiga de verdade que ficou ao seu lado quando ele estava quebrado e do outro a confusão em pessoa eu. A culpa pesa em meu peito, mas eu a empurro para longe

-Eu não posso. –Digo sinceramente –Especialmente quando você não confia o suficiente em mim para me deixar saber que esta fazendo pães e bolos para outras pessoas e eu tenho que descobrir por terceiros! Sem contar que fica pra cima e pra baixo com pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida! Éramos aliados e o mínimo que você poderia ter feito era ter me informado sobre isso! –Raiva a única emoção que estou acostumada.

Sigo para meu quarto furiosa, começo com o procedimento que dr Aurélio me instruiu quando minha mente fica confusa e com papel e lápis começo.

Por que estou furiosa?

Por que Peeta não me confidenciou seus planos e por Delly parecer saber sobre ele mais do que eu.

Por que isso me deixaria furiosa dessa forma?

Por que eu conhecia Peeta melhor que qualquer outro antes do tele sequestro e agora outra pessoa o conhece melhor e participa de sua vida: Delly. É por isso que eu estou furiosa!

Realmente não há limites para meu egoísmo, pois nada mais justo de que Peeta fosse mais apegado a Delly que é sua amiga de infância e quem ficou ao lado dele quando eu estava obcecada em matar Snow. Isso não me faz sentir mais tranquila ou justificada. Nessas horas eu sairia para caçar ou dar um passeio, mas não posso, meus músculos ainda estão em recuperação.

Simplesmente deito e me entrego à inconsciência. Acordo sobressaltada, suada, mas aliviada por não saber o que aconteceu no pesadelo que tive. Sigo para o andar inferior onde suponho que Peeta esteja, mas não o encontro o que é muito estranho e sigo procurando por minha casa qualquer bilhete ou recado que ele possa ter deixado. Não há nada. Vou ate sua casa, bato na porta sem resposta abro a porta e olho em volta nada anormal. Sigo pelos cômodos, escuto tecidos sendo rasgados no ateliê de pintura de Peeta, hesito um pouco na porta e entro. Peeta está sentado sobre um quadro em frangalhos sujo de tinta, sua mão estava ferida ele parou e me olhou. Aquele olhar embaçado onde indica que ele não está aqui e sim no tele sequestro. Sinto o medo arrepiando minha nuca, mas prefiro arriscar ajudar Peeta do que mais uma vez ser covarde e deixar outra pessoa fazer. Aproximo-me cautelosamente, passo a passo.

-Peeta, sou eu a Katniss. –Digo de forma mais natural e amável que consigo. Ele tenta regularizar sua respiração.

-Katniss? –Repete ele tentando lembrar-se de algo

-NÃO É REAL! NÃO É REAL! NÃO É REAL! –Ele repete gritando se encolhendo sobre os joelhos para frente e para trás com os olhos banhados em lágrimas. Nunca tinha o visto em suas crises, mas é de partir o coração me aproximo e me ponho de frente a ele.

-Peeta! Não é real, seja o que for não é real, volta pra mim! –Continuo o chamando e repetindo com a voz mais calma que eu consigo. Depois de uma hora já estava considerando ir chamar o dr Aurélio quando ele começa a se acalmar e a falar

-Você me deixou sozinho para que eles viessem e me capturassem! –Ele começa a me acusar

-Não real, eu nunca faria isso e você sabe disso. –Digo um pouco na defensiva.

-O doze esta destruído.

-Real, o doze esta arrasado, mas esta sendo reconstruído aos poucos. –Digo me acalmando também

-Você disse que somos aliados, dormimos juntos uma vez desde que retornei. Real ou não real? –Pergunta ele me encarando.

-Real, somos aliados e amigos. –Ele se tranquiliza e segue seu olhar para nossas mãos que estão unidas. Solto suas mãos e ponho a me levantar.

-Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? –Pergunto curiosa

-Eu estava vindo pintar. Vi um quadro que me deixou muito zangado e desencadeou esse colapso. –Diz ele desviando o olhar do meu.

-Que tal então você fazer uns pães de queijo e eu limpo essa bagunça? –Me ofereço, pois temo uma recaída dele caso aprofundasse o assunto.

-Ok, se dentro de 30 minutos você não terminar venho te ajudar! –Ele sai e dou uma olhada ao redor. São quadros em sua maioria sobre os jogos, horrores, mas reconheço também algumas memorias que compartilhamos. Olho para a tela em frangalhos e vejo-me parando o ataque de um pacificador. Pego o quadro e o jogo fora, limpo o ateliê e observo alguns quadros dentre esses um que estou deitada dormindo sobre o corpo de Gale ferido pelo açoite. Recordo o que Peeta disse a Gale que eu havia praticamente dito que amava Gale, mais uma confirmação que não tenho direito de exigir nada de Peeta e que sou verdadeiramente desprezível. Culpa me invade avassaladoramente, a consciência que não devo a Peeta só minha vida, minha sanidade, mas também meu coração para ver se compensam de alguma forma todos os momentos tenebrosos que ele viveu por minha causa. Isso é se eu ainda tivesse um coração, esse foi contaminado por Coin e levado com Prim para o além. Ali solitária em meio as telas me permito chorar ate secar minhas lágrimas e conseguir me recompor.

Entro em casa e me deparo com o cheiro inebriante de pão de queijo que me faz salivar na hora.

-Peeta! –Escuto o som do chuveiro indicando que ele está no banho. Aproveito pego os medicamentos tomo-os e lavo o rosto tentando apagar qualquer vestígio de choro. Quando Haymitch entra pela porta da sala.

-Olha, olha ate que pra quem estava parecendo uma lunática desde a ultima vez que vi, aquela Ângela faz milagre. –Diz ele arrancando uma careta do meu rosto.

-Nossa olha quem deu o ar da graça! Que foi os gansos acabaram com seu estoque de bebida e lembrou que tem uma tutelada? –Pergunto azeda

-Ainda com ciúmes dela com Peeta queridinha? –Solta ele fazendo-me corar.

-E ai Haymitch, tudo bem? –Diz Peeta descendo com os cabelos molhados de calça e camiseta.

-Tudo Peeta, quando sai o pão? –Pergunta ele todo a vontade como se a casa fosse dele.

Peeta vai preparar o café do jeito que Haymitch gosta, já eu comi o meu com resto de chocolate. Depois do lanche Haymitch solta:

-Então vocês estão morando juntos? Saindo? –Pergunta ele fazendo eu e Peeta nos olharmos em completa descrença

-Se vai começar a falar besteira melhor sair Haymitch é serio! –Digo saindo da sala indo para meu quarto deixando ele e Peeta sozinhos.

Entro no meu quarto com o coração aos pulos sem saber nem ao certo por quê. Quero algo que me distraia, vou a gaveta e pego o livro de ervas e começo a folear. Estou decidida a começar um de recordação, mas não sei como. Ir pra cama e dormi está fora de cogitação, então saio às 2 horas para regar as prímulas sendo seguida por Buttercup. Não estou nem no segundo arbusto quando vejo Peeta de calça moletom e camisa, tinha esquecido completamente que ele estava em casa.

-Desculpe se te acordei.

-Tudo bem, eu não consigo dormir por muitas horas mesmo. –Ele tenta deixar um clima mais leve –Obrigado por mais cedo, ajudou muito! –Diz ele se referindo à crise.

-Eu que agradeço por você ter ficado comigo na enfermaria. –Digo continuando a regar.

-É isso que fazemos não é? Cuidamos um do outro. –Ele fala me lembrando daquele dia onde ele estava perdido e eu desesperada.

-Sim, Peeta você recuperou suas memorias verdadeiras? –Pergunto lembrando de suas telas

-Sim, eu ainda estou em tratamento, mas recuperei muito de minhas memorias verdadeiras. –Diz ele olhando fixamente para mim.

-Eu vi muita delas no ateliê hoje mais cedo. Melhor se livrar daquelas que possam te dar um eventual ataque.

-Eu não quero me livrar delas, mesmo as mais dolorosas fazem parte de mim e me lembram o que eu sou. Eu fiquei perdido durante um tempo sem saber quem eu realmente era, agora que sei não vou me livrar de nada e quando eu falo nada Katniss. –Ele olha para mim como o antigo Peeta como se ele ainda estivesse lá, me fazendo desejar me atirar nos braços dele, mas me contenho. –É nada.

-Só tome cuidado. –Digo me concentrando nos arbustos restantes, ele resmunga algo que me deixa em alerta.

-O que foi? –Pergunto, mas ele simplesmente me ignora e entra sem me dar uma resposta. Nessas horas percebo o quanto ele está modificado, tenho algumas duvidas em relação a isso. Então sigo para o telefone perguntar ao único que pode esclarecê-las.

-Alô. –Acho que o acordei, pois está com a voz um pouco sonolenta.

-Dr Aurélio sei que nossa sessão é só amanhã, mas surgiram algumas duvidas e quero que me esclareça.

-Katniss, pensei que estivesse se recuperando de seu recente ataque de teleguiadas. Inclusive mandei uma equipe de dedetização para o doze, pois uma picada poderia fazer o estado de Peeta regredir. Eles devem estar chegando por volta das três da tarde e a primeira área a ser dedetizada é a vila dos vitoriosos por isso preciso que você tire Peeta das 3 as 5 da tarde de casa, à noite dedetizaremos a cidade e no outro dia a floresta. Em hipótese nenhuma deixe Peeta estar próximo aos locais que estão sendo dedetizado, pois pode desencadear um colapso e desfazer todo nosso progresso que nem aconteceu com Johanna. Mas qual sua duvida?

-Como Johanna está? –Pergunto sentindo uma pontada de culpa por não ter pensado nela antes.

-Ela está bem melhor, voltou para o distrito 10 e tenta recomeçar como todos. –Responde ele esperando minha pergunta.

-O que desencadeia os episódios de Peeta? –Pergunto bastante seria.

-Olha Katniss, não sabemos exatamente o que desencadeia os episódios de Peeta, antes bastava algo relacionado a você ou a Snow, mas agora eu não sei, mas Peeta sabe e ele tenta manter-se distante.

-Então é isso, você que o tem tratado por uns dois anos não sabe nem isso. Esquece foi estupidez minha perguntar. –Desligo o telefone na cara do médico. Sabia que ele não poderia ajudar, nem sei por que perguntei. Volto minha atenção para o quarto de hospedes tentando escutar algum som ou barulho, mas está bem silencioso. Vou para o quarto tentar dormir.

Eu só conseguir cochilar e uma serie de horrores entrou no meu parco sono. Sem consegui me conter saio para caçar as 4 da manhã, não consigo me concentrar, mas mesmo assim acabo pegando um esquilo e um coelho Gray vai saber o que fazer com eles. Relembro as palavras do dr Aurélio que Peeta pode regredir... Devo distrai-lo então das 3 as 5, fico pensando como vou fazer isso e tenho uma ideia apesar de me desagradar bastante.

Volto para casa e já encontro Gray Sae na cozinha.

-Bom dia, Peeta já saiu para fazer as entregas dos pães. –Ela me informa –Parece que já se recuperou.

-Sim. –Digo comendo pão e bebericando um pouco de suco.

-Chegou um pacote para você no correio. Mas só você pode ir pega-lo, fica próximo a farmácia... –informa ela

-Certo estou pensando em ir na parte da tarde. –Entrego a ela a caça

-Hum farei um belo ensopado! –Diz ela indo para cozinha

Vou tomar um banho, os dias estão bem quentes o verão esta no seu auge e tomo um banho bem gelado. Estou na sala com o livro de ervas quando Peeta chega um pouco corado e ofegante devido à caminhada e ao calor exaustivo.

-Esse calor está matando. Katniss, Tom disse que tem uma encomenda pra você no correio da capital. –Aproveito esse momento para por o plano em prática

-Eu estava pensando em ir na farmácia hoje depois do almoço por volta de duas e meia, aproveito e vou ao correio também. Como você têm mais contato com as pessoas da cidade e com as novas construções... –É muito difícil pedir algo a Peeta

-Claro, se você quiser eu vou com você. –Fala ele despreocupadamente subindo para tomar banho.

Quando estamos a caminho da cidade percebo o quanto estou inquieta e nervosa. Antes da guerra eu sabia meu lugar no doze, eu caçava e trocava a caça tinha clientes e conhecidos que estão mortos. Será que as pessoas me culpam? Será que acham que enlouqueci? Eu fui acolhida pelo treze e matei a presidente deles. O que será que eles pensam a meu respeito, o que me espera na cidade? Começo a sentir um receio, mas me obrigo a fazer isso! Passamos pela praça indo em direção a farmácia, chegamos e percebo que ela é bem arrumada.

-Boa tarde Peeta, tudo bem? Delly passou por aqui há pouco tempo está com um resfriado. –Informa Ângela a ele quando me nota

-Que bom que você veio Katniss! Preciso checar sua melhora. –Diz ela me puxando para uma maca. Fazendo um pequeno exame, tirando minha pressão e fazendo o procedimento padrão me fazendo sentir desconfortável com seu toque. –Sabe faz tempo que perguntava a Peeta sobre você, é uma honra conhecê-la –Ela estende sua mão para mim que aperto num cumprimento –Saiba que se precisar de qualquer coisa e eu possa ajuda-la é só pedir.

-Obrigada. –Digo constrangida por sua admiração e entusiasmo. Estava esperando outra reação.

-Você sentiu alguma tontura ou ilusão ontem? –Pergunta ela

-Não. –Respondo

-Ficou desorientada ou sentiu confusão de onde estava?

-Não, eu estou bem. –Respondo

-Certo, então já está liberada. Sabe em breve estarei podendo fazer exames, pretendo transformar em um hospital mais pra frente e queria agradecer a você. –Fico ali escutando, mas sem entender como assim por minha causa? Eu sempre fui uma peça e somente isso. –Sei que foi muito doloroso e ruim para todos nós, mas graças a isso eu tenho um futuro e o doze está se transformando num lugar melhor.

Depois de dizer isso ela me abraça com os olhos cheios de lágrimas se despede de mim e nos acompanha ate a porta de sua farmácia. Passamos por vários trabalhadores que nos cumprimenta, a cidade ainda está em obra, algumas mais avançada que outras, está movimentada e mesmo com a conversa amigável que tive com Ângela continuo nervosa a cada esquina.

-No caminho ao correio há um mercado, vou precisar passar lá e comprar uns suprimentos para a panificação. Se for te atrapalhar você pode ir no correio e em seguida nos encontramos na praça. –Peeta sugere, mas logo descarto a hipótese, pois acho que se ficar sozinha darei meia volta e retornarei para casa.

-Não, tenho que comprar algumas coisas pra Sae. –Invento

Um pequeno mercado foi construído bem arrumado. Quando Peeta entra o dono vem lhe atender.

-Olá Peeta, não esperava vê-lo, seja bem vindo! Precisa de algo particular hoje? –Pergunta o senhor.

-Boa tarde, Jony. Esta é Katniss, Katniss este é Jony o dono desse mercado. –Quando Peeta disse meu nome o reconhecimento cruza seu rosto, ele ajeita sua postura e antes que eu possa dizer que estou indo no correio ele pega minha mão entre as suas.

-Senhorita Everdeen, é um prazer e uma honra finalmente conhecê-la. –Eu estou completamente surpresa por essa saudação, luto contra o impulso de arrancar minha mão da dele.

-Hum, obrigada. Por favor me chame de Katniss. –Digo tentando não parecer um aluno novo no primeiro dia de aula.

-Muito bem, senhorita Katniss se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por você, qualquer coisa que precisar me avise. Alguns mantimentos talvez? Chegou um novo lote de ovos hoje. –Diz ele se virando, pegando uma cartela e me entregando.

-Não, só estou acompanhando ele. –Falo sem jeito.

-Peeta o que você precisa? –Ele finalmente transfere sua atenção, aproveito a distração para sair da mercearia. Estou completamente chocada e confusa, essa não era nem de longe a reação que eu esperava. Quando Peeta retorna o senhor esta na porta acenando pra nos dois.

-Jony é um bom homem. –Comenta Peeta

-Eu não lembro dele, ele é de outro distrito? –Pergunto, apesar que não conhecia muitas pessoas no doze, só os que faziam negócios comigo.

-Na verdade ele era um trabalhador das minas, mas sempre quis ter uma loja e agora ele pode. Ele é extremamente grato, apesar de ter perdido a família no bombardeio. –Explica ele

Seguimos em silencio ao correio, pego meu pacote mandado pelo dr Aurélio e checo o horário são ainda 4:30. Falta ainda mais meia hora.

-Peeta podemos passar na casa de Delly? –Peeta me olha um pouco confuso, mas concorda. Então seguimos em direção ao bairro novo com casa simples, mas bem arrumadas. No caminho eu vejo o desenvolvimento das crianças que agora estão com mais peso, brincando fora de suas casas despreocupadas e quase me sinto tranquila. Chegamos a uma casa e Peeta bate a porta.

-Olá Peeta. Katniss que surpresa! –Diz Delly nos convidando a entrar. –Se soubesse que teria visitas teria arrumado a casa e feito um lanche!

-Não precisa, só viemos dá uma olhada como você está. Ângela comentou que estava doente e nos preocupamos. Katniss quis vir pra ver se você melhorou. –Explica Peeta

-Muito obrigada. –Peeta e Delly preenchem o restante da tarde conversando sobre os pedidos de pães e uma programação da escola que eu não presto muita atenção. Tento entender por que as pessoas me tratam como se eu fosse uma heroína quando na verdade causei uma bagunça no sistema, por causa de mim tantas pessoas morreram, claro que a culpa disso mesmo foi da capital. Mas não me isenta, talvez se eu tivesse... O que eu poderia ter feito para evitar a morte de Prim, ou Finnick? Eu não sei e isso me corrói durante o dia e durante a noite me atormenta.


	7. 4a Peeta- Descobertas

Capitulo 7 - Descobertas

Estou refletindo no banho o motivo de meu recente ataque, troco de roupa e sigo para a sala. Mas algo chama minha atenção no quarto de Katniss um barulho. Buttercup está brincando com um papel rabiscado próximo a porta, perde o interesse e sai. Pego o papel e leio:

_Por que estou furiosa? _

_Por que Peeta não me confidenciou seus planos e por Delly parecer saber sobre ele mais do que eu. _

_Por que isso me deixaria furiosa dessa forma?_

_Por que eu conhecia Peeta melhor que qualquer outro antes do tele sequestro e agora outra pessoa o conhece melhor e participa de sua vida: Delly. É por isso que eu estou furiosa!_

Estou tentando entender o que significa. quando escuto sons na sala, fico escutando na escada a conversa de Haymitch e Katniss. Sei que não devia, mas eu ainda tenho um pé atrás em confiar plenamente neles.

-Olha, olha ate que pra quem estava parecendo uma lunática desde a ultima vez que vi, aquela Ângela faz milagre. –Ele fala de proposito para deixa-la zangada

-Nossa olha quem deu o ar da graça! Que foi os gansos acabaram com seu estoque de bebida e lembrou que tem uma tutelada? –Devolve Katniss na mesma moeda.

Entendo esse dialogo é só eles se alfinetando como muitas vezes nas minhas lembranças. Estou descendo as escada quando Haymitch solta:

-Ainda com ciúmes dela com Peeta queridinha? –Meu coração dá um pulo, será que realmente escutei direito? Ciúmes?

-E ai Haymitch, tudo bem? –Digo anunciando minha presença

-Tudo Peeta, quando sai o pão?

Vou em direção a cozinha preparar café do jeito que ele precisa, estamos terminando o lanche quando ele solta

-Então vocês estão morando juntos? Saindo? –Pergunta ele como se estivesse falando do tempo. Eu olho para Katniss que está me encarando também incrédula. Suas bochechas estão corando quando ela fala

-Se vai começar a falar besteira melhor sair Haymitch é serio! –Em seguida segue para o quarto deixando eu e Haymitch sozinhos.

-Isso não teve a menor graça. –Aviso a ele

-É, eu sei. Mas é isso que as pessoas podem pensar eventualmente... É melhor está preparado. –Ele avisa

-Como se isso fosse possível, eu e Katniss juntos. –Digo sem humor na voz

-Isso já aconteceu. –Afirma ele

-Certo e cavalos voam! –Digo ironicamente –Haymitch, isso nunca aconteceu foi tudo fingimento!

-Que inferno garoto! Essa garota esta quebrada e destroçada por tudo que aconteceu, todos estamos nem mesmo ela sabe, mas você já teve e acho que ainda tem seu coração. Mas você "traiu" a confiança dela e aquela garota é teimosa como uma mula para ver o que está bem a sua frente.

Atordoado, eu estou ali sentado sem pensar, O desanimo, a raiva e claro um choque dessa declaração me invade e por mais absurda que ela pareça não consigo refuta-la. Claro que isso é só especulação de sua parte, ela jamais falaria isso a alguém e mesmo que Gale também tenha me falado que ela me amava. Ela nunca me disse isso e acho que nunca dirá a mais ninguém.

Não sei quanto tempo passei perdido nos meus pensamentos quando percebo que Haymitch não está mais aqui. Vou para a varanda. Repasso todos os momentos que sei que são 100% reais: Minha chegada ao acampamento, a ameaça dela em contraste com sua paciência no jogo verdadeiro ou falso, finalmente a necessidade pungente em me matar e sua relutância. Se não fosse aqueles momentos, aquelas conversas, as declarações que éramos aliados, cuidamos um do outro e o beijo que me trouxe de volta a sanidade... Provavelmente teria me entregado a loucura. Mergulhado nesses pensamentos não percebo quando ela começou a regar as prímulas, agradeço por seu apoio em minhas crises, ela me agradece por ter cuidado dela, mas é isso que fazemos.

Assim como quando a impedi de se matar, eu a entendi naquele momento. Mas ela parece não me compreender, prefiro morrer na loucura a esquecer de qualquer Memória por mais dolorosa e insignificante que possa parecer.

Depois de termos ido a cidade pegar o pacote de Katniss e visitado Delly. Volto para minha própria casa vazia e para minha própria rotina. Passasse mais um mês, agora meus ataques tem um tipo de padrão, conhecendo mais Katniss me ajuda a controla-lo com os comprimidos e me agarrando a alguma cadeira ou mesa. Resmungar também tem me ajudado bastante e reduzido os colapsos. Meus encontros com Katniss agora é no período da noite, dando tempo a ela para caçar e para mim assar e fazer entregas.

-Boa noite. –Digo uma noite entrando em sua casa. Mas ela está de bruços na mesa muito concentrada em um livro, quando me aproximo ela leva um susto e vejo que está fazendo um livro. –Sobre o que é esse livro?

-Sobre os mortos na batalha, faz parte de minha terapia. –Ela fala voltando sua atenção para o livro.

-Posso ver? –Pergunto estendendo a mão. Percebo papel pergaminho de boa qualidade, foto de Rue está em uma das primeiras paginas seguida por uma descrição detalhada de suas características ainda inacabado.

-Você começou hoje? –Pergunto curioso

-Na verdade comecei faz alguns dias. –Ela fala desviando o olhar, aprendi que ela costuma fazer isso quando quer esconder algo ou não fala toda a verdade. Começo a notar os círculos roxos ao redor de seus olhos e sua pele um pouco mais pálida.

-Se quiser eu posso ajudar, caso você não consiga achar uma foto melhor do que essa. –Digo apontando a foto que usaram na capital para mostrar os tributos

Ela olha para foto em seguida para mim, algo lutando em seu rosto e suspira.

-Seria incrível poder contar com sua pintura, eles merecem muito mais que as fotos que a capital deu a eles como tributo. –Sinto a emoção que transpassa em sua voz, pois é a mesma que também sinto. Graças a eles que podemos estar aqui no doze, mesmo quebrados, mesmo irreparáveis, mas ainda assim vivos e muitos tributos não tiveram essa chance ao longo desses 75 anos.

-Onde Sae pôs o jantar? –pergunto me direcionando a cozinha

-No forno. Os pratos estão no armário.

Servimos da sopa de Sae com pedacinhos de pães que sobraram da manhã. A refeição é tranquila, após o jantar começo a trabalhar na imagem de Rue lembro-me de seus "voos" entre as arvores conforme me foi mostrado na recuperação e quando finalizo a imagem mostro a Katniss que chora ao olhar o desenho. Levanta-se e segue para o banheiro mancando.

-Onde você se machucou? –Pergunto assim que ela volta a sala.

-Não foi nada, só acabei torcendo o pé na caçada. –Responde ela de forma ríspida tentando me afastar –Tenho dormido pouco, mas já estou me tratando.

-Você tem tomados os remédios que o dr Aurélio te receitou? –Pergunto sendo tomado por um calafrio, sei que alguns deles fazem os pesadelos terríveis.

-Eles nunca me ajudaram em nada! Outra coisa ajudava, mas está inacessível agora. –Penso em Gale e me agarro na cadeira sendo levado por falsas Memórias, mas dura pouco tempo um minuto. –Você pode me ajudar a chegar ao quarto?

-Claro. –Ela se apoia em mim acomodo ela em sua cama e me viro para sair quando ela prende minha camisa. Percebo que seus olhos estão suplicantes e lembro-me de outra lembrança.

-Você quer que eu fique, real ou não? –Pergunto

-Real. –Ela sussurra. Eu me viro tiro meu sapato ponho ao pé da porta, em seguida tiro minha camisa e minha calça ficando só de camiseta e samba canção. Subo na cama e tento ocupar o mínimo de espaço possível. Deito, sinto o aroma que está por todo quarto cheiro dela e com esse aroma eu consigo me acalmar caindo nas profundezas do sono. Acordo sonolento com gritos e pontapés de Katniss.

-Não! Prim! –Grita ela com terror na voz.

-Sshhh, Katniss! –Tento acorda-la sem sucesso –Katniss! –Chamo mais alto

-Peeta, corre! –Ainda em seu pesadelo

-Katniss! Katniss! –Sacudo ela com força demora uns 2 minutos para ela finalmente despertar ofegante com os olhos que só pode ser descrito com o puro terror –Shh, você está segura agora, seja o que for que estava no seu sono não é real. –Apoio a mão dela no meu peito –Eu sou real, vê.

Ela me olha com pura confusão em seguida me abraça forte.

-Eles estavam aqui, executaram Prim na minha frente e atearam fogo. –Diz ela em meio aos soluços –Rue disse que a culpa era minha que eu falhei com elas duas e te torturaram na minha frente! Ah Peeta, eu sinto tanto! –Ela fala em meio ao choro usando minha camiseta de lenço.

-Shhhh, está tudo bem. –Tento acalma-la, passando a mão em suas costas como tantas vezes já fiz em minhas memórias e funciona. Ela se acalma, mas ao se acalmar vem também a outra parte da memória o beijo desesperado e avassalador. Eu tento afasta-la, é errado parece que eu estou me aproveitando de sua fragilidade momentânea. Mas ela insiste em continuar o beijo e eu me deixo levar. Em um determinado momento ela para e me olha nos olhos.

-Já fizemos isso outras vezes, no trem, no quarto do centro de treinamento, na caverna e na praia. Verdadeiro ou falso?

-Verdadeiro. –Diz ela como se lembrasse de algo e deita novamente na cama.

-Melhor tentarmos dormir. –Me viro para o lado oposto tentando esconder minha frustração e ereção sem sucesso.

-Você não me quer realmente, foi obrigada a isso com os jogos e agora só temos um ao outro. –Digo com a paciência e ternura que nem eu sabia que tinha.

-Mentiroso. –Ela me acusa –Você tem a Delly e Ângela. Não precisa ficar preso a mim.

-Você que não quer ver então, eu sempre estive preso a você desde criança. –Após um tempo em silencio eu continuo –Sim eu recuperei muitas de minhas memórias.

Tento dormir por mais meia hora, mas sem sucesso. Katniss por outro lado se enroscou em mim e conseguiu dormir. Viro de peito para cima aconchego-a junto a mim e a observo a luz do luar. Suas olheiras ainda estão muito profunda, seu rosto mais fino, o que posso fazer? Obrigo-me a ficar na cama ate as 5 horas quando me levanto cuidadosamente para não acorda-la. Sigo para a mesinha onde estão os papeis para o livro, recordo-me então da musica arvore da forca quando escutei o pai de Katniss cantando e sorrindo. Quando olho para o papel percebo que já desenhei o Sr Everdeen na folha de papel, ou pelo menos como me recordo dele. Lembro-me do meu próprio pai sua gentileza em me dar escondido alguns biscoitos escondido de minha mãe. Uma saudade e um vazio se instala no meu peito, ele não teve nenhuma chance e sem me controlar choro inconsolavelmente.

E por um momento de distração estou de volta à sala de tortura! Fazendo meu pesar ser substituído pelo puro terror.


	8. 4b Katniss- Perigo iminente

Capitulo 8 –Perigo Iminente

Estou de frente para as folhas para o livro, mas ainda estou um pouco empacada, não sei bem o que falar sobre os tributos mortos. Começo com Rue, mas ao entrar em contato com dr Aurélio só consigo fotos que foram mostrada na turnê da vitória e isso não me deixa satisfeita. Quero lembrar cada um como eles eram como o individuo, não da forma que a capital queria mostrar como mais uma peça nos jogos. Peeta continua com suas ocupações e eu tento caçar diariamente. Faz um mês e ainda estou na Rue a primeira que resolvi retratar.

Resolvo ir para floresta aproveitar os últimos momentos do verão em breve o outono virá, ando cuidadosamente para não espantar a caça e lembro-me de Rue como ela subia nas arvores. Um momento de distração, percebo um bando com 3 javalis que esta avançando em minha direção e infelizmente estou em desvantagem. Subo na arvore mais próxima e consigo abater um dos javalis. Um é suficiente para nós, outros javalis se unem aos demais tentando me encontrar sem sucesso. Recosto minha cabeça aproveitando a calmaria da floresta me embala fazendo-me cochilar. Não sei quanto tempo dormi, mas finalmente os Javalis me deixaram em paz. Desço da árvore, porém acabo torcendo o pé no processo o que dificultou e muito minha caminhada. Finalmente chego em casa limpo o javali e vou tomar banho, recomeço a trabalhar no livro de memórias, apesar de essa tarefa estar piorando meus pesadelos tenho que faze-la não suporto pensar que com o tempo perca da memória o que é realmente importante como o voo de Rue pelas arvores. Esforço-me ao máximo para deixar minha letra bela e impecável. Lembro-me de seus irmãozinhos será que eles sobreviveram à guerra?

–Sobre o que é esse livro? –Pergunta Peeta muito próximo ao meu ouvido me fazendo endireitar minha postura e ficar em estado de alerta.

-Sobre os mortos na batalha, faz parte de minha terapia. –Respondo tentando manter minha voz firme

-Posso ver? –Pergunta ele com as mãos estendidas, empurro o livro para que ele se sente na cadeira ao meu lado, a torção e o machucado nas costas começam a cobrar seu preço e tento esconder ao que posso o ferimento.

-Você começou hoje?

-Na verdade comecei faz alguns dias. –Digo a ele sentindo uma pontada de culpa por mentir que já faz meses que penso nisso.

-Se quiser eu posso ajudar, caso você não consiga achar uma foto melhor do que essa. –Diz ele mostrando a foto de Rue como tributo. Penso no quadro que ele desenhou em sua casa, penso naquele outro tempo no treinamento quando ele fez o desenho de Rue para responsabilizar os idealizadores dos jogos e como eu fiquei admirada. Luto contra a emoção que me toma.

-Seria incrível poder contar com sua pintura, eles merecem muito mais que as fotos que a capital deu a eles como tributo. –Minha emoção se sobrepõe na minha voz.

-Onde Sae pôs o jantar? –Pergunta Peeta, mas eu sei que ele fez isso por gentileza, ele sabe a rotina de Sae melhor que eu mesma.

-No forno. Os pratos estão no armário.

Após o jantar Peeta começa a trabalhar no retrato de Rue, eu não tinha me dado conta o quanto saudosa estava de observá-lo mais de perto com aquela expressão intensa que me leva a outra época quando percebi seus cílios longos pela primeira vez e uma emoção de nostalgia me toma por completo. Quando ele me mostra o desenho parece que Rue está prestes a saltar das folhas e dizer olá. Levanto-me antes de acabar chorando e vou ao banheiro.

-Onde você se machucou? –Ele pergunta assim que eu retorno.

-Não foi nada, só acabei torcendo o pé na caçada -falo na defensiva –Tenho dormido pouco, mas já estou me tratando.

-Você tem tomados os remédios que o dr Aurélio te receitou? –Pergunta ele me fazendo ficar com raiva, pois detesto aquelas pílulas.

-Eles nunca me ajudaram em nada! Outra coisa ajudava, mas está inacessível agora. –Digo pensando em seus braços e em como eram bem mais eficientes em me fazer dormir que qualquer pílula. Tento me levantar novamente, mas o meu pé está bem dolorido –Você pode me ajudar a chegar ao quarto?

-Claro. –Ele se disponibiliza

Lembro de quando eu machuquei o pé e o cóccix antes do massacre quaternário. Naquele tempo eu pedi para ele ficar comigo, mas agora não estou sob o efeito do xarope do sono.

-Você quer que eu fique, real ou não? –Peeta me surpreende adivinhando meus pensamentos.

-Real –Eu falo após ele me ajeitar na cama. Desvio o olhar e ele segue ate a porta e por um momento acho que ele mudou de ideia que não vai ficar comigo, assim como eu não estava com ele quando ele precisou, mas percebo que ele só foi se arrumar para dormir. Ele se deita ao meu lado e consigo cair no sono pela primeira vez em três noites. Mas os pesadelos não me deixaram em paz, na verdade o dessa noite foi o pior de todos os anteriores.

_-Katniss!-Estou de volta a arena e Rue esta clamando por minha -a freneticamente._

_-Katniss! –Outra voz se junta a de Rue, Prim também está clamando por socorro e minha busca se torna mais desesperada. Quando encontro Rue ela já esta morta com a lança enfiada em seu estomago. Corro em direção ao socorro de Prim, avisto ela próximo a cornucópia, percebo ela pegou um paraquedas e em seguida ela está em chamas. Fico atordoada tento alcança-la, mas não consigo. Rue aparece atrás de mim. _

_-Foi sua culpa, você não conseguiu nos alcançar a tempo. –Diz ela se lamentando de repente o cenário muda. Estou no centro de treinamento na parte de enfermaria. Escuto o grito desesperado de Peeta._

_-Katniss! –Ele me chama e eu sigo sua voz na esperança de alcança-lo. Quando finalmente me aproximo da sala o presidente Snow esta com o veneno de teleguiadas e injeta no braço dele. _

_-Peeta, Katniss bombardeou todo o distrito 12. Ela não é uma pessoa, ela é uma mutação da capital e você tem que mata-la._

_-Não! –Eu vejo ele tentar resistir–Katniss! –Ele continua a me gritar meu nome desesperadamente _

Acordo aterrorizada, confusa e me sentindo totalmente impotente. Peeta tenta me confortar.

-Eu sou real. –Ele coloca a minha mão sobre o peito dele, lembrando-me das noites no trem onde sempre pude contar com ele para me ajudar com meus terrores num impulso o abraço forte por que ele esta aqui, ele não morreu, ele não foi embora, mas esta aqui comigo e eu o abraço como se pudessem leva-lo a qualquer minuto como em meus terrores.

-Eles estavam aqui, atearam fogo a Prim na minha frente. –Digo para ele e percebo que estou chorando –Rue disse que a culpa era minha que eu falhei com elas duas e te torturaram na minha frente! Ah Peeta, eu sinto tanto! – Nunca realmente expressei para ele o quanto eu sentia por tudo o que ele passou por minha culpa.

-Shhhh, está tudo bem. –Ele começa a me acalmar como tantas vezes já tinha feito antes, surge uma necessidade de beijá-lo e tento beija-lo, mas encontro alguma resistência, mas como tantas vezes fiz antes, beijo-o ate sacar a necessidade que estava de me sentir próxima a alguém. Quando busco o ar ofegante ele dispara a pergunta

-Já fizemos isso outras vezes, no trem, no quarto do centro de treinamento, na caverna e na praia. Verdadeiro ou falso? –Essa pergunta soa como um murro no meu estômago, pois me lembra que eu não tenho mais o direito de beijá-lo, ele não é mais aquele garoto o _meu_ Peeta. Estou tão desesperada e desapontada posso sentir meus olhos marejados.

-Melhor tentarmos dormir –Ele diz quando eu já tinha deitado de costas pra ele -Você não me quer realmente, foi obrigada a isso com os jogos e agora só temos um ao outro. –Lembro-me de Delly com seus sorrisos radiantes, de Ângela com seus olhares furtivos para Peeta e a raiva volta a me dominar, pois ele tem sim outras pessoas agora, eu que só o tenho e a Hamitch.

-Mentiroso. –Eu o acuso com acidez na voz -–Você tem a Delly e Ângela. Não precisa ficar preso a mim.

O acuso, afinal de contas ele tem passado muito mais tempo com a Delly do que comigo e com certeza vê Ângela muito mais também o que me deixa com ciúmes. Não quero que ele também me abandone.

-Você que não quer ver então, eu sempre estive preso a você desde criança. –Fico completamente chocada com essa declaração, uma esperança que vem junto com a culpa, pois se ele se resgatou essas memórias lembra também de como eu fui fria e distante. –Sim eu recuperei muitas de minhas memórias. –Ele fala com uma voz dura muito diferente da que eu estou acostumada confirmando minhas suspeitas e sai do quarto em seguida.

Mesmo com a serie de emoções que me invadem consigo dormir tranquilamente embalada na esperança que talvez encontremos o caminho de volta.

Acordo sozinha na cama, olho para o relógio já são 7 horas, levanto me arrumo para caçar ao descer a escada vejo Peeta desmaiado ao lado da mesa e ao seu redor desenhos de meu pai. Tento reanima-lo sem sucesso, penso em Hamitch, mas ele deve está bêbado. Só posso pensar numa pessoa capaz de me ajudar com Peeta. Corro para o telefone.

-Alô, dr Aurélio. Peeta está desmaiado próximo à mesa o que faço?

-Katniss se acalme primeiro cheque os sinais vitais dele. –Faço isso e ele está respirando

– Esta normal.

-Eu vou comunicar ao enfermeiro local, o posto de saúde está sendo construído, mas já há uma ambulância que em breve estará aí.

Fico ali impotente, ao lado de Peeta. Uma ambulância chega e ele é levado à enfermaria local. Vou junto, temendo se quer pensar o que pode ser. Ângela aplica um soro semelhante ao que me deu com uns remédios receitados pelo dr Aurélio, não saio do lado dele durante todo o dia, fico ali olhando-o pensando no que ele disse, que ele só tinha a mim, minha mãe pelo menos escapou e mesmo ela estando tão longe isso é reconfortante, mas a família de Peeta inteira morreu. O quão solitário deve ser pra ele? Como ele consegue suportar? Será que ele me culpa? Ou será que ele se culpa pela morte de seus familiares?

-Dr Aurélio disse que ele deve acordar dentro de no máximo um dia, Peeta é forte ele vai ficar bem. –Ângela tenta me animar.

\- O que você sabe? Nós nunca estamos bem! –Digo o mais dura que posso quem é ela para saber? Ela não passou por tudo o que nós passamos. Nós não ficamos bem, nós melhoramos e voltamos pro inferno de pesadelos que nunca tem fim! Assim que fico sozinha com ele na sala observo melhor seus cílios claros tão longos sua bochecha um pouco rosada pelo sol e pelo forno, suas sobrancelhas grossas, nariz, seus lábios e seu queixo quadrado. Minha mão já está contornando cada característica de sua face, me inclino para mais próximo e sussurro:

-Não ouse me deixar aqui sozinha, fique comigo!

-Sempre –Ele sussurra fazendo eu me afastar e observar seu rosto ainda adormecido.

Tomo uma decisão nessa noite que passo com Peeta na enfermaria, não importa o que aconteça, eu serei eternamente responsável por ele e por sua saúde de agora em diante! É um compromisso que faço e pretendo cumprir.

Já passa das 15 horas e Peeta continua desacordado. Sae me trouxe um pouco de guisado que com muita luta consegui por para dentro. Essa ansiedade e espera está acabando comigo. Dr Aurélio disse que se ele não acordasse dentro de 24 horas teriam que levá-lo a Capital o que quase me fez entrar em pânico. Canso de ficar sentada, agora estou andando de um lado para o outro apreensiva e percebo o quão ridículo isso é voltando a me sentar. Olho novamente para o seu rosto inconsciente, puxo a cadeira um pouco mais pra perto da maca e digo:

-Você tem que acordar, eles te levarão embora. -Por quanto tempo será que manterão Peeta dessa vez? Se ele for será que o deixarão sair?

Só de pensar nele na capital com aquelas lembranças terríveis me faz sentir um peso no peito. Parece um pesadelo. O tempo parece estar passando rápido quando olho novamente para o relógio já são 5 horas. Olho pela janela a cidade ainda está cheia de pessoas, tento me acalmar, mas continuo inquieta. Por fim a noite chega trazendo meu mais recente pesadelo, perder Peeta por tempo indeterminado a um lugar que estou proibida por lei de estar.


	9. 5a Peeta- Despertar

Capitulo 9 –Despertar

Acordo desnorteado, confuso e sedento. Tento lembrar como fui parar ali, mas não sei. Levanto-me ainda um pouco zonzo e decido me sentar na maca novamente. Percebo que estou na enfermaria onde levei Katniss anteriormente. Assim que consigo me levantar sem sentir-me tonto Katniss entra na sala e levo um momento para perceber que o que acontece é real e não um sonho, pois ela assim que me vê joga os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me abraça apertado. Afunda o rosto no meu peito e se não me engano está chorando.

-O que está errado? -Pergunto depois de alguns minutos esperando que ela pare de chorar e me explique.

-O que diabos aconteceu com você? -Ela grita comigo, mas não parece estar com medo ou desconfiada. Apenas zangada.

-Eu não sei. -Respondo confuso, afinal eu que preciso de respostas.

-Você... -Ela fala -Se você não acordasse nessa manhã eles levariam você!

-Por quanto tempo fiquei desacordado? -Pergunto entendendo agora sua atitude pouco comum. Se eu demorasse mais me levariam para exames na capaital.

-Um dia. -Ela responde desviando os olhos e limpando o que restou das lágrimas fazendo seu rosto continuar vermelho.

-Eu não sou a única que precisa de você aqui no 12! –Ela fala fazendo meu coração acelerar -Pense em Hamitch e em todos os outros que contam com você todos os dias!

-Você precisa de mim? -Pergunto afoito segurando seu braço de repente fazendo ela me encarar assustada. -Você precisa de mim real ou não? -Pergunto após ela ficar algum tempo em silencio

-Real- Ela responde constrangida como se admitisse uma fraqueza.

Eu não consigo conter o sorriso de felicidade é uma sensação tão quente e expansiva que aproveito quando ela infla em meu peito. Embalado nesse sentimento eu a abraço e digo próximo ao seu ouvido.

-Eu sempre precisei de você, sem você eu não estaria vivo. -Confesso olhando diretamente para o seu rosto que fica vermelho, ela me olha como se nunca mais tivesse me visto e eu vejo a esperança que ilumina seu rosto. Ela serra o espaço entre nós e me beija, não como a ultima com desespero, mas como alguns beijos que me lembro cheio de significados ocultos e ficamos assim ate que Ângela entra no quarto e leva um susto fazendo-nos separar. Deixando eu e Katniss completamente sem jeito. Ela me examina e diz que posso ir para casa que aparentemente só estava exausto e informaria ao dr Aurélio, mas que eu mesmo deveria ligar para ele. No caminho de volta para casa é bem silencioso, olho furtivamente para Katniss que parece perdida em pensamentos e quando passamos pela casa de Hamitch. Ele está alimentando os gansos.

-Estava prestes a ir visitar vocês na enfermaria. Como você está se sentindo garoto? -Pergunta ele.

-Bem, não graças a você! -Responde Katniss bem zangada.

-A conversa ainda não chegou na floresta Tordo -Provoca Hamitch.

-Estou bem, não sei o que aconteceu, Ângela disse que foi exaustão. -Tento apaziguar a discursão deles.

-Tome seus remédios direito e continue sua sessão com dr Aurélio. -Aconselha Hamitch antes de entrar.

Sigo para casa de Katniss Sae está terminando de arrumar a casa e tem um assado no forno que está espalhando um cheiro agradável.

-Chegaram bem na hora. - Sae fala -O assado estará pronto dentro de uns 15 minutos

Sae sempre está bem humorada e logo comemos o almoço tranquilamente.

-O dr Aurélio ligou e pediu pra vocês retornarem a ligação assim que possível. -Ela dá o recado terminando de lavar as louças e saindo.

-Acho que também vou para casa, retornar a ligação.

Volto para casa; Nunca comentei, mas é angustiante voltar para essa casa vazia sem ninguém. É como se fosse um lembrete que eu perdi não só minha identidade, sanidade e memória para o presidente Snow, mas também meus familiares. Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, quando estou na sala Katniss entra pela porta da frente com o livro e se senta no sofá.

-Já que você não vai à cidade hoje, vamos continuar! –Ela fala abrindo o livro na pagina onde se encontra o desenho que eu fiz de seu pai. –Eu gostei muito do desenho é exatamente como me lembro dele. Devemos fazer um para a sua família também.

Pensar na minha família é doloroso para mim, especialmente por que tenho medo que desencadeie episódios e piore minha situação. Mas como vou contar a ela sem que ela se culpe ainda mais? Por sorte o telefone toca quebrando o silencio.

-Alô. –Atendo

-Peeta, como está se sentindo? –É o dr Aurélio, minha sessão foi antecipada.

-Bem, na verdade acho que só estava com sono atrasado demais. –Tento tranquiliza-lo, pois não quero ir para longe do doze.

-Já estávamos prontos para te buscar e levar para exames. Você precisa fazê-los o mais rápido possível. –Ele fala para mim

-Em breve construirão um hospital aqui no doze e quando isso ocorrer farei os exames. –Digo determinado a não ir a capital.

-Peeta não é assim tão simples você precisa fazer esses exames.

-A menos que você traga a equipe médica e o equipamento para o doze não viajarei para nenhum lugar, ficarei aqui! –Não posso ceder, ao terminar desligo o telefone.

Viro-me para sala e ela esta a me observar com um rosto preocupado e curioso.

-O que ele disse?

-Nada demais só que preciso fazer uns exames.

-Então você irá viajar? -Pergunta ela.

-Não, em breve teremos um hospital no doze e farei o exames lá.

Voltamos a nos concentrar no livro decido começar com os tributos do nosso primeiro jogo, Rue já estava feita partimos então para Trasy, desenho como eu me lembrava dele imponente, ameaçador, grande e forte, com um sorriso desafiador. Quando terminei mostrei a Katniss que aprovou e começou a escrever suas habilidades características mais fortes.

-Ele merecia mais. –Diz ela com expressão dolorida.

-Todos mereciam mais, ninguém merecia ser só um tributo morto nos jogos. Talvez Cato e Clover, eles _gostavam_ de matar... –Digo sinceramente, pois quando me lembro deles e como saboreavam tirar a vida de outra pessoa me causa repulsa. Ela dá um sorrisinho e em seguida enche os olhos de lágrimas.

-Bem, vamos continuar. –Diz ela limpando os olhos. Ficamos trabalhando no livro ate umas 9 da noite quando demos uma parada para jantarmos. Katniss foi para a porta e pensei que diria boa noite e partiria para sua casa. Mas ela trancou a porta da casa, se virou e disse:

-Vamos tentar dormir, estou exausta. –Subiu as escadas em direção ao meu quarto e perguntou lá de cima.

-Onde você coloca as toalhas? –Quando vou ao quarto ela está procurando nos armários.

-As toalhas ficam aqui- Digo em direção ao banheiro, ela me segue mostro um pequeno armário que fica em cima da pia. Enquanto aguardo ela terminar de banhar me pergunto o que está acontecendo, por que dela querer dormir comigo? Será que ela está tão preocupada comigo assim.

-Já terminei, poder ir. –Ela fala saindo de toalha, com os cabelos molhado fazendo meu coração disparar e o sangue fluir por entre minhas pernas. Entro imediatamente no banheiro, tento de todas as formas me acalmar e sigo para o banho. Quando termino visto minha samba canção de dormir e saio. Ela já está deitada virada de costas para mim, deslizo pelo lençol me virando para o lado oposto, percebo então que não há motivo para nervosismo, consigo relaxar e pegar no sono.

Acordo sonolento fico tenso por um momento ao perceber que não estou sozinho, mas ao ver o rosto dela relaxado volto a me acalmar. Saio da cama com todo cuidado para não acordá-la, mas é inútil, pois ela acorda.

-Dormiu bem? -Pergunto indo em direção ao banheiro

-Sim, sem pesadelos. -Diz ela com o rosto tranquilo - Estou indo caçar, algum pedido?

-Não, talvez Sae tenha algum pedido. -Falo saindo do banheiro- Vou por a mesa.

Sigo em direção a cozinha, havia uns biscoitos e resto de chocolate que havia feito anteriormente. Umas frutas. Estou terminando quando Katniss desce com sua roupa de caça habitual.

-Katniss será que nós... -Olho para ela tentando achar as palavras, quero perguntar o que exatamente somos, lembro-me dela ter dito que éramos aliados - Certa vez você me disse que éramos aliados...

-Peeta, nós somos mais que isso, somos a família um do outro agora. -Ela está olhando nos meus olhos que ficaram marejado - Esses biscoitos estão uma delicia, vou levar alguns para caçar caso dê fome, leve uns para Sae. -Ela fala terminando o café da manhã, indo em direção à floresta.

Fico ali olhando para a porta por onde ela saiu refletindo em suas palavras "Família um do outro"...


	10. 5b Katniss- Viagem

Capitulo 10 - Viagem

Completamos os 22 tributos do nosso primeiro jogo, fico triste ao ver que pelo menos 11 eu desconhecia e admiro Peeta por se lembrar de cada um e conseguir capturar sua personalidade no papel. Suas crises iam e vinham com a frequência de uma vez a cada dois dias, mas estavam mais controladas diferentes dos primeiros meses e torço para que seja algo bom, já que na minha vida raramente ocorre algo assim. O verão já esta se findando, faz uns 8 meses que ele voltou da capital está cada vez mais parecido com o _meu_ Peeta que eu pensei que estivesse perdido. Olho para ele dormindo profundamente ao meu lado, voltamos a dormir no mesmo quarto desde o dia que ele foi para enfermaria. Eu só não consigo mais dormir sozinha preocupada se ele tiver outro episodio e se a capital o levarem? Ficar sem ele é tirar o resto de sanidade que me resta. Levanto-me bem devagar para não acordá-lo, pego minhas roupas de caça, visto e sigo para a porta.

-Katniss –Hamitch me chama, finjo não escutar –Plutarch ligou para saber como o ícone nacional está no pós guerra. -Paro de andar e viro-me para ele.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? –Pergunta ele apontando para casa um pouco cansado e ligeiramente sóbrio

-Nada demais, só juntando os cacos e fazendo um livro de lembranças. O que isso importa para você, você não veio nos visitar desde que levaram Peeta para enfermaria! Só sabe beber e quando não, cuidar desses seus gansos malditos. -Respondo o mais grossa possível

-Não sabia que você era tão sentimental, está sentindo falta do seu mentor? -Pergunta ele divertido

-Ah, faça o favor. -Digo me virando

-É serio agora - Ele começa com uma voz completamente sóbria e em alerta - Tomem cuidado vocês dois, especialmente você com ele que ainda está em recuperação e cuidado ao serem vistos em público, se chegar aos ouvidos da capital que vocês reataram o 12 será invadido por insetos. -Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, sempre ter o pé atrás com Peeta e não aparecer com ele publicamente. Não atrair a atenção da mídia.

-Passarei na casa de vocês hoje para jantar.

-Só acredito vendo. - sigo rumo à floresta

A visão do lago em pleno outono é de tirar o fôlego, dr Aurélio me instruiu a fazer um tumulo para Prim próximo a um lugar especial como parte de minha terapia, fiz um próximo à casa do lago e já fazia um tempo que eu não vinha visitá-la e conversar. Ainda é doloroso, na verdade acho que a dor nunca irá passar, não sei como Peeta lidou com a perda de toda sua família de uma vez, eu jamais suportaria é o exemplo dele que me dá de certa forma forças pra continuar. A capital tirou o melhor que tínhamos nossa inocência, a guerra tirou nossa sanidade e agora estamos nós tentando juntar os cacos sem saber do amanhã.

Volto para a floresta e checo algumas armadilhas que tinha posto anteriormente que por sorte pegaram um esquilo. Consigo também um peru selvagem, me aproximo da cidade e sigo em rumo a Villa dos vitoriosos.

-Katniss! –Chama Delly fazendo-me parar –Olá, bom dia, soube do Peeta como ele está? Ainda não tive tempo para vê-lo, me convocaram para ser parte do comitê de educação vamos reestruturar o sistema educacional de toda Panen. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Ele está bem agora. –Respondo torcendo para ela não me fazer mais perguntas e finalizar essa conversa

-Darei uma passada na casa dele hoje a noite, você pode avisá-lo? Tem tantas coisas que quero lhe contar!

-Sim. –Continuo meu caminho para casa. Chegando ate ela percebo que estou sozinha, limpo a caça guardo-a para Sae fazer algo para o jantar. Tomo banho, troco de roupa e sigo para cozinha em busca de algo para almoçar.

Estou revisando uma ultima vez todos os 22 jovens que morreram na minha primeira arena que mudou para sempre minha vida, minha consciência me acusa mentalmente quando passo por Rue, o menino que a matou, Glimmer e Cato. De modo geral o livro ficou satisfatório, começaremos a segunda parte que é adicionar os mortos do 3º massacre e o nome não poderia ser mais coerente, pois foi mesmo uma matança desordenada. Volto a me sentar na cadeira em frente à lareira com sentimentos sombrios.

-Katniss? –Peeta esta na minha frente –Chamei você, mas você estava distraída.

-Estava pensando. –Ele pega as folhas pergaminhos

-Não seria melhor pararmos por aqui? – Pergunta ele visivelmente preocupado.

Esses são os motivos que tenho que continuar:

1º Para não deixar ninguém esquecer as atrocidades cometidas pela capital e as perdas de jovens inocentes.

2º Para que eu possa continuar a viver, lembrando-me de quantos matei e quantos morreram para me proteger.

3º Por que o dr Aurélio sugeriu que ao fazer o livro também me despedisse das pessoas como parte de minha terapia.

-Não, vamos começar o 3º Massacre, se for muito doloroso para você... –Antes que eu termine a frase Peeta me mostra os desenhos que fez de sua família.

Olho o desenho de seu pai com um sorriso divertido tirando uma fornada de biscoitos, os desenhos dele são incríveis cheios de realismo e emoção. Lembro-me de sua visita antes dos jogos com um pacote de biscoito posteriormente eu imaginei que talvez ele tenha feito isso a todas as crianças que participavam dos Jogos, como um consolo uma forma de amenizar o terror que enfrentariam na arena. O homem de quem Peeta herdou a bondade.

-Seu pai era muito gentil e simpático. -"Deve ser difícil estar sem ele" penso mordendo os lábios para não falar, seria doloroso assim como é muito difícil para eu falar sobre Prim. -Você tem muito talento.

Volto minha atenção para o outro desenho de seus irmãos com sua mãe ao redor da mesa de jantar conversando.

-Achei que pudéssemos por eles no livro também, expandir não só para tributos, mas para todas as pessoas que amávamos e se foram. -Peeta está esperando minha resposta.

-Sim. Hamitch e Delly vem jantar hoje. -Anuncio para mudar de assunto. Pensar em todas as pessoas que morreram do 12 é agonizante e faz um nó se formar em minha garganta.

-O que você trouxe da floresta? -Pergunta Peeta quebrando meus pensamentos.

-Um peru selvagem -Ele segue para cozinha com olhos determinados. Pega alguns ingredientes estranhos e começa sua mágica. Fico observando sua movimentação, seu rosto, suas mãos tão diferentes de quando está desenhando e seus olhos azuis tão fixos. Quando ele termina os preparativos com a carne ele me olha como se me percebesse pela primeira vez.

-Katniss eles estarão aqui dentro de meia hora, você pode colocar a mesa? -Me sinto um pouco incomodada com a visita de Delly, é como se um intruso entrasse no meu território.

Após colocar a mesa subo para o quarto para tomar banho e me trocar.

As 7:00 a campainha toca é Delly, Peeta já está abrindo a porta.

-Oi Peeta! -Ela o abraça -Nossa você está bem, acho ate que ate ganhou um pouco de peso. -Comenta ela com o rosto sorridente. -Oi Katniss!

-Oi. -Falo da cadeira próxima à lareira onde estou observando-os. Delly entra e sentasse no sofá, ela e Peeta começa a conversar sobre reconstrução, a escola e o trabalho que está sendo feito. A cena da conversa, a amabilidade, amizade e tudo o mais me faz lembrar de meu único amigo Gale que está bem longe, que nunca voltarei a ver e possivelmente nunca perdoarei.

Levanto bruscamente com raiva.

-Katniss! -Peeta me alerta.

-Só vou pegar um vinho para acompanhar o jantar, está servida Delly? -Sigo para a geladeira

-Aceito.

-Como está o Dimmy? -Peeta pergunta pelo irmão dela.

-Ele não quis voltar para o 12, preferiu ficar no 13, ele estava ajudando na replantação do solo e quer ser um agrônomo. Agora tantas pessoas têm sonhos, eu vou me tornar uma pedagoga, meu irmão Agrônomo, Ângela farmacêutica é um consolo saber que tudo não foi em vão. –O tom dela se torna mais sério e choroso, o que faz Peeta pegar na mão dela como forma de conforto, mas ela continua a chorar e ele a abraça.

É demais para agüentar sóbria, dou a taça de vinho para Delly assim que ela se recompõe e tomo a minha em um só gole.

-Esse vinho é bastante forte, vai com calma. -Diz Peeta com o olhar preocupado. Eu o ignoro completamente e continuo bebericando o vinho. Logo ele serve o jantar e comemos.

Ele e Delly numa conversa agradável o que me incomodava. Eu estava com inveja da amizade deles e também por que Peeta era tão agradável com ela como não conseguia ser comigo.

As dez horas Delly se despede partindo.

-O que há de errado? -Peeta pergunta assim que fecha a porta.

-Nada. -Respondo levantando da cadeira pela primeira vez desde que esvaziei a garrafa de vinho fazendo sentir o mundo girar.

-Você está com ciúmes... –Diz Peeta com um sorriso se aproximando, cruzo os braços e respondo:

-Não sei do que está falando. –Minha língua sai arrastada e me sinto tonta, subo as escadas furiosa com a presunção dele e com sua perspicácia. Pois é exatamente o que eu senti inveja e ciúme de que outra garota possa ser próxima a ele, tudo o que me restou foi ele e eu sou péssima com palavras e sentimentos, nunca vou conseguir ser simpática e sorridente. Estou furiosa, acabo tropeçando em algum degrau e machuco o joelho. Ele que está logo atrás de mim me ajuda a levantar.

-Me larga! –Respondo tentando me desvencilhar de seu apoio – VOCÊ NÃO ME DEVE NADA, NÃO PRECISA TER PENA DE MIM E É LIVRE PARA FICAR COM QUEM QUISER. VÁ EMBORA! –Não sei se foi o álcool, mas minha língua está descontrolada, me arrependo das palavras assim que ela sai pela minha boca e vejo as emoções refletidas nos olhos azuis a minha frente. Surpresa, descrença, mágoa e resignação. Peeta dá meia volta em direção à porta, mas eu não o sigo por mais que essa seja minha vontade. Talvez seja melhor assim penso comigo, quem iria querer alguém como eu? Cruel, manipulador, volúvel e completamente quebrada? Melhor ele fazer como Gale e se consolar em outros braços.

Acordo com uma dor de cabeça infernal, a boca seca e me sinto muito mal. Depois do massacre quaternário nunca mais ingeri bebida alcoólica, com todos os sintomas da ressaca eu me lembro do por quê. Recordo de Peeta me levar água com mel no dia seguinte do anuncio, Peeta! Ontem eu o rechacei de minha casa e de minha vida. Ele não vai levar a sério as palavras de uma bêbada, não ele não fará isso. Levanto e tomo alguns comprimidos, faço minha rotina diária e estranho o fato dele não aparecer uma vez se quer durante aquele dia.

-Vocês brigaram? –Sae me pergunta quando me vê espiar pela porta pela a milésima vez na mesma tarde.

-Quem? –Me faço de desentendida.

-Claro que você e Peeta. Ele não apareceu essa manhã para entregar o pão.

-Não sei. –Respondo emburrada, não gosto de dar satisfações, nem mesmo para Sae que tem cuidado de mim. –Vou caçar.

Pego meu arco, minhas botas e saio em direção à floresta. Hamitch está alimentando os malditos gansos quando passo por sua casa a passos largos.

-Ui, acordou do lado errado da cama? O garoto ontem também teve uma noite terrível. –Ele fala fica serio novamente.

-Você o viu? –Pergunto me aproximo da cerca onde os gansos ficam.

-O que eu vi querida foi o garoto em cima de um monte de cacos, o que diabos você fez a ele agora? –Ele me olha severamente. –Não quero nem saber, esse foi o pior colapso que já presenciei dele, não me admiraria se depois do meu telefonema ao dr Aurélio, que o chamem para exames na capital e fique lá por um bom tempo.

-Você não tinha o direito! –Eu o acuso enfurecida pela simples possibilidade de Peeta voltar a capital. Também por que Hamitch não tem o direito de ditar nossas vidas e tomar decisões importante. Ainda não o perdoei por tudo.

-Não, querida, você que não tem o direito de tratar o garoto da maneira que fez depois de tudo que ele passou e fazê-lo regredir no processo de tratamento. Talvez as chamas tenham queimado o resto dos seus miolos, mas Peeta nunca vai se curar do telessequestro vai estar com ele para sempre e ele poderia ter deixado você se afundar na depressão, porém ele preferiu ajudar você. Nem que você nascesse de novo mereceria aquele garoto. Não sei o que ele viu em você sinceramente!

-Já acabou o sermão? –Sei que ele tem razão, realmente fui ingrata com Peeta. Mas eu não sei como pedir desculpas, Peeta é que sempre foi um pacificador nato.

Vou à floresta, pensar um pouco.

Hamitch deve estar exagerando, Peeta não iria voltar para a Capital, especialmente sem ninguém conhecido e essa nossa briga vai durar pouco tempo, talvez amanhã ele apareça. Assim pelo menos eu pensei, mas...

Passa-se uma semana sem que eu sequer consiga ver o garoto com o pão, meus pesadelos estão piores a cada noite que passa e estranhamente sinto um anseio de estar com ele novamente. Estou sentindo muito sua falta, mas eu sou forte e orgulhosa demais para ir atrás dele. Depois de mais alguns dias finalmente o vejo, rapidamente, eu estava regando as prímulas e ele saia para o mercado nossos olhares se cruzaram por um momento não falamos nada, não nos cumprimentamos e estranhamente senti como se tivesse voltado às vésperas da nossa turnê da vitória onde tínhamos passado meses sem direcionar a palavra um ao outro, então é assim que ele se sentiu? Inseguro e perdido?

Sigo minha rotina normal, tentando descobri em meu cérebro uma maneira de me reaproximar de Peeta.

-Katniss! –Delly me chama quando estou voltando da caçada, paro e espero ela me alcançar –Olá bom dia! Soube que Peeta vai viajar amanhã, mas infelizmente também estou de partida agora e não vou poder me despedir dele. Pode entregar essa carta pra ele? –Estou completamente petrificada e aceno a cabeça positivamente. Então Hamitch não estava blefando ou só tentando me atormentar. Peeta irá embora e será tudo minha culpa, talvez não volte durante por um bom tempo e ele nem se quer me avisou. O espanto e a angustia dão lugar a fúria desdesperada sigo em direção a casa de Peeta para tirar essa história a limpo.


	11. 6a Peeta- Confusão

Capitulo 11 - Confusão

Ainda não quero acreditar, a mesma cena se repete em minha cabeça.  
-Me larga! –Ela me empurra – VOCÊ NÃO ME DEVE NADA, NÃO PRECISA TER PENA DE MIM E É LIVRE PARA FICAR COM QUEM QUISER. VÁ EMBORA!  
_ "Eu falei pra você, mas você não quis dar ouvidos, ela não tem sentimentos é uma mutação."_

Argumenta a voz em minha cabeça, corro para tomar os remédios antes que ela consiga me controlar, mas é tarde demais as memórias implantada de Katniss mutação me assaltam e sinto um colapso violento que me faz perder a consciência.

Acordo com a boca seca, cabeça latejando e como se estivesse lutado a noite inteira. Olho ao redor e constato que realmente lutei, o sofá estava revirado, a mesa com alguns esboços de cabeça para baixo, parecia que uma tropa tinha lutado na minha sala.

-Garoto, o que diabos aconteceu aqui? -Hamitch pergunta parado na porta.

-Só um colapso forte. -Respondo dando de ombros.

-Alguma coisa que queira me contar? -Ele pergunta, provavelmente lembrando-se das vezes anteriores em que me viu ter uma crise. Se tiver alguém que pode me ajudar a compreender Katniss é ele, então conto tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior e desde a última vez que conversamos.

-Não sei por que você acha que eu entendo aquela cabeça, mas o melhor a se fazer nesse momento de acordo com essas informações é realmente fazer o que ela pediu. Se afaste, espere ate ela vir a você e então escute o que ela terá para dizer.

Sigo seu conselho, apesar de ser muito difícil, passa-se dias e em seguida forma-se uma semana que não nos falamos. Meus terrores estão a cada noite pior, pelos seus gritos os dela também não estão melhorando. Nos vimos algumas vezes, ela continua cuidando das Primrose e eu com tanto tempo livre estou conversando sobre reabrir a padaria de minha família e para isso vou ter que viajar rapidamente para o distrito 4 encomendar as máquinas e alguns suprimentos específicos que ainda não estão disponíveis no doze.

Estou de malas prontas, fechando a casa para seguir viajem, quando a avisto vindo em minha direção, seus cabelos não estão mais trançado e sim soltos. No seu rosto uma expressão de medo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? -Ela me pergunta -Você não pode ir embora, muita gente precisa de você aqui. -Ela está prestes a dizer algo, mas se conteve. -Você não vai.

Ela toma a mala segura minha mão e me puxa para dentro de sua própria casa trancando a porta em seguida. Eu poderia dizer que não estou indo embora, mas prefiro ver o que ela tem a me dizer primeiro.

-Olha, naquele dia... -Ela passa as mãos nos cabelos nervosa -Eu bebi demais, falei besteira, mas isso não te dava o direito de não ter me procurado depois disso. Você nem se quer me cumprimentou e agora está indo embora?

Definitivamente ela não estava bem, nem se expressando de forma coerente.

-Katniss...

-Não adianta, não vou deixar você pegar aquele trem! –Ela diz resoluta com o olhar fixo para mim, esperando qualquer reação.

-Eu não estou indo embora. -Ela pisca confusa. Faço uma pausa para ela digerir a informação -Eu estava indo ate o distrito 4 encomendar umas máquinas e depois retornaria.

-Mas Hamitch me disse... –Ela pronuncia com olhos em total descrença, após alguns segundos sua feição muda e ela olha furiosa para porta, a destranca e sai. Sigo-a para tentar entender aquela situação.

-Hamitch seu desgraçado! -Ela se aproximou dele que estava alimentando os gansos -Você mentiu para mim!

-Não docinho, eu lhe disse que Peeta poderia ir embora. Então a questão é queridinha que você interpretou do jeito que você quis. -Ele a ignora

Katniss está para avançar em Hamitch, eu a seguro antes que ela o faça.

-Katniss, calma! -Tento pedir a segurando pela cintura. Depois do ultimo colapso consegui um pouco mais de auto controle percebo já que não estou tremendo.

-Melhor escutar o garoto ou ele vai acabar tendo um episodio e se for como o ultimo sua suposição não será um mal entendido e sim um fato... -Diz ele seriamente limpando as mãos e entrando na casa.

Ela para por um momento, ainda indecisa, olha para mim cautelosamente e seu rosto vermelho. Depois que fica quieta por alguns minutos eu a solto quando vejo que está completamente calma, quero muito saber o que significa tudo isso, mas aprendi que se Katniss não esta pronta pra falar é inútil fazer perguntas, então fico em silencio esperando que ela dê o primeiro passo para o dialogo e após uns bons 10 minutos de silêncio ela pergunta:

-Você não vai perder o trem? –Reviro os olhos, típico dela tentando fugir dos assuntos importante.

-Posso pegar outro. –Ela se vira de costas para mim ainda com o roso vermelho –VOCÊ precisa de mim, verdadeiro ou falso? –Lanço uma das perguntas que têm dominado minha mente.

-Verdadeiro. –Ela responde ainda de costas. –Você teve um colapso depois daquela noite? Verdadeiro ou falso?

-Verdadeiro. Mas não foi sua culpa, eu estava com a guarda baixa. –Ela levanta sua cabeça, se vira para mim e me olha nos olhos. Eu vejo que nunca poderia culpá-la por nada, ela é tão vitima de tudo quanto eu. E percebo que por esta garota, que tão cedo precisou descobrir como se tornar uma mulher forte, que salvou minha vida várias vezes e das formas mais diversas possíveis eu ainda daria a minha vida.

-Você não veio me ver depois... -É uma pergunta implícita.  
-Achei que fosse isso que você precisasse. -Respondo a ela sendo o mais cauteloso possível. –Desculpe-me, eu deveria saber mais sobre você... Mas pensei que...

-Não importa mais, vamos entrar... –Ela me interrompe, entramos na sua casa, minhas malas ainda estava jogada próxima a porta. –Você realmente não vai mais? –Pergunta ela quando estou fechando a porta.

-Eu não iria te deixar, só ia encomendar umas coisas para a padaria como falei antes e enquanto você permitir estarei aqui. –Ela continua de costas olhando para algo, era o livro de lembranças que continua em cima da mesa aberto. Depois de algum tempo em silencio eu pergunto:

-Você fez algum progresso no livro?

-Não, ainda está onde paramos. –Estendo a mão ao mesmo tempo que Katniss nos tocamos por um segundo, ela agarra minha mão quando eu estou retirando-a eu a encaro, ela olha para os meu lábios e se inclina me beijando. Pegando-me de surpresa como tantas outras vezes. Seu beijo é suave, determinado e quente, extremamente quente fazendo minha cabeça ficar incapaz de raciocinar algo, mas incrivelmente familiar e me deixo levar sendo beijado por muito tempo. Quando nos afastamos percebo que esse é o primeiro beijo que demos de dia, sem estar nos consolando dos terrores noturnos e seu rosto está com uma expressão de determinação feroz quando volta a me beijar dessa vez com mais urgência colando seu corpo ao meu, meu corpo responde de imediato e ela me empurra para cima do sofá que estava próximo. Tudo parece ter parado ao redor e só consigo sentir o pulsar constante do meu sangue ao redor do corpo que se concentra por entre minhas pernas, suas pernas que estão uma a cada lado do meu quadril fazendo emanar um calor alucinante de seu corpo que incendeia o meu. Quando ela abaixa um pouco mais fazendo por entre suas pernas roçar na cabeça do meu pênis, chego perto da insanidade.

-Isto está realmente acontecendo? Verdadeiro ou falso? –Tenho que perguntar, pois diversas vezes já tive sonhos como esse que resultou em uma cama vazia e lençóis sujos. Ela me olha com os olhos num profundo tom grafite.

-Verdadeiro. –Ela sussurra voltando a me beijar com mais sede, por um momento me deixo levar pelo calor que emana dela e estou quase perdendo a cabeça. Quando me pergunto por que ela estaria agindo daquele modo e em seguida tenho a resposta que me acerta como gelo apagando a chama: Ela pensou que eu a deixaria por isso desencadeou essa reação, pois é sempre assim. No nosso primeiro jogo quando eu me ofereci para morre ela me ofereceu as amoras por desespero em deixar a capital vencer, no massacre quando disse que não sobreviveria por ela, ela me calou com beijos, então agora quando ela pensa que a deixarei ela age da mesma forma. Essa compreensão é como um soco no estomago que acaba com toda a excitação que estava sentindo antes. Paro de beijá-la e afasto-a deixando-a confusa.

-Você não me quer, só está com medo, mas não tenha medo, eu não a deixarei sozinha. Eu sou só aquele que está mais próximo. Você não me ama de verdade. –Falo pensando em Gale que está no 2, não sei qual razão. Parece que eu a acertei com uma faca, seu olhar me acusa de traição.

-E quem eu quero Peeta? É tão difícil acreditar que eu _quero_ você? –Sua voz é dura e acusatória.

-Sim, especialmente quando eu não sei se quando Gale aparecer pela porta você não correrá para floresta com ele. –Não consigo conter essas palavras, mas me arrependo de dizê-las assim que as falo. Seu olhar é duro, ela se afasta. Meu coração se lembra quando eu pensei que ela estava retribuindo meus sentimentos, mas na verdade era só uma atuação, sei que não estou sendo justo assim como eu não fui naquele tempo. Contudo preciso saber se ela me escolheu de verdade, preciso que ela me confirme com palavras. Fico parado olhando, esperando, ansiando por uma resposta que não chega.

Dou as costas a ela, pego minha mala ainda na porta e saio em direção a estação do 12, apesar de estar triste sei que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

Chegando a estação de trem percebo que o trem em que eu embarcaria ainda está na plataforma, parece que houve um atraso de sua chegada e vou para a cabine econômica. Os bancos são bem confortáveis, há lugares para mais três pessoas, porém sigo toda viagem sozinho o que é muito bom, pois a viagem para o 4 demora cerca de 2 dias e como explicaria as pessoas sobre meus pesadelos?


	12. 6b Katniss- Incêndio

Capitulo 12 –Incêndio

Êxtase é o que sinto quando Peeta me diz que não irá mais partir, dentro de mim surge uma necessidade urgente de beijá-lo, seus lábios são quentes e tem sabor de pão fresco com chocolate que desperta em mim uma fome avassaladora que me faz querer mais dele, o empurro para o sofá sem deixar de beijá-lo sento-me de frente para ele, sinto cada pedaço de seu corpo, o seu peitoral em contado com meus seios, suas mãos que estão em minhas nádegas, fazendo uma fricção no centro de meu ventre que me deixa com uma vontade louca de tê-lo por completo e estou desejando-o como nunca pensei ser possível. Ele me olha com o olhar um pouco nublado.

-Isso está realmente acontecendo? Verdadeiro ou falso.

-Verdadeiro. –Respondo o beijando-o com mais vontade, só tenho consciência dele e de meu desejo por ele. De como estava carente de contato físico com ele, algo dentro de mim se meche como um bicho sedento por mais. Porém algo muda nele que para de corresponder ao beijo e me afasta de si, ele levanta do sofá. Sem entender, confusa, sedenta, olho para ele buscando uma resposta.

Após algum tempo ele falar com uma voz quase que cruel

-Você não me quer, só está com medo, mas não tenha medo. Eu sou só aquele que está mais próximo. Você não me ama de verdade. –Por um momento penso que talvez realmente esteja dentro de uma ilusão, mas isso não é possível, pois a dor que sinto no peito e a fome que ainda está em mim é bem real o que trás a tona raiva de ser rejeitada.

\- E quem eu quero Peeta? É tão difícil acreditar que eu _quero_ você? –Digo para que ele enxergue o quanto eu o desejo naquele momento.

-Sim, especialmente quando eu não sei se quando Gale aparecer você não correrá para floresta com ele. -O que Peeta diz entra como um espinho de gelo no peito. Não escondo a dor que sinto, olho no diretamente para os olhos dele e vejo a dúvida que está por trás dessa pergunta. O problema é que eu realmente não sei o que eu sinto em relação a ele, nem sei se tenho capacidade de amar como ele merece ser amado e por isso me mantenho em silêncio mesmo quando ele pega sua mala e sai. Deixando-me só, depois de uns instantes percebo Peeta foi embora zangado e triste por eu ser ineficiente com meus próprios sentimentos.

Decido então ir ate a casa dele, tentar explicar um pouco ressentida, já que ele deveria saber que eu estou quebrada, que não sei como funciona os meus sentimentos no momento em relação a ele exceto que o considero a pessoa mais próxima a mim e que nunca mais Gale poderia se meter entre nós, o que tínhamos desceu pelo ralo no momento em que a guerra acabou e pedir, implorar se fosse preciso pra ele não me deixar sozinha. Mas percebo que é tarde demais quando a porta da frente não abre, chamo o seu nome e não recebo resposta. Dou a volta na casa e a porta dos fundos também está trancada. Algo está errado, quebro a vidraça de sua janela e a abro, entro sorrateiramente para encontrar uma casa vazia, adentro cada um dos cômodos que estão limpos e em ordem, mas sem ninguém.

Então a realidade cai sobre mim de forma esmagadora, Peeta se foi por uma semana para o distrito 4. Não sei como encontro o caminho de volta para casa e só percebo quando estou no local onde ele pediu uma resposta e eu não dei.

Caio aos prantos no sofá a dor que sinto depois que Peeta parte é quase insuportável por que sei que a culpa é toda minha, sou ruim com palavras, não sei como faço para ele saber que eu... Eu o quê? Eu o amo? Sim, é claro. Mas o amo como? Mais que um amigo, mas não o suficiente para dar o próximo passo. Eu nunca vou dar o próximo passo, estou quebrada demais e continuo chorando, ate ser embalada por minhas lágrimas.

Como de costume quando tudo esta desesperador meus sonhos se tornam cruelmente bons.

_-Katniss... –Prim está me chamando sorridente no campo florido, o dia está ensolarado e radiante. Corro feliz ao seu encontro, abraço-a o mais forte que posso e ela retribui. Olho para seu rosto doce e inocente._

_-Senti sua falta– Falo – Eu te amo patinho._

_-Também te amo- Ela responde sorridente. –Não se preocupe, não foi sua culpa. _

Acordo no sofá pela luz do sol, olho para o relógio e são 7 da manhã. Esse foi o melhor sonho de todos os tempos, ainda posso sentir a presença de Prim na casa. Quando vou despertando por completo caio na real, foi só um sonho e o buraco vazio que está no meu peito só aumenta me fazendo lembrar também, de Peeta que está a caminho do 4 a uma hora dessas. Greasy entra pela porta com sua netinha de uns 8 anos, Mellissa que é deficiente e sempre a segue.

-Hoje não teve quem fizesse Mel ficar na escola, espero que não se importe de tê-la trazído comigo.

Se fosse um dia bom eu responderia a ela, mas não quero que minha voz denuncie o choro. Subo para me lavar para o café. Desço e encontro Melissa brincando com o Buttercup.

-Soube que Peeta viajou ontem para o distrito 4. –Sei que ela não é intrometida, só quer saber e que devo a ela por estar cuidando de mim, mas me limito em dar de ombros como se não soubesse.

O telefone toca e vou atendê-lo.

-Alô.

-Olá filha, você comeu? –Minha mãe pergunta preocupada, às vezes acho que ela tem medo que eu acabe ficando desnutrida, pois a situação em que ela me viu quando eu estava vindo para o 12 era essa.

-Sim, Greasy tem se incumbido dessa tarefa. -Respondo

-Você quer que eu vá passar alguns dias com você? –Ela pergunta preocupada que talvez eu esteja mentindo

-Não precisa, eu estou saudável, voltei a caçar e tudo. Não falto a minhas consultas com o dr Aurélio, pode ligar para ele se não acredita. –Digo na defensiva, sei que minha mãe se preocupa e sempre liga. Mas não quero condená-la ao mesmo destino que eu viver no doze com o passado, acho que ela não suportaria. Ela não tem em quem se apoiar e eu sempre fui péssima em cuidar das pessoas.

-Estou só perguntando. –Ela diz na defensiva. –Fiquei sabendo que nosso hospital receberá Peeta para alguns exames hoje à tarde e pensei que algo poderia ter acontecido.

-Nada aconteceu. –Corto o assunto não quero pensar nele agora. –Tenho que ir.

Desligo sem dizer mais nada, ficar em casa é impossível então vou em direção à floresta, passo pela cidade e vejo que a reconstrução está adiantada. Construíram um novo edifício da justiça, na porta tem um exemplar da constituição que dá direito ao povo. Eu quase me sinto confortada por isso se não soubesse que não importa quantas garantias deem, eu nunca estarei em segurança. Não depois de viver nos jogos e passar pela guerra. Passo pelo mercado, a área destruída da costura está com algumas casas reconstruídas e vou ao caminho do antigo buraco da cerca.

Todas as folhas das árvores já caíram, em breve será inverno o que me deixa vir caçar mesmo sendo 9 da manhã, estou checando as armadilhas, escuto sons de passos e subo na árvore aguardando ver quem pode ser. Vejo um grupo de homens passarem com machados, acho que o doze tem lenhadores agora e desço. Passo mais algumas horas caçando, mas sem sucesso. Meus pensamentos giram em torno de Peeta. Desisto de tentar pegar alguma caça e vou para casa. O telefone está tocando irritantemente, penso em ignorar e ele para. Mas volta a tocar novamente.

-Alô. –Atendo contrariada.

-Katniss... –Desligo assim que reconheço a voz de meu antigo melhor amigo, o que tínhamos se quebrou, desapareceu... O telefone volta a tocar irritantemente, eu vou para o quarto passo perto do escritório onde tive minha conversa com Snow, onde ele me deixou a rosa após bombardear do 12 e vejo que está tudo limpo e organizado Greasy deve ter arrumado junto com o restante da casa, sou tomada por um medo arrebatador como se Snow ainda estivesse vivo, como se ele pudesse surgir a qualquer momento naquele escritório que nunca usei exceto uma vez, esse lugar não me pertence.

Pertence a Snow. O ódio que me consome é quase palpável, a fúria que corre pela minha corrente sanguínea parece ácido e queima pelo meu corpo.

Ensandecida pelo ódio, pelo medo e pela a fúria derrubo a estante de mogno. Reviro a escrivaninha, quebro cada enfeite de vidro liberando minha raiva, mas mesmo assim quando olho ao redor mesmo revirado, quebrado e arruinado. Ainda é pouco, esse cômodo precisa desaparecer assim como as vidas que foram perdidas na guerra. Sigo para o porão onde deixava o estoque de bebidas de Haymitch pego tudo e retorno para o escritório despejo todo conteúdo das garrafas nos móveis já destroçados, nas paredes, quebro alguns no chão saio para a cozinha pego o fósforo acendo e jogo no centro desse cômodo. As chamas de imediato consomem o álcool de uma forma magnifica, dentro de mim é como se a presença de Snow na minha vida também estivesse se consumindo me libertando da opressão que antes me aterrorizava e estou rindo histericamente. Passa alguns minutos quando começo a perceber que estou ficando com falta de ar, as chamas já consumiram todo o escritório e lambe a porta percebendo o risco do incêndio se espalhar fecho a porta.

Haymitch aparece um pouco penso e me leva para fora. O ar que invade meus pulmões é frio e puro, só agora percebo o quanto estava sufocada dentro.

-Você está querendo se matar? – Haymitch pergunta após uma ou outra tomada de ar. O incêndio agora está se espalhando pela casa, a alegria momentânea dá lugar ao desespero e lembro de minha gaveta com o medalhão de Peeta, a cavilha, meu broche e a perola. Mas é o livro de lembranças e o de minha família que me faz invadir a casa, corro para alcança-lo na mesa próxima a cozinha tudo está nublado dificultando minha locomoção com dificuldade subo para o quarto jogo o meu livro de família, o meu livro de lembrança e o livro que estávamos trabalhando em cima da cama. Pego a cavilha, o medalhão de Peeta, a pérola, meu arco, a jaqueta e amarro as pontas da colcha de cama. O fogo já invadiu as escadas o que me deixa somente com a janela. Preparo-me para pular os cinco metros da minha janela ao chão, respiro fundo e pulo. Estou caindo quando sinto o baque quando atinjo o chão e fico imóvel.

A dor no meu pé e joelho não é nada comparada a dor que sinto no peito. O que foi que eu fiz? EU destruí a minha casa, mas não só isso. EU fui o motivo do 12 ser bombardeado, de Peeta ter sido quase arruinado e EU fui o motivo da morte de minha irmã. Estou produzindo sons horríveis, soluços e lágrimas. Haymitch ao meu lado em silêncio enquanto o fogo consome a casa.


	13. 7a Peeta- Surpresas desagradáveis

Capitulo 13-

Passar o tempo no trem é muito difícil, pois não tem como cozinhar então só me resta meu caderno de desenhos que trouxe comigo e começo a folheá-lo. Há vários desenhos de Katniss uns como mutação, outros como uma garota normal. Começo um rascunho de seu rosto como está hoje com algumas cicatrizes das batalhas e do fogo que a consumiu. Seus cabelos nos ombros soltos ou semi preso, raramente ela os entrança. Ela tem cicatrizes por todo o corpo, preferiu ficar com elas ao invés de fazer plástica como Plutarch sugeriu assim como eu. Penso em nossa recente discursão, acho que fui muito duro com ela afinal sempre foi difícil para ela demonstrar seus sentimentos e eu tenho quase certeza que ela me ama. Talvez não seja o amor que eu espero, mas ela deve me amar para estar comigo e deixar que eu me aproxime tanto ao ponto de ver como ela é, do que ela precisa e permitir que eu compartilhe a cama com ela apesar de tê-la quase estrangulado uma vez. Essa lembrança sempre me assombra, às vezes meus pesadelos giram em torno de mata-la e esses são os piores que eu acho. Mas é como o Doutor Aurélio falou em uma de minhas sessão:

"_Peeta não tem como você deixar de sonhar ou ter alucinações que Katniss é uma mutação ou que você está matando-a, mas há como você controlar suas reações em relação a esses acontecimentos com os medicamentos e terapia."_

Passo a noite em claro, não tenho plena confiança de adormecer e acabar tendo pesadelos, como estou em um local totalmente desconhecido temo ter um episódio e piorar minha condição frente ao Doutor Aurélio. Por mais que eu queira que o empo passe mais rápido ele se arrasta, da próxima vez irei tomar o trem expresso que demora menos tempo, mas só passa duas vezes por semana. Se conseguir comprar o maquinário ate quinta-feira posso pegar o expresso que leva um dia, espero que nada demais aconteça com Katniss. Sei que a guerra acabou e que estamos seguros, mas para quem passa pelo que passei sabe que seguro é um estado de espirito que não conhecemos mais. Olho a paisagem lá fora, estamos passando por uma ponte acima do rio o sol está no seu ápice, deve ser meio dia o que me lembra meu comprimidos sigo para o vagão restaurante e peço água.

Os engulo, estou voltando para minha cabine estaremos chegando ao 4 as 18:00, não terá como comprar nada a essa hora, terei que procurar um hotel e estou pensando seriamente em visitar Anne a viúva de Finnick. Tento não lembrar da ultima vez que o vi, mas é impossível as memórias me assaltam:

_Estamos correndo pelo subterrâneo da capital sendo perseguidos por bestantes metade lagarto metade humano, todos estão chamando o nome de Katniss sinto o veneno de teleguiadas correndo pelo meu corpo. "Ela tem que ser aniquilada, Katniss em que morrer, MATE-A!" ordena uma voz na minha cabeça como se fosse minha consciência. Estamos correndo para a superfície quando olho para trás vejo Finnick lutando contra os bestantes como na arena. "Eles merecem morrer, os rebeldes são nossos inimigos" Não sei como cheguei à superfície, estou com as mãos nos ouvidos, não aguento as dúvidas, o impulso que tento controlar de matá-la é como uma necessidade mais primitiva e bá resistindo, mas sei que estou perto de perder assim como perdi e matei Mitchell, mas minha resistência se torna fraca quando uma chuva de corpos mutilados caem junto com água me encolho._

_-Não é real, não é real. –Fecho os olhos o mais forte que posso, espero alguns minutos e abro para dar de cara com o mesmo cenário corpos , mutações estou confuso já não sei o que é real e o que não é._

_-Peeta... –Ela me chama "É uma armadilha, ela te trouxe para a morte, MATE-A!_

_-Me deixa. Eu não aguento seguir em frente! –Quero ficar para trás, não quero perder a cabeça_

_-Aguenta. Aguenta sim! –Ela insiste, por que ela insiste? "Para te matar, ela mesma admitiu no comando, ela está só esperando para te torturar de novo."_

_-Estou perdendo a noção. Vou ficar maluco. Como eles. Então ela me beija profundamente, com uma ânsia que nunca havia experimentado. _

Estou segurando firme o lápis de tal forma que o quebro e ele perfura minha mão que, tomo os comprimidos e estou um pouco cansado. Lembrar-se daquele dia é realmente doloroso e exaustivo. Olho para o relógio e percebo que já devemos esta chegando no distrito 4, pois são 17:30. Olho a paisagem acho que já entramos no distrito 4, pois a vegetação mudou as arvores tem um tamanho menor e são mais floridas que as do distrito 7 enquanto pelo que me lembre no 12 estamos entrando no inverno enquanto pelo que se nota aqui o clima está mais tropical quente e úmido lembrando um pouco a arena. Sendo ainda mais difícil para eu retomar o total controle do meu corpo, talvez tenha sido precipitado em relação à panificação e reconstrução da padaria. Mas o Doutor Aurélio me liberou e ate apoiou minha decisão. Tomo mais um comprimido que ajuda a controlar a ansiedade, sem ansiedade não tem o gatilho para disparar episódios e assim teoricamente deveria estar seguro. O trem está chegando a estação do distrito 4, arrumo minhas malas para desembarcar. A estação é fechada e bem moderna. Uma multidão está na estação o que me deixa confuso, será que há tantas pessoas voltando para casa assim? O trem está parando completamente, mas me recuso a descer antes das coisas se acalmarem lá fora e aos poucos todos os passageiros descem do trem, porém curiosamente a multidão não se desfaz. Um pensamento cruza minha mente "será que estão esperando por mim?"

Pego minha mala e estudo o lugar mais sossegado para descer sem sucesso sou logo interrompido por jornalistas.

-Peeta, o que o trás ao distrito 4? –Pergunta um, vários flashs são disparado no meu rosto.

-Como está sua vida no 12? Você e Katniss se veem? –Pergunta outro, mais flashs.

-O Sr Mellak está aqui para tratamento de seu transtorno de stress pós traumático, pedimos que compreendam que ele não está completamente recuperado assim como a Srta Everdeen que está mentalmente desorientada e que pelo que soube pela capital está terminantemente proibida qualquer entrevista ou publicidade sem a previa aprovação de seu médico. –Fala uma senhora de jaleco branco juntamente com dois enfermeiros que se aproxima de mim e toma minha mala. Ela pede para segui-la para o hospital, pelo visto Doutor Aurélio deu ordens acerca de minha vinda.

Entro no carro dela, juntamente com os enfermeiros um deles está dirigindo.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Peeta Mellak, Isadora Fontelle responsável pelo seu caso por sua estadia no 4, Doutor Aurélio me designou para fazer exames e acompanhar seu progresso.

-Eu vim ao 4 só fazer algumas encomendas de maquinário para reabrir a padaria da minha família. –Informo a ela. –Demorará no máximo 2 dias.

-Assim que os fabricantes desse maquinário souberam que estava reabrindo sua padaria por sua fama na panificação eles mandaram seus representantes, eu os permitir que o visitassem das 16:00 às 19:00. O senhor terá que ficar no hospital tempo integral para fazer os exames e assim determinar se houve melhora real em sua saúde.

-Espera me deixa ver se eu entendi vou ficar fazendo exames que decidirão se eu vou ou não voltar para o 12. Quanto tempo vai demorar para receber os exames? –Pergunto da ultima vez passei em torno de um mês para concluir os exames e não quero ficar tanto tempo longe do 12.

-Como são só exames de rotina, assim que você terminar de faze-los pode ir para o 12, acho que demorará no máximo uma semana. -Informa ela e mesmo não gostando do controle exercido pelo Doutor Aurélio fico grato por ter evitado os repórteres. Mera muitas lembranças dolorosas.

-Preciso que os exames sejam feitos em menos tempo no máximo 4 dias, tenho que continuar minha terapia em grupo semanal e não quero ficar no hospital a não ser que seja estritamente necessário. –Tento argumentar

-Não posso deixa-lo longe de monitoramento, sinto muito. –Ela fala parecendo realmente sentir chegamos ao hospital, um prédio bem alto de viDoutoro, sou guiado para dentro da recepção e direcionado para o apartamento 165 onde pelo visto terei de ficar durante os próximos 4 dias... Continuo com minhas roupas já que hoje mesmo não será feito nenhum exame, são aproximadamente 19:30 quando uma enfermeira entra com o jantar e estou quase o dispensando quando olho no rosto dela. É a sra Everdeen, mãe de Katniss.

-Olá, boa noite Peeta. Tudo bem? –Ela pergunta pondo a refeição no suporte.

-Boa noite sra Everdeen, tudo bem sim e com a senhora? –Pergunto por educação.

-Está tudo caminhando, como está Katniss?

-A senhora a conhece melhor que ninguém, ela está melhor desde que a viu a ultima vez, mas ela não está bem. –Digo sinceramente. Alguma preocupação paira sobre ela, por um momento ela decide se me diz ou não alguma coisa e por fim fala.

-Não tenho noticia dela há 3 dias tento ligar, mas ninguém atende e como só tenho seu numero e o dela estou preocupada. –Ela fala aflita e nervosa me deixando também aflito, pois realmente tive uma discursão feia antes de viajar e Katniss sempre é tão fechada, tão restrita que nunca sei o que ela pensa. Imagens dela morrendo, de mim a matando invade minha mente cenas terríveis seguro o mais forte que posso os braços da cadeira que estou sentado, respiro fundo tentando controlar o ritmo cardíaco. Sigo para a bolsa e tomo os comprimidos de nada adianta seu eu perder o controle aqui a Doutora Fontenelle pode estender minha estadia o que não quero de forma alguma. A sra Everdeen esta me olhando um pouco temerosa.

-Desculpe por isso, às vezes tenho flashs e preciso dos comprimidos. Tente o número (13) 932386038 é o numero de Haymitch precisa insistir muito, mas ele sempre atende. Não deve ter acontecido nada, as vezes ela não atende o telefone quando o dia é ruim. –Tento tranquiliza-la, mas falho pois sei que algo deve estar errado.

-Muito obrigada Peeta, assim que consegui falar com ela te aviso, pois sei que você também se preocupa. Após o jantar evite beber comer ou beber qualquer coisa amanhã começaremos seus exames.

Tenho que ficar em alerta, não baixar a guarda e tento dormir um pouco. Depois de inúmeras tentativas, não consigo conciliar o sono sempre penso em como deveria ter ficado no 12, agora estou preocupado e ansioso. Levanto e decido ir à recepção procurar a sra Everdeen ela deve saber de alguma noticia.

-Com licença a enfermeira Everdeen está no hospital? –A recepcionista me olha por um tempo em seguida procura no monitor –Desculpe, ela já saiu do seu plantão, posso ajuda-lo em alguma coisa?

-Sim, quero fazer um telefonema ao meu distrito.

-Me dê o numero por favor. –Ela me entrega o telefone após discar os números de Haymitch. Chama, chama e ninguém atende o que é normal.

-Tente novamente, ele só atende na quarta vez. –Informo a ela

-Alô...-Atende ele sonolento, são por volta de 2 horas da manhã

\- Haymitch...

-Tinha que ser o lover boy, que foi sentiu peso na consciência por ter viajado e deixado sua amada? –Pergunta ele acido e levemente embriagado.

\- Haymitch, sem piadas, como ela está? –Ele suspira profundamente o que não é bom e muda o tom de voz quando volta a falar.

-Sinceramente Peeta eu não faço a mínima ideia, assim que você saiu houve um incêndio na casa dela. –Ele faz uma pausa –Ela está bem, conseguiu sair antes de ser tarde de mais, mas se recusa a ocupar outra casa da vila dos vitoriosos e está ficando na casa do lago.

Ela piorou, algo realmente ruim deve ter acontecido penso com pesar.

-O que o Doutor Aurélio disse? –Pergunto a ele

-Não sou menino de recado, ligue para ele você mesmo! –Ele desliga o telefone na minha cara.

_-Bêbado desgraçado-_ desde o telessequestro eu tenho resmungado, mas não é que seja eu de verdade é a outra personalidade distorcida que a capital criou e esse é o método que achei para controla-lo. De acordo com os médicos repressão é ruim, pois ele pode eclodir e tomar a direção de meu corpo a qualquer momento. Enquanto se eu souber conviver com ele, será sempre eu que terei controle e tem funcionado.

-Posso telefonar para o médico responsável pelo meu caso? É o Doutor Aurélio. –Explico, preciso falar com ele e reduzir os dias.

Ela me passa o telefone novamente.

-Alô. –Doutor Aurélio atende do outro lado

-Boa noite, Doutor aqui é o Peeta Mellak, estão me dizendo para ficar uma semana aqui no 4 para exames de rotina que o sr nunca mencionou em nossas conversas e quero sabe que historia é essa! -Exijo que ele me explique.

-Sim, Peeta não podemos falar sobre isso amanhã? –Pergunta ele me deixando furioso.

-Não, especialmente por que ambos sabemos que eu não conseguirei dormir hoje sem uma explicação seguida de uma redução de dias aqui no 4 e não quero que se repita esse negocio de não me informar as coisas! –Digo me exaltando um pouco, necessitando respirar fundo para recuperar o controle.

-Peeta sei que está muito contrariado, mas esse foi o único jeito que consegui fazer para que você não retornasse para a capital e efetuasse todos os exames referentes ao seu estado psicológico que demoraria o triplo do tempo que você passará no 4. Sei que não é confortável, mas por favor passe esses 5 dias e faça todos os exames. Sua condição deve estar excelente, só quero tirar a dúvida que ainda paira sobre você e se você é confiável o suficiente para estar de volta. –Ele fala com uma voz cansada

-Certo, mas e quanto a Katniss? Acabei de falar com ela e Haymitch falou que houve um incêndio. O que realmente houve? –Eu sei que tem o sigilo profissional e tudo, mas que se dane. Eu tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo.

_Pena que ela não se queimou junto... _Sussurra o outro.

-Ela teve o que gosto de chamar de exteriorização da condição psicológica, ela sente que está devastada e refletiu isso em suas ações. Claro é arriscado, se ela repetir o ato pode ser considerado inicio de comportamento piromaníaco o que precisaria de terapia intensiva, mas já conversei com ela e acho que foi só um incidente a parte.

-Quando será sua próxima sessão com ela, agora que o telefone dela não funciona qual será usado para as consultas, me passe o numero por favor. –Estou considerando seriamente sair antes do previsto com ou sem aprovação médica.

-Minhas sessões foram duplicada devido a esse incidente, as terças e quintas às 16:00.

-Doutor entendo a necessidade de meus exames, mas não tem como diminuir o tempo para 3 dias?

-Farei o possível Peeta, mas não posso prometer nada. Espero que compreenda!

Assim que desligo o telefone volto para o quarto pensando como será que estão as coisas no 12, o que levou Katniss a jogar fogo em sua casa e como está seu estado... Será que ela está se mantendo ocupada? Eu mesmo estou a ponto de enlouquecer de tédio, não consigo conciliar o sono então vou dar uma volta, o hospital tem um pequeno jardim no térreo que é muito bonito me faz lembrar as prímulas será que elas escaparam? Amanhã tentarei falar com a doutora Fontenelle, talvez ela me ajude a sair mais rápido.


	14. 7b Katniss- Dor

As mudanças correram rápido na estrutura de Panen e eu não acompanhei. Em vez de pacificadores, agora é policia, tem um local onde se faz denuncias sobre a infração de algum direito garantido na constituição ou infração ao código penal. Roubar ainda é ilegal claro, mas não é punido mais com morte, só a morte de outra pessoas é punido com a morte. Há também combatentes de incêndios que se chamam bombeiros, eles controlaram as chamas de casa, mas não antes dela estar quase arruinada só as prímulas não estão chamuscadas o que me faz ficar aliviada apesar do peso na consciência não diminuir.

Como o 12 está em reforma vai demorar em torno de no mínimo 6 meses para entrar no orçamento da cidade, sugerem que eu more em outra casa na aldeia, mas eu definitivamente não quero ocupar outra casa. Pego o que restou de minha casa e tomo a decisão de morar na casa do lago. Estou já de saída quando Haymitch vem me contar que dr Aurélio quer falar comigo e como estou um pouco receosa do que os meus últimos atos irão acarretar na minha terapia o atendo. Ele me tranquiliza dizendo que é normal alguns comportamentos extremos como o que eu apresentei, mas que eu devo ser monitorada mais de perto, então ou eu me mudo para uma das casas da vila dos vitoriosos ou vou ter que ficar na casa de alguém e minha consulta foi duplicada agora será duas vezes por semana. Tenho que escrever um diário que contenham meus sentimento, claro que eu disse que não faria diário nenhum e ele me ameaçou de influenciar no julgamento do meu caso para informar a capital que eu precisava de terapia intensiva por tempo indeterminado o que me chateou bastante. Ainda estou na casa do lago como uma forma de protesto, mas sei que terei que me mudar o inverno está ficando pior e lá é um pouco frio. Vou à casa de Haymitch para minha consulta com o dr Aurélio pontualmente as 16:00.

-Olá florzinha, veio para a sessão terror? –Pergunta Haymitch ao atender a porta cheirando como um gambá e tão bêbado quanto. Entro em sua casa enojada pela sujeira, resto de comida e vomito. Sigo para a cozinha ratos passeiam pela pia, a casa esta um lixo como sempre e infelizmente tenho que ficar aguardando o telefonema, passasse 5 minutos e nada dele tocar me levanto indignada.

-Vou pra casa de Peeta. –Falo para Haymitch que está ocupado se divertindo com sua garrafa. Como estava com saudades do ar puro é o que penso quando saio da casa dele, sinceramente nunca entenderei como alguém consegue viver em meio a tanto lixo... Vou à casa de Peeta e sento no sofá aguardando a maldita ligação. Quando finalmente o telefone toca.

-Alô –Atendo o telefone

-Katniss... Está tudo bem? –Pergunta Peeta do outro lado me deixando completamente surpresa, ainda não pensei sobre nossa discursão e sua viajem –Soube pelo Haymitch que aconteceu um incêndio você está bem?

-Estou, foi um acidente. –Me limito a dizer somente isso a ele, o silêncio um pouco constrangedor paira no ar.

-Quero pedir desculpas pela nossa ultima conversa, acabou que eu tive que vir mesmo para o 4, estava programado uns exames...

-Você está bem? Alguma coisa aconteceu? –Pergunto freneticamente preocupada.

-Está tudo bem, só vou demorar um pouco mais de tempo. É estranho estou me hospedando no hospital. –Ele tenta dizer de uma forma descontraída, mas eu sei que deve ser muito ruim. -Eu vi sua mãe.

-Mesmo? –Pergunto desinteressada, não quero falar de minha mãe...

-Katniss na verdade quero me desculpar por antes... –Peeta começa sem jeito e sei que devo pará-lo para não me sentir pior do que eu estou, pois eu que sou a errada, eu que fico confusa e não sei escolher as palavras. Mas meu nervosismo se sobressai e fecha minha garganta. –Eu estava errado em falar tudo aquilo, especialmente depois de tudo o que você passou na guerra para eu continuar vivo e é graças a você que eu consegui escapar sem maiores sequelas dela. –É demais, desligo o telefone na cara de Peeta. Não basta ele se culpar por minha incapacidade, ele ainda é grato por tudo o que eu inconscientemente fiz a ele e eu não fiz nada a não ser magoá-lo desde então assim como na noite em que ele partiu esperando que eu pelo menos tivesse uma resposta para sua acusação e quando não tinha ele se afastou. Mal desligo o telefone e ele toca incessantemente novamente. Eu não atendo durante 30 minutos ate que me lembro de dr Aurélio e nosso acordo.

-Alô. –Pigarreio para tirar um pouco da rouquidão. A consulta foi estranha ele me deixou mais a vontade que o normal e terminou bem mais cedo. Já estive na casa de Peeta muitas vezes, mas dessa vez parece haver algo diferente sem Peeta a casa está fria como se o inverno já tivesse chegado ao seu ápice, cada cômodo parece me lembrar do _meu Peeta_ seu equilíbrio e sua afetuosidade impressa em cada detalhe da decoração, mas sem sua presença o aconchego esvaiu completamente. Buttercup me tira dos meus devaneios mia, passa pelos meus pés e dou a ele um pouco de leite. Mas ele insiste em miar.

-O que é? –Pergunto me sentindo um pouco idiota por estar falando com um gato, mas desde quando ele voltou percebo por que minha irmã era tão apegada a essa bola de pelos. Ele segue para a cozinha e arranha o fogão. Eu finjo não entender e sento-me no sofá. Mas Buttercup sobe no meu colo e me encara, o espanto por que não quero pensar em Peeta. Ainda é a tardezinha, o sol já se pôs há algum tempo está tarde para ir para casa do lago então fico na casa de Peeta acendo a lareira pego o cobertor observo o fogo da lareira me faz lembrar os primeiros trajes que Cinna junto com Portia fez para eu e Peeta.

Cinna... Percebo que tenho que adicioná-lo as vitimas quando continuarmos o livro, ele foi mais um que não consegui proteger tento espantar as imagens dele sendo brutalmente espancado na minha frente, mas não é como se eu tivesse controle. As imagens continuam me assaltando não só de Cinna, mas também de Prim, Boggs, Mitchelle, Finnick, Messalla, Leeg 1, Jackson, Castor e Homes. A morte deles está assaltando minha mente me deixando confusa, desorientada, aterrorizada me tranco no armário.

Quando acordo me dou conta que dormi a noite inteira me sinto bem mais descansada, levanto e sigo para a cozinha. Levo um susto quando me deparo com Ângela, olho para o relógio e são 9:00.

-Katniss que surpresa, Peeta pediu para passar por aqui de vez em quando durante sua viajem... –Eu olho para ela incrédula, está na cara que ela está mentindo Peeta jamais pediria algo assim a não ser para Delly talvez... Será que ela está nos espionando? Por que? Para quem ela passa as informações? Calmamente me aproximo dela e com um tom bastante ameaçador começo.

-Espero nunca mais encontrar você rondando nossa casa ou Peeta novamente. –Me aproximo mais alisando a blusa dela sem tirar meus os olhos cinzas de seus olhos verdes esmeraldas que agora estão paralisados de medo –A não ser que eu ou ele vá a sua farmácia nunca mais apareça na nossa frente, não gosto de pessoas que mentem descaradamente. –Fecho as mãos em seu pescoço –Espero que não minta para mim agora, quem te mandou espionar a casa de Peeta? O que você quer?

-N-não é isso... Eu só, eu só... –Ela fala já chorando e com o rosto em chamas. –O dr Aurélio pediu que eu procurasse sinais de qualquer episodio incontrolável ou de que ele tenha tentado machucar a si mesmo ou você de alguma forma. Ele tem um diário que faz parte de sua terapia, eu estava procurando isso... –Ela está completamente aterrorizada, eu quase acredito nela e solto seu pescoço.

-Você vai dizer que está tudo bem com Peeta e comigo também. Se por algum acaso ele ficar mais tempo no 4 por qualquer palavra sua... –Deixo a sentença no ar. Ela sai apressadamente da casa tropeçando nos degraus da frente, o que me faz rir um pouco. Escuto uma risada na porta da cozinha.

\- Haymitch! –Falo em reprovação –Quase me matou de susto!

-Aposto como ela pensou que você a mataria, eu mesmo estava quase intervindo.

-Se estava observando todo esse tempo por que não a impediu? –Pergunto ressentida com ele.

-Por que queridinha achei que fosse só uma admiradora de Peeta e não é segredo que o garoto tem um monte. –Ele me provoca percebo que ele esta mais sóbrio.

-Acabou sua bebida?- Digo ácida

-Também, estava me perguntando se você teria voltado para a cabana para morrer congelada. Que bom que você usou o cérebro dessa vez.

-Bem, eu vou ficar aqui enquanto Peeta não está... É mais cômodo que aquela pocilga que você mora. –Devolvo o insulto

-Disso eu não posso discordar. Tem algo pra comer? Estou faminto. –Claro depois da ressaca vem a fome avassaladora de Haymitch...

Comemos em silencio uns biscoitos e um pouco de chá.

-Haymitch, será que Ângela estava falando a verdade? Será que não estão querendo dar um fim na gente, sei lá... Você sempre dorme com sua faca, alguma vez te atacaram? –Disparo a perguntar

-Katniss, sei que é besteira dizer isso, mas a ditadura acabou apesar que nós nunca mais nos sentiremos seguros novamente. O governo mudou, a vida das pessoas mudaram para melhor diga-se de passagem apesar que nunca conseguir baixar a guarda. Ângela só estava tentando ajudar Peeta, mas tenho certeza absoluta que nunca mais ela vai ter coragem de se quer chegar perto de vocês dois agora... –Ele recomeça a rir por um bom tempo e eu o sigo. Ate que nós nos olhamos e um sentimento de culpa por estar nos divertindo enquanto outros estão mortos nos invade e o clima torna a ficar pesado novamente. Ele se despede e sai me deixando só com meus pensamentos. Saio para a floresta caçar como é inverno o clima ainda esta agradável, sozinha com meus pensamentos vejo que Haymitch tem razão Ângela deveria estar só cumprindo sua função de enfermeira, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco. Não estou conseguindo nada na floresta hoje, minhas armadilhas estão vazias e arrisco percorrer o caminho da casa do lago quem sabe não tenha mais sorte. Lembro que preciso pegar meus pertences de lá, apesar de minha crise ontem e da surpresa desagradável hoje de manhã me sinto bem mais revigorada. Ensaco os livros, o medalhão, a cavilha, a pérola e meu broche. Olho a cabana dando um adeus temporário e sigo em direção à cidade.

-Katniss, menina! –Greasy Sae grita quando me avista na entrada da cidade, eu paro para falar com ela por consideração afinal ela tem cuidado de mim. –Você jantou? Onde está ficando?

-Ainda não jantei, decidi ficar na casa de Peeta enquanto ele está no distrito 4. –Informo a ela, confio em Greasy, pois ela é discreta e contida.

-Então venha jantar em minha casa, sei que não é tão luxuosa... –Começa ela.

-Seria um prazer! –Digo cortando-a –Onde está sua neta? –Tento mudar de assunto.

-Foi para casa da tia dela, estava mesmo me sentindo um pouco sozinha.

Sae consegue me confortar com essas palavras, pois na verdade eu que estava me sentindo sozinha e hoje a noite seria bem pior. Fico em silencio observando ela fazer um cozido com o peru que eu trouxe outro dia.

-Você está precisando de alguma coisa Sae? –Pergunto.

-Não, seus presentes da caçada tem sido suficiente.

Desfruto do jantar com Sae ate dar 7 horas e ficar bastante frio, começa a nevar lá fora aos montes.

-Tem certeza que não quer passar a noite aqui? –Ela oferece, mas como posso passar a noite em outro lugar? O que falo quando acordá-la aos gritos para o nada e Greasy mora ao lado de toda população que voltou pro 12.

-Não, preciso tomar os remédios da noite. –Minto –Obrigada pelo convite.

Sigo para vila dos vitoriosos. A casa está completamente fria e terrivelmente vazia. Buttercup se enrola em meus pés reclamando por comida pego um resto de cozido de não sei que dia e dou para ele que chia, acho que pensou que eu voltaria com caça.

-Vê se não reclama!

O telefone toca insistentemente, hoje não é dia de consulta então eu simplesmente o ignoro. Pode ser Peeta, mas estou ainda zangada com ele por ter ido embora e não quero continuar com a conversa de ontem. Apesar de ser por volta da meia noite não estou com sono, perambulo pela casa sem ter nada para fazer me odiando por depender dos empurrões de Peeta. Entro no seu ateliê As imagens mais perturbadoras dos jogos foram tiradas tem mais imagens de cenas que eu conheço o por do sol no centro de treinamento, a praia do massacre quaternário em nossa ultima noite juntos... Eu acho que nunca vou me perdoar por tê-lo deixado naquele dia, naquele dia eu o perdi para sempre... Se eu pelo menos tivesse entendido o plano de Snow desde aquele momento, se eu tivesse entendido Coin desde o inicio... Mas não entendi, não enxerguei. Talvez dr Aurélio tenha razão em falar que devo deixar o passado e olhar para o futuro, mas que futuro eu tenho? Eu sempre tive a função de prover minha família, isso me foi tirado e estou completamente sozinha agora. Uma dor insuportável rompe o meu peito fazendo-me ficar imóvel sem ter o direito de reclamar, pois eu sei que mereço isso por toda dor que eu proporcionei as pessoas...


	15. 8a Peeta- Conversas

O dia no hospital só pode ser descrito como entediante e dolorido. Levanto às 6 da manhã para fazer intermináveis exames de sangue, em seguida injetam contraste em meu braço para fazer uma tomografia do meu cérebro. Quando finalmente termina estou faminto, sigo para o refeitório para comer o almoço, pois a parte da manhã se foi só com exames. Pela parte da tarde faço testes psicológicos leves semelhante ao que fazia no 13.

Finalmente da as 16:00 e antes de receber os representantes das máquinas peço para fazerem um telefonema para Haymitch, mas ele me fala que ela passou e foi para minha casa o que acho estranho de inicio, mas faz sentido esperar lá em casa que é mais limpo e silencioso. Peço outro telefonema para casa desta vez.

-Alô –Ela atende o telefone

-Katniss... Está tudo bem? –Começo com cautela, ela deve estar um pouco chateada por tudo –Soube pelo Haymitch que aconteceu um incêndio você está bem? –Preciso perguntar isso mesmo sabendo que ela detesta intromissão alheia

-Estou, foi um acidente. –Gostaria de saber mais, onde começou, o que levou ao inicio do fogo? Mas as perguntas ficam entaladas na minha garganta não sei se posso fazer essas perguntas e nem se ela me responderia sinceramente.

-Quero pedir desculpas pela nossa ultima conversa, acabou que eu tive que vir mesmo para o 4, estava programado uns exames... –Tento me explicar por tê-la deixado, apesar de não ter certeza se ela quer saber

-Você está bem? Alguma coisa aconteceu? –Ela pergunta nervosa, acho que se importa bastante comigo apesar de sua distancia habitual.

-Está tudo bem, só vou demorar um pouco mais de tempo. É estranho estou me hospedando no hospital. –Tento manter o clima leve, mas na verdade não gosto nenhum pingo dessa situação em que estou. Tento então mudar de assunto... -Eu vi sua mãe.

-Mesmo? –Ela pergunta como se dissesse "vamos encerrar este assunto".

-Katniss na verdade quero me desculpar por antes... –Tento começar, não deveria ter dito aquelas palavras, ela fez tudo o que pode para me manter vivo mesmo que eu tenha pedido minha morte diversas vezes como quando matei Mitchelle e encarei a realidade que foi um divisor de águas para mim, Katniss não era um bestante da capital, mas sim eu fui transformado num. –Eu estava errado em falar tudo aquilo, especialmente depois de tudo o que você passou na guerra para eu continuar vivo e é graças a você que eu consegui escapar sem maiores sequelas dela. –Algo aconteceu e a ligação cai. Antes que eu possa ligar novamente a recepcionista diz que há pessoas a minha procura no quarto, decido ligar amanhã e sigo para o quarto para ver quem são meus visitantes. Deparo-me com três homens e duas mulheres da capital a minha espera.

-Bom dia sr Mellak, sou Burn Henz representante da companhia Fleischmann. É um prazer lhe conhecer, sou um grande admirador seu. –Fala um senhor baixinho com roupas espalhafatosa e começa a oferecer seus produtos de panificação. As condições de pagamentos não me agradam muito, mas eu pego seu cartão e me despeço. Depois de quase duas horas só consegui ver os homens, ver novamente as pessoas da capital trouxe uma serie de lembranças desagradáveis e para me livrar delas decido dar uma volta no jardim do hospital que está bem verde como se fosse primavera, talvez ate seja aqui no 4 enquanto no 12 está começando o inverno. O vento carrega um cheiro de maresia agradável, me faz relaxar um pouco na frente do hospital há uma fonte decido sentar-me na borda e desenhar um pouco para o livro dos tributos que eu e Katniss estamos trabalhando como terapia. Desenho primeiro os irmãos do distrito 1 que são "seguros" e não me despertará nenhum flashback. Termino ele umas 2 da manhã, apesar de não ter fome ou sono algum me obrigo a voltar para o quarto e lanchar o sanduiche que deixaram. O cheiro da praia está em minhas narinas fazendo-me relembrar da arena no quanto eu estava disposto a morrer por Katniss, assim como hoje isso não mudou e a razão também não. Apesar que sei que ela não confia em mim, não tenho certeza se meus sentimentos são correspondidos e tenho medo que possa machuca-la. Infelizmente acabei me tornando o que não queria: Uma peça no joguete da capital. Mas isso acabou, os jogos acabaram e tenho que me controlar para poder voltar para casa com esses pensamentos vou dormir.

_Estou na arena correndo da névoa que nos persegue tropeço e vejo as costas de Katniss por um momento ela volta para me socorrer, estou tranquilo para então se transformar completamente em um bestante e tentar me devorar. _

_Acordo no 12 na minha cama, me acalmo repetindo o que é real e o que não é. Percebo que não estou sozinho na cama Katniss está nua ao meu lado, ela é tão linda apesar das cicatrizes observo suas costas que se afinam na cintura e aumenta no quadril. Eu a abraço por trás quando sinto seu corpo totalmente gelado viro ela de modo que posso ver seu rosto que está estampado o terror e hematomas em seu pescoço. Então me lembro que eu que a matei em um episodio fulminante em que perdi o controle. _

Acordo com a Sra Everdeen me prendendo na cama, aos poucos retorno à calmaria.

-Noite ruim? –Ela me pergunta depois de aplicar uma injeção em meu braço.

-Sim. –Respondo

-Algo haver com Katniss? –Ela me olha atentamente. –Já tive acesso a seus registros e sua medicação, não é ético. Eu sei, mas se trata de minha filha. Precisava saber se ela estava segura, preciso ter certeza que ela estará segura com você no 12.

Ela me olha um pouco desconfiada, eu não a culpo.

-Eu sempre tenho pesadelos, geralmente sobre perder Katniss ou sobre ela me matar no seu modo bestante. Mas jamais farei mal a ela, recuperei minhas memórias e sei diferenciar a realidade das memorias implantadas pela capital. –Digo para ela na defensiva. Ela olha profundamente em meus olhos.

-Prim sempre me falava de seu progresso no 13, mas ainda estava incerta depois de ver aqueles vídeos antes da morte do presidente Snow e Coin... Porém somente depois que você voltou que Katniss apresentou alguma melhora, como ela está? Ela tem se alimentado? –Pergunta ela preocupada

-Sim, ela está bem melhor. –Tento tranquilizá-la. –Só um pouco reservada como de costume.

-Ela nem sempre foi assim, você deve se lembrar dela antes de perder o pai... –Ela começa me trazendo a recordação dela com seus 6 anos sempre de bom humor, não falante e sempre de olho em Prim.

-Sim, ela era bem carinhosa com Prim.

-Ela nunca deixou de ser amorosa e carinhosa com Prim. Sei que foi em parte minha culpa por abandoná-las num momento em que elas mais precisavam e desde então ela se tornou dura, trancada, desconfiada. O pior é saber que tudo foi minha culpa, não que eu tivesse feito de proposito, pois estava doente. A situação fez com que ela se trancasse num mundo só dela, faz com que ela leve a carga e nunca admita precisar de ajuda. –Ela me esclarece –Infelizmente eu nunca tive a força da Katniss, ela herdou do pai dela, aprendeu a caçar com ele e ela é muito parecida com ele. Lamento profundamente, mas não posso voltar para o 12 e cuidar de minha única filha viva. –As lágrimas brotam de seu rosto, sei que Sra Everdeen nunca foi muito a favor de meu relacionamento com Katniss, na verdade sempre pensei que ela preferia a Gale e essa conversa me deixa um pouco confuso.

-Estou te contando tudo isso para que entenda e esteja ao lado de Katniss quando ela precisar. Ela pode parecer forte, segura, imponente e autossuficiente, porém isso é só fachada é o muro que ela construiu para se proteger por trás de tudo isso ela é carente de afeto, atenção e precisa de carinho quanto qualquer um. –Ela parece um pouco nervosa, mas decidida.

-Agora que a guerra acabou é hora de recomeçar, Peeta você ainda a ama? –Olho para a mãe de Katniss e em seguida olho para minhas mãos percebendo o quanto estou nervoso.

-Acho que nunca tive outra escolha, apesar de saber que ela não sente o mesmo. Eu voltei pro 12 por ela, eu a amo sim, mas não quero impor esse sentimento a ela e espero que essa conversa fique entre nós. –Ela me analisa profundamente antes de continuar.

-Ela é jovem e está fragilizada pela perda, no futuro ela sentirá a falta de Prim e ela só tem a você e Haymitch para estar ao lado dela. Eu a vi sofre por você não estar com ela no 13 era terrível, foi quando eu percebi o quanto ela te amava e quando você foi resgatado vi ela se afundar em trabalho e se esforçando para se vingar da capital. Ela talvez nunca diga que te ama, mas eventualmente ela se abrirá para você basta ter muita paciência. Cuide bem dela...

-Eu cuidarei sra Everdeen, enquanto Katniss permitir estarei com ela.

-Hoje você fará vários exames na área psiquiatra, seu ataque pela manhã ficará entre nós. –Ela pisca para mim numa cumplicidade. –Antes que eu me esqueça o pequeno Finn, filho de Finnick está internado, se você quiser visita-lo seria muito bom e daria uma força extra para Annie.

O dia foi exaustivo, terminei os exames e tenho o resto do dia livre. Sigo para a área de pediatria para saber do filho de Finnick, lembro que Annie sempre foi muito bondosa comigo no 13 e estou curioso para saber como ela está indo aqui no 4.

-Peeta Mellark!? –Me viro para me deparar com Annie na recepção –É você?

-Oi Annie, sim sou eu. Estou fazendo uns exames, como você está? Soube que seu filho esta doente. –Ela parece abatida, melancólica o que não é surpresa afinal ela perdeu o marido e seu filho está doente.

-O Finn? –Ela abre um sorriso doce –Ele é lindo, um amor! Venha conhecer, acho que receberemos alta hoje.

Ela me guia ate a enfermaria onde me apresenta a Finn uma criança de um ano, de pele clara e cabelos dourados semelhante à Finnick adormecido na cama.

-Ele é lindo. –Me aproximo mais dele toco sua pele –O que ele tem?

-Ele teve uma febre que não baixava e a mãe de Katniss me convenceu a trazê-lo, ela me ajuda muito... –Ela deixa a sentença no ar e olha perdida para o espaço vazio me lembrando de como Finnick sempre a trazia de volta a realidade. A criança começa a se mexer e acorda um pouco choroso trazendo Annie de volta a realidade.

-Oi, meu amor... Você está melhor? –Ela fala com ternura para a criança que me olha atentamente. –Esse aqui é o tio Peeta, ele veio do 12 conhecê-lo.

-Annie você pode trazer uma foto de Finn? Quero mostrar a Katniss quando voltar ao 12.

-Claro, assim que eu voltar em casa mando pela Clara. Vou chamar a enfermeira pode olhar um pouco ele? –Ela pergunta se distanciando me deixando sozinho olhando aqueles olhos azuis claros inocentes. Percebo a grandeza do que fizemos, Finn e todas as crianças não precisarão mais temer ser colocados numa arena. Tenho que tentar mostrar a Katniss o que isso significa que a futura geração esta livre e não há mais amarras só novas oportunidades ate mesmo para nós. Assim que Annie volta me despeço dela e de Finn. Tento entrar em contato com Katniss que não atende, ligo para Haymitch que me diz que ela está em um dia ruim e me sinto impotente por não poder fazer nada só tentar terminar o mais rápido possível com essa viagem. Com esse intuito sigo para o quarto para atender as outras 2 mulheres que já estavam a minha espera.

-Olá sr Peeta, sou Sam representante da companhia four bakery aqui está nosso catálogo de produtos para panificação que está em ascensão nos distritos de Pannen! –Ela fala um pouco próxima demais fazendo eu me afastar um pouco, suas roupas deve ser a moda na capital e aparentemente o nu está em sua última temporada, pois ela veste um corpete justo que faz seus seios quase saltarem para fora juntamente com uma calça justíssima. Sinto-me um pouco desconfortável especialmente quando ela se aproxima tentando mostrar um produto e descreve-o em detalhes, porém só consigo estar ciente de sua roupa insinuante e me sinto envergonhado quando ela se despede com dois beijos no meu rosto prometendo-me um desconto especial se fechasse com ela. Tem alguns momentos em que meu corpo parece ter vida própria e esses é um dos momentos, assim como quando olhei embasbacados os seios de Johanna...

-Posso entrar?

-Claro, desculpe estava distraído.

-Tudo bem, prazer em conhecê-lo sr Peeta Mellark, meu nome é Ray Jansen representante comercial da Carlos Baker Company, somos uma companhia nova no mercado e nossa proposta comercial é essa. –Ela me entrega uns papeis. –Sabemos que o senhor está iniciando a panificação na reconstrução do distrito 12, nós também estamos iniciando então pensamos em uma proposta irrecusável. Daremos todo o material necessário para a panificação de bolos e pães, em troca o senhor será nosso garoto propaganda.

Eu estou digerindo tudo o que ela falou, realmente é uma proposta irrecusável. Mas ser o garoto propaganda de uma marca... Onde seriam as gravações? Fingir novamente para frente de câmeras não é o que eu quero para minha nova vida no 12. Então eu rejeito.

-É uma pena, 1% do lucro da companhia seria destinado a reconstrução do 12... –Ela fala antes de sair. Penso nisso por um momento e por mais que eu não queira aceitar é tentador.

-Será que posso pensar na proposta ate amanhã? –Pergunto e ela se vira com um sorriso deslumbrante.

-Claro, mas só ficarei ate as 18 horas que é quando o trem parte para a capital, os papeis precisam estar assinados ate lá. –Ela sai do quarto me deixando com meus pensamentos. É uma oportunidade incrível, poderia acelerar a construção do 12 e ate dar mais oportunidade ao nosso distrito. Mas tenho que deixar as câmeras longe de Katniss, ela nunca gostou delas...

No outro dia ligo para Ray antes do meio dia e depois do almoço contrato está assinado. Claro que ela já tinha feito alterações para que a mídia fosse delimitada somente a padaria, não invadindo minha privacidade que é um direito hoje garantido por lei.


	16. 8b Katniss- Volta

Abro os olhos confusa sobre onde estou ate que olho ao redor muitas telas e me lembro que fui ao ateliê de Peeta onde provavelmente passei mal e desmaiei. Parece que um caminhão passou por mim, sigo para cozinha e me espanto com Greasy Sae preparando uma sopa.

-Ate que enfim acordou dorminhoca! – Brinca ela de bom humor. –Estou sentindo falta de sua caça...

Ela me serve um pouco do caldo.

-Vou assim que terminar aqui, talvez tenha uma sorte melhor hoje.

Após terminar o caldo, me arrumo para seguir para a floresta e caçar, mas apesar de todo meu esforço consigo abater só dois pássaros que estavam migrando para o sul. Acho que faz um ano que voltei para o 12, mas parece que foi ontem que ela morreu e é uma ferida que não fecha. Dizem que o tempo cura tudo, espero que seja verdade e chegue um dia que eu consiga superar sua morte. Entrego os pássaros a Sae e volto ao sofá ficando inerte presa dentro das recordações de minha irmã. Nem percebo que anoiteceu ate Buttercup reclamar por comida, acho que eu ultimamente tenho me esquecido dele e vou alimentá-lo. O telefone toca e como é dia de terapia eu o atendo.

-Katniss, ate que enfim você atendeu esse telefone estava preocupada. –Minha mãe fala entre suspiros –Como você está?

-Indo –Respondo, não quero que ela perceba que sinto muito sua falta.

-Você falou com o Gale? Ele me ligou outro dia.

-Mãe eu tenho que ir dr Aurélio vai me ligar para terapia. Depois nos falamos. –Desligo o telefone, não quero falar no Gale apesar dele tentar entrar em contato de vez em quando. Nem passa 5 minutos e o telefone torna a tocar.

-Kaniss como está? –Começa o dr Aurélio.

-Vamos parar de fingir um para o outro, o senhor não confia em mim e em Peeta. Está nos espionando então esqueça esse numero não permitirei que na nossa frente diga que tudo dará certo, nos aponte uma direção e pela nossas costas mande Ângela para pegar informações de diários.

Desligo o telefone sem esperar explicações.

O telefone toca novamente durante muito tempo e eu o ignoro.

Eu acho que odeio o inverno. Concluo isso quando acordo ainda no escuro e uma nevasca cai lá fora me impedindo de sair de casa. Por sorte Greasy deixou o cozido ontem se não seria um dia de fome, tomo o caldo e vou trabalhar no livro de memórias para manter minha mente ocupada ainda penso sobre a visita inesperada de Ângela estou com medo que alguém venha interferi em minha vida novamente ou que armem uma armadilha para mim devo ter inimigos na capital ou quem sabe a sobrinha de Snow queira vingar a morte dele sei lá. Devo estar paranoica... Volto minhas atenções para o livro e percebo que Peeta já havia desenhado Mags. Olho para seu desenho, realmente esta como me lembro dela com a ternura no olhar e um sorriso de quando fazia uma boa isca. Ela era uma pessoa bondosa, assim começo a descrevê-la com a minha melhor caligrafia sua habilidade com as mãos, a paciência que tinha ensinando uma novata como eu a fazer anzóis e seu altruísmo por se sacrificar... Quando termino estou banhada em lágrimas com as mãos tremendo, incapaz de enxergar qualquer esperança o ser humano não merece viver essa é a conclusão que chego depois de muito refletir, porém não consigo virar as costas para minha própria vida quando olho o caminho de corpos que foi necessário para que eu estivesse aqui de volta ao 12. Então me resigno a passar mais esse dia... O telefone toca insistentemente, mas eu o ignoro.

Os próximos dois dias passaram como um borrão, não tive forças para sair da casa embora o tempo estivesse muito bom.

_Estou na arena vejo a lança penetrar a carne frágil de Rue._

_-Canta... –Ela me pede num fio de voz e não posso negar._

_Bem no fundo da campina, embaixo do salgueiro  
Um leito de grama, um macio e verde travesseiro  
Deite a cabeça e feche esses olhos cansados  
E quando se abrirem, o sol estará no alto dos prados_

_Os tordos começam a reproduzir a canção e os olhos de Rue se concentram no horizonte. Seu peito sobe e desce mais lentamente._

_Aqui é seguro, e aqui é um abrigo  
Aqui as margaridas te protegem de todo perigo  
Aqui seus sonhos são doces  
E amanhã serão lei  
Aqui é o lugar onde sempre lhe amarei_

_O último suspiro se desprende do peito de Rue. _

_Aqui é seguro, e aqui é um abrigo  
Aqui as margaridas te protegem de todo perigo  
Aqui seus sonhos são doces  
E amanhã serão lei  
Aqui é o lugar onde sempre lhe amarei_

_Rue foi substituída por Prim a minha patinha que me olha aterrorizada  
-Continue... –Ela pede e eu continuo._

_Aqui é seguro, e aqui é um abrigo  
Aqui as margaridas te protegem de todo perigo  
Aqui seus sonhos são doces  
E amanhã serão lei  
Aqui é o lugar onde sempre te amarei_

_À medida que a melodia avança eu e Prim somos consumidas por chamas_

_Aqui é o lugar onde sempre lhe amarei..._

_Sinto as chamas novamente em nossos corpos, o corpo de Prim se desintegra me deixando sozinha e desesperada._

_-PRIM. –Grito seu nome._

_-KATNISS, KATNISS! –Ela grita meu nome desesperadamente._

_-KATNISS. –Acordo sobressaltada procurando por minha irmã, mas olho confusa para os olhos azuis e o rosto que me encara sem entender._

_-Peeta... –Toco seu rosto, ele pega minha mão com um pouco de força e penso por um momento em tirar, mas ele aproxima ainda mais seu rosto num gesto tão cheio de carinho que me jogo em seus braços e somente agora percebo o quanto senti sua falta. Ele cheira meus cabelos e me abraça mais apertado. Não sei como, mas nossos lábios se encontram em algum ponto e são ávidos. Continuamos nos beijando, as mãos de Peeta acariciam meus seios me deixando completamente excitada, nunca tinha sentido isso tiro a blusa não sinto vergonha apesar das cicatrizes arranco a blusa dele em resposta eu não sei como proceder só sei que o quero e agora. Estamos sem nossas roupas e beijo cada ponto onde as chamas deixaram sua marca assim como em minha pele. Seus olhos azuis estão escuros pelo desejo e eu me sento em seu pênis. _

-Katniss... –Sinto uma sacudida no ombro, desperto confusa e chateada o sonho estava tão bom é tão raro ter bons sonhos que me faz ter raiva de quem me acorda quando abro os olho e encaro os olhos azuis de Peeta me olhando com preocupação. –Desculpe te acordar, mas você parecia estar em algum tipo de pesadelo... –Ele me explica e eu me recordo do sonho meu rosto está em chamas pela vergonha. Não sei como encará-lo sem lembrar do sonho.

-Vou preparar algo para o café... -Ele se levanta e segue para a cozinha, eu então consigo olhá-lo de lado com o semblante resignado me levanto para ir em sua direção, mas o meu reflexo me para estou horrível com o cabelo desgrenhados, pele suja e roupa em pior estado. Subo direto para o banheiro e percebo que é a primeira vez que tomo banho desde que sai da casa do lago, não sei onde fica as toalhas e não quero perguntar a Peeta então só pego uma camisa dele de mangas no quarto, cueca e calça. Demoro uma hora no banho tentando por ordem no meu cabelo e melhorar minha aparência...

Depois de um banho revigorante começam vir às verdadeiras preocupações... Na ultima conversa que tive com Peeta ele tentava se desculpar por algo que ele não tem culpa e como sou péssima com as palavras não sei o que fazer como agir... Desço as escadas esperando uma iluminação de como me portar e sinto alivio ao ver que Peeta deve estar no banho ou se trocando vou à cozinha e me sinto um cheiro de queimado vindo do forno que me faz desliga-lo e tiro o bolo. Continuo apreensiva e nervosa apesar de constantemente dizer ao meu cérebro que está tudo bem é só o Peeta (o que não está dando muito certo). Depois de meia hora de espera meus pensamentos mudam algo está errado, não se demora tanto para tomar banho no inverno...

Bato na porta do banheiro onde não tenho resposta, insisto com força e nada. Tento abrir a porta e para minha surpresa ela esta destrancada. Peeta esta dormindo na banheira que está com espuma.

-Peeta –tento acordá-lo sacudindo seu ombro, mas infelizmente é inútil. Ele parece pedra tento levantá-lo da banheira, pois de continuar pode pegar um resfriado e nesse tempo frio não é nada bom pode progredir para pneumonia. Não consigo movê-lo para cima da banheira e água já está transbordando, depois de mais algumas tentativas infrutíferas concluo que ou chamo Haymitch ou Peeta pega um resfriado. Só espero que nosso mentor esteja sóbrio o suficiente!

Bato em sua porta e sinto alivio quando ele aparece com um saco de comida para gansos...

-Veio dar uma mãozinha lindinha...

\- Não, mas preciso da sua. Peeta esta desmaiado na banheira.

Haymitch me segue e conseguimos transportar Peeta para cama.

-Obrigada. –Falo para Haymitch quando estamos na sala.

-Não precisa me agradecer, eu não falo isso por você. –Ele pondera sobre algo e então continua –Olha Katniss vê se tenta não dificultar ainda mais as coisas para o Peeta, ele ainda espera que você olhe para ele...

Estou chocada, mas é claro que eu não quero dificultar as coisas para Peeta e eu olho para ele ate demais um exemplo é o sonho que tive.

-Não entendo o que quer dizer...

-Eu quero dizer lindinha que esse garoto ainda tem esperança de ter um futuro com você, ele ainda tem expectativas e se você não acha mais possível ter um relacionamento romântico se afaste. Mude dessa casa e viva sozinha.

-Você não tem o direito de me falar nada disso, foi você que escondeu tudo da gente e nos jogou no massacre no escuro. Você abandonou Peeta na arena. –O acuso já sentindo as malditas lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

-Eu sei, mas foi você que o abandonou quando vivo, porém destroçado da capital e preferiu brincar de soldadinho com Gale, quem ficou acompanhando e observando o progresso dele fui eu. –Ele me ollha duramente –Eu só quero que você não repita esse erro novamente...

Haymitch sai batendo a porta me deixando sozinha com minhas lágrimas inúteis e meu arrependimento incessante que corrói meu coração por saber que ele tem toda razão novamente.


	17. 9a Peeta- Recepção

Finalmente recebo alta do distrito 4 sigo para o quarto onde minha mala está.

-Peeta. –Chama a sra Everdeen –Annie me pediu para entregar a foto de Finnick Filho e esse é o telefone dela caso Katniss ou você queira entrar em contato com ela.

-Obrigado, manteremos contato sim, alias como ela está sobrevivendo depois de tudo? –Queria ter feito essa pergunta a Annie, mas não queria que ela se perdesse em pensamentos melancólicos.

-Assim como você e Katniss estão prosseguindo com muita dor e terapia. Estou morando com ela para ajudar com o pequeno Finn. –Ela me explica sorrindo ao lembrar-se da criança –Peeta –Ela se aproxima e toca meu rosto –Cuide bem de Katniss, ela é mais frágil do que aparenta.

Eu assinto em resposta e nos despedimos. Sigo sem demora a estação e viajo para o 12 no trem expresso que demora um pouco menos. À medida que chego perto do 12 começo a ficar nervoso temendo que ele tenha mudado muito assim como quando fui para o massacre e quando voltei finalmente para casa tudo estava destruído.

Com novos bombardeios, explosões de armadilhas e morte de Katniss é o que enfrento nos sonhos quando finalmente consigo cochilar me deixando mais vulnerável a ataques. Chego no 12 juntamente com o sol, sigo para casa me demorando nos passos para registrar as mudanças por mais mínimas que fossem que ocorreram no distrito. A mais chocante de todas é quando entro na vila dos vitoriosos e me deparo com a casa de Katniss com as paredes pretas, parte do telhado desabado e com os vidros rompidos. Não consigo imaginar como ela conseguiu escapar do fogo, mas sou grato por isso. Sigo para casa.

Ao entrar escuto uns gemidos estranhos vindo do sofá, me próximo para me deparar com ela dormindo com roupas que parece que não foram trocadas há muito tempo e o cabelo desgrenhado.

-Katniss.. –Tento acordá-la, sem sucesso ela suspira de uma forma diferente –Katniss... –Chamo mais alto tocando seu ombro, porem ela continua adormecida –Katniss

Depois de sacodir seu ombro ela começa a despertar.

–Desculpe te acordar, mas você parecia estar em algum tipo de pesadelo... –Me explico, mas algo está estranho ela olha para suas mãos e não me dirige o olhar. Estamos longe ha 7 dias e ela nem se quer me olha nos olhos. Não que eu esperasse uma recepção calorosa, mas algo que demonstrasse que ela sentiu minha falta. Que tolice...

_Ela não é capaz de demonstrar nada, ela é uma besta -Sussurra a voz distorcida de mim da capital_

-Fique quieto –Resmungo sozinho.

-Vou preparar algo para o café. –Levanto em direção à cozinha. Concentro-me inteiramente em fazer um bolo fácil e rápido para não perder a sanidade enquanto meu eu da capital me assalta com várias memórias implantadas por sorte eu seguro a pia tempo o suficiente para dispersá-lo. Ponho o bolo no forno, sigo para tomar um banho e tirar a roupa da viagem.

Não sei quanto tempo faz que eu tomei um banho relaxante e demorado. Encho a banheira com água e sais. Tiro a roupa e entro no banho a água morna é simplesmente uma delícia e relaxa todo meus músculos doloridos da viagem, finalmente sinto que estou em casa e apesar da recepção pouco calorosa. Minha cabeça está em branco como a neve que está caindo lentamente...

Acordo totalmente revigorado tenho levantar e um peso me impede. Está tudo completamente escuro, devo ter dormido umas 18 horas ininterruptas o que não é nenhuma surpresa, pois ter cochilado no total somente umas 3 horas a cada dia... Levanto com todo cuidado para não acordá-la, pois a única pessoa que pode estar comigo se chama Katniss. Assim que saio das cobertas ela acorda em alerta, minha prótese não ao lado da cama onde sempre a coloco o que me fez ser barulhento.

-Você acordou. –Ela levanta se espreguiçando.

-Sim, parece que dormir bastante...

-Ontem você desmaiou na banheira. –Ela fala e percebo que estou apenas com cobertores cobrindo meu corpo. Devo ter deixado a prótese no banheiro então... Katniss sai e vou pulando ate o banheiro e coloco minha prótese. O clima está bastante frio lá fora, mas a temperatura da casa está confortável.

Desço para a sala onde Kaniss está na mesa com o bolo intocado e chocolate quente. Parece estar me aguardando, fico apreensivo já que ela provavelmente deve ter algo a me dizer para estar sendo tão receptiva. Ela está me olhando como se me analisasse e lembro dela desviando os olhos na noite anterior.

-Vou precisar ficar aqui até o termino da reforma da minha casa. –Escuto ela falar. Se me importo? Absolutamente que não, ao contrario talvez tendo essa oportunidade para conhecê-la melhor e a quem quero enganar? Eu ainda a amo. –Mas se você não quiser posso ficar na casa ao lado de Haymitch. –Será que ela está insegura quanto a mim?

-Você pode ficar se quiser e logo sairá os resultados dos meus exames que dirão se eu sou confiável ou não... –Falo a fim de tranquilizá-la.

-Você é confiável, não preciso que nenhum médico me confirme isso. –Ela olha diretamente em meus olho me deixando contemplar um pouco dos seus olhos cinzas cativantes e essa resposta enche meu peito de alegria. Lembrando-me da foto do pequeno Finn.

-Tenho uma surpresa para você. –Digo indo em direção a minha bolsa que ainda estava na sala procuro em meus bolsos e acho a foto do Finnick Junior. Entrego para Katniss que olha atentamente tentando compreender que é a criança.

-Esse filho é... –Ela fala com uma voz emocionada.

-Sim, é filho de Annie e Finnick. –Confirmo para ela, quero que ela entenda de fato o lado bom de toda dor que já passamos. Mas acho que falhei miseravelmente, pois ela se levanta e vai para o quarto me deixando mais uma vez sozinho com meus pensamentos e suposições.

Pelo que conheço de Katniss ela deve se culpar pela morte do Finnick, mas ela não teve culpa alguma na morte dele, mas como fazer com que ela entenda isso? Sigo para o telefone e ligo para o dr Aurélio.

-Alô... –O médico atende sonolento.

-Olá doutor, desculpe incomodar uma hora dessas é o Peeta. Estou ligando para que me diga como posso fazer para que Katniss pare de se culpar pelas mortes que infelizmente tivemos que encarar. Ela sempre acha que foi sua culpa que ela poderia ter feito algo, mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer que mudaria a historia ou será que poderia?

-Me dê só um momento Peeta, tive uma longa cirurgia nessa noite e são 5 da manhã. –Ele parece beber alguma coisa. –Agora me conte o que ocorreu? –Eu contei tudo a visita de Anne no hospital, a foto e minha intenção de fazer com que Katniss percebesse que o futuro de Finnick Junior é uma conquista uma forma das mortes de seu pai não ter sido em vão.

-Peeta uma coisa é você ver ou imaginar, outra diferente é você mostrar talvez se pudéssemos mostrar uma criança prestes a fazer seus 12 anos e ela entendesse essa mensagem que nenhuma criança está mais sobre o julgo dos jogos... –O que Aurélio diz tem mais que sentido, realmente é preciso mostrar para ela num exemplo vivo e claro... Mas a questão é quem? Alguém bem próximo a neta de Greasy Sae já tem doze anos e seu aniversário é daqui a um mês bem como o inicio da primavera onde era sorteado os nomes das crianças que iriam para a capital.

-Obrigado, já sei o que devo fazer. –Desligo o telefone primeiro tenho que falar com Greasy e pedir sua ajuda. A aurora ainda está distante, mas não sinto sono e tenho certeza que Katniss precisa de um momento sozinha, então me dirijo para a cozinha, faz tempo que não forneço pães aos trabalhadores e a escola. Faço os pães para os trabalhadores, bolos para as crianças imagino seus rostinhos felizes e com certeza surpreenderei Delly. Preparo alguns pães de queijo para Katniss e Haymitch incrível como ate nisso eles são parecidos! Faço o café, arrumo a mesa e deixo os pães para Katniss e Greasy. Ponho os bolos cortados num deposito, os pães recém saídos do forno num saco de papel e um pequeno saco para nosso vizinho bêbado. Saio de casa em direção a casa de nosso mentor e ele abre a porta assim que bato o que me intriga.

-Olá Peeta, estava esperando sua visita. –Ele fala dando espaço para eu passar.

-Trouxe uns pãezinhos de queijo. –Ele pega o saco e me olha atentamente.

-Obrigado, Peeta vou direto ao assunto. Não acho adequado você e Katniss na mesma casa. –Ele começa me surpreendendo e me chateando também.

-Nunca pensei que logo VOCÊ fosse tão conservador... Não se preocupe não acontece nada entre nós além de sermos amigos. –Falo para ele.

-Não é que eu ache que vocês vãos dormir juntos, quem dera se fosse! O problema é exatamente o oposto, em breve virão repórteres para filmar a reconstrução do 12 e você deve saber que eles farão uma tomada exclusiva sobre sua padaria. O que não será surpresa para ninguém quando eles vierem saber como está o tordo e adivinha como ficará a capital quando souber que os amantes desafortunados estão dividindo uma casa? Você melhor que ninguém deve saber o impacto que isso terá na mídia e naquela desmiolada da Katniss. –O que ele fala me atinge como um soco no estômago, pois tinha esquecido completamente que dentro de 2 semanas minha padaria será reconstruída e também que tenho só esse tempo para dizer a Katniss o acordo que fiz com a imprensa.

-O que você sugere então? Conseguiu convencer a prefeitura a reconstruir a casa dela com prioridade? –Pergunto intrigado

-Não, estava pensando em chama-la daqui a uma semana para ficar comigo ate essas reportagem se encerrarem. Mas sei que não vou conseguir convencê-la por isso preciso de sua ajuda e de quem mais puder contar. –Ele tem razão não será nada fácil convencê-la!

-Podemos sugerir isso num jantar, mas é melhor deixar a semana passar você sabe como ela reage a mudanças.

-Você tem razão, enquanto isso eu verifico os repórteres com Effie.

Saio da casa de Haymitch pensando profundamente em como conseguirei conversar com Katniss.

-Peeta! –Delly praticamente se joga em cima de mim, tenho que segurar firme os pacotes de pães e a sacola com os depósitos do bolo. –Que saudade, como foi a viagem? Deixa eu te ajudar. –Ela tira a sacola com os depósitos de minha mão.

-Foi boa, consegui um excelente patrocínio para a padaria todo o equipamento foi doado por uma grande companhia. –A expressão de Delly é pura surpresa.

-Não acredito e quando chegam?

–Daqui a umas duas semanas, pois é o tempo que a padaria deve estar pronta e preciso fazer o comercial. –Ela olha incrédula para mim.

-Peeta, como assim comercial eles pediram para você gravar para eles a troco das maquinas? –Delly odeia quem se aproveita dos outros, sua cara zangada demonstrava toda indignação.

-Não é assim, claro que eu não teria concordado e você sabe como eu me senti sendo usado por Putarch na guerra. Eles ofereceram 1% nos ganhos da companhia para a reconstrução do meu distrito e nós estamos precisando muito de ajuda. –O semblante de Delly se suaviza.

-Mesmo assim Peeta, não é certo você passar tudo aquilo de novo. Talvez você não se lembre, mas estava destruído quando teve que voltar para as câmeras com Katniss. –Delly argumenta.

-Dessa vez será diferente, eu não estarei fingindo e não haverá Katniss. Será relativo só ao meu oficio Delly. –Eu explico a ela.

-Já falou para ela? Como Katniss está depois do incêndio? Tentei visita-la, mas ela não estava mais na casa do Haymitch. Ouvi rumores que estava morando na casa do lago e tenho tantas más lembranças de lá que não consegui me aproximar.

-Ela está bem melhor, saiu da casa do lago está em uma das casas da vila. –Me sinto péssimo mentindo para Delly, mas não quero que surjam rumores no distrito. –Foi muito bom ter te encontrado, estava levando essa sacola para as crianças. Ainda tenho que passar nos trabalhadores e entregar o pão para o pessoal. Ela me dá um último abraço e se despede. Sigo para as reconstruções, eles estão trabalhando na parte comercial da cidade e minha padaria será uma da próxima.

-Peeta, garoto quanto tempo! –Me abraça Timoty, ele é o mestre de obras –Está tudo bem?

-Sim, está tudo bem.

-Começaremos com a padaria em breve, acho que próxima semana. –Diz ele empolgado

-Confio que farão um excelente trabalho, alias estão fazendo a reconstrução progrediu bastante desde que eu passei por aqui. –O elogio, pois sei que ele faz um trabalho bem caprichado.

-Claro, uma pena o que aconteceu com a casa de Katniss... Demoraremos muito tempo para reconstruir, estamos atolados de trabalho, mas parece que um pessoal está vindo para nos ajudar direto da capital e Deus sabe que precisamos de toda ajuda necessária! –Ele me diz

-Bem, eu passei para deixar os pães ao pessoal. –Entrego o saco de pães para ele.

-Muito obrigado, Ângela estava querendo falar com você. –Ele me informa levando o pão.

Sigo para a farmácia onde ela está discutindo com alguém ao telefone.

-Bom dia. –Cumprimenta ela se virando para me olhar, algo muda nela e eu acho estranho.

-Bom dia, inicio de manhã difícil? –Pergunto.

-Sim, Peeta não sei o que a Ketniss te falou, mas não é o que você pensa. –Ela começa com uma conversa sem sentido, o que Katniss falaria? Como assim.

-Não estou entendendo nada. –Ela começa a me explicar que o dr Aurélio pediu a ela para monitorar eu, pois como ela era a única enfermeira e ela precisava do aval da capital para abrir o laboratório e se fizesse o que ele lhe pedia o laboratório sairia mais rápido. Ela foi então atrás desse diário para mandar a copia para ele enquanto eu estava viajando, mas ela deu de cara com Katniss e foi ameaçada.

-Estou extremamente desapontado com você Ângela, não pensei que você fosse o tipo de pessoa que contanto que atinja seu fim, não importa que meios utilizar. –Saio da farmácia imediatamente triste e desapontado com Ângela. Mas uma pergunta gruda na minha cabeça por que Katniss não me disse? Será que ela quis me poupar ou ela não conseguiu por não confiar em mim?

_Você já se esqueceu que ela e Haymitch sempre tiveram segredinho e te deixaram de fora? Ela não confia em você e como confiar? Você quase a matou uma vez... _


	18. 9b Katniss- Discursões

Novamente me sinto como na arena, a primeira em que estava com Peeta tão perto de mim e ao mesmo tempo tão longe... Ele está desacordado quase que o dia inteiro, mas não sou estupida o suficiente para chamar reforço e espero que Haymitch também não o faça. Acendi a lareira da sala, o aquecedor no quarto de Peeta e o cobri bastante para não pegar nenhum resfriado. Deito ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos loiros, me aconchego ao seu lado observando suas sardas ao redor do nariz, não tinha percebido como suas sobrancelhas são espessas e seus lábios tão rosados ao contrário do meu.

-Bem vindo de volta. –Eu beijo sua testa e me aconchego ao seu corpo adormecido. Após refletir a conversa com Haymitch cheguei a seguinte conclusão: É absurdo que eu o deixe novamente sozinho como Haymitch disse, mas a incógnita é será que algum dia eu estarei preparada para dar um novo passo com Peeta. O abraço mais forte, pois sei que se minha conclusão for não (o que estou muito inclinada a decidir) o mais decente é deixa-lo agora. Mas eu nunca fui decente pra começo de conversa, eu continuo sendo a Katniss fria, calculista, manipuladora, extremamente egoísta e então como Peeta pode esperar mais alguma coisa de mim? Fico observando seu rosto ate a inconsciência me levar.

Acordo um pouco desorientada sem Peeta na cama, estou em completo estado de alerta e me acalmo quando escuto Peeta tateando buscando sua prótese eu acho.

-Você acordou. – Não tinha uma noite dessas a um bom tempo...

-Sim, parece que dormi bastante... –Bem não foi só ele eu também dormir como uma pedra.

-Ontem você desmaiou na banheira –O informo lembrando que nem se quer consegui por uma roupa nele e o cobri só com os cobertores. Saio em seguida do quarto sigo para o banheiro que tem no fim do corredor lavo o rosto e escovo os dentes. Arrumo o meu cabelo que agora está passando do ombro e sento-me na sala aguardando Peeta descer, mas ele está demorando, então esquento o chocolate que ele tinha feito ontem. Assim que me sento e ele desce em seguida. Olhamo-nos um pouco fico pensando se ele sabe sobre Ângela ser informante nosso médico, mas a verdade é que não sei a que ponto é a amizade de Peeta com ela então decido comentar depois de comer. Começo a me servir e comemos em silêncio. Após um tempo eu decido tentar começar uma conversa

-Vou precisar ficar aqui ate o termino da reforma da minha casa. –O informo para saber sua reação, mas quando o olho ele está me encarando com o olhar perdido e demorando um pouco mais para responder. –Mas se você não quiser posso ficar na casa ao lado de Haymitch. –Digo com medo que ele rejeite.

-Você pode ficar se quiser e logo sairá os resultados dos meus exames que dirão se eu sou confiável ou não...

-Você é confiável, não preciso que nenhum médico me confirme isso. –Digo olhando bem fundo em seus olhos azuis.

-Tenho uma surpresa para você. –Ele vai em direção à bolsa procurando algo que espero que não seja a carta da minha mãe. Ele retorna e me entrega a foto de uma criança de colo com olhos verdes e cabelos loiros.

-Esse filho é... –Digo já com a voz um pouco tremula e rouca.

-Sim, é filho de Annie e Finnick. –Ele me confirma trazendo dor ao meu peito, pois por minha culpa Finnick foi naquela missão suicida e morreu. Levanto-me da cadeira e corro para o quarto. Onde não encontro alivio nas lágrimas que se segue. Buttercup está a rosnar para o nada, acho que ele tenta me acalmar não sei. Só consigo parar muito tempo depois e o sol já está surgindo no horizonte. Preparo-me para caçar, não aguento mais ficar em casa, quero esquecer de tudo, dos jogos, da guerra de mim e de todos que já morreram ou que ainda estão por aqui. Sigo para a floresta que está completamente branca, sei que provavelmente não encontrarei muita coisa, mas preciso fazer alguma coisa para não pirar novamente. O silêncio na floresta me acalma, sigo para as armadilhas e encontro a maioria vazia. Só uma está com um coelho preso me sinto feliz de ter finalmente o que dar a Sae, mas ainda não estou pronta para voltar e sigo o caminho para casa do lago. Ela continua como deixei da última vez, a lenha está acabando e o inverno ainda está no meio. De nada adianta sair à procura de lenha, pois a madeira estaria molhada e demoraria muito a pegar. Está fora de cogitação voltar tão cedo, deve ser umas 14:30, acendo o fogo o suficiente para aquecer a água e ponho umas folhas de hortelã. O chá esquenta minhas mãos, tomo um gole generoso sentindo o calor invadir minhas entranhas e penso nos muitos dias felizes que passei nessa floresta com meu pai e depois com meu melhor amigo. Onde ele deve estar agora? Quem imaginaria que nós cortaríamos relação dessa forma? Não consigo olhar na cara dele sem lembrar de minha irmãzinha e que foi ele que fez a armadilha. Suspiro cansada, não gosto do rumo de meus pensamentos e me levanto de supetão. Apago o fogo e volto para o distrito 12, não ando mais pelo centro da cidade prefiro arrodear afinal a aldeia fica na ponta oposta à antiga costura.

-Katniss...-Dou um pulo assustando-me com Peeta que está sentado no sofá.

-Peeta quase me matou de susto! –Digo tentando recuperar o folego e tirando a mão do peito. –Por que está no escuro?

-Não acenda as luzes. –Ele pede com certo tremor na voz. Claro que eu o ignoro, mas ele me abraça prendendo meus braços e sinto que algo está muito errado.

-Peeta está tudo bem, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Começo a imaginar mil e uma situações todas as piores possíveis. Peeta me larga e volta a sentar-se no sofá.

-Katniss, eu preciso que me responda a uma pergunta. Você confia em mim? –Ele solta sem mais explicações. Sua voz ecoa em minha mente, eu confio em Peeta? Eu me arrisquei para que ele sobrevivesse a guerra, eu me preocupo com seu bem estar, ele é tudo o que me restou do 12 e ele quer saber se eu confio nele? Será que eu preciso mesmo falar isso? Por que ele não percebe que se não fosse de confiança nunca viria morar com ele? Acendo as luzes e me deparo com o rosto dele vermelho pelas lágrimas.

-Que tipo de pergunta estúpida é essa Peeta? –Indago-o olhando nos seus olhos.

-PERGUNTA ESTÚPIDA? VOCÊ ME ESCONDE TUDO E MINHA PERGUNTA É ESTÚPIDA? –Ele volta seu olhar para mim. –Eu pensei que deixamos de esconder as coisas um do outro, mas estava errado.

-ESTAVA SIM, POR QUE VOCÊ FOI PARA OUTRO DISTRITO SEM ME COMUNICAR, SABE O QUÃO PREOCUPADA EU FIQUEI? E SE ELES TE MANTESSEM LÁ? VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO EU PASSEI ESSA SEMANA E VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ESTAR BRAVO COMIGO! –Eu engasgo lembrando de como fiquei apavorada pela possibilidade de não vê-lo e uma explosão de emoção brotou em mim. Tornando-me o que eu mais detesto uma fraca chorona, mas eu não conseguia me conter.

-Katniss... –Ele vem me abraçar e eu o empurro. Não quero ser fraca, mas assim que me sinto fraca e envergonhada por esse vexame. Estar nos braços de Peeta é reconfortante, não sei quanto tempo passou para que me acalmasse e eu respiro fundo o aroma de trigo que sempre está rodeando Peeta. Eu já me acalmei e estou fungando um pouco ainda e com certeza meu olhos estão vermelhos. –Me perdoe, eu vi Ângela e ela me disse sobre o que ela havia feito. Como você nem mencionou o assunto eu pensei que não confiasse em mim, veio algumas lembranças de você me escondendo coisas e meu eu distorcido tomou o melhor de mim.

Eu o escuto em silêncio temendo a hora que terei que encará-lo, eu não deveria ser tão patética.

-Você me perdoa? –Ele pergunta gentilmente ao meu ouvido.

-Sim. –Digo num fio de voz. Já detestando a alegria que me inundou ao ouvi-lo se desculpar. Eu realmente sou egoísta por ficar feliz por algo assim.

-Ham ham –Pigarreia Haymitch me fazendo arrepiar completamente e dar um pulo de susto. Faço a única coisa que sei nessas horas, fujo.

-Vou tomar banho. –Digo às pressas e praticamente corro para o quarto.

-Haymitch! –Ouço Peeta o repreender.


	19. 10a Peeta- O que eu fiz?

Chego em casa chamando por ela, mas só Buttercup me responde. Katniss, será que foi caçar? Calma Peeta com toda certeza deve ter tido uma explicação racional para ela não ter falado algo tão importante como espionagem e ela vai falar quando você indaga-la.

_Ela não foi sempre assim, escondeu de você os planos dela e de Haymitch. Especialmente por que ela não confia em você..._

-QUIETO. –Grito para a voz insistente em minha cabeça. Mas sou assaltado por uma série de imagens na minha cabeça. Todas as vezes que Katniss escondeu, dissimulou e me influenciou minhas decisões. Estou triste e decepcionado, pois eu entendia naquela época estávamos lutando por nossas vidas e pela vida de nossos familiares, mas agora é diferente. Não há mais riscos, finalmente estamos livres para viver a vida da melhor maneira que pudermos, mesmo com todas as cicatrizes e feridas. Então ela realmente não confia em mim. Fico ali no sofá de costa para a porta de entrada aguardando-a para obter as respostas das perguntas que me assolam. Espero não sei quanto tempo esperei, mas o sol já está se pôs quando ela abre a porta e uma tensão se instala no meu corpo.

-Katniss... –Falo assim que ela cruza a porta.

-Peeta quase me matou de susto! –Diz ela ofegante. –Por que está no escuro?

-Não acenda as luzes. –Peço, pois sei que estou com o rosto ainda cheio de lágrimas.

-Peeta está tudo bem, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Pergunta ela inocentemente, como se não soubesse de nada e nem conseguisse imaginar.

_Ela se faz de inocente e você sempre acredita foi assim que ela conseguiu te enganar, como ela sempre consegue te enganar. Foi assim que a capital a fez._

Meu eu distorcido tenta me envenenar.

-Katniss, eu preciso que me responda a uma pergunta. Você confia em mim? – Solto a pergunta que tem me atormentado, como já espera ela hesita e em vez de uma resposta ela acende as luzes e olha nos meus olhos sua face mostra surpresa e uma certa confusão.

-Que tipo de pergunta estúpida é essa Peeta? –Ela pergunta direta mudando sua postura para uma defensiva e eu já não aguento mais não saber. Isso me enfurece se ela pensa que sairei daqui sem essa resposta está muito enganada.

-PERGUNTA ESTÚPIDA? VOCÊ ME ESCONDE TUDO E MINHA PERGUNTA É ESTÚPIDA? –Eu olho diretamente em seus olhos cinza que tanto gosto, mas que tanto me atormenta também. –Eu pensei que deixamos de esconder as coisas um do outro, mas estava errado. –Eu a ataco.

-ESTAVA SIM, POR QUE VOCÊ FOI PARA OUTRO DISTRITO SEM ME COMUNICAR, SABE O QUÃO PREOCUPADA EU FIQUEI? E SE ELES TE MANTESSEM LÁ? VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO EU PASSEI ESSA SEMANA E VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ESTAR BRAVO COMIGO! –Talvez seja pela raiva, pelo sentimento de culpa, eu não sei, mas acontece algo inédito para mim Katniss começa a engasgar e chorar tanto que soluça. Isso acaba com qualquer discussão, minha raiva evapora e meu coração dói a cada soluço dela e me sinto culpado por exigir uma resposta que talvez ela não seja capaz de dar.

-Katniss... –Tento abraçar para confortá-la, mas ela me empurra zangada, envergonhada pelas lágrimas, mas mesmo assim tenho que me esclarecer as coisas entre nós –Me perdoe, eu vi Ângela e ela me disse sobre o que ela havia feito. Como você nem mencionou o assunto eu pensei que não confiasse em mim, veio algumas lembranças de você me escondendo coisas e meu eu distorcido tomou o melhor de mim.

Eu falo abraçando-a e sentindo o cheiro de seu cabelo, envergonhado pelas suposições que tive dela, pois ela está aqui comigo quando poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar do 12.

-Você me perdoa? –Pergunto gentilmente sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela demora um pouco para parar de chorar e se acalmar.

-Sim. –Ela fala num fio de voz rouca. Ficamos assim abraçado sentindo um ao outro quando eu congelo ao ver Haymitch na porta.

-Ham ham –Pigarreia Haymitch, Katniss fica tensa primeiro e nos soltamos.

-Vou tomar banho. –Anuncia Katniss correndo para o quarto e se trancando lá provavelmente só a verei no outro dia.

-Haymitch! – O repreendo, pois são raros os momentos em que Katniss se abre de verdade. –Podia ter esperado mais um pouco para atrapalhar você não acha? –Falo um pouco constrangido, mas muito zangado.

-Ah desculpe interromper os pombinhos, mas a equipe de televisão está chegando amanhã. Ao que parece, alguém chamado Peeta Mellark vai filmar um comercial e pelo que eu vejo eles tem bastante pressa. Vá chamar aquela cabeça dura, ela terá que se mudar imediatamente. –Sinto um soco na boca do estomago, eu não tive oportunidade de Katniss e acabei de dizer que ela não confia em mim. Mas a mesa vai virar terrivelmente só espero que ela tenha um pouco de tolerância.

-Você ainda não contou para ela? –Haymitch olha para mim incrédulo.

-Eu ainda não tive tempo, ela acabou de chegar da floresta. –Respondo na defensiva.

-Bem, você conta ou eu conto? –Nem sei o que será pior.

-O que você acha que será pior? –Pergunto sua opinião pois são muito semelhantes.

-Eu contar com certeza, lembra de quando você soube da visita de Snow na casa de Katniss? –Pergunta ele meio que na defensiva, mas eu lembro de como fiquei zangado por ter sido deixado de fora e por ter ciúmes.

-Certo. –Sigo para o quarto de Katniss nem sei por onde começar, acho que iremos brigar feio agora e suspiro. –Katniss...

-Haymitch já foi? –Pergunta ela da porta.

-Não, mas é algo sério e inadiável o que temos que te contar. –Ela demora um pouco, mas me segue para sala. Haymitch sabe a gravidade por isso não tira sarro ou faz piada do que presenciou.

-O que está acontecendo? –Ela pergunta a nós assim que chega na sala.

-Katniss, a mídia está vindo cobrir a reconstrução do distrito 12. –Solto para ela

-Certo, quando eles estão vindo? –Ela pergunta com uma voz trêmula.

-Amanhã. –Eu respondo temendo já a próxima pergunta.

-Desde quando você sabe? –Como vou explicar nessas condições?

-Desde que eu cheguei, eu queria falar com você, mas aconteceram tantas coisas: Eu tive um baque por estar sem dormir... –Tento fazê-la entender.

-E depois veio me acusar de esconder as coisas de você? Você é um hipócrita. –Sinto suas palavras como uma bofetada e sei que ela tem toda razão. Como vou dizer que ainda tem mais?

-Fala logo o resto garoto, ela vai ficar sabendo de qualquer maneira!

-O que eu não estou sabendo? –Ela olha para mim com seus olhos cinzas desconfiada.

-Eu irei reabrir a padaria de meus pais esse foi um dos motivos que fui para o distrito 4, pois precisava pedir maquinário especifico. -Tento começar ela continua em silencio me olhando com a expressão dura –Bem uma grande companhia da capital me abordou oferecendo todo maquinário em troca de eu ser seu garoto propaganda. Claro que eu recusei de início, mas eles vão dar 1% do faturamento para o 12, eu não poderia ser egoísta e me nega a ajudar nosso distrito. –Tento fazê-la entender a razão de minhas ações.

-Claro, afina você não consegue ficar é longe dessas malditas câmeras! Foi assim nos jogos e na guerra e agora eles estarão de volta só espero que você aproveite bem muito a companhia das câmeras, por que a minha você não mais terá! –Ela praticamente cospe se aproximando de mim para seguir para o quarto voltando quase que imediatamente passando direto por mim em direção a porta. Estou seguindo-a quando Haymitch me impede.

-Deixa que eu falo com ela. Ela está muito furiosa é capaz de te agredir e não queremos outra crise. –Ele vai até a porta e desaparece na escuridão da noite e eu fico com uma pergunta que martela minha mente o que foi que eu fiz?


	20. 10b Katniss- Sem rumo

Depois do vexame de ser pega por Haymitch eu só consigo ficar no quarto, queria abrir um buraco na terra e enfiar minha cabeça, mas não posso então soco a cara no travesseiro e sinto meu coração aos pulos. Tento me acalmar, mas em vão. Depois de algum tempo Peeta bate na porta e me chama. Não quero sair, mas parece ser algo sério, será que decidiram que eu estou mentalmente estável e irei pagar pelos crimes que cometi? Será que algo aconteceu com minha mãe? Ou com Gale que apesar de não ser mais meu amigo ainda é uma pessoa importante para mim. Por eles consigo sair do quarto e ir novamente para sala. Deve ser algo muito sério, pois Haymitch não faz nenhuma piada.

-O que está acontecendo? –Pergunto totalmente recomposta.

-Katniss, a mídia está vindo cobrir a reconstrução do distrito 12. –Sinto o chão faltar, será que eles vão querer fazer tomadas da louca de Panen? Pior irão verificar se eu estou estável para pagar por meus pecado, certamente a capital deve ter ficado enfurecida por agora precisarem trabalhar. Só a uma única opção para mim fugir.

-Certo, quando eles estão vindo? –Pergunto com a voz mais firme que tenho. Preciso pegar meus suprimentos e fugir, mas preciso de tempo.

-Amanhã. –Prendo a respiração. Não tem como eu organizar grandes estoques de comida na cabana e provavelmente eles irão filmar alguns pontos da floresta onde Gale resgatou parte da população. Mas espera um momento, por que Peeta parece apreensivo, mas não surpreso?

-Desde quando você sabe? –Haymitch se senta no sofá com uma expressão divertida no rosto, ele deve estar adorando... Peeta hesita e em seguida começa.

-Desde que eu cheguei, eu queria falar com você, mas aconteceram tantas coisas: Eu tive um baque por estar sem dormir... –Isso é verdade, mas também tem outra coisa.

-E depois veio me acusar de esconder as coisas de você? Você é um hipócrita. –Olho naqueles olhos azuis que um dia foram pacíficos e confiáveis, mas hoje estão nublados.

-Fala logo o resto garoto, ela vai ficar sabendo de qualquer maneira!

-O que eu não estou sabendo? –Pergunto para Peeta, será que há algo pior que saber que a qualquer momento aqueles insetos invadirão minha vida novamente?

-Eu irei reabrir a padaria de meus pais esse foi um dos motivos que fui para o distrito 4, pois precisava pedir maquinário especifico. –Peeta começa, essa parte eu já sabia e espero que ele fale o restante –Bem uma grande companhia da capital me abordou oferecendo todo maquinário em troca de eu ser seu garoto propaganda. Claro que eu recusei de início, mas eles vão dar 1% do faturamento para o 12, eu não poderia ser egoísta e me nega a ajudar nosso distrito.

-Claro, afina você não consegue ficar é longe dessas malditas câmeras! Foi assim nos jogos e na guerra e agora eles estarão de volta só espero que você aproveite bem muito a companhia das câmeras, por que a minha você não mais terá! –Saio apressada para o quarto pegar a jaqueta do meu pai, algum dinheiro, calço as botas de caça e a mochila onde ponho o cobertor, seguro meu arco e passo pela sala a passos largos em direção a porta onde saio sem olhar pra trás e bato com força não me importando com mais nada a não ser fugir. Sigo pela cidade silenciosa não tenho para onde ir, a não ser a casa do lago e me direciono para lá atenta ao mínimo farfalhar das folhas. A floresta a noite tem seus riscos sem mencionar que é muito semelhante a primeira arena, demoro mais tempo que o habitual para chegar à casa do lago que parece um pouco misteriosa banhada pelo luar. Entro coloco a lenha, acendo o fogo e paro um pouco para refletir minhas possibilidades. Posso voltar para o doze e me esconder em alguma armário, mas estou ainda muito furiosa com Peeta ele sabe o que significa para mim as câmeras. Talvez ele não saiba, talvez não lembre e mesmo sob essas circunstancias não consigo perdoá-lo. A mídia distorcida da capital já me tirou tudo, minha liberdade desde que eu nasci não temos escolha a não ser ir para os jogos ou trabalhar nas minas, minha juventude com tudo o que aconteceu comigo na arena pareço ter muito mais que minha idade em termos de responsabilidade, minha família e até meus amigos apesar de ter tido só 2 nessa vida Peeta e Gale. Não, não deixarei mais elas se aproveitarem de mim novamente tenho que escapar e eu não tenho ninguém me prendendo ao doze. Peeta fez questão de deixar claro sua escolha, Haymitch não corre risco de morte se eu fugir para floresta por um tempo. A sensação de liberdade que sempre sonhei ter na floresta me parece excelente, especialmente sabendo que os repórteres estarão no doze por no mínimo 2 semanas. Sim, ficarei na floresta e explorarei a parte dela mais densa que fica depois do rio, acho que nunca ninguém foi para lá. Tento dormir um pouco sendo acordada por pesadelos de pinças, escovas, cera quente que escalpelava minha pele como se pudessem arruína-la mais do que já está penso tristemente. O sol começa a nascer no horizonte e se eu quero ter sucesso a hora de partir é agora. Recolho algumas panelas colo na mochila junto com o cobertor e parto para o rio. Depois de várias horas de caminhada finalmente chego na margem, ao contrário do que eu imaginava o rio não está congelado até mesmo por que estamos no início da primavera, mas ele está muito gelado e a temperatura deve estar uns 2ºC. Tento lembrar tento lembrar das dicas de sobrevivência que tive, tiro toda a roupa ficando só com a lingerie, coloco tudo na mochila que é impermeável busco o lugar mais baixo e com menos correnteza para atravessar. Demora mais do que eu esperava, o frio está penetrando minha pele como agulha, estou tremendo, mas já estou em mais da metade do caminho não posso desistir agora. Quando condigo finalmente atravessar sei que estou quase em estado de hipotermia e me censuro por ter feito essa burrada. Sei que não tenho tempo a perder, tiro a roupa intima molhada, pego minhas roupas secas vou atrás e lenha para acender o fogo. Depois de 40 minutos na frente do fogo estou pronta para continuar novamente, agora já estou mais aquecida e alimentada. Continuo a caminhada percebo que a vegetação conforme vou continuando fica mais alta e densa. Os animais também aparecem mais já cruzei com uns 3 coelhos só acertei um que será meu almoço em breve, continuo minha caminhada encontro algumas frutas diferente das que conheço, droga deveria ter trago o livro para registrar. Começo a trabalhar num abrigo para me proteger de predadores, consigo cortar alguns galhos com o facão que estava na mochila, faço uma pequena cabana improvisada que suporta bem a primeira noite, escuto alguns uivos de lobos ao longe. A natureza é revigorante, me traz uma sensação tão libertadora e esqueço por um instante de tudo o que estive passando por esses dias e consigo dormir bem.

Estou limpando um peixe quando escuto um urro de um urso, corro para o acampamento com uma flecha pronta para disparar, mas não aparece nada. Depois de algumas horas eu concluo que ou alguém estava caçando o urso o que é improvável já que ninguém no doze atualmente fora eu tem esse costume ou ele estava lutando com algum outro animal. Cozinho o peixe e como com algumas katniss que achei na margem do rio. Recolho tudo e sigo mais para o norte. Os montes íngreme me impede de ir mais além, me deparo com um abismo entre eles o que aparentemente me deixa no fim da linha, mas eu começo a contorná-lo. O final do dia se aproxima novamente a noite está mais fria que o habitual deve ser uns -2 ºC. Faço um abrigo iglu que aprendemos no treinamento, ele me mantem aquecida e consigo descansar por algumas horas. Acordo com um pesadelo terrível que eu condenava a morte Peeta e Haymitch devido ao meu desaparecimento. Eu bloqueei eles dos meus pensamentos, mas agora depois que a minha fúria passou sei que devem estar preocupados comigo e talvez seja hora de voltar...

Dou meia volta decidida a voltar para o 12, estou no caminho de volta quando devido a distração de meus pensamentos sou pega com uma armadilha destinado a ursos a dor é insuportável caio no chão imediatamente, analiso meu ferimento e vejo que estou perdendo muito sangue. Tento me livrar da maldita armadilha, mas é impossível especialmente com a dor incessante, é tão ruim que não consigo evitar os gritos que saem de minha boca a cada tentativa vã de libertação. Nem escuto quando algo se aproxima até que esteja bem a minha frente, não pode ser eu achava que ela estava morta. Parece um fantasma de pele branca, cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos da mesma cor. Mas Katniss não tinha dúvidas pelo reconhecimento da mulher que estava a sua frente, ela se vira para chamar alguém na floresta deixando Katniss em estado de dúvida se seus olhos estaria lhe pregando uma peça.

1- Ela se embrenha na floresta o mais longe possível na tentativa de calar as vozes incessantes de sua consciência que lhe acusa pela forma que ela tem agido com Peeta. Nesse aprofundamento na floresta ela se distancia a muitos Km do 12 e entre o 12 e o 13 ela encontra uma pequena cabana onde descobre que vivem 3 pessoas as duas meninas que ela encontrou em outro tempo (no livro em chamas) fica então feliz por elas não terem vivenciado todo o horror da guerra e elas perguntam as novidades de Panen ajudando assim a ela ver que ela libertou toda a nação. Em contra partida no 12 Peeta se preocupa desesperadamente pelo desaparecimento de Katniss, mesmo contra a vontade de Haymitch ele avisa a polícia. Quem vem para filmar ele é a equipe de Cressilda e Pollux. Entre alguns ataques e tomadas que Haymitch está junto dele, as duas semanas se passam e é finalizado o trabalho na padaria. O comercial está pronto e Peeta volta a panificação que é a unica maneira dele não pirar de vez. A Presidente sabe do desaparecimento de Katniss, mas em vez de agir com rigor manda o único soldado que ela confia e tem certeza que não matará Katniss assim que vê-la. Nisso Gale volta para o 12 trazendo mais preocupações ao Peeta, mas quando finalmente vai em busca de Katniss a encontra dentro de 5 dias. Quando finalmente ele volta com ela depois de terem "feito as passes" e caçado para relembrar os velhos tempos. Gale tem que voltar, pois já cumpriu sua tarefa e para ele estar no 12 é uma tortura constante.

Ao voltar Katniss se choca ao se deparar com a casa de Peeta vazia, pois o loiro pensou que agora eles voltariam a ficar junto e não queria atrapalha-los, deixando nossa garota em chamas mais arrependida e ao mesmo tempo zangada do que nunca. Mas como ela não é de palavras e sim ação. Resolve se mudar novamente para casa que Peeta escolheu mostrando em alto e bom tom Peeta eu escolhi VOCÊ!


	21. 11a Peeta- Preocupações

Acordo atordoado tentando reconhecer onde estou, me localizo em um quarto diferente do meu o quarto dela. Me arrastei para cama mais próxima quando acordei do colapso que tive assim que Haymitch saiu em busca dela. Sigo para a cozinha e vejo que ainda estou sozinha, será que ele conseguiu alcançá-la? Corro para casa dele, bato na porta insistentemente até que ele abre e eu entro.

-Conseguiu alcança-la? Onde ela está? –Haymitch me olha cansado.

-Garoto, eu a procurei pela cidade inteira e tentei alcançá-la pelo caminho da antiga cerca. –Ele me fala, estou processando.

-Então você não a achou? –Eu olho para ele em desespero.

-Peeta, ela só está chateada. Foi dar uma volta e deve estar caçando na floresta. –Ele tenta me convencer.

-Você não sabe, ela pode... –Pode o que? Eu sei que ela é uma eximia caçadora, uma expert em relação a sobrevivência e então o que estou temendo?

_Que ela te deixe, afinal ela nunca se prendeu a ninguém e ninguém a prende agora que ela não tem família._

Sussurra meu carrasco para me atormentar.

-Você tem razão, talvez ela só precise de tempo... –Concordo com ele e saio de sua casa.

Na cozinha em casa tento fazer pães para os trabalhadores, hoje é que começarão as obras oficialmente me concentro ao máximo no que estou fazendo evitando pensamentos que me façam perder o controle e sigo para a cidade.

-Peeta, já começamos a estrutura da padaria. –Me informa Chiang um arquiteto que foi enviado da capital para a reestruturação do distrito 12.

-Muito obrigado, aqui trouxe pães para os pedreiros. –Estendo o saco com vários pães. Ele entrega para Timoty que distribui.

-Sabia que te acharia aqui! –Delly se aproxima com uma sorriso e eu a cumprimento.

-Sim estava olhando a construção. –Comento com ela desanimado –O que foi você não me parece bem, aconteceu algo?

-Sim, tive uma briga com Katniss. –Ela se surpreende com a declaração.

-Bem Peeta, agora estou muito atrasada para aula, mas passo na sua casa depois pra conversarmos certo? –Ela recolhe o saco de pães destinado a escola e segue seu caminho.

Após revisar o projeto de construção da padaria volto para casa e me deparo com uma surpresa, pois sabia que eles estavam a caminho, mas uma coisa é você saber outra totalmente diferente é você se deparar com minha equipe de filmagem.

-Oi Peeta, temos grandes, grandes dias pela frente! –Exclama Effie com seu jeito entusiasmado seguido de um abraço forte –Nem parece que faz quase dois anos que não te vejo.

-Nem percebi que passou tanto tempo. –Já faz quase dois anos que eu voltei da capital, como o tempo passa rápido.

-Peeta, é um prazer revê-lo! –Me abraça Cressilda.

-O prazer é meu! –Respondo.

Pollux me abraça também.

-Não sabia que vocês viriam, ninguém me avisou.

-Eu achei que você ficaria mais à vontade com sua antiga equipe de filmagem. –Responde Ray que eu não tinha visto antes –Eles já estavam vindo para o 12 de qualquer forma.

-Sim, nós estamos trabalhando com publicidade agora não é tão glamoroso como ser acompanhantes de tributos, mas não paga mal também. –Responde Effie, definitivamente não entendo a cabeça dessa mulher.

-Peeta, podemos entrar? Precisamos discutir alguns termos do contrato. –Me informa Ray.

-Bem, nós temos que fazer algumas tomadas, nós vemos mais tarde! –Cressilda e Pollux saem em direção ao centro da cidade.

Entro em casa com Ray, ofereço uma xicara de café com biscoito que ela aceita.

-Peeta, como já deve ser de seu conhecimento o distrito 12 não tem acomodações para viajantes, na verdade nenhum distrito ainda tem e vou ser sincera com você preciso me hospedar na casa de alguém. –Penso por um momento no que ela me pede nas entrelinhas, ela quer que a equipe de filmagem fique nas proximidades da vila dos vitoriosos. Mas de maneira nenhuma eu deixarei, especialmente com Katniss morando junto comigo apesar de eu não saber quando ela aparecerá.

-Entendo, mas como discutimos antes nosso contrato só se restringe a área comercial do distrito, não posso permitir uma proximidade maior e na verdade já estou me arrependendo de ter concordado. Mas acho que posso arrumar um lugar para vocês ficarem.

-Seria esplendido. –Ela diz me analisando –Bem agora vamos aos negócios. A publicidade será em volta de você como o melhor padeiro de Pannem que aprova e recomenda nossos produtos. Para isso precisamos que você assine essa autorização, pois queremos usar a gravação do bolo de Annie e Finnick.

-Não posso fazer isso, se quiser pode me filmar confeccionando os produtos.

-Posso saber o motivo da negação? –Ela pergunta aparentemente curiosa.

-Imagine a pessoa que você mais ama e admira. A mesma foi tirada de vocês bruscamente, então você tenta seguir com sua vida e está conseguindo. Mas então um dia você está em casa e vê um bolo que marcou a data do seu casamento com essa pessoa, você estra em um profundo mundo sombrio de lembranças felizes e percebe que nunca mais poderá ser novamente por que a única pessoa que te fez feliz está morta. Será assim que Annie se sentirá e eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Por isso não autorizo.

-Entendo. –Ray está emocionada e me olhando profundamente. –Bem de qualquer forma é uma excelente ideia ver você fazendo os produtos.

Ela termina seu chá e se despede para resolver outros assuntos. Quando fico sozinho sigo para a casa de Haymitch, ele não está em casa me surpreendendo e tenho esperança que ele entre na floresta e traga Katniss de volta. Enquanto isso vou para o atelier pintar tentar ocupar minha mente e assim continuar sã o que está sendo difícil. Pois a pintura de hoje é Katniss sozinha olhando para o vazio. Sou despertado pelas batidas na porta e fico esperançoso, mas é só por um momento, pois sei que nem Haymitch e muito menos Katniss bateria.

-Peeta só consegui ser liberada agora da escola. –Diz Delly com um sorriso de desculpa.

-Tudo bem, aceita um chocolate quente? –Pergunto indo em direção a cozinha.

-Claro, estava uma agitação hoje na escola. Uma esquipe foi filmar, fizeram um monte de pergunta. –Ela fala enquanto ponho a panela no fogo. Pego uns biscoitos salgados. Demora uns 2 minutos para ficar pronto.

-Ainda não teve notícias de Katniss? –Ela pergunta após um gole.

-Não, acho que Hamitch está procurando na floresta. Estou muito preocupado, tivemos uma briga feia devido ao contrato de mídia e ela foi embora sem me deixar explicar. –Começo a desabafar.

-Ela deve estar muito chateada, todos sabemos como ela é reservada e deve ter sido duro ela saber que você foi o causador disso. Você é a pessoa em que ela mais é próxima agora. –Ela pondera um pouco –Apesar que não seria a primeira vez que ela faria isso, sabe quando você foi ao distrito 4 e aconteceu o incêndio na casa dela, ela praticamente se mudou para a floresta. Talvez ela tenha feito a mesma coisa, quem sabe quando os jornalistas forem embora?

-Ela ficou muito mal com o incêndio? –Pergunto a Delly e ela parece ponderar por um momento – Você sabe de algo?

-Sabe, eu queria falar com você hoje por isso... Eu estou namorando com Vincentt, ele é um antigo morador do 5 foi mandado para cá formar o grupo de bombeiro e nos conhecemos na escola. –Ela fica um pouco pensativa –Ele me disse algo preocupante Peeta.

-O que? –Fico intrigado.

-Na verdade, isso é confidencial. –Ela abaixa o volume da voz –Mas o incêndio de Katniss não foi acidental e sim intencional.

-Isso não pode ser Delly, Katniss nunca tentaria se machucar, especialmente por ser a única filha viva e eu a conheço ela não faria isso com a mãe. –Eu falo olhando assustado para ela se Katniss fez isso, é capaz de se machucar na floresta.

_Claro, ela é uma mutação você já esqueceu?_

Imagens distorcidas de Katniss me assaltam.

_Ela não consegue demostrar emoções..._

Lembranças de quando ela foi grosseira comigo, feroz e ameaçadora. Estou agarrado a cadeira.

-Peeta, Peeta você está bem. –Quando volto a mim percebo que segurei a cadeira com força e por tempo demais. Meus dedos estão um pouco entrevados e brancos.

-Sim, só me dê um instante. –Peço respirando fundo, minha cabeça está latejando e pego meus comprimidos.

-Desculpa, Peeta eu não devia ter falado nada. –Delly me olha preocupada.

-Eu agradeço, a culpa não é sua. Mas isso então muda tudo... –Falo pensando em Haymitch será que ele sabia?

Alguém bate na porta, Delly vai atender já que estou ainda me recuperando.

Ray entra na casa seguida de Delly que me encara na interrogativa de que é ela?

-Ray, essa é Delly minha amiga. Delly essa é Ray a representante da empresa que me cederá o maquinário. –Delly olha atentamente para Ray.

-Peeta estou voltando da cidade e não consegui resolver o problema com a hospedagem. –Ela começa.

-Delly tem como você ceder sua casa para a equipe de filmagem se hospedar? –Eu chego mais perto e sussurro no ouvido de Delly "por favor se não eles ficarão aqui na vila".

-Claro, só por duas semanas certo? –Ela pergunta para Ray.

-Sim. Só duas semanas. –Ela confirma.

-Bem pegue suas coisas então e me siga. Tchau Peeta até amanhã! –Delly se despede com um beijo na bochecha, sendo seguida por Ray.

Sozinho pensando no que Delly disse sigo para casa de Haymitch, invado sua casa não estou com paciência para educação e me arrependo assim que eu entro pegando Haymitch e Effie no maior amasso. Fico completamente desconcertado, Effie está com parte da blusa aberta. Saio o mais rápido possível tentando absorver aquela cena. Todos meus problemas se esvaem e só posso pensar desde quando eles estão juntos?


	22. 11b Katniss- Encontros inesperados

Estou fitando-a como se ela fosse um fantasma, estamos numa casa pequena que parece ter sido um dia uma cabana e os outros cômodos foram agregado de maneira cuidadosa. A armadilha de urso perfurou a carne de minha panturrilha deixando meu transporte quase que inviável se não fosse por um homem chamado Adrian, ele é forte, alto, olhos cinzas e cabelos pretos. Assim que estou mais acomodada no sofá com meus ferimentos sendo cuidados, dói muito então tento ser forte, mas é quase insuportável. Quando finalmente termina e minha panturrilha é enfaixada com algumas ervas consigo acha minha voz.

-Eu pensei que você estivesse morta –Tento começar uma conversa –Como conseguiu escapar? Cadê a Bonnie?

-Calma, teremos tempo para conversar sobre tudo e também quero saber como estão as coisas no 12, mas você precisa beber esse remédio antes e descansar se não sua perna pode infeccionar e não temos remédio para isso aqui. –Ela me explica calmamente me entregando um chá que tomo e em seguida durmo, afinal foi um dia cansativo.

Acordo o que parece ser um dia depois, meus curativos estão trocados e Twill está na cadeira ao meu lado. Ainda estou processando o fato que ela está viva e não morta como eu pensei quando não tive notícias dela no 13, mas me deixa feliz saber que ela conseguiu sobreviver.

-Bom dia, menina seu sono não é nada tranquilo hein? –Ela fala quando percebe que eu acordei. –Se sente melhor?

-Sim, estou bem descansada, onde está Bonnie? –Pergunto a ela

-Bonnie está no quarto, ela estava louca para te ver, vou chamá-la.

-Antes, gostaria de sabe como vocês escaparam? Pensei que tivessem sidos pegas pela capital. –Digo

-Bem, eles pensavam que estávamos mortas e quase realmente morremos. Você atravessou o rio não foi? Bem com Bonnie com a perna quebrada não tinha como atravessá-lo, esperamos ele congelar e conseguimos ir até o abismo só que não tinha como atravessá-lo. Estávamos tão exaustas, tão cansadas que ficamos ali esperando a morte chegar e foi quando Adrian nos encontrou a beira da morte literalmente falando. Eu ainda queria continuar, mas Bonnie não aguentaria a viagem e também quem me garantiria que o distrito 13 existe de fato. Adrian nunca ouviu falar nele, ele fugiu do distrito 12 há muito tempo e nunca ouviu falar que ele existisse. Mas me conta o que você está fazendo tão longe do distrito, pensei que nunca mais fosse lhe ver. Faz tanto tempo, acho que 8 anos e me conte as novidades o que aconteceu nesse tempo? –Ela pergunta um pouco temerosa, eu nem sei por onde começar de fato, mas tenho que fazê-lo.

-Bem, faz muito tempo realmente... –Tento organizar meus pensamentos de forma a explicar rápido e objetivamente –Eu e peeta fomos chamados para o 3ª massacre quaternário e mais uma vez fomos para os jogos. Mas eu fui resgatada pelos rebeldes que me levaram ao distrito 13 onde me usaram como arma contra a capital, Peeta ficou na capital não por escolha é claro, os rebeldes não conseguiram resgatá-lo e ele também foi usado como arma. O distrito 13 eventualmente resgatou o Peeta depois de uns 2 meses e ele tentou me matar, pois a capital o telessequestrou e fez com que ele acreditasse que eu era uma bestante. Eu sai rumo a capital em missão de matar Snow e teria conseguido se no último momento eu não tivesse descoberto que quem ordenou a morte de minha irmã tinha sido a presidente do distrito 13 e na época atual presidente de Panem. Então eu a matei e Panem teve sua primeira eleição democrática. Eu fui exilada no distrito 12 e estava explorando quando você me achou. –Ela estava chocada quando eu terminei de lhe contar com os olhos de pura incredulidade.

-Então o distrito 13 não era conto da carochinha? –Ela pergunta um pouco triste.

-Não ele realmente existe e foi até recentemente integrado a Panem novamente. –Respondo tentando ignorar a pontada que sinto no meu peito relembrando de tudo o que vivi nas entrelinhas.

-Então agora nós somos livres? –Ela me pergunta sorrindo.

-Se se refere a repressão da capital sobre os distritos, sim. –Respondo lembrando que esqueci de mencionar o bombardeio do 12.

-Os jogos acabaram? –Ela está eufórica –Adrian, Bonnie venham, escutem essa notícia maravilhosa! –Eles saíram dos quartos e olharam interrogativamente para Twill. Eu estava deitada e me forcei a sentar no sofá.

-Snow morreu! –Ela disse em meio a gargalhadas –Panem está livre! Katniss venceu a guerra contra a capital!

Eles olharam para ela por um momento como se a mesma estivesse louca.

-Isso é verdade? –Pergunta Bonnie assustada.

-Sim. –Respondo, os joelho de Bonnie fraqueja por um momento e desce lágrimas de seus olhos. Depois de um minuto ela chorando acho que de alivio se junta a comemoração de Twill. Adrian me olha um pouco desconfiado e se aproxima.

-Você não está brincando, né? Por que seria uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto. –Ele me informa

-Não é sério Snow morreu e Panem é uma democracia agora. –Ele me olha ainda desconfiado por um minuto e em seguida sorri.

Depois que passa toda euforia Twill se volta para mim em uma braço forte.

-Muito obrigada Katniss, bendita seja, nunca vou conseguir expressar minha gratidão a você. –Fico um pouco chocada com essa declaração.

-Eu não fiz nada na verdade. –Lembro de como fui deixada de fora de toda a ação por ser o tordo.

-Como assim não fez nada? Você desafiou a capital quando ninguém mais tinha coragem, você não jogou o jogo de Snow e trouxe esperança que nos deu a liberdade. –Ela me fala como se estivesse falando de alguém magnifico, não de mim, eu não sou nenhum pouco magnifica.

-Eu não sou. –Tento sair da sala, mas a pontada que sinto na perna me obriga a sentar novamente.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você, vai precisar de pelo menos 4 dias para cicatrizar. –Diz Adrian –É seguro o 12 agora?

-Sim, não existe mais os pacificadores e a repressão. O trabalho foi reduzido e a mina não é mais a única opção de sustento.

-Então por que você veio para a floresta? –Ele pergunta genuinamente curioso ou desconfiado eu não o culpo.

-Estava explorando. –Twill foi para fora pegar um pouco de gelo para o meu machucado e Bonnie a seguiu.

-Eu não acredito nem por um minuto, explorar em pleno início de primavera sem a bagagem necessária? Conta outra. –Ele me olha profundamente.

-Certo, eu precisava de um tempo para espairecer e a floresta é o único lugar onde consigo me sentir à vontade. –Respondo relutante a meia verdade.

-Você não me parece grande coisa, mas pelo que Twill e Bonnie me falaram é uma pessoa admirável, você tem meu respeito. –Ele fala com sinceridade

-Eu não fiz nada, na verdade acabei com a vida de várias pessoas. –Penso em Finnick e tantos outros que não estão vivos hoje por minha culpa.

-É, você pode até ter sido responsáveis por algumas mortes, mas também é responsável pela mudança do futuro de tantas outras. Inclusive a minha, eu nunca cheguei nem perto do distrito 12 após o acidente da minha há uns 10 anos eu achoe agora eu estou considerando volta e talvez quem sabe consiga rever conhecidos. –Ele fala esperançoso.

-Acho pouco provável, assim que eu fui resgatada dos jogos. –Respiro fundo –A capital bombardeou o distrito 12 assim como fizeram com o 13 e só restou 1/3 da população e só metade voltou para o 12.

-Bem pelo menos eu posso voltar, isso é mais do que sonhei um dia.

Demora uns 4 dias para eu conseguir levantar do sofá. Quando finalmente consigo meu pé continua meio que torcido e eu permaneço inútil. Na casa de Adrian sou muito bem tratada, Bonnie está bem animada de ter companhia de sua idade apesar que eu não sou nenhuma falante e ela parece entender.

-Não quero ser intrometida, mas como está o Peeta? –Ela pergunta numa noite.

-Ele está bem na medida do possível, assim como eu quebrado e vivo. –Tento por um pouco de humor, mas falho miseravelmente.

-Vocês estão juntos? –Ela me pergunta e me sinto incomodada, não quero responder. Como ela vai entender o que passamos?

-Somos amigos. –Respondo de maneira curta.

-Não quis me intrometer, só sempre achei vocês um belo casal e dava pra ver o quanto Peeta a amava. –Ela fala inocentemente.

-Isso foi antes. –Digo tristemente, ela parece entender e não comenta nada.

-Ah Katniss aquele tipo de amor não irá se extinguir enquanto ele viver... –Bonnie me fala e suas palavras ecoam em meu coração –Pode acreditar eu tive um amor assim.

Em seguida se levanta e vai dormir me deixando com meus pensamentos.

Nas semanas seguintes falamos sobre os avanços que a democracia estava trazendo ao 12 e fiquei um pouco envergonhada por saber tão pouco do distrito. É agradável ficar na casa deles, Twill e Adrian estão casados. Ele fugiu após a explosão da mina que matou meu pai, ele queria ser livre da capital. Quando se encerrou a 3ª semana eu vi que não poderia mais adiar minha partida, o distrito deveria estar mais calmo e eu tinha que falar com Peeta. Eu sentia sua falta miseravelmente.

-Acho que agora eu preciso partir já estou aqui há bastante tempo, Haymitch e Peeta devem estar loucos de preocupação não sei como eles ainda não me rastrearam. –Eu comento numa manhã.

-Você está certa, nós conversamos e decidimos que iremos com você. -Ele diz com Bonnie e Twill concordando.

-Certo então partimos assim que amanhecer amanhã. –Eu falo.

No dia seguinte antes do amanhecer partimos para o distrito, observo que o inverno já se foi a neve derreteu dando lugar ao verde e marrom. A temperatura está bem agradável, deve ser uns 10 ºC. Adrian realmente conhece esse lado da floresta melhor que ninguém.

Eu demorei em torno de 3 dias para chegar no penhasco, porém no final do dia já estamos na margem do rio que está mais cheio nos impedindo de atravessar devido a correnteza. Montamos acampamento e descansamos, meu corpo está cansado da caminhada, mas minha mente está vagando para Peeta, amanhã irei vê-lo finalmente, senti muito sua falta apesar de também ainda está zangada por ele ter concordado com a imprensa. Não consigo dormir essa noite a floresta me lembra os jogos, cada fechar de olhos revivo o peso de lutar por sua vida e de outra pessoa. Escuto um barulho ao longe e me ponho alerta com a flecha já no arco, aguardo para ver se é um animal, mas os passos apesar de extremamente leve não parece ser de um lobo. A alvorada está surgindo e o céu começa a se iluminar quando ele surge de mãos para cima em sinal de paz por entre as árvores.

-Oi Captni.. –Ele me saúda com o meu antigo apelido –Finalmente te encontrei!

Seu rosto está em puro alivio, mas minha flecha continua pronta, apesar da pontada que sinto no peito tento me manter firme e ignorar a saudade que eu estava de quem um dia foi meu melhor amigo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Pergunto tentando parecer dura, mas não consigo e minha garganta fecha no último instante.

-Me contaram que você havia sumido na floresta e me voluntariei para procurar. –Ele se aproxima –Senti sua falta.

-Eu também, mas não muda nada. –Abaixo o arco.

-Katniss –Adrian me chama, aparentemente ele tem instintos tão bons quanto eu, Twill e Bonnie acordam e quando percebem o estranho se põem de pé no mesmo instante.

-Quem é esse? –Pergunta Twill, eu encontro minha voz e só para feri-lo respondo –Esse é Gale Hawthorne, herói de guerra foi ele juntamente com Better que desenvolveram a bomba que ganhou a guerra e também matou minha irmã.

Eles olham para mim em seguida para Gale e em seguida para si mesmo. Eu continuo com o olhar duro, ferido e sem compaixão me viro para levantar acampamento.


	23. 12a Peeta- Reforços

Cinco dias se passaram sem notícias de Katniss e sinto como se fosse enlouquecer.

-Haymitch, não podemos continuar no escuro, precisamos encontrá-la urgentemente! Ela que iniciou o incêndio!

-Garoto, aquela cabeça dura não vai retornar enquanto não passar as duas semanas que fará a equipe de filmagem de ir embora. –Ele explica com paciência.

-Haymitch! Temos que fazer alguma coisa! –Eu lhe imploro –Por favor eu não sei continuar assim, a preocupação está me matando!

-E o que quer que eu faça? Avise as autoridades? –Ele segue para o telefone –Alô, presidente desculpe incomodar, mas sabe a Katniss? Sim o Tordo que matou a presidente anterior, ela fugiu e precisamos capturá-la. –Ele põe o telefone de volta –Você tem noção do que vai acontecer a ela se eu fizer essa ligação? Será executada em público pra dizer o mínimo. Eu estou tão preocupado quanto você, mas não podemos avisar as autoridades.

Saio da casa dele batendo a porta, sei que ele tem razão, afinal se as autoridades descobrem estaremos em apuros.

-Peeta, não esqueça hoje será filmado as tomadas da aula de culinária na escola. –Me informa Effie da janela de Haymitch, parece que eles estão namorando ou algo do gênero. Suspiro em pura frustração. Sigo para a construção que está progredindo rapidamente, graças a Ray eles irão entregar com folga de 5 dias a padaria e eu pedi para Ray reformar a casa da Katniss. Os repórteres estão loucos para vê-la, já perguntaram no mercado, mas as pessoas se recusam a comentar qualquer coisa sobre Katniss só uma pessoa aqui outra ali que fala que não a vê a semanas despertando mais a curiosidade dos jornalistas que já tentaram de tudo, ficaram de plantão na casa de Haymitch, na minha casa, até próximo à floresta e não conseguiram nada é claro afinal ela tinha ido embora assim que soube das câmeras. Dei algumas entrevista a respeito da reconstrução e minha atuação na sociedade. Graças a essa agitação que tomou conta do 12 eu não tenho muito tempo para pensar nela durante o dia o que eu agradeço, mas a noite estou sendo assaltado por pesadelos e tenho tido colapsos frequentes.

Estou decidido a ir à delegacia amanhã, se não receber uma notícia vou amanhã. Com esse pensamento entro no quarto de Katniss, na verdade depois que ela se foi esse parece ter sido meu segundo quarto, abro suas gavetas pela primeira vez e encontro poucos pertences, mas tem um em especial que me chama atenção é a pérola, eu pensei que ela tivesse se perdido sou completamente assaltado pelas lembranças do momento em que eu entregue essa pérola a ela. Estou absorto naquele tempo que parece ser outra vida que não percebo que tenho companhia, Delly está parada na porta meio que desconcertada por invadir esse momento.

-Desculpe, mas você não atendeu e fiquei preocupada que tivesse tido outra recaída. –Delly se refere a um episódio que eu tive assim que ela me disse sobre o incêndio. Enxugo minhas lágrimas com as mãos e ela se aproxima me abraçando.

-Vai dar tudo certo Peeta, falta só mais alguns dias e o pessoal da capital irá embora. Katniss voltará. –Delly tenta me confortar.

-Você não sabe, ninguém sabe! –Eu argumento –Ela pode nunca mais voltar.

-Acredite, ela vai voltar. Por você. –Delly acaricia meu rosto ternamente –Agora, vamos jantar estou faminta!

Delly sai para cozinha eu me recomponho e a sigo. Conto a ela o que Haymitch me disse, ela olha para mim um pouco indecisa.

-O que você está e escondendo, Delly? –Eu pergunto.

-Peeta, Haymitch está certo não podemos confiar nas autoridades e pelo que sei podem até enviar alguém para matá-la pessoalmente. Pensando nisso eu comentei com a Greasy e ela acha que devemos contatar o Gale. Ele é confiável, é uma autoridade na polícia e será muito discreto. –Não posso discordar desses argumentos. Mas me sinto muito inseguro, pois também sei que ele pode levá-la embora.

-Eu sei, vamos esperar terminar essa semana e os repórteres irem embora. Eu ainda tenho que me acostumar com a ideia de trazer Gale de volta ao 12.

Foi isso o que eu disse na semana passada, mas já estamos na 3ª semana que Katniss foi embora e ainda não se têm notícias dela. Sigo derrotado para o telefone, com o coração apertado, mas infelizmente se tem alguém que conhece bem essa floresta é o Gale e se tem alguém que pode achar a Katniss é ele. Eu sou um inútil nesse aspecto sempre fui quando se trata de sobrevivência... Teclo os números e aguardo.

-Alô...

-Gale? Aqui é o Peeta. –Eu me identifico.

-O que foi que aconteceu? A Katniss está bem? –Ele pergunta aflito, afinal não somos amigos e nosso único ponto de ligação é ela.

-É por isso que estou ligando, faz mais de duas semanas que Katniss foi para a floresta e não conseguimos achá-la. Não podemos dar queixa na polícia, afinal ela está sob exilio. Você é minha última esperança.

-Estarei aí amanhã. –Ele desliga o telefone e fico sozinho entregue as memórias distorcidas, resmungo comigo mesmo, argumentando contra mim mesmo igual a um louco.

Haymitch me encontra caído na sala próximo ao telefone e me ajuda a ir para cama. Fico inerte esperando que a dor passe.

Antes do amanhecer eu acordo e vou para minha padaria. Faço os pães, bolos biscoitos, ela tem o designer bem simples com mesas para café e bancada para atender os clientes. Como estou no início e como minha clientela é bem pequena eu contratei somente uma pessoa para fazer entregas. Graças a esse oficio consigo esquecer por alguns momentos o que está por vir.

-Bom dia, Cold. –Ele é um garoto que voltou para o 12 por conta própria, tem por volta de uns 15 anos e é órfão.

-Bom dia Sr Peeta. –Ele entra já direcionando a limpar a cozinha. Mostro a ele os sacos de pães que ele deve levar para a escola e para a construção. Ele termina a limpeza enquanto eu decoro os bolos, estou tão concentrado que não percebo quando ele entra pela porta. Escuto uma batida na bancada.

-Peeta. –Ele me chama.

-Oi. –Respondo para o que penso ser Cold saindo da cozinha – Chegou cedo.

Tomo o susto inicial que a presença dele sempre me traz, afinal ele deseja a mesma garota que eu e sempre estive em desvantagem em relação a isso.

-Peguei o trem expresso, agora me fala exatamente o que aconteceu. –Pergunta Gale que carrega uma mochila nas costas e eu digo a ele a oportunidade que eu tive de ajudar o distrito, os termos do contrato e a reação de Katniss ao descobrir.

-Então procuramos por ela na floresta, na cabana, mas nem sinal dela. Estou muito preocupado Gale, ela ateou fogo na casa enquanto eu estava no 4... –Compartilho o meu medo e pesar, pois sei que ele também se importa com ela.

-Peeta vou então para a floresta buscar os rastros dela, não se preocupe Katniss é muita coisa, mas suicida definitivamente não é uma delas. –Ele me fala com certeza nos olhos que me deixa um pouco mais tranquilo.

-Obrigado, Gale.

-Não por isso, eu já estava planejando vir aqui de qualquer forma. –Ele sai pela porta me deixando com dúvidas se foi realmente uma boa ideia chamá-lo uma vez que Katniss não fez sua escolha. O decorrer do dia foi angustiante, recebi várias visitas na padaria elogiando e fazendo encomendas, mas nem isso conseguiu me distrair. Volto para casa derrotado, temeroso, mas ainda sim com esperança de finalmente ver o rosto dela e me agarro a ela para esperar por Gale. Estou terminando o guisado quando a companhia toca.

Delly está na porta, desde que Katniss sumiu ela tem passado algum tempo comigo, acho que teme que eu acabe me tornando novamente o desconhecido que ela teve que enfrentar no 13.

-Peeta, boa noite, que cheiro delicioso. –Delly fala com seu jeito alegre.

-É guisado, acabei de terminar. –Eu ponho a mesa, enquanto sou observado.

-Eu vi Gale na cidade, como você está? –Pergunta Delly.

-Estou bastante preocupado, se ele a encontra e ela decide ir com ele. –Sei que estou sendo ridículo, até mesmo porque ela não pode ir a lugar algum.

-Peeta você está sendo ridículo. –Delly me chama atenção. –Se Katniss quisesse ir com Gale ela teria ido há muito tempo.

Jantamos em silêncio quando escuto batidas na porta, só podia ser Gale.

-Alguma notícia? –Pergunto a ele um pouco agitado.

-Não, mas achei rastro dela próximo ao rio, acho que ela o atravessou amanhã bem cedo vou dar a volta e continuar. –Ele informa. Delly serve uma porção de guisado e em seguida de despede de nós.

Gale come sua refeição em silêncio, quando termina eu tento iniciar uma conversa.

-Como você está se adaptando ao 2?

-Lá é bem disciplinado, eu gosto e meus irmãos estão com excelentes oportunidade a frente. Quanto ao trabalho, acho que eu sempre fui um lutador... Você também conseguiu hein, a padaria ficou linda. –Gale me elogia.

-É sim... –O assunto morreu.

-Como ela tem estado Peeta? Digo a última vez que a vi ela estava em frangalhos para dizer o mínimo. –Gale tem seu olhar sobre mim.

-Ela está bem na medida do possível, melhorou muito desde que eu cheguei, ganhou mais peso e caça constantemente. Mas você a conhece bem, ela não está como era e eu acho que nenhum de nós está. –Acho estranho que por mais que seja desconfortável tê-lo por perto é bem fácil conversar, não somos amigos e nunca fomos, mas sei que ele me entende.

-Sabe Peeta, você tem sorte... –Ele fala distante.

-Claro a sorte está sempre a meu favor... –Ironizo seu comentário com uma risada forçada.

-É sério, eu pensei que ainda pudesse ter alguma chance com Katniss, mas eu sei a realidade e a realidade é que eu tento entrar em contato com ela desde que ela foi exilada aqui e ela nunca atendeu minhas ligações. Na verdade até atendeu uma vez, mas desligou na minha cara e eu nem posso culpá-la, pois no ódio contra a capital eu me igualei com Snow e sacrifiquei o que era mais precioso. –Não sei muito do que ele está falando, mas concordo com a cabeça.

-Gale, eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente. Ouvi alguns comentários na capital, mas nada de grande explicação acerca do ataque que quase matou a todos nós e como sabe Katniss não é muito comunicativa, especialmente com assuntos delicados... –Quero saber o que realmente aconteceu naquele momento, mas acho que não tenho coragem de perguntar diretamente.

-Bem, eu me sinto exausto, onde posso tomar um banho e dormir? Amanhã eu tenho que acordar bem cedo para dar continuidade a busca. –Ele desvia o assunto e não tem como eu insistir com ele.

-As toalhas estão no banheiro, você pode usar a minha suíte, ultimamente eu tenho dormido por aqui, eu não tenho dormido muito de qualquer forma... –Ele segue para o andar de cima me deixando sozinho com minhas inquietações.

_Katniss está de volta da floresta, ela tem um sorriso radiante no rosto e parece bem alimentada como há muito eu não a via. Ela corre para dentro de casa, quando eu entro na sala ela está com as malas feitas e me diz:_

_-Peeta, não tenho palavras para agradecer sua hospitalidade! Eu e o Gale iremos nos casar! Ele é o melhor para mim, você sabe que nosso relacionamento nunca existiu de fato, foi só uma maneira de vencer os jogos e te manter a salvo. Com a nova Panem eu quero ter uma nova vida. –Eu não tinha percebido Gale está ao lado dela com a mão na sua cintura, ela o olha ternamente e eles se beijam. Algo dentro de mim se parte e ela passa pela porta sem ao menos olhar para trás._

Desperto desse pesadelo ofegante, com o coração ainda contrito, pois por mais que eu queira ignorar esse pode ser o futuro. Katniss ainda não fez sua escolha, a capital mais uma vez a deixou sem escolha, pois a condenou a viver no 12 e talvez ela vá viver com Gale. Eles brigaram por algum motivo, mas eu sei que podem se reconciliar e ela pode escolhê-lo. Não consigo suprimir as lágrimas com esse pensamento, mas não posso me entregar ao desespero e sigo para cozinha, lembro-me então eu tenho que ir para a padaria agora o que me alivia e sigo esse caminho com prazer pelo menos conseguirei me distrair, talvez o suficiente para não cair em um episodio.


	24. 12b Katniss- Chegada

Estamos caminhando há umas 4 horas, normalmente a volta é mais curta que a ida, mas meu tornozelo não está colaborando...

-Acho melhor nós pararmos um pouco e comermos algo. São 12:00. –Sugere Gale.

-Eu acho melhor continuarmos, se pararmos agora iremos demorar para chegar ao 12, ainda falta mais 6 horas de caminhada. Podemos fazer uma lanche rápido, trouxemos algumas frutas. –Vasculho minha mochila quando sou impedida por uma mão.

-Gale tem razão, é melhor descansarmos um pouco... –Twill me aconselha, olho para o grupo e vejo que Bonnie está exausta. Eu também não estou na minha melhor forma depois de passar 3 semanas parada.

-Vou buscar a lenha. –Gale some na floresta seguido por Adrian.

-Trouxe umas batatas e cenoura, ficará uma delicia com a carne que você trouxe Katniss. –Ela pega uma pequena panela e põe com água para cozinhar.

-Katniss, não quero me intrometer na sua vida, mas acho que você não deveria ser tão dura com Gale. Apesar de tudo ele estava preocupado com você e já faz quase um mês que você sumiu e ele que te encontrou... –Ela começa.

-Por que ele é um bom caçador, assim como eu. –Respondo na defensiva pensando em Peeta que também viria se ele não estivesse ocupado...

-É, mas acho que ele realmente se importa com você. Não acho que ele tenha deliberadamente feito mal a sua irmã, fiquei muito triste, creio que todos que acompanhou sua história, pois Prim era um amor...

-Por favor não vamos falar sobre ela, é difícil para mim. –A interrompo com a voz já rouca, respiro fundo. –Eu sei, Gale nunca faria mal a ela. Mas ele ultrapassou uma linha, várias pessoas acreditam que na guerra vale tudo, mas o que nos diferenciaria da capital se nós agíssemos dessa forma? Eu tentei mostrar isso a ele e ele não me ouviu. Como consequência estamos aqui...

-Voltamos. –Anuncia Adrian e pela feição de Gale eu sei que ele ouviu a última parte.

-Finalmente! Agora vamos cozinhar essas batatas. –Adrian começa a fazer o fogo, Twill pega a carne de veado. –Katniss vai atrás da Bonnie já faz um tempinho que ela foi atrás de frutas.

-Eu vou com você. –Gale se oferece.

Quando estamos chamando por Bonnie, eu resolvo perguntar algo que tem pairado em minha mente.

-A capital te mandou?

-Não, acho que as autoridades nem sabem que você sumiu só suspeitam. Peeta me ligou preocupado, pois fazia semanas que você estava desaparecida e ele não sabia o que fazer. –Gale me esclarece me fazendo me sentir um pouco culpada, mas não dou ouvido a essa vozinha já que a culpa era dele por ter chamado a impressa.

-Os insetos foram mesmo embora? –Pergunto, não quero cruzar com nenhum deles.

-Sim, estavam de saída quando eu cheguei ao 12. Não se preocupe, não estou levando você a uma armadilha! –Ele devolve minhas palavras quase cuspindo-as, sinto um pequeno pesar em relação a isso, ao que nos tornamos é como a capital tivesse conseguido destruir tudo na minha vida.

-Você não seria tão burro... –Revido tentando amenizar o clima, mas em quesito comunicação eu sou uma completamente inapta. Depois que ele para eu me viro para observá-lo ele está me olhando profundamente, eu ainda o conheço um pouco apesar de tudo o que já foi modificado nele e em mim. Sei que ele está pensando na última vez que estivemos na floresta caçando quando eu o beijei feito uma louca desvairada, quando eu sabia que Peeta estava inalcançável e que provavelmente morreria na capital lutando contra Snow.

-Katniss, por que você não atende minhas ligações? –Ele pergunta com a voz triste –Eu sinto tanto sua falta...

Isso me pega com a guarda baixa desenterrando sentimentos ignorados.

-Eu também, mas como posso? Você não entende Gale, eu vivo diariamente no meu inferno pessoal, um mundo sem minha irmãzinha e sabendo que meu melhor amigo desenvolveu a armadilha que a matou. Que quase matou a mim e a Peeta, talvez fosse até melhor estar morta é isso que penso todos os dias quando me deparo na casa que dividi com ela. Se você sabe como podemos voltar a ser o que éramos então por favor me diga! –As lágrimas saíram de meus olhos sem eu perceber fazendo minha visão ficar turva. Gale me abraça e eu não o paro.

-Ssshhh, eu sinto muito. Ah, Katniss eu sinto tanto. –Ele afaga meus cabelos e sufoca os meus soluços contra seu peito. Depois de algum tempo eu me acalmo, ele beija meu rosto e segue para minha boca, mas eu o empurro antes que nossos lábios se toquem deixando um clima de puro constrangimento.

-Melhor voltarmos. –Eu falo indo para o acampamento.

Quando chegamos lá vemos que Bonnie já estava de volta com alguns morangos silvestres.

Comemos e seguimos viagem, em determinado momento acho que pela curiosidade ou pra quebrar o silêncio Bonnie pergunta:

-Gale, você lutou na guerra?

-Sim, até a rendição da capital. –Ele responde.

-Como foi? Sempre pergunto para Katniss, mas ela não me diz quase nada. –Bonnie se reclama –Aliás conte-nos desde o massacre quaternário, infelizmente eu me machuquei feito no pé, por isso ainda manco um pouco e quando chegamos no final do 12 não tinha como ultrapassar o penhasco. Pensamos que iriamos morrer, foi quando conhecemos Adrian. Porém agora sabendo de tudo que houve me sinto culpada por não termos tentado mais chegar ao 13, queria ter lutado...

-Bem por onde devo começar... –Gale analisa suas memórias. Ele conta tudo em detalhes, o peso do trabalho forçado, a inquietação do distrito enquanto nos via dia após dia lutando por nossas vidas nos jogos, a arrecadação que o pessoal do prego fez para nos patrocinar, a explosão que fiz com a flecha e a súbita interrupção da transmissão da capital. Eu já tinha escutado Gale falar do bombardeio no 12, mas conforme ele foi descrevendo e avançando na narração eu me senti tonta, desnorteada como se eu tivesse voltado ao 13 ao mundo sem ar puro, sem floresta e enclausurada, tudo ficou escuro.

Quando voltei aos meus sentidos o sol já estava se pondo no horizonte. "Não! Droga perdi um dia.".

-Katniss, que bom que acordou! –Diz Bonnie que se aproximava para medir minha temperatura. –Você desmaiou e ficou desacordada por horas, ficamos preocupados...

-Vocês tentaram me acordar? Já está escurecendo! Perdemos meio dia de viagem! –Eu me exalto.

-Katniss se acalma. –Diz Gale me segurando pelo ombro. Eu estou furiosa, levanto e sigo para detrás das árvores tomando distância entre mim e o grupo. Relembro dos exercícios que o dr Aurélio me ensinou respirar fundo.

"O que você está sentindo?" Eu estou com muita raiva.

"Por que?" Eu quero chegar o mais rápido no 12 e eu acabei desmaiando.

"E por que você quer chegar ao 12?" Só há uma imagem que preenche minha mente nesse momento é o rosto sorridente de Peeta, conforme me aproximo sinto também a saudade que empurrei para o fundo e agora está transbordando.

-Katniss é melhor cuidar de seus novos amigos ou eles pensarão que você é louca com bipolaridade ou dupla personalidade... –Diz Gale atrás de mim, eu nem percebi sua aproximação.

-Vê se me erra Gale! Aposto que Bonnie não consegue pensar em nada a não ser no herói de guerra Gale Hawthorne.

-Hum, se não a conhecesse acharia que está com ciúmes... –Ele dá um meio sorriso.

-Em outro tempo talvez, mas agora é impossível... –Respondo confiante.

-Está falando sério? Você não sente mais nada por mim? –Ele pergunta abandonando o flerte.

-Você foi um bom amigo Gale, nada mais que isso. Nunca ultrapassou disso. –Digo de forma sincera, pois nunca pensei em Gale como meu namorado, na verdade nunca pensei em ninguém como um par romântico.

-Por que eu ainda tenho esperanças? –Gale sussurra para si mesmo –Vamos, já escureceu e com certeza Twill e Adrian devem ter voltado com o jantar.

Quando nos aproximamos de onde os outros estão eu percebo que apesar da minha resistência inicial, o desconforto e a mágoa que tenho que Gale ainda é fácil conversar com ele como se continuássemos amigos. Talvez precisemos só de mais um tempo, talvez por que eu não espere mais nada dele e por ele ter me decepcionado. Como minha refeição em silêncio.

-Desculpe sobre mais cedo, eu só queria chegar logo em casa. Não deveria ter gritado com você. –Falo para Bonnie.

-Tudo bem, tem muitas coisas sobre você que eu não sei e seu temperamento não é dos melhores. –Ela ri e eu rio com ela. Sei que fui desculpada.

-Podem dormir, ficarei de vigia já que a noite pode aparecer todo tipo de predador. – Aviso a eles, mas na verdade é que não durmo muito todas as noites sou assombrada por pesadelos e aqui com certeza será onde terei os piores por isso não quero dormir.

À noite tenho tempo para organizar meus pensamentos e tomar decisões importantes. Eu não posso correr para a floresta sempre que aparecer uma câmera, apesar da ideia ser bem tentadora... Então na próxima vez eu os enfrentarei, hoje há uma coisa chamada privacidade em Panem então se eu não quiser ser incomodada tenho que me aproveitar dela. Não posso também castigar o Gale por algo que estava fora de seu controle, ele não ordenou nada foi só um peão no jogo de tabuleiro assim como eu e aposto que se os planos de Coin tivessem sido executado com perfeição estaríamos todos mortos.

Uma coruja pia ao longe, o céu está bem estrelado...

_Estou no meio do tiroteio na capital, pessoas me empurram para longe e luto para me aproximar do uniforme branco de Prim. Quando a alcanço ela se desfaz em cinzas._

_-Katniss!_ _-Escuto a voz de um garoto ao longe._

-Katniss..

-Peeta.. –Sussurro abrindo os olhos, mas não são os olhos azuis que encontro e sim o cinza.

-Levante estamos partindo em 20 minutos. –Ele volta a arrumar sua mochila.

Depois de comermos seguimos em direção ao 12, demora em torno de 6 horas para alcançarmos a cerca que havia antes. Gale descreve tudo em detalhes para Twill, Bonnie e Adrian. Mas eu não escuto, não estou concentrada em nada mais se não o outdoor que não havia antes próximo a estrada onde Peeta está com um belíssimo bolo confeitado de chantilly com morango e na legenda diz Peeta Melark o melhor padeiro de Pannem confia nos produtos Carlos Baker! Percebo que fui deixada para trás e aperto o passo para alcançar o grupo. Parece que Bonnie e Twill querem conhecer a cidade, mas eu quero ir direto para casa.

-Eu estou cansada da viagem, então vou logo para casa. –Falo assim que os alcanço.

-Bem, nós vamos também. Amanhã será um dia melhor para visitas Bonnie, eu já não tenho seu pique. –Responde Twill que me segue. Eu tomo o caminho que é mais longo para ir pra casa, mas também que é o que passa por fora da cidade. Finalmente chego na vila dos vitoriosos.

-Nunca pensei que iria pisar nessa vila. –Diz Bonnie. Eu sigo em frente e percebo que a casa de frente para a do Peeta que é a minha está reformada. Talvez essa seja a dica de Peeta que ficou tão magoado que não me quer mais morando com ele. Sigo para minha casa instalo Bonnie, Twill e Adrian no quarto de hospedes. Depois de 3 semanas tomo um banho de água morna bem demorado que me lembra o por que que eu amo a cidade. Termino de me trocar quando escuto gritos na sala.

-Katniss! –Chama Haymitch. Saio do quarto e sigo para sala. –Apareça sua filha da puta!

-Ei Haymitch vou contar pra minha mãe sobre a ofensa –digo de braços cruzados de frente para ele. Não estava preparada para o que vem a seguir, Haymitch me dá uma bofetada no rosto – Você acha que a vida é uma brincadeira Katniss? Acha que pode sumir quando bem entender sem me dizer nada? Você quer morrer e matar a todos nós?

-COMO OUSA ME BATER SEU BÊBADO ESTUPIDO! –Tento bater nele, mas ele me segura pelos pulsos.

-TALVEZ COM UM TAPA VOCÊ VOLTE AOS SEUS SENTIDOS PIRRALHA! Acha que seus atos não têm consequências? Fui chamado para interrogatório! Interrogaram-me por 6 horas e em seguida me advertiram que se eu não fosse um tutor melhor seria detido por 6 meses e transfeririam a tutela para alguém mais cooperante. Peeta ainda está sendo interrogado e o que você acha que isso acarretará em seu tratamento? Você pelo menos se importa com o garoto?

Ainda estou em choque processando as informações Peeta está sobre interrogatório devido ao meu sumiço?

-Onde fica? ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

-Fica perto da antiga prefeitura, delegacia de policia distrito 12. –Corro em direção à porta, mas meus pés não são rápidos o suficiente perto da urgência que sinto. Localizo o prédio que Haymitch descreveu e entro.

-Graças a Deus! –Diz Delly alcançando meu braço –Venha é por aqui!

-Delegado Hay! Katniss Everdeen está aqui! –Delly acena para um antigo pacificador que me olha desconfiado.

-Obrigado, stª Cartwright. –Ele segura meu braço um pouco firme.

-Onde ele está? –Delly pergunta assustada.

-Ele precisou de tratamento médico, foi enviado enfermaria local. –Ele me puxa para uma sala onde tem uma mesa e duas cadeiras que ficam uma de frente para outra. Ele me coloca em uma e senta na outra.

-Stª Everdeen, onde esteve entre 20 de março até hoje? –Ele pergunta olhando nos meus olhos.

-Na floresta. –Respondo contra gosto.

-Você quer que eu acredite que uma garota estaria em pleno inicio de primavera sozinha na floresta? –Ele respira fundo e faz todo tipo de pergunta. Com que me encontrei, se era um golpe de estado e nem sei quando parei de falar e isso o deixou furioso.

-Delegado Hay o oficial Hawthorne deseja vê-lo. –Ele então para e se levanta. Dando-me tempo para processar a serie de informações e só um pensamento cruza minha mente "Peeta" a culpa me inunda.


	25. 13a Peeta- Dia agitado

O dia hoje foi mais movimentado, teve uma serie de pedidos e mais clientes também o que me deixou bastante feliz não ter tempo para pensar em Katniss. Não tenho tanta sorte quando chego em casa, mas Delly tem vindo constantemente e me distraído. Há vezes eu discuto comigo mesmo, mas me mantenho no controle.

-Peeta, peeta! –Ela volta a me chamar.

-Desculpe o que você disse? - Pergunto e ela suspira.

-Eu perguntei por que os homens são assim? Ele me disse que ainda não está pronto para um relacionamento mais sério, então o que ele queria? Só sexo? –Delly está se maldizendo disso há algum tempo.

-Talvez ele só queira um tempo para se acostumar com a ideia. Não é certo depositar suas expectativas em outra pessoa ela se sobrecarrega! –Dou minha opinião.

-Então como eu saberei que ele está pronto? –Ela pergunta

-Ele virá até você. –Reflito no que digo e decido que também irei segui-lo.

-Peeta posso dormir aqui? –Pergunta Delly.

-Claro, pode dormir lá em cima. –São 11:00 e Delly já se retira para dormir, eu estou preocupado com Gale que ainda não chegou, será que ele encontrou ela? Passo a noite em claro pintando. Na manhã seguinte estou de saída com Delly quando um policial pede para que o acompanhe até a delegacia para um interrogatório. Eu me assusto, Delly não sabe o que fazer ao certo, mas me acompanha junto com o policial e ficamos apreensivos durante todo o caminho. Será que Gale encontrou Katniss? Será que ele teve que leva-la até a delegacia? A ansiedade está me matando. Quando finalmente chegamos lá o policial me leva ao delegado local, eu o conheço ele era um dos pacificadores que vigiava eu e Katniss de perto quando ocorreu a represália de Snow pelas rebeliões em Panem.

-Olá sr Peeta, sou Hay Strow delegado do distrito 12. Queira me seguir. –Ele me leva a uma sala com uma mesa e duas cadeiras de frente para outro. Eu me sento e ele a minha frente, pega uma prancheta e caneta.

-Quando foi a última vez que o senhor viu Katniss Everdeen? –Ele me pergunta olhando-me atentamente.

-Faz algumas semanas, acho que assim que os repórteres chegaram. –Eu tento esconder o desconforto que sinto com a situação, me lembra muito das terapias que eu fiz na capital... Revirando meu estômago, sinto o frio na espinha e começo a suar frio.

-Antes disso vocês tiveram alguma discursão? –Ele me pergunta, mas meus ouvidos só escuto zumbidos.

-Desculpe eu não escutei. Pode repetir? –Minha boca enche de saliva, a sala está rodando e eu perco meus sentidos.

Acordo anestesiado, olho ao redor e reconheço o local é a enfermaria de Ângela.

-Peeta como você está? –Delly me pergunta.

-Eu estou bem, só meio grogue que horas são essa? –Pergunto me sentando na cama.

-São 17:00. –A porta é aberta bruscamente e vejo Katniss na porta meio que hesitando, olhando para mim com olhar de culpa estampado em sua cara.

-Peeta... –Ela parece estar tendo um debate mental. –Como você está se sentindo?

Faz quase um mês que não a vejo, ela está bem e parece ter se alimentado direito.

-Delly você pode nos deixar a sós? –Peço, pois tenho muito o que falar com Katniss coisas que estavam rondando minha mente.

-Claro. Vou ver como estão as coisas na padaria. –Ela sai do quarto deixando-nos a sós, minha vontade é de responder a pergunta de Katniss com um seco "eu vou sobreviver". Mas a porta é aberta por Ângela e minhas palavras morrem na boca.

-Peeta você teve um leve estado de choque devido a ansiedade na delegacia, apliquei um calmante conforme fui instruída por dr Aurélio e você pode sair assim que o soro acabar. Ângela anota em meu prontuário e nos deixa em seguida.

-Acho que você já teve sua resposta. –Respondo sem querer ser gentil a ela que se aproxima mais de mim e toca meu rosto.

-Eu senti muito sua falta... –Ela sussurra um pouco envergonhada.

-Então não fuja mais, isso trouxe muitas consequências para todos. –Eu digo a ela.

-Não irei. –Ela responde com confiança.

-O que a polícia queria com você? –Pergunto preocupado.

-Eu não sei, saí de lá assim que começaram a me fazer perguntas e Gale está conversando com o delegado agora. Vim correndo pra cá. –Ela me responde, então Gale está com o delegado respondendo coisas por ela, será que eles estão juntos?

-É uma sorte que ele seja soldado então? –Pergunto tentando sondá-la para saber se ela sabe que mais sobre ele.

-Ele não é mais soldado, ele é oficial agora. –Ela me responde tranquila.

_Claro que ela sabe, ela encanta a todos... E engana a todos, estava te enganando, ela não se importa com você ou seus sentimentos, nunca se importou e sabe por que?_

_Por que ela é uma mutação... Imagens de Katniss me caçando, dela matando nosso filho, dela jogando as teleguiadas, incitando os macacos a me matares tudo é mostrado a mim como recordação._

-CALA BOCA... –Ponho as mão aos ouvidos, cometo um erro, pois não tenho onde segurar. Katniss tenta tirar as minhas mãos dos ouvidos, mas eu a empurro para longe não quero machucá-la. Ângela entra na sala e aplica algo em mim me levando para um mundo de escuridão.

Acordo um pouco desnorteado estranhando o local em que estou. Tento me sentar, mas Katniss estão por cima da minha barriga me impedindo.

-Katniss. –Tento acordá-la sem sucesso. Olho para o relógio que marca 6:00, decido então deixá-la dormir um pouco mais. Ver seu rosto inconsciente me traz alegria que fazia muito tempo que não sentia, uma alegria boba e muito gostosa. Me levanto mais delicadamente que meu corpo me permite, ponho o travesseiro em meu lugar e parece dar certo ela continua dormindo. Seguro-a em meus braços e a deposito delicadamente na maca.

-Peeta... –Ela suspira em seu sono ou será que eu que imaginei isso? Tenho que ir para a padaria, ontem não fiz os pães e hoje devem estar com o estoque baixo.

Cruzo com Delly no caminho.

-Peeta! Como é bom te ver fora da enfermaria! Como está se sentindo? –Ela pergunta.

-Como novo, finalmente tive uma noite de descanso descente. –Eu comento com ela.

-Toma a chave da padaria, fiquei com ela ontem! Você devia ver Cold ficou tão preocupado com você, acho que ele te admira muito e chegou até a se oferecer para te acompanhar na enfermaria! –Ela comenta entusiasmada.

-Ele é um bom garoto. –Chegamos na padaria que já tem alguns clientes.

-Desculpe o atraso. –Eu peço abrindo-a. Cold começa a fazer entregar os pedidos e Delly atende o balcão enquanto eu vou para cozinha preparar os pães franceses, sovados e croissants. É 6:40 quando Delly precisa ir para a escola e eu assumo o posto do caixa. A manhã começa a passar e com ela a movimentação da padaria. São umas 11:00 quando Gale cruza a porta com a mala na mão.

-Achei que seria bom me despedir de você. –Ele comenta quando se aproxima do balcão. Eu dou o retorno no balcão ficando de frente para ele.

-Pensei que fosse demorar mais alguns dias, Katniss sabe que você está de partida? –Eu pergunto.

-Sim, acabei de vir da enfermaria. –Ele me responde, cai um silêncio constrangedor entre nós. –Bem então é isso Peeta eu não acho que vá mais precisar de mim, eu entrei em contato com o alto escalão da capital e Katniss está em condicional agora, acho que daqui a uns 2 anos ela vai estar livre de qualquer acusação. Se ela fugir novamente para floresta não se preocupe ela vai voltar pro 12 novamente.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? –Pergunto a ele.

Gale me olha atentamente como se eu fosse estranho por perguntar isso.

-Por que ela tem você. –Ele responde como se dissesse que o céu é azul. Fico ali esperando que ele me dê mais explicações, mas ele simplesmente me dá um tapinha no ombro e vai embora. Deixando-me com várias dúvidas. Eu nem se quer o agradeci apropriadamente! Pego uma caixa de encomenda e ponho alguns quitutes da padaria. Arrumo um chocolate quente e sigo para a estação para ver se eu ainda o alcanço, pois demorei uns 15 minutos escolhendo tudo e embalando para viagem. Sigo para a estação.

-Qual o próximo trem para o distrito dois? –Eu pergunto na bilheteria.

-As 12:00 horas senhor, quer comprar a passagem? –Olho para o relógio e vejo que ainda tenho 30 minutos. –Não, obrigado.

Sigo para onde peguei o trem anteriormente, demoro alguns minutos para processar a imagem que está a minha frente. Katniss se aproxima de Gale ainda com a roupa de ontem, gale ilumina o rosto e vai ao encontro dela. Katniss ia falar algo, mas suas palavras são interrompidas por um beijo e um abraço caloroso de Gale. Algo dentro de mim trinca desvio o olhar e dou meia volta. Jogo o saco e o chocolate no lixo. Retorno para casa mal controlando a fúria que se instala em meu peito, claro isso é algo que eu já previa, mas presenciar foi muito mais doloroso que qualquer pesadelo. Ao chegar finalmente em casa, acho que só posso ter corrido, pois estou fungando tanto e mesmo assim não dissipa a fúria que está em meu peito. Sigo para meu quarto de pinturas rasgo todos os quadros de Katniss como forma de extravasar, mas não é suficiente essa angústia não se dissipa. Começo a quebrar as coisas assim que chego à sala tão desesperado, tão absorto em minha dor que não notei a porta ser aberta e alguém correr em minha direção ate que está que abraçando fortemente por trás.

-Não é real Peeta, volte para mim. –Como ela ousa mentir para mim?

_Por que é isso que ela faz de melhor, foi para isso que ela foi criada. _

Empurro meu eu capital para longe, isso não tem nada haver com ele. Eu tiro seus braços de mim, viro-me para encará-la com os olhos cinza arreganhados e assustados.

-Não é real. –Aperto meus olhos acho que meu cérebro está me pregando uma peça.

-É real sim! –Ela segura meu rosto.

-Você estava na estação! Pensei que tivesse ido embora. –Falo ainda incerto se é uma ilusão.

-Eu só fui entregar um papel para o Gale. –Ela responde na defensiva.

-NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! –Eu exijo a afastando de mim. –EU VI TUDO NÃO PRECISA MENTIR!

-Peeta, você confundiu.

-Como se confundi um beijo que vê com seus próprios olhos Katniss?

-Peeta, eu nunca vou deixar você! –Ela fala convicta, ótimo agora ela admite que está comigo por pena.

-Por que eu sou digno de pena não é? Por que você se sente culpada pelo que a capital fez comigo, você só se sente responsável por mim!

-NÃO, POR QUE EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ! –Um silêncio se instala na sala, volto no tempo que estávamos na praia posso ate escutar o som do oceano ao fundo. Mas aquele foi outro tempo e eu era outra pessoa. Alguém que a amava incondicionalmente. Hoje eu sou só um cara quebrado e egoísta o suficiente para machucá-la.

-Lembro-me de um tempo, em outra vida em que você me falou isso e eu acreditei. –Eu olho para ela duramente.

-Por que era a verdade Peeta, eu preciso de você. –Ela tenta se aproximar e eu dou um passo para trás.

-NÃO! EU ACREDITEI NISSO UMA VEZ, de verdade eu acreditei e no final quando _eu _precisei de _você_... Você não estava lá. Ou melhor, estava e nunca vou esquecer-me de como essas palavras foram vazias. Então como vou ter certeza que você que precisa de mim hoje e amanhã me virará as costas? Afinal não foi assim? No massacre você precisava de mim, no 13 não aguentava nem ficar no mesmo local que eu.

Sei que não estou sendo justo, vejo isso nas lágrimas que caem do rosto dela e do seu olhar ferido. Ela vai embora pela porta e eu não a impeço.


	26. 13b Katniss- Preocupações

Saio da sala junto com o delegado, procuro Delly freneticamente, mas não a encontro em lugar algum. Não tenho a quem perguntar, até que lembro algo relacionado à enfermaria e corro nessa direção. Sigo correndo sem me importar com as pessoas me encarando, tenho que saber como Peeta está, como eu fui estúpida em sair do distrito e a culpa me invade violentamente.

Abro a porta da farmácia sem levar em consideração a dona que está medindo a pressão de alguém passo direto por ela e sigo ao ambulatório onde fica quem está acamado. Encontro Delly conversando com Peeta.

-Peeta... –As palavras saem de minha boca e o que falo a seguir se ele está bem?  
Que pergunta ridícula, pois vejo sua palidez e sei que ele não está bem, mas antes que eu pense melhor faço essa pergunta inútil.

-Delly você pode nos deixar a sós? –Ele pede e eu fico grata por isso.  
Ela sai, mas antes que ele tenha tempo de responder a minha pergunta Ângela entra na sala.

-Peeta você teve um leve estado de choque devido à ansiedade na delegacia, apliquei um calmante conforme fui instruída por dr Aurélio e você pode sair assim que o soro acabar. –Ela explica a ele enquanto verifica seus sinais e o soro. Anota algo no prontuário e vai embora.

-Acho que você já teve sua resposta. –Ele me responde secamente, mas mesmo assim preciso tocá-lo pra saber que ele realmente está bem.

-Eu senti muito sua falta...-Minha boca fala antes que eu perceba me deixando constrangida.

-Então não fuja mais, isso trouxe muitas consequências para todos. –Ele fala após um suspiro cansado e decido que não fugirei novamente, isso trouxe consequências desastrosas e sei que o governo só me tolera.

-Não irei. –Respondo convicta.

-O que a polícia queria com você? –Ele pergunta curioso.

-Eu não sei, saí de lá assim que começaram a me fazer perguntas e Gale está conversando com o delegado agora. Vim correndo pra cá. –Eu o respondo sinceramente examino cada centímetro do seu rosto para ver se ele tem mais algum arranhão, se o machucaram de alguma forma, mas não encontro nada.

-É uma sorte que ele seja soldado então? – Ele comenta.

-Ele não é mais soldado, ele é oficial agora. –Falo para Peeta se tranquilizar, talvez ele esteja preocupado por Gale. Mas noto que não é o caso algo muda drasticamente em seu rosto primeiro confusão, seguido de fúria intensa.

-CALA BOCA... –Ele põe as mãos nos ouvidos com foça, seu olhar ensandecido me assusta, mas não é hora de ter medo.

-PEETA! PEETA! –Eu tento tirar suas mãos dos ouvido para que ele me escute, mas ele me empurra com força e dou um encontrão na maca ao lado. Ângela entra e aplica um sedativo nele. Fico me perguntando o que aconteceu, antes por mais violenta que fosse a crise Peeta nunca me machucou. Mas hoje ele... Eu relembro seu olhar de fúria, ressentimento que me lançou.

-Ele só está sobre muita pressão Katniss, afinal abriu sua padaria recentemente e teve aqueles comerciais que o deixaram sob estresse. Ele estava no seu limite e o interrogatório só desencadeou essa reação. –Ela tenta me explicar, eu ainda estou encostada na maca ao lado processando as informações.

-Quando ele vai acordar? –Pergunto a ela.

-Só amanhã, você pode ir para casa eu ficarei de olho nele e te aviso se algo acontecer. –Ela me informa, mas eu não confio nem um pingo nas palavras dela. Não me esqueço dela a mando da capital invadindo e reportando o diário de Peeta. Olho para ela com desprezo e respondo:

-Não, muito obrigada, ficarei com ele até acordar!

-Como quiser. –Ela me deixa com Peeta na sala. Olho para seu rosto adormecido, ele parece mais jovem assim como o garoto do pão, o _meu_ Peeta...  
Acaricio seus cabelos e beijo sua testa. Sinto um momento de paz, como se eu finalmente tivesse voltado pra casa. Escuto uma batida na porta e me sobressalto. Volto a minha postura.

-Pode entrar! –Delly volta ao quarto.

-Katniss, trouxe um lanche da padaria. –Eu pego o saco e o copo marrom que ela me entrega. – O que aconteceu? Pensei que ele tinha sido liberado.

-Ele foi, mas teve um episódio antes. –Delly olha para mim confusa.

-Isso é estranho. –Ela comenta mais para ela mesma, mas eu fico muito curiosa para deixar passar.

-O que é estranho? –Eu pergunto fazendo-a sair de seus pensamentos.

-Eu achei estranho porque pensei que isso iria acontecer com ele antes, quando os repórteres estiveram aqui ou quando ele foi interrogado. Não na enfermaria, mas acho que ele está guardando muita coisa para si. –Ela se aproxima de Peeta me deixando um pouco desconfortável com isso e acaricia seu rosto semelhante ao que eu fiz antes. –Sabe Katniss, eu não quero me intrometer na vida de vocês...

-Então não se intrometa! –Eu a corto rispidamente antes que ela fale qualquer coisa, eu não preciso que ninguém aumente a culpa que estou sentindo e é enorme.

-Não tem como eu não me intrometer, Peeta é como meu irmão, e você vai escutar sim o que eu tenho a dizer! –Nunca ouvi Delly falar dessa forma com ninguém, parecia outra pessoa –Eu sei que você já sabe disso, mas ele te ama e quer que você o ame. Você o ama?

-Isso não é da sua conta! –Eu respondo já alterando minha voz, pois é muita petulância dela achar que pode me interrogar assim.

-É sim, ele está temendo que você o abandone, ele teme isso todo santo dia e quando você o deixou, tanto no 13 como agora no 12. Sou eu que venho e tento amenizar as coisas então senhorita Everdeen, EU tenho todo o direito de me meter SIM!  
E não me leve a mal, eu não quero tirar o Peeta de você. Isso é impossível!  
Esse idiota te ama demais. Só quero me preparar para caso você vá embora com o Gale, para que eu reconstrua os pedaços que você deixará dele.

Estou abismada com Delly que está ofegante, a possibilidade de eu ir embora com Gale é inimaginável.

-Eu nem posso sair do 12 sem que policiais estejam em meu encalço! –Eu tento responder a ela.

-Mas e se pudesse? Gale é oficial agora, tenho certeza que depois de tudo o que ele fez na guerra ele pode conseguir isso e se for de acordo com o que eu escutei ele pode fazer muito mais!  
Você sabia que a presidente Paylor te deu condicional hoje?  
Aposto meu dedo mindinho que quem conseguiu isso foi Gale e por que ele pediria isso se não tivesse intenção de estar com você. Mas a questão é você quer estar com ele?

-Não seja ridícula isso está fora de cogitação! –Eu respondo a ela.

-Será Katniss? –Ela deixa a pergunta no ar me fazendo sentir o desconforto –Depois de como você ficou quando Peeta foi telesequestrado... –Ela respira fundo –Eu acreditei. Ah, eu juro eu acreditei que você o amasse tanto que vê-lo definhar nas mãos da capital estava te matando e quando ele voltou o que você fez? –Ela deixa a pergunta no ar –No início eu pensei que você estava chocada com ele, afinal ele tentou contra sua vida, mas com o passar do tempo você nem se quer _tentou_. Sempre com Gale, eu tentei compreender você e achei que tivesse conseguido. Vocês estavam bem, Peeta e você pareciam finamente estarem superando tudo. Aí do nada você volta da floresta com Gale. O que quer que eu pense? O que você acha que o Peeta está pensando?

-Eu já estava voltando, Gale só me achou no caminho e não fui eu que o chamei! –Respondo na defensiva.

-É, mas você ainda não fez sua escolha ou fez e ninguém está sabendo? –Ela me indaga olhando nos meus olhos. Peeta comentou até isso com ela?

-Não há escolha a fazer, Gale voltará par eu continuarei no 12. –Eu respondo a ela.

-Isso não será o suficiente para Ele. –Ela aponta para o Peeta –E eu acho que ele merece mais que a dúvida eterna de que você pode partir a qualquer momento.

Sinto-me um pouco injustiçada por Delly, eu não tenho como eu responder a essas perguntas... Só tenho certeza que nunca eu e Gale teremos algo mais que amizade ocasional.

-Então, quando Peeta acordar tenha em mente que ele não sabe de nada a não ser do que você fala pra ele ou do que ele presume que conhece de você. –Ela passa as mãos nos cabelos e vai embora.

Abro o saco e vejo os pãezinhos que tanto gosto e a bebida é chocolate quente. Um nó se forma na minha garganta, não consigo comer nada por umas 2 horas. Meu corpo reclama do jejum então eu dou algumas mordidas nos pães e apesar de estar frio o chocolate continua gostoso. Sento numa cadeira próxima a Peeta que continua adormecido, seus cílios são enormes, há algumas sardas em seu nariz e bochecha.  
Sorrio com isso, ele tem os lábios mais rosados que os meus...  
Tão lindo... Aproximo-me um pouco mais quando a porta é aberta e eu retorno rapidamente ao meu lugar. Olho o invasor que está me olhando um pouco desconcertado.

-Não queria atrapalhar nada, mas me disseram que o garoto estava na enfermaria e passaria a noite aqui. Pensei que você ainda estivesse presa, bem que merecia dormir algumas noites na cadeia para ver se não faz mais besteira. –Haymitch me dá um sermão.

-Eu pensei que você já estivesse desmaiado em casa de tão bêbado. –Eu revido.

-Bem que eu gostaria, mas ao contrário de algumas pessoas... Eu me preocupo com o garoto e não queria que ele passasse a noite sozinho na enfermaria. –Ele desconta

-Se preocupa nada só se sente culpado! –Eu o ataco.

-É sério Katniss, você não pode sumir só por que dá na sua telha...

-Já sei Haymitch, não vou mais fugir! Agora para já recebi sermão demais por hoje. –Eu o corto.

-Peeta te deu sermão? Por que se deu foi bem feito! –Ele continua.

-Não foi ele. –Eu meio que sussurro.

-Foi Greasy Sae? Por que se prepara ela vai te dar um, tinha que ver a cara dela quando soube que você sumiu sem dizer nem tchau... –Ele tem um olhar divertido no rosto.

-Que bom que está se divertindo as minhas custas! –Comento ironicamente.

-Bem agora que sei que o garoto está acompanhado posso ir em paz de consciência! –Ele fala indo embora.

Já vai tarde eu penso. Continuo olhando para Peeta até o sono me alcançar.

_-Katniss... –Alguém está me chamando, mas está tão bom o sono que não acordo. Sinto um leve levantar e um calor aconchegante com cheiro de fermento e suor... _

_-Peeta... Volto para inconsciência._

Acordo sonolenta e quando abro os olhos num lugar estranho levanto de supetão já são 10:30. Há um pequeno bilhete em minha mão.

"_Queria que tudo fosse diferente, que nossas vidas tivesse sido diferente e talvez seja se você for comigo para o 2. Estarei esperando na plataforma C. Meu trem parte ao meio dia. Com amor, Gale."_

Isso é impossível eu penso ainda em dúvida se vou me despedir dele ou o deixo ir embora assim e opto pela decisão mais fácil. Deixo a enfermaria e sigo em direção para casa. Quando chega uma mulher aparentemente da minha idade, ela tem algumas tatuagens estranhas típica da capital e está vindo em minha direção.

-Senhorita Everdden! Finalmente consigo ter a honra de conhecê-la –Ela aperta a minha mão freneticamente –Minha tia Effie me falou tanto de você! Pena que não pôde vê-la quando ela esteve aqui, mas não faltará oportunidade tenho certeza! Ah, sim, mas que cabeça a minha! –Ela tira um papel da bolsa que carregava e me entrega –Já procurei seu primo por todos os cantos e não o acho! Ele solicitou esse material ao prefeito ontem é ultra confidencial e tem que ser entregue em mãos.

-Então por que está me dando? –Eu pergunto confusa.

-Ora, você com certeza o verá antes dele partir e eu tenho cabelereiro daqui a pouco não posso me atrasar! Muito obrigada! –Ela sai meio saltitando, meio flutuando, juro que nunca vou entender esse povo da capital... A questão é eu entrego ou não esse envelope pro Gale? Bem a curiosidade me vence e sento-me no banco mais próximo, abro o lacre e começo a ler o conteúdo que contém ameaças ao governo. Pessoas que não ficaram felizes com a democratização de Panem, talvez tentem um golpe de estado nada muito interessante para mim, pois a maioria é do distrito 2 e da capital. Percebo então outro envelope menor lacrado e ao abrir me surpreendo com o conteúdo é a ficha corrida de Adrian. Pelo relatório ele foi o responsável pela explosão na mina na época que meu pai trabalhava nela e isso faz meu sangue ferver. Coloco tudo no envelope e vou para a estação entregá-lo a Gale.

O encontro já de pé, o trem deve estar perto de chegar e eu ando rápido em sua direção, ele vem ao meu encontro quando estamos a poucos metro abro minha boca para explicar e assim ele não entender mal, mas ao abrir minha boca ele fecha na sua e me prende num abraço forte que não consigo me soltar. Espero até que ele perceba que eu não o correspondo. Ele me solta confuso.

-O que foi? -Ele me pergunta ofegante.

-Aqui está o que você solicitou a prefeitura. –Em seguida limpo meus lábios com a manga –Sinto muito, eu só vim para lhe entregar isso e me despedir. Não acho que nos encontraremos novamente, boa viagem. –Ele suspira resignado.

-Bem, não custa sonhar... –Ele pisca pra mim.

-Seu trem está partindo, boa viagem. –Eu me despeço.

-Se cuida Katniss, vê se não some desse jeito novamente. –Ele me aconselha.

-Não irei. –Ele pega a mochila coloca o envelope, fecha-a e sobe no trem.

Vou para casa pelo caminho mais longo apreciando o progresso que foi feito no 12, relembrando os últimos acontecimentos e que o livro de lembranças está incompleto. Vou falar com Peeta depois para nós o concluirmos. Sigo para casa, mas escuto coisas sendo rasgadas, quebradas na casa de Peeta e corro preocupada.

Abro a porta pronta para qualquer ataque, verifico se não há mais ninguém na casa quando sigo em direção ao quarto ele sai dele com o olhar meio que enlouquecido e temo um contato frontal. Agarro-me em suas costas e falo a única coisa que talvez refreie esse frenesi violento.

-Não é real Peeta, volte para mim. –Digo com firmeza e clareza. Agarro-me ao máximo a ele, mas ele desata meus braços vira-se me encarando.

-Não é real. –Ele fala apertando os olhos, será que ele acha que eu sou uma alucinação?

-É real sim! –Eu seguro seu rosto firmemente para que ele sinta que eu realmente estou aqui.

-Você estava na estação! Pensei que tivesse ido embora. –Ele fala ainda confuso. Meu coração se aperta o que ele viu exatamente?

-Eu só fui entregar um papel para o Gale. –Explico tentando me desviar de qualquer outra coisa, ainda não estou pronta para entrar nesse assunto.

-NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! –Ele grita comigo se afastando, meu coração pula uma batida –EU VI TUDO NÃO PRECISA MENTIR!

-Peeta, você confundiu. –Tento me explicar.

-Como se confundi um beijo que vê com seus próprios olhos Katniss? –Ele tem um ponto, mas não foi consensual... Eu não quis o beijo do Gale, mas como explicar isso? Fará algum sentido? Eu quero dizer a ele, que eu nunca vou deixá-lo e isso é certo.

-Peeta, eu nunca vou deixar você! –Falo com toda certeza, pois enquanto Peeta permitir estarei com ele, porém não foi a resposta que ele esperava e vejo isso refletido em seus olhos...

-Por que eu sou digno de pena não é? Por que você se sente culpada pelo que a capital fez comigo, você só se sente responsável por mim! –Ele praticamente cospe na minha cara, esse é o Peeta que me trouxeram não _meu Peeta_, eu nunca precisaria explicar isso a ele. Ele entenderia e não me acusaria de ser tão baixa. Isso me toma em fúria.

-NÃO, POR QUE EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ! –Digo já um pouco arrependida por deixar transparecer tanta emoção, sei que estou em gelo fino aqui. Olho para ele que parece estar em outra dimensão distante e então volta para o momento atual e me lança um olhar de desprezo semelhante ao que vi no 13.

-Lembro-me de um tempo, em outra vida em que você me falou isso e eu acreditei. –Ele fala para mim asperamente se referindo ao dia na praia em que isso veio do fundo de meu ser.

-Por que era a verdade Peeta, eu preciso de você. –Será que ele não percebe? Quem eu tenho na vida a não ser ele e Haymitch?

-NÃO! EU ACREDITEI NISSO UMA VEZ, de verdade eu acreditei e no final quando _eu _precisei de _você_... Você não estava lá. –Ele me responde esfregando na minha cara o quanto fui negligente com ele no 13 e não tem como culpá-lo. Porém não impede de sentir um espinho no peito. -Ou melhor, estava e nunca vou esquecer-me de como seus gestos mostraram que essas palavras foram vazias. –Palavras vazias será que foram mesmo?

-Então como vou ter certeza que você que precisa de mim hoje e amanhã me virará as costas? Afinal não foi assim? No massacre você precisava de mim, no 13 não aguentava nem ficar no mesmo local que eu.

Eu sei que ele tem razão, não há perdão para esse crime e eu faço o que sei fazer de melhor fujo para o refugio de minha casa. Esqueço por um momento que tem outras pessoas nela quando cruzo a sala Twill levanta num supetão do sofá.

-Katniss o que houve? –Eu não consigo me conter e desabo em lágrimas.


	27. 14a Peeta- Resoluções

No dia seguinte sigo minha rotina, fico feliz em ter a padaria para me distrair e não pensar no que fiz. Não por estar arrependido, mas por que acho que exagerei. O dia foi movimentado, Cold comentou que em breve abrirão uma nova faculdade na cidade e ele poderia fazer o curso de gastronomia. Todos os dias eu vislumbro novas possibilidades nessa nova Panem que se inicia, espero que Katniss também consiga um dia.

-Peeta! –Delly me acena. Já são quase 18:00 e eu não havia percebido. –Posso jantar com você? Me deram um bolo de novo! –Ela me olha emburrada.

-Claro, mas vou levar só um salgado e um bolo daqui não estou muito pra cozinha...

-Tudo bem. –Ela suspira. Termino de limpar a padaria com Cold e Delly. Sigo para casa, no caminho Delly me conta que Vinccent a chamou de mimada na cara dela só por que ela queria que ele fizesse alguma coisa e que ele havia a desapontado. Eles brigaram feio e ela não queria mais saber dele.

-Delly você o ama? –Eu pergunto e ela se surpreende. –Verdadeiramente, você acha que consegue seguir sem ele?

-Acho que eu me precipitei em começar um relacionamento com ele, ele é muito diferente do que eu pensava. No início eu achava ele parecido com você Peeta, gentil, atencioso, engraçado e cavalheiro. Mas agora está preguiçoso, ignorante e distante. Não sei o que aconteceu! –Já chegamos na porta de casa, eu abro e entramos. –A culpa é sua maninho!

-Minha, por que? –Pergunto pra ela.

-Por que eu tenho você como padrão de homem! –Ela me explica como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Não tenho culpa nenhum. –Dou uma risada –Agora vamos jantar!

Comemos em silêncio, Delly está se deliciando com os quitutes da padaria.

-Quer que eu leve alguns pra Katniss? –Ela se oferece, eu tinha falado que nós estávamos dando espaço.

-Não, acho melhor ficar um pouco distante. Eu a magoei ontem.

-Isso é o que chamamos de relacionamentos, Peeta! –Ela revira os olhos. –Quanto mais se aproxima mais machuca não vê meu caso?

-Eu sei, mas não sei como falar com ela agora. –Eu confesso.

-É simples aja como se nada tivesse acontecido! Amanhã vá e entregue o pão e diga oi!

-Mais fácil falar que fazer. –Eu respondo.

-Isso é verdade. Bem agora acho que irei para casa. Tchauzinho...

Ela se levanta e vai embora. Delly realmente é uma figura e tanto. Subo para tomar um banho. Ao sair do banheiro olho para minha cama nada convidativa apesar de ser superconfortável e desço para o quarto de baixo. Abro a porta devagar e uma fresta de luz entra iluminando o pé da cama e noto que há alguém no quarto. Pisco os olhos umas duas vezes e me belisco para ver se é real. Meu sorriso se amplia e eu me deito ao lado dela que está adormecida, acaricio seus cabelos e fico de lado pra poder sentir melhor seu cheiro, aos pouco minha respiração fica lenta e eu pego no sono.

Acordo sobressaltado com gritos aterrorizantes de Katniss, acendo a luz e vejo que ela ainda está presa a pesadelos.

-Katniss, não é real! Acorda! –Eu a sacudo e ela abre os olhos aterrorizados olhando para todos os lados como se alguém pudesse surgi das paredes ou janelas e a matar a qualquer momento. –Foi um pesadelo. –Tento confortá-la.

Ela me abraça forte e enfia a cabeça em meu peito sussurrando algo. Sobe um pouco a cabeça ficando perto da minha clavícula e deposita mais um beijo em meu pescoço. Esse contato faz uma corrente elétrica passar por minha espinha e se alojar na boca do meu estômago. Com tudo o que vivemos e com os inúmeros beijos que troquei com ela, já devia ter me acostumado com sua boca, mas quando essa encontra a minha há uma explosão em meu peito e solto um grunhido da garganta puramente animal. Não sei como posso desejar tanto essa garota? Eu realmente não sei. Perco-me em seus beijos quando percebo-a já está com as mãos em minha calça e eu reúno todo auto controle que tenho para me distanciar o que é muito difícil, mas sei que ela não pensa nas consequências de nossos atos.

-Peeta... –Ela começa, mas não continua.

-Eu sei, também tenho noites terríveis. –Penso em noites em que acordo excitado e a única coisa que me faz melhorar são minha imaginação e masturbação... –Você que comer algo? –A simples menção de comida seu estômago ronca alto a deixando sem graça.

-Vou preparar algo na cozinha.

Respiro fundo e tento controlar meu corpo que parece ter vida própria. Vou ao banheiro tentar urinar, mas como estou duro fica muito difícil. Sem alternativa eu me alivio da melhor maneira que posso, lavo minhas mãos e sigo para cozinha. Pego o que restou do bolo e dos salgados. Ponho o leite no fogo e preparo o chocolate.

Katniss está na mesa aguardando eu terminar, nem notei que ela já tinha saído do quarto.

-Katniss, sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

-Não precisa explicar Peeta. –Ela me corta. –Também não quero comentar sobre agora a pouco.

Ela fica um pouco vermelha e começa a comer.

-Eu olhei o caderno de memórias e vi que você anotou algumas coisas enquanto eu estava no 4. Então enquanto você estava na floresta eu dei continuidade junto com Haymitch.

Ela foleia o progresso que fiz junto com Haymitch e algumas lágrimas caem de seus olhos.

-Estão perfeitos Peeta. –Ela me elogia.

-Hoje à tarde recomeçamos então? –Pergunto a ela.

-Sim. –Ela me responde.

Então desde esse dia voltamos ao livro de memória, tem sido um desafio a cada dia para mim, porém não posso esquecer-me que quase eu fui só mais uma página nesse livro se não fosse por Katniss e devo isso às vítimas dos jogos.

Estamos concluindo o livro com os avoxes que conhecemos. Faço o melhor desenho possível de Lavinia, seus cabelos ruivos, suas sardas, pele pálida e seus olhos azuis. Não faço um desenho de como ela era como avox, Katniss me descreve em como a viu antes de ser capturada. Tento empurrar para longe as cenas terríveis que presenciei dela sendo morta, mas é impossível.

-Peeta! –Katniss me sacode pelo ombro enquanto eu me agarro à mesa com força e tento respirar fundo. Ela está com lágrimas nos olhos devido a carga emocional que sentimos quando pensamos em cada vida que deixou de existir por simples capricho de Snow. Odeio a forma como fomos usados, como nos transformaram em outras pessoas e meu único conforto é que os jogos não irão mais se repetir.

-Temos que vencer Katniss! –Eu declaro quando finalmente consigo me controlar e empurrar as cores brilhantes para longe –Nós ainda não saímos dos jogos, estamos vivendo como se pudéssemos voltar a qualquer momento e eles não merecem isso.

Lágrimas escorrem do meu rosto, continuo encarando Katniss que compreende o que digo e me dá um olhar determinado.

-Sim –Ela me responde segurando o livro contra o peito –Eu, Katniss Everdeen prometo que viverei todos os dias de minha vida muito bem! –Ela declara aos prantos

-Eu, Peeta Melark prometo que viverei bem até a morte. –Nós escrevemos isso ao final com nossas assinaturas e a data da conclusão. Essa noite jantamos em silêncio e nos retiramos para o quarto.

-Peeta –Katniss me chama depois que passou 30 minutos e o sono não vem.

-Sim. –Eu respondo para que ela saiba que ainda estou acordado. Ela pega em meu cabelo que está um pouco maior que o de costume. Em seguida me abraça forte.

-Nada não. Boa noite. –Ela declara, mas naquela noite com todo desgaste emocional do dia nós não conseguimos dormir. Ficamos ali deitados até que é a hora de eu levantar e ir para a padaria e ela de caçar. Passamos o resto da primavera lutando contra pesadelos a noite e nos ocupando de dia com a esperança que se lutarmos o suficiente talvez consigamos ter uma vida melhor.


	28. 14b Katniss- Aprendizado

Acordo com os olhos um pouco inchados devido à crise que tive ontem, a discursão e farpas que Peeta me disseram, ainda estão na minha mente. Porém eu sei que a culpa na verdade é minha, mas eu empurro essa certeza para longe enquanto tomo banho e troco de roupa estou para sair de casa quando me deparo com Greasy Sae na porta.

-Temos que conversar mocinha... –Eu retorno para sala e antes que possa avisar a ela que eu tenho visitas ela começa –Como você pôde sumir assim, sem mais nem menos, nem se quer me avisou! Imagina como eu fiquei quando finalmente minha neta Emily teve alta da pneumonia que ela pegou e descubro que você desapareceu na mata em pleno final de inverno e início de primavera! Talvez você não me considere importante na sua vida...

-Não é isso Gray. –Tento rebater.

-Então o que é? Você é importante para mim Katniss, eu me sinto responsável por você como sou por minha neta e achei que você tinha entendido garota. Mas você sumiu por semanas e eu pensei... –Ela começa a chorar –O que eu iria dizer a sua mãe se encontrássemos seu corpo depois no verão?

Eu me aproximo e a abraço.

-Eu não farei mais isso, não precisa se preocupar. –Eu tento acalmá-la eu sempre a vi como um membro respeitável e agora com nossa proximidade é que a admiro ainda mais.

-É muito bom mesmo! –Ela limpa as lágrimas e segue para a cozinha.

-Greasy, temos visitas. Tres pessoas que eu achei na floresta. –Eu anuncio.

-Como assim? –Ela me olha curiosa com aqueles grandes olhos cinzas enrugados e eu a conto tudo o que aconteceu. Ela termina o café já são 7 horas.

Adrian sempre é o primeiro a acordar e segue para cozinha sendo surpreendido por nós conversando. Graesy deixa cair a xícara que estava segurando.

-Você... –Ela o reconhece –Você morreu, como é possível?!

Eu levo-a para o sofá e lhe dou um copo com água de açúcar, ela está tremendo muito e a cor ainda não voltou ao seu rosto.

-Calma, vou explicar tudo, mas, por favor, se acalme. –Ele pede a ela que respira fundo e consegue se acalmar um pouco.

-Pois comece. –Ela ordena.

-Eu cheguei atrasado naquele dia na mina e por isso consegui escutar os pacificadores conversando sobre silenciar aqueles que estavam sendo insubmissos ao governo. Que iria acontecer às 10 horas daquele dia, eu fiquei petrificado, pois já eram 8:00. A senhora sabe que naquela época se alguém chegava atrasado ao trabalho era advertido com 10 chicotadas, não tinha como eu entrar na mina àquela hora e eu vi ali a oportunidade que eu sempre quis de fugir dessa vida. Foi isso que eu fiz, adentrei na floresta até o local mais inóspito e longe até que Twill e Bonnie apareceram. Depois ela. –Ele apontou para mim. –Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para salvar os outros. –A face dele endurece e eu reconheço isso à culpa que me corrói sempre que penso naqueles que morreram. Sae está absorvendo a história.

-Minha filha morreu depois de alguns meses que te declararam morto, você não podia pelo menos ter a levado? Sabe como foi para mim vê-la morrer impotente? –Ela olha pra ele com desprezo e se levanta.

-Era muito arriscado, se fossemos pegos morreríamos enforcados. –Ele tenta argumentar.

-Hoje para mim isso não faz diferença alguma. Vocês dois morreram e foram enterrados. –Ela tenta sair pela porta ainda cambaleante e eu a sigo, tenho certeza que ela pode desabar a qualquer momento. Levo-a para casa, faço uma sopa (a única coisa que sei fazer comestível) e penso sobre o relatório de Gale, não acho que Adrian seja responsável pela explosão só foi conveniente ao regime de Snow que ele fosse culpado para assim o prender e o condenar caso ele aparecesse. Algo que aprendi com tudo o que me foi imposto na vida, foi a não julgar mais, eu julguei minha mãe quando tinha 11 anos, mas estava em situação semelhante no fim da guerra. Sou a sopa a Greasy Sae.

-Obrigada Katniss, acho que não teria conseguido chegar em casa se você não tivesse me acompanhado. –Ela agradece.

-Eu sei você deve ser forte por sua neta. Ela já deve estar chegando da escola. –Eu olho para o relógio que já marca 16:00. –Bem agora tenho que voltar pra casa.

-Enquanto ele estiver lá eu não poderei aparecer. –Ela me avisa.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo e você não precisa ir se não quiser ou tiver outras coisas que fazer, eu estou melhor. –Eu explico a ela.

-Eu sei. –Ela dá um sorriso fraco –Você lembra muito minha falecida filha, mas você é forte como um touro bravo e ela era frágil como as flores do campo. –Recomeça a chorar, é de partir o coração.

-Ei! –Eu limpo as lágrimas de seu rosto enrugado –Seja forte! Sua neta deve estar chegando...

Ela se acalma e me acompanha até a porta.

-Tchau menina e cuidado com aquele lá, não confie nele! –Ela me alerta.

Volto para casa pensando em como somos mesquinhos e egoístas, os seres humanos realmente são os piores animais. Quando chego em casa Bonnie, Twill e Adrian estão na sala com malas feitas.

-Katniss, sentimos muito por tudo! Decidimos que será melhor voltarmos para o distrito 8 e Adrian tentar uma nova vida por lá. –Ela me abraça se despedindo.

-Eu entendo, irei com vocês até a estação. –Chego a estação e vou ao banco onde saco uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro.

-Leve com vocês. –Entrego a Twill –Irão precisar para as despesas.

-Você é maravilhosa, muito obrigada novamente, se não fosse por você estaríamos mortas a muito tempo e Panem ainda uma ditadura.

Ela e Bonnie me dão calorosos abraços e Adrian me dá um aperto de mão.

-Obrigado por tudo. –Ele diz antes de subir ao trem.

Volto para uma casa vazia e sigo para o quarto onde lembro que deixei meus pertences na casa de Peeta. Com sorte talvez ele não esteja lá, talvez na padaria e eu sigo para a casa da frente. Como imaginei não tem ninguém em casa, vou para meu quarto, começo a pegar minhas coisas quando escuto barulhos na porta da frente e vozes.

Fico em silêncio escutando junto à porta a conversa deles que é bem descontraída. Lembra um pouco de como eu era com Gale antes de tudo e eu fico deitada na cama aguardando eles terminarem para finalmente eu ir para casa. Quando sinto alguém entrando no quarto percebo que eu cochilei, não abro meus olhos e continuo com minha respiração um pouco mais profunda. A porta se fecha e Peeta fica ao meu lado na cama, acaricia meu cabelo semelhante ao que fiz com ele na enfermaria e eu relaxo novamente me entregando ao mundo dos sonhos.

_Uma tropa de pacificadores, metade lagartos invadem o distrito 12 liderados por Finnick para me matar e passam por toda cidade assassinando pessoas inocentes. Fazendo a cidade ficar fantasma e a cada pessoa morta, mais pacificadores surgiam. E Graesy Sae estava saindo de minha casa com sua neta e eles estavam na porta e as mataram na minha frente. _

Escuto a voz de Peeta e abro os olhos apavorada, confusa e com medo. Olho ao redor para me situar e percebo que estou na casa de Peeta. Mas era tão real, não consigo tirar da minha mente o olhar sem vida da Greasy e de sua neta. Abraço a Peeta fortemente enfiando minha cabeça em seu peito tentando esquecer. Eu quero esquecer, eu subo um pouco a cabeça ficando próximo a seu pescoço e beijo sua clavícula eu estou desesperada. Minha mente está turva e não penso com clareza alguma. Minha mente está completamente em branco, só sei que eu sinto muito frio e o calor que emana dele me atrai fortemente. Começa a queimar entre minhas entranhas é quando percebo com triunfo que seu corpo também me deseja e nesse momento não há razão só instinto puro e simples me governa até que ele rompe nosso contato me deixando em brasas na cama num momento e petrificada de frio no outro. A razão me consome com fúria o que eu estava fazendo? A rejeição, a vergonha pelos meus atos me assola.

-Peeta... –Eu tento começar uma frase, mas nem sei como agir nesse tipo de situação.

-Eu sei, também tenho noites terríveis. –Ele me diz. –Você quer comer algo?

Meu estômago ronca alto, acho que não como desde o almoço de ontem e com isso Peeta vai para cozinha me deixando com privacidade para me recompor. Ainda estou ofegante, respiro fundo e nada adianta. Meu corpo sente a necessidade do de Peeta, mas eu com muito esforço o subjugo. Quando minha respiração está mais regular e meu rosto deixa de ficar vermelho eu sigo para cozinha. Ele volta para a mesa com o chocolate.

-Katniss, sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

-Não precisa explicar Peeta. –Eu o corto antes que ele venha com mais um pedido de desculpa por algo que é inteiramente minha culpa, desde quando ele foi a capital eu tento me por no lugar dele as vezes e se fosse eu que tivesse visto ele beijando outra garota... Só o pensamento me enche de fúria. –Também não quero comentar sobre agora a pouco. –Meu rosto fica um pouco vermelho e eu começo a comer para me distrair.

-Eu olhei o caderno de memórias e vi que você anotou algumas coisas enquanto eu estava no 4. –Ele menciona. –Eu fiz alguns rascunhos enquanto você estava sumida.

Ele vai ao quarto e pega o caderno me mostrando o desenho da aliada de Haymitch no 2º massacre quaternário juntamente com os garotos que foram mortos. A tia de Madge. Madge... Sua imagem me vem à cabeça.

-Estão perfeitos Peeta. –Eu falo.

-Hoje à tarde recomeçamos então? –Ele me pergunta.

-Sim.

Passamos a semana terminando o livro de memórias, Haymitch veio uma vez ou outra trazer uma nova pessoa que foi vítima dos jogos e cada dia fica mais difícil para mim. Mas continuo, pois essas pessoas não podem ser esquecidas e eu não posso esquecê-las. Só tem os avoxes que deixamos por último lembrar de Lavinia e Darius é desesperador para mim. Para Peeta deve ser muito pior já que ele viu a morte dos dois pessoalmente, ele os desenha com perfeição com suas personalidades intactas. Volta e meia ele se agarra a cadeira lutando contra a loucura dentro dele, nessas horas eu o chamo para que ele volte a realidade.

-Temos que vencer Katniss! –Ele me fala depois de um tempo –Nós ainda não saímos dos jogos, estamos vivendo como se pudéssemos voltar a qualquer momento e eles não merecem isso.

Eu o olho profundamente e entendo o significado. Tudo terminou, os jogos, a guerra e até nosso distrito. Tudo está mudado, mas continuamos naquela maldita arena, Peeta continua com o telessequestro é como se jogássemos um jogo impossível de vencer. Mas eu estou determinada a não deixar mais a capital me manipular, todas essas pessoas morreram e nós devemos viver bem nossas vidas para que tudo isso tenha valido a pena.

-Sim –Eu respondo pegando o livro e todas aquelas pessoas representadas contra o peito e juro a cada uma delas –Eu, Katniss Everdeen prometo que viverei todos os dias de minha vida muito bem! –Eu choro não por fraqueza, mas pela força exigida para cumprir essa promessa.

-Eu, Peeta Melark prometo que viverei bem até a morte. – Peeta promete depois de mim. Mas só palavras não são o bastante e eu escrevo no final do livro junto com minha assinatura. Não sei como farei para cumprir essa promessa, mas a partir de hoje não temerei mais a capital, ela não pode me fazer mau. Jantamos e vamos para a cama. Mas o sono não me alcança, minha mente ainda trabalha.

-Peeta –Será que ele conseguiu dormir?

-Sim. –Ele me responde. Eu começo a acariciar seu cabelo com os dedos, está maior que o de costume. Eu quero agradecer a ele por estar aqui comigo, mas não sei como fazer.

-Nada não. Boa noite. – Eu desejo a ele. O sono não nos alcança e ficamos ali escutando a respiração um do outro até que chega o momento de eu ir caçar e ele ir à padaria.

Continuamos a ter pesadelos todas as noites, as vezes Peeta e eu passamos a noite em claro. As vezes dormimos como uma pedra, mas continuamos e lutamos mais no outro dia. Eu me desespero sempre pensando em como somos egoístas e mesquinhos. Mas recentemente eu percebi alguns atos de bondade genuína e quando isso ocorre eu anoto em uma caderneta é um novo jogo que está me ajudando a ver que nem tudo está perdido.


	29. 15a Peeta- Feliz Aniversário!

Abril está quase findando e com o fim deste vem maio. Em todos os outros meses de maio anterior a esse foram dolorosos, desesperadores e eu não sabia. Como afinal iria saber? Até que essa memória veio a mim.

_-Peeta! –Prim me chamou quando eu estava descendo quando ela se acidentou na cerca._

_-Sim. –Eu pergunto quando ela me leva até a porta e dá um risinho pra mim. Olha para trás para ver se não tem ninguém olhando._

_-O aniversário de Katniss está chegando! Normalmente não o comemoramos, mas agora que temos o suficiente, pensei que você pudesse fazer um bolo daqueles que sempre vejo na padaria!_

_-Claro, farei um delicioso. Mas quando é? –Pergunto, pois não sei exatamente a data em que ela faz aniversário, só o ano que é o mesmo que o meu._

_-É 8 de maio! Não vai esquecer._

Mas eu esqueci completamente com toda aquela opressão e posteriormente a turnê da vitória. Porém esse ano será diferente, eu irei fazer algo bom para ela só me falta saber o que.

Olho para as lojas na volta para casa, mas ela não é tão simples assim e é difícil agradá-la. Lembro-me da pérola negra em seu quarto, do colar que eu dei a ela e esses dois ela ainda guarda por ter significado. O quê que eu posso dar a ela?

Isso me consome todos os dias, às vezes nem consigo dormir direito pensando e não é tão ruim já que quase toda noite estava tendo pesadelos.

-Cold, você já gostou de alguém? –Pergunto um dia qualquer na padaria que estava com poucos clientes.

-Sim, Sr Peeta. –Ele me responde.

-O que você dava de presente de aniversário? –Pergunto curioso.

-Bem, como eu não tinha muito dinheiro procurava algo com significado especial como uma flor, algo bonito que a faria lembrar-se de mim quando olhasse. –Cold me olha e meio receoso continua –A senhorita Everdeen está aniversariando?

-Algo assim... –Eu respondo indo para cozinha sem uma resolução na minha mente e assim continuo o dia todo. Até que chego em casa e ela está lendo algo no sofá.

-Chegou cedo. –Ela comenta sem tirar os olhos do livro. O título é "Mandrágora".

Vou até a cozinha.

-Sae passou por aqui e deixou um cozido para jantarmos. –Ela me avisa, então sigo para o quarto me lavar e trocar de roupa. Pense Peeta, uma estratégia e eu acho que eu achei a estratégia perfeita.

-Katniss, o que você pensava em ganhar de aniversário quando era mais nova. –A pergunta a pega completamente de surpresa –Estou perguntando por que Cold quer dar a namorada dele um presente, mas não sabe o que fazer ou comprar e eu não tenho ideia do que uma garota gosta.

Ela pensa por um momento, olha para mim e começa.

-Eu sempre quis um bolo bem gostoso, mas nunca tive dinheiro suficiente. Mas acho que as outras garotas sejam diferentes, normalmente são, é melhor perguntar a Delly. –Ela segue para a cozinha e eu já tenho minha resposta, agora só me resta decidir que tipo de bolo eu criarei para ela.

-O cozido já está pronto, vamos jantar? –Ela me pergunta e eu ponho a mesa.

O jantar transcorre normalmente ao final eu levo um pouco para o Haymitch, bato na porta, mas ninguém me atende.

-Haymitch? –Ligo as luzes e vejo alguns ratos assustado correrem. Ele está na cadeira agarrado a uma garrafa. Tento acordá-lo.

-O que é? –Ele pergunta.

-Trouxe cozido, vê se come! –Ele dá uma fungada –Você nunca mais apareceu!

-Não queria atrapalhar os pombinhos... –Ele diz sugando um pouco do caldo.

-Não somos pombinhos! –Eu me defendo.

-Se você diz... –Ele dá de ombros.

-Agora você e Effie hein? –Dou uma cutucada e ele me dá um olhar mortal. –Quem diria!

Agora sei por que Haymitch vive nos provocando é tão divertido!

-Quando ela vem fazer outra visitinha? –Eu pergunto e ele larga a comida.

-Garoto não seja desrespeitoso! Ela não merece. –Ele a defende e eu murmuro uma desculpa.

-Estou só curioso de como foi que aconteceu, sabe entre vocês dois... –Eu dou uma cutucada, mas ele só me olha de relance e revira os olhos.

-Aconteceu o que? –Katniss pergunta quando entra pela porta.

-Eu peguei a Effie e o Haymitch namorando na sala dele quando você sumiu, estou pedindo que ele me explique e ele está sendo um chato.

-Ele ser um chato não é novidade, mas o que a Effie viu nele? –Ela olha para Haymitch com um sorriso e completa –Quando isso começou?

-Lembrem-se crianças que eu sou uns 40 anos mais velho que os dois. O que eu faço e com quem eu faço não é da conta de vocês. –Ele toma um gole de sua bebida preferida.

-Tá, não precisa ficar irritado! –Eu respondo a Haymitch.

-Só não queremos que você estrague tudo! Que tal começando diminuindo a bebida e arrumando esse chiqueiro? –Katniss alfineta.

-Docinho, eu sei que você só veio aqui pelo seu namorado, pegue-o e me deixe em paz!

Saímos da casa de Haymitch e Katniss olha para o céu que está meio cinzento.

-O que será que a Effie viu nele? –Ela se pergunta pelo aparente casal improvável.

-Devemos admitir ele é sagaz e muito estrategista. Ouvi dizer que eles passaram algum tempo no 13, talvez isso os tenha aproximado. –Ela desvia seu olhar do céu e me olha profundamente. Às vezes eu quero saber o que ela pensa, mas pela sua expressão eu consigo imaginar e ela pensa se também foi por nossa proximidade que eu me apaixonei por ela. Mas eu sei que não foi eu a amava há muito tempo.

-Vamos entrar está frio. –Eu a pego pelo braço e guio até a porta, ela se deita na cama e desejo boa noite. Mas me afasto, há muito o que tenho que pensar e não parece que ela deseja minha companhia.

No ateliê mentalizo o bolo que farei para ela, penso em algo relacionado a chamas, mas pode evocar memórias de Prim. Algo relacionado a floresta, mas pode lembrá-la dos tempos em que ela tinha Gale. Quero que seja inesquecível, que demonstre meus sentimentos sem impô-los a ela. Poderia ser no formato do nosso pão, mas isso seria muito obvio e descarado.

Ela mencionou o bolo que fiz para Finnick, poderia fazer algo relacionado ao 4, mas isso traria memórias de Annie e Finnick e tornaria o dia triste. Estou com minhas mãos quase arrancando os cabelos tentando pensar em algo que demostre o quanto ela é especial e que comova seu coração. Que tipo de bolo seria para ela? Estou parado em frente a tela ainda branca, sem ideias e amanhã já é 2 de abril! O bolo que tenho em mente no mínimo demorará uns 2 dias para ficar pronto.

Sentindo-me derrotado e sem inspiração alguma eu vou para minha cama. Mas não consigo dormir muito sendo despertado pelos pesadelos e sigo para padaria. Tudo se repete todos os dias, eu não consigo ter um vento de inspiração para o bolo de Katniss e me recuso a fazer um bolo qualquer para ela. Já se passaram 3 dias, restando somente mais 3 e não consigo visualizar nada de interessante em minha mente. Resolvo então sair do trabalho mais cedo para ir à floricultura, ver coisas bonitas sempre ajudou em achar inspiração para mim antes e rosas são esplendidas. A floricultura está no seu auge com a chegada da primavera, tem rosas de todas as cores e espécimes.

-Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar? –Me pergunta um atendente.

-Estou dando uma olhada, daqui a 3 dias será aniversário da mulher que eu amo e quero fazer um bolo magnifico. Estou atrás de inspiração. –O rapaz me olha um pouco surpreso por minha sinceridade eu acho.

-Bem, deve ser difícil agradar Katniss Everdeen! –Ele sorri educadamente –Faça algo relacionado a pérolas e tecidos de preferência renda. Nunca vi mulher alguma ficar chateada em ganhar flores, roupas e joias. Então tente algo como isso!

Penso nisso por um momento, é isso! O bolo perfeito. Sinto-me tão feliz que dou um abraço no garoto e compro uma rosa vermelha para ter uma base. Já sei o tipo de bolo que eu quero dar a ela, meu humor deu uma guinada. Corro para casa, mal espero para ver o desenho que pintarei como base para fazer o bolo.

Olho para tela que pintei por 6 horas ininterruptas, às vezes quando pinto algo muito bem meu peito infla de orgulho pela obra e isso é o que sinto no momento. Pego a tela recém-pintada com carinho e a escondo para secar. Fiz rascunhos para levar a padaria e pôr em prática esse bolo que ficará magnifico. Estou tão empolgado que não percebo que Katniss está saindo para caçar e muito menos seu olhar ressentido.

Os outros dois dias são exaustivos, cuidar da padaria e ao mesmo tempo fazer um bolo que exija tanto de suas habilidades não é fácil, mas eu consegui! Olho para ele que é tão lindo e delicado com orgulho, pois sei que não há nesse mundo alguém que não amaria receber esse bolo de presente. Olho para o relógio e são 15:00, peço para Delly me cobrir na padaria, pois quero arrumar a casa de Katniss para seu aniversário e cozinhar o cozido de carneiro que ela tanto gostou na capital.

Arrumo a mesa com uma toalha branca, ponho a mesa, o vinho, as velas e o cozido está quase terminado. Tomo um banho e me visto um pouco melhor que de costume com uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca de mangas longas. Sinto-me até nervoso parece até que eu vou propor casamento... O que não é e eu acho que nunca será o caso.

Ligo para casa sei que ela estará lá e a chamo para vir para sua casa.

Ela vem quase que imediatamente, ao vê-la entrando pela porta meu coração dispara e depois de 2 dias sem a ver percebo o quanto eu realmente gosto dela.

Ela fica de início sem entender.

-Teremos visitas _especiais _hoje? –Ela me pergunta incerta.

-Feliz aniversário! –Eu a abraço feliz e poder demostrar o quanto ela é importante para mim, antes que eu perceba digo –Obrigado por ter nascido e tornado minha vida mais significativa. Olho os seus olhos cinzas, a cor que foi minha preferida um dia e vejo que consegui o que queria. Eu a comovi. Guio ela até a cadeira e vou buscar o cozido.

-Peeta não precisava ter feito tudo isso! –Ela argumenta.

-Eu fiz isso por mim, por que eu estou feliz de estar com você –Eu contra-argumento, o que não é uma mentira e faz essa cabeça dura começar a comer o cozido. Eu me sirvo, ao observar a face de Katniss percebo o reconhecimento e que eu não errei ao escolher esse prato. Temos uma refeição tranquila e repleta de felicidade.

-Estava delicioso, faz tanto tempo que não comia _esse_ cozido –Katniss fala olhando para mim cheio de carinho, a última vez estávamos a caminho da capital e eu lembrei de seu prato preferido.

-Ainda tem o meu presente! – Eu a aviso, ela abrir os olhos momentaneamente em surpresa e eu vou para geladeira.

Quando trago o bolo que achei parecido com ela, por um momento fico inseguro em ter errado o presente, mas assim que olho para sua cara sei que esse não foi o caso. Ela olha meticulosamente cada detalhe do bolo, um olhar de incerteza se volta para mim assim que ponho o bolo na mesa.

-Esse colar é de verdade? –Ela me pergunta totalmente capturada pela beleza do bolo

-Não! –Eu respondo surpreso, ficou mesmo idêntico? –Não podemos botar coisas que não são comestíveis em bolos.

-Está na hora de cortar o bolo, senhorita Everdeen... –Eu falo tentando provocá-la, mas algo está errado quando entrego a faca para que ela possa cortar o bolo percebo que ela está triste.

-Eu não posso, ele é perfeito! Pena que é de comer, eu gostaria de guardá-lo para sempre. –Ela responde me olhando, não devia ter feito tão bonito e me lembro do desenho que pintei a óleo em casa.

-Bem, eu fiz uma pintura dele se você quiser, eu te dou. Assim você não precisa ficar triste no seu aniversário. –Digo a ela para ver se assim a convenço, afinal o bolo foi feito pra ser comido! Me surpreendo quando ela sorri e me abraça calorosamente. Olho para seu rosto satisfeito, quando meus olhos repousam no cinza que está cor de grafite hoje vejo ali refletido sua gratidão e seus lábios estão para falar algo, mas simplesmente me beija despertando em mim a fagulha que se instala pelo meu corpo inteiro.

Meu cérebro não consegue processar muita coisa quando ela vem para mim assim, faminta por mais, seu corpo completamente grudado no meu é tudo o que preenche minha mente e a vontade de tê-la em minha cama é insuportável. Só me dou conta que estou no sofá quando ela me empurra e fica por cima, prensando meu corpo contra o dela me deixando completamente sem fôlego. Só me dou conta de que não é uma fantasia minha como tantas outras, mas sim uma realidade quando ela toca minhas cicatrizas e elas ardem me despertando desse estupor. Tiro minhas mãos de seu traseiro com certo constrangimento e me sento.

-Vamos cortar o bolo então? –Sugiro tentando parecer casual, mas o ardor ente minhas pernas não ajuda nem um pouco.

Ela se levanta e segue para o bolo. Pego o fosforo do bolso.

-Espera, tem que acender as velas! –Eu faço isso quando a chama se torna mais forte digo –Faça um pedido!

Ela assopra as velas e comemos o bolo.

Naquela noite dormimos em sua casa com um clima de alegria há muito tempo não sentido por mim.


	30. 15b Katniss- Surpresa agradável

Após a promessa os dias têm sido um pouco mais longos, continuo indo a floresta quase todos os dias ao amanhecer e Peeta para padaria que é uma terapia muito melhor que a que ele estava tendo com o dr Aurélio. Seus colapsos não são mais frequentes e ele só se segura firme a um objeto quando sente que está vindo algo forte. Na volta da floresta eu começo um novo jogo, passo no centro e observo as pessoas do banco da praça. Algumas estão correndo para seus afazeres outras tem uma calma como se o tempo fosse infinito, mas o que eu busco mesmo é a bondade tão extinta entre os humanos e ao mesmo tempo tão necessária para nossa sobrevivência.

Às vezes eu presencio atos de bondade e coragem. Certa vez eu estava olhando para rua e quase um carro atropelou um garotinho de 7 anos, mas um homem o salvou.  
Às vezes não é nada tão drástico assim, só um sorriso para um estranho e outras a gentileza que alguém demostra a um desconhecido. Eu conto esses atos até chegar em casa, teve uma vez que chegou a 4 vezes no meu percurso.

Comecei também um habito de ler esperando Peeta chegar o que acontece em torno das 17 ou 16. A porta abre e olho para o relógio são 16:30.

-Chegou cedo. –Eu comento.

-Sae passou por aqui e deixou um cozido para jantarmos. –Eu aviso a ele ainda lendo, ele sobe para tomar banho e se trocar. Depois ele volta e fica no sofá comigo, acho que ele quer falar algo.

-Katniss, o que você pensava em ganhar de aniversário quando era mais nova? –Ele me pergunta e eu marco a página e olho para ele tentando entender o que há por trás dessa pergunta incomum –Estou perguntando por que Cold quer dar a namorada dele um presente, mas não sabe o que fazer ou comprar e eu não tenho ideia do que uma garota gosta. –Ele me explica.

-Eu sempre quis um bolo bem gostoso, mas nunca tive dinheiro suficiente. Mas acho que as outras garotas sejam diferentes, normalmente são, é melhor perguntar a Delly. –Respondo depois de ponderar um pouco, lembro-me do cozido que pus no fogo.

-O cozido já está pronto, vamos jantar? –Eu pergunto esperando ele pôr os pratos e levo o cozido à mesa. Sempre gostei de refeição em família, todos se alimentando tranquilamente e com Peeta é assim todos os dias. Penso em como tenho sorte por ele ainda estar aqui comigo, mesmo eu estando tão quebrada.

-Vou levar o que sobrou para Haymitch. –Ele avisa levando a vasilha.

-Ele deve estar em uma poça de vomito! – Eu resmungo. Tirando os pratos e indo a pia para lavá-los. Volto minha atenção para a leitura, passa-se 15 minutos e Peeta ainda não chegou.

Decido ir na casa de Haymitch ver o porquê da demora. Estou na porta quando escuto:

-Estou só curioso de como foi que aconteceu, sabe entre vocês dois... –Peeta comenta com Haymitch.

-Aconteceu o que? –Eu pergunto entrando.

-Eu peguei a Effie e o Haymitch namorando na sala dele quando você sumiu, estou pedindo que ele me explique e ele está sendo um chato. –Peeta se reclama para mim, eu estou pasma para dizer o mínimo, mas não posso perder a oportunidade de provocar Haymitch.

-Ele ser um chato não é novidade, mas o que a Effie viu nele? –Pergunto para Peeta e olho para Haymitch com um sorriso, agora é hora da revanche de todas as vezes que ele me deixou sem jeito -–Quando isso começou?

-Lembrem-se crianças que eu sou uns 40 anos mais velho que os dois. O que eu faço e com quem eu faço não é da conta de vocês. –Ele se defende e volta para sua bebida.

-Tá, não precisa ficar irritado! –Diz Peeta sempre sendo complacente.

-Só não queremos que você estrague tudo! –Eu retruco um pouco exasperada –Que tal começando diminuindo a bebida e arrumando esse chiqueiro?

-Docinho, eu sei que você só veio aqui pelo seu namorado, pegue-o e me deixe em paz! –Haymitch devolve minha provocação.

Na porta da casa olho para o céu que está bem carregado como se pudesse chover a qualquer instante o que não irá acontecer, Effie...

-O que será que Effie viu nele? –Eu pergunto baixinho para mim mesma.

-Devemos admitir ele é sagaz e muito estrategista. Ouvi dizer que eles passaram algum tempo no 13, talvez isso os tenha aproximado. –Eu olho para Peeta que não percebeu, mas na minha mente pareceu uma definição de nós dois. Eu conseguir trazer nós dois até aqui, mesmo com todos nossos remendos e foi graças há nosso tempo juntos que ele se apaixonou por mim. Apesar de eu ser um caso perdido, eu não tenho amor para dar para ele e nem sei se conseguirei amar alguém novamente. Parece que tudo foi sugado com Prim.

-Vamos entrar está frio. –Ele me guia até a porta, não tinha percebido, mas estou congelando. Nesse dia Peeta não dorme comigo de qualquer forma eu não durmo muito.

Continuo minha rotina, mas algo está definitivamente errado, Peeta tem ficado mais calado, me olha profundamente como se quisesse ver através de mim e não tem dormido comigo nos últimos dias. O que será que está acontecendo com ele? Já faz 3 dias que tem agido estranho será que aconteceu algo no trabalho?

Fico parada em frente a padaria com a fachada verde que me surpreende, pois achei que seria laranja ou marrom com bege sei lá. É bem convidativa e atraente, definitivamente esbanja o requinte, mas sem o exagero da capital. Na vitrine há pães os mais diversos tipos de pães, decido entrar fico deslumbrada pela parte de dentro tão simples, elegante e funcional. A parte interna a parede é laranja pastel com amarelo suave que ficou em uma combinação perfeita no papel de parede. Os móveis são marrons, o que dá sobriedade ao lugar, na parte interna é onde são exposto os bolos, salgado e doces. Há um balcão onde algumas pessoas estão sentadas e apesar de ser 3 horas da tarde tem bastantes clientes.

-Katniss! –Delly me percebe e acena próximo ao balcão onde aparentemente entrega os pedidos dos clientes.

-Oi, vim ver o Peeta. –Eu tento encurtar o assunto ela me olha.

-Ele já foi para casa você não encontrou com ele no caminho? –Ela me pergunta.

-Devo ter pego um caminho diferente. –Eu me justifico já indo em direção a porta.

-Às vezes ele vai a floricultura buscar inspiração! –Ela grita para que eu a escute, mas eu decido não passar por lá.

Peeta chega depois de uma hora que já estou em casa, mas parece avoado, distante, estranho e meus instintos se arrepiam com isso. O observo de perto, após o jantar ele segue para o ateliê e me deixa sozinha. Talvez ele precise botar pra fora o que lhe atormenta, eu vou ao quarto e leio até cair no sono. Acordo em meio aos pesadelos sem ninguém ao meu lado, hoje eu preciso caçar! Quando estou pronta passo pela sala, Peeta parece animado por alguma coisa e acho que tem a ver com os papeis que ele carrega embaixo do braço. Saio sem dizer uma palavra e ele também não fala comigo. Definitivamente tem algo acontecendo!

Minha desconfiança só aumenta quando se passa 2 dias e ele não volta para casa sobre a desculpa que tem muito serviço na padaria! Fico tentando entender por que a mudança repentina será que suas crises estão voltando? Ligo pro dr Aurélio que me diz que Peeta nunca esteve melhor, quase não toma mais a medicação que antes era tão necessária. Inquieta e curiosa vou novamente a padaria por volta das 4 horas e de novo ele não está lá. Também não está no mercado, nem na floricultura e frustrada volto para casa.

Enquanto tomo banho decido de hoje não passa vou arrancar a verdade de Peeta e descobrir o que está acontecendo de uma vez por todas, visto uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa verde de mangas curta. Aparecem algumas cicatrizes minhas, mas isso faz parte de quem eu sou. Penteio os cabelos quando o telefone toca.

-Alô –Eu atendo.

-Katniss –Peeta responde do outro lado da linha.

-Onde você está? –Eu pergunto alterada.

-Estou na sua casa, você pode vir por um momento quero te mostrar uma coisa. –Eu desligo e sigo para casa pensando no que ele quer me dizer. Será que ele está desconfortável que eu fique sempre em sua casa? Eu penso em muitas coisas, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça a cena que se seguiu perante meus olhos.

Peeta pôs a mesa de um jeito diferente, com mais requinte como se esperássemos uma pessoa importante.

-Teremos visitas _especiais _hoje? –Pergunto incerta.

-Feliz aniversário! –Ele me abraça carinhosamente –Obrigado por ter nascido e tornado minha vida mais significativa. –Essa declaração me desarma completamente, olho nos olhos deles os azuis mais lindos que eu já vi e estou comovida por ele ter se lembrado. Eu nem sabia que ele sabia. Ele vai buscar algo na cozinha o que me dá um tempo para retomar o fôlego.

-Peeta não precisava ter feito tudo isso! –Eu tento argumentar.

-Eu fiz isso por mim, por que eu estou feliz de estar com você –Como argumentar contra isso? Não tem como, eu me sirvo e percebo que é cozido de carneiro com ameixas. Peeta me serve o vinho branco que é saboroso com esse prato. Depois do meu 3º prato e 2ª taça eu decido que é hora de parar.

-Estava delicioso, faz tanto tempo que não comia _esse_ cozido –Falo lembrando de como ele sempre foi atencioso comigo, mesmo quando estávamos em direção a capital e ele ainda tentava se encontrar

-Ainda tem o meu presente! –Fico sentada observando Peeta sair com a panela do cozido e os pratos. O que mais ele pode ter feito para hoje? Isso até eu ver o bolo que ele me fez, eu sempre sou que Peeta era talentoso, mas nunca a esse ponto.

O bolo é deslumbrante, parece uma almofada real.  
O bolo é retangular tem uma pasta americana trabalhada com desenhos que lembram uma renda marfim e há um pouco de pó que assemelhasse a ouro fino. Mas o que me chama atenção realmente é as pétalas de rosas e o colar de pérolas que parece sair delas.

-Esse colar é de verdade? –Pergunto, pois é impossível distinguir.

-Não! –Ele responde surpreendido –Não podemos botar coisas que não são comestíveis em bolos.

Continuo olhando o bolo, ele é incrível!

-Está na hora de cortar o bolo, senhorita Everdeen... –Ele me dá a faca.

-Eu não posso, ele é perfeito! Pena que é de comer, eu gostaria de guardá-lo para sempre. –Digo triste por ter de comer o bolo, é uma obra prima tenho certeza!

-Bem, eu fiz uma pintura dele se você quiser, eu te dou. Assim você não precisa ficar triste no seu aniversário. –Ele me diz. Eu abro um sorriso e o abraço. Um muito obrigado parece ser tão vazio diante do que ele merece como agradecimento, o encaro e me vejo refletida em seus olhos azuis claros. Seu olhar captura meu rosto e em seguida vai para minha boca. Sei agora como posso agradecê-lo por mais um presente maravilhoso. Em algum momento o beijo cálido se transformou em avido, em algum momento a distância de nossos corpos por mais próximo que estivesse parecia muito longe para mim, não percebi como paramos no sofá comigo por cima em prensando o seu corpo sentindo cada pedaço do dele e não sei também como minhas mãos pararam em sua barriga um pouco irregular por causa das cicatrizes que ele carrega assim como eu.

Ele se endireita e eu fico perdida sem entender o motivo desse freio brusco em minhas vontades. Ele sorri.

-Vamos cortar o bolo então? –A resposta dane-se o bolo está na ponta da língua, mas eu engulo seco. Arfando devido a excitação que ainda está latente em mim. Eu me levanto e sigo para cortar o maldito bolo, muito contrariada.

-Espera, tem que acender as velas! –Peeta acende o fosforo e as velas –Faça um pedido –Ele insiste, faz muito tempo que deixei de desejar algo, mas ao olhar para ele já sei o que posso pedir. Assopro apagando as velas e cortamos o bolo. Seu sabor é ainda melhor que sua aparência apesar de isso parecer impossível, o recheio é de amêndoa e é tão fofo.


	31. 16a Peeta-A primeira vez é constrangedor

O verão finalmente chegou no 12, o calor, a brisa e o cheiro de renovação é magnifico. Crianças brincando na rua, as férias de verão começaram e o distrito adquiriu outra cara com isso. Temos alguns visitantes esse mês, pessoas que vieram para uma nova oportunidade de trabalho. Na Faculdade recém-aberta, na emissora de Tv local que foi aberta e passa o jornal todos os dias às 7 horas do que aconteceu no distrito. Tem até uma rádio que passa algumas músicas, instalei na padaria para os clientes.

-Bom dia, Sr Peeta! –Cold fala ao me avistar no caminho para padaria.

-Bom dia Cold! –Seguimos nosso caminho.

-Sr Peeta, tem muitas pessoas me perguntando a respeito de Katniss...

-Cold eu já falei quem perguntar a respeito de Katniss você fale que não sabe, o que é verdade e você mesmo raríssimas vezes a vê pessoalmente.

-Eu sei, o senhor já havia me informado isso... –Ele está tentando achar as palavras. –Tem uma garota em especial que veio a padaria do distrito 11, o nome dela é Possy tem pele escura e parece muito com Rue, a garota tributo do 11. Ela parece desesperada por encontrá-la e eu pedi que viesse falar com o Senhor hoje.

-Certo. –Já estamos chegando à padaria e abrindo o estabelecimento. Fico aguardando a visita dessa garota que Cold descreveu e ela aparece às 11 horas.

-Com licença, o senhor é Peeta Mellark? –Ela me pergunta e eu a encaro abismado. Ela é muito parecida com Rue.

-Sim, quem é você? –Eu pergunto mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-Sou Possy Dunkley, irmã de Rue. –Ela fala nervosa.

-Como estão seus irmãos e sua mãe?-Eu a pergunto.

-Minha mãe morreu na guerra, eu e meus irmãos ficamos com uma tia que terminou de nos criar. –Ela se sente incomodada com a explicação –Eu vim para o 12 para falar com Katniss, mas ninguém parece saber onde ela está, já fui na aldeia dos vitoriosos e lá só vi um bêbado chamado Haymitch.

-Eu posso falar com ela hoje para saber se ela pode te ver, pois depois da guerra ela precisou de muito tratamento e talvez não seja a melhor hora. –Ela espreme os lábios –Se você me disser o que precisa talvez eu possa ajudá-la.

Ela cai aos prantos, fico completamente sem ação.

-Foi tão difícil para eu conseguir chegar aqui, não tenho mais dinheiro e não quero desistir. Meus irmãos dependem de mim. –Ofereço um copo de água com açúcar e ela se acalma um pouco. –A verdade é que eu fui admitida na faculdade daqui para agronomia, mas não tenho dinheiro nem conhecidos no 12 a não ser vocês dois. Nós recebemos a promessa de vocês na turnê da vitória que só foi cumprida há pouco tempo e compramos um terreno com o dinheiro. Pretendo me tornar agrônoma para poder transformar em fazenda.

Eu me ponho no lugar dela, como deve ter sido difícil conseguir a passagem para o 12, para quem trabalha é em torno da metade do salário e ainda com os irmãos a alimentar...

-Certo, Possy hoje você pode dormir no quarto em cima da padaria e se quiser um emprego estamos precisando de mais uma pessoa. As encomendas crescem a cada comercial. –Digo a ela a verdade, pois já estava pensando em contratar outra pessoa.

-Seria maravilhoso! –Ela abre um sorriso esperançoso para mim e lembro-me de Rue.

-Mas preciso falar com Katniss antes de levar você até ela se ainda quiser encontrá-la.

-Sim, meus irmãos e eu sempre quisemos falar com ela. Mas era proibido. –Ela fala e encerramos esse assunto. Ela foi pegar as suas coisas da estação onde estava dormindo e começou a trabalhar no mesmo dia. Explico para ela como abrir/fechar o caixa, fazer o café, o chocolate quente, embalar os produtos e bolos. Endereçar o pedido para o Cold entregar, Receber o pedido e os prazos das encomendas.

Estou parado na porta de casa por uns 5 minutos, passei o caminho inteiro pensando como contar essa novidade a Katniss e tentando pesar sua reação.

-O que está fazendo que não entra? –Levo um susto quando escuto sua voz atrás de mim. –Eu vou entrar.

Ela passa por mim e entra na casa, eu a sigo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa na padaria? –Ela pergunta deixando uma mochila na mesa e tirando algumas vasilhas de dentro.

-Sim, algumas coisas. –Eu comento tentando achar palavras –Katniss precisamos conversar.

Ela para o que estava fazendo me olha com o cenho franzido e senta ao meu lado no sofá me encarando. Esperando silenciosamente que eu inicie.

-O que aconteceu? –Ela pergunta quando se cansa de esperar

-Hoje eu conheci a irmã de um tributo, ela quer falar com você. –Ela segura a respiração –Mas se você não quiser vê-la eu entenderei e farei com que ela entenda.

-Quem era o tributo? –Ela me pergunta, olho em seus olhos.

-Rue. –Eu respondo, passamos o resto do dia em silencio, ela deve estar pensando muito se a encontra ou não. Por mais que me preocupe e não queira que ela passe por essas angustias sei que sou impotente, pois essas são as cicatrizes da guerra volta e meia eu mesmo tenho as minhas.

-O que será que ela quer falar comigo? –Ela me pergunta assim que deitamos na cama com medo na voz.

-Acho que só ela pode te falar, a mim ela não disse nada de relevante. –Eu a abraço e ela continua um pouco inquieta.

-Você deve estar cansado, melhor eu dormir sozinha hoje. –Ela se levanta e sai do quarto. Eu sei bem como deve ser difícil pensar em encarar a irmã de Rue, especialmente quando ela se culpa por sua morte. Com o vazio deixado na cama fica impossível para dormir, me ocupo com alguns pães de queijo e quando estou pronto saio de casa para entregá-los.

-Peeta, eu decidi, irei vê-la. –Katniss anuncia quando estou trancando a porta,

-Certo, vou só deixar alguns desses pães na casa de Haymitch, você quer um? –Eu havia feito para ela a princípio, mas acabei exagerando um pouco e sempre verificamos se nosso mentor está vivo.

-Não acho que consiga comer nada. –Ela me informa e vejo que é hora de ficar calado. A sua personalidade já não é muito falante, ainda mais sobre esse tipo de carga emocional e percebo que nessas horas o melhor é ficar ao seu lado em silencio do que qualquer coisa que eu fale.

Logo chegamos a padaria.

-Katniss! –Uma voz feminina soa através da porta, sendo aberta em seguida. –É você mesmo?

Ela se aproxima e toca Katniss como se ela pudesse se desfazer. Vejo então que é hora de deixa-las sozinhas para que conversem.

-Lembrei que tenho uma entrega para pegar no mercado, quando Cold chegar peça para ele ir me ajudar certo? –Possy acena afirmativamente e saio.

Vago um pouco pelo mercado, não preciso de nada realmente só queria deixar Katniss e Posy mais à vontade. Talvez Possy consiga fazê-la parar de se torturar por algo que estava além de seu controle. Sei que ela se culpa pela morte de Rue, por meu telessequestro e pela morte de Finnick. Ela não se enxerga nitidamente como o principal pivô da revolução e sim como uma menina boba que arrastou quantos pode para a morte o que eu considero uma ofensa para sua inteligência, mas quem sou eu para julgar um dia eu pensei que ela fosse um bestante da capital e até hoje tenho uns flash back de memorias implantadas e tenho que lutar contra elas.

-Peeta, menino o que está fazendo no mercado uma hora dessas? Sua padaria já deve estar lotada de clientes são 7:30! –Greasy Sae me pergunta abarrotada de sacolas.

-Tenho ajudantes agora, posso me dar a esse luxo. –Eu pego algumas sacolas dela –Você está indo para casa?

-Sim, quero fazer aquele peru recheado que você e Katniss tanto gostam! Faz um tempo que não os visito e estava querendo fazer isso hoje se não tiverem nenhum compromisso é claro! –Começamos a nos dirigir para sua casa que fica na antiga costura, tentamos convencê-la a ir para a vila dos vitoriosos conosco, mas ela se recusou veementemente dizendo que não tinha o direito de ter uma casa daquelas.

-Você sabe que você e sua neta serão sempre bem vindas em minha casa, não precisava nem perguntar, me sinto até ofendido!

-É que com a reaproximação de você e Katiniss, eu poderia... –Ela fica um pouco constrangida –Sabe estar atrapalhando alguma coisa... –Ela complementa com as bochechas em chamas e eu entendo o que quer dizer, Sae nos viu várias e incontáveis vezes dormir juntos e sair do mesmo quarto então ela pensa que eu e Katniss temos algum envolvimento sexual.

-Você nunca atrapalha nada. –Chegamos na casa dela e eu ajudo a pôr as mercadorias na dispensa. –Eu espero por você hoje à noite com o peru assado! Se preferir pode assar lá em casa, sabe onde fica a chave reserva!

Volto para a padaria e Katniss não está mais lá. Vários clientes estão desfrutando da minha panificação e isso me deixa muito feliz.

-Senhor Peeta, temos 3 encomenda de bolo de aniversário! –Possy me entrega as suas anotações –Se o senhor me permite, acho que seria melhor termos um catálogo com o mostruário em foto dos bolos e a quantidade de pessoas que ele serve. Assim a cliente poderia escolher com mais segurança e nós teríamos certeza dos resultados.

Realmente é uma excelente ideia e eu anoto mentalmente para estar trabalhando nisso essa semana.

-Muito obrigado pela dica, trabalharei nesse catálogo esse mês. –Sigo para a cozinha começar a pensar nos bolos e trabalhar para repor os produtos da padaria.

O dia foi movimentado e eu me sinto realizado voltando para casa. Quando chego sinto o cheiro do assado de Greasy da entrada da vila dos vitoriosos. Penso em Haymitch será que ele não quer um pouco? Sigo para convidá-lo quando o vejo meio que alimentando, meio que chutando os gansos.

-Vejo que a bebida acabou.

-Nossa quanta percepção! Tem algum estoque em sua casa? –Ele pergunta esperançoso.

-Você sabe que desde o massacre quaternário não alimento mais esse seu vício! –Digo indignado –Quer jantar lá em casa essa noite?

-E atrapalhar seus avanços com Katniss? Não obrigado.

-Greasy Sae está fazendo aquele peru assado recheado! –Digo já me distanciando.

-Sendo assim me espere as 19:00! –Ele avisa quando me distancio.

-Certo, mas tem que usar uma roupa limpa e tomar banho! –Eu o informo.

Entro em casa, a neta de Greasy está riscando algumas folhas, ela hoje tem em torno de 13 anos, mas sua mentalidade é de uma criança de 7 anos.

-Chegou, onde está Katniss? –Ela me pergunta.

-Não sei, só a vi essa manhã! –Eu a informo.

-Ela deve ter ido para a floresta e deve estar retornando! –Ela volta para a cozinha.

Subo para tomar um banho. Ponho uma calça moletom e uma blusa de malha nesses dias tem feito muito calor para usar qualquer outra coisa. Desço e vejo que já são 18:30 geralmente Katniss chega antes do sol se pôr, mas ele já está indo embora e ela ainda não chegou o que é estranho. Talvez ela só tenha o que pensar depois da conversa com Possy. Tento me confortar com isso, não é nada sério, ela só perdeu a hora deve estar chegando... Mas a loucura dentro de mim me mostra os vários tipos de morte que alguém pode ter em uma floresta. Volto para dentro procurando o arco dela que ela com certeza deve ter levado ela não sai sem ele e quando o vejo no quarto junto com a jaqueta de seu pai já não sei mais o que pensar só sinto o puro terror que se aprofunda a cada minuto.

-Peeta não precisa ficar tão preocupado, ela já deve estar voltando! –Diz Sae assim que me vê saindo do quarto de Katniss, mas suas palavras não me acalmam. São quase 19 horas e nenhum sinal de Katniss. Sigo para regar as Prímulas de sua casa tentando me distrair, falhando miseravelmente. Sento nas escadas em frente à casa ainda aflito, olhando fixamente para a entrada da vila que continua vazia. Não percebo Haymicth até que ele toca em meu ombro e eu levanto no pulo.

-Clama garoto só queria entrar, a comida já está pronta? –Ele me pergunta.

-Está, mas Katniss está atrasada! –Eu o informo.

-Isso não é o fim do mundo Peeta, ela deve ter se distraído! –Ele me explica o obvio.

-Hoje a irmã de Rue veio falar com ela. –Ele fica em silencio.

-Ah, mais um motivo ela deve estar com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos e foi esvaziá-la! Bem, nós dois sabemos que ela sabe muito bem se cuidar! –Com isso ele entra. Continuo olhando a entrada da vila a sua espera até que a avisto, com a mesma roupa que estava pela manhã e acho que ela foi da padaria para a floresta.

-Você sabe que horas são? –Sem perceber acabo gritando com ela.

-Eu perdi a hora! –Ela responde.

-Pois entre estamos esperando por você para jantar. –Eu entro e ela vem depois de mim.

-Até que enfim queridinha, achei que esse jantar ia virar ceia! –Haymitch começa a se servi e Katniss também.

-Que milagre você sóbrio por aqui... Acabou o estoque de bebida?! –Ela devolve, sempre é assim entre eles. Eu me sento a mesa e me sirvo também.

-Greasy você não vem comer? –Eu pergunto.

-Eu comi quando estava alimentando Sue, já devemos ir ainda tenho que ajuda-la na tarefa de casa. –Ela segue para porta e eu me lembro que tenho que dar um dinheiro para ela.

-Espere. –Pego o suficiente para ela esse mês e quando estou me despedindo na porta de casa entrego, ela tenta resistir, mas ela é como minha vó e eu me sinto responsável por ela. Volto para a mesa e todos estão em silencio, Haymicth come com vontade o peru e Katniss também na verdade esse é um dos pratos favoritos dela.

-Bem agora que já comi vou deixar os dois pombinhos a sós, afinal tenho certeza que Peeta quer te dar uma surra pelo que aprontou com ele hoje e não se preocupe Peeta eu não te denunciarei caso o faça. Essa garota merece! –Haymitch alfineta Katniss.

Katniss mostra o dedo médio para ele.

-Boa noite pra você também, Haymith! –Eu respondo, ele sai pela porta.

-Como foi a conversa? –Eu pergunto.

-Boa, mas não quero falar muito sobre isso. –Ela se levanta e começa a lavar as louças. Vai para o banheiro, vou guardar as sobras e dou um pouco de carne ao Buttercup. Quando termino de organizar as coisas na cozinha Katniss sai do banheiro de toalha e não posso deixar de observar sua estrutura, os braços finos, o busto proeminente e as pernas torneadas. Apesar de estar coberta com queimaduras assim como eu também estou ela continua linda.

-Você viu o pente? –Ela me pergunta e é quando eu finalmente consigo olhar para o rosto dela.

-Acho que eu o deixei no meu quarto. –Eu subo para o meu quarto apressado tentando me recuperar. Acho o objeto e me viro para a porta e ela está ali ainda de toalha, ela está muito provocante.

-Achei..-Ela encurta a distancia e me dá um beijo ardente como nunca antes, meu corpo responde no mesmo instante e eu me entrego momentaneamente ao momento. A toalha de seu corpo cai revelando suas curvas e mesmo com a pele repuxada em alguns lugares, remendada em outras ela continua linda!

-Você é tão linda! –Sussurro quando ela percorre com os dedos por minha camisa e a lança fora e suas mãos um pouco tremulas tenta se livra de minhas calças. Seguro suas mãos e ela me olha com um rubor incomum nas bochechas.

-Você tem certeza? –Eu a pergunto, não quero que ela se sinta pressionada a nada.

Como resposta ela me empurra para cama e sobe em cima de mim. Totalmente selvagem, tira minha calça e senta em meu pênis. É uma invasão de calor, ela está tão úmida e é tão aconchegante. Minha mente fica inteiramente em branco e eu não consigo me controlar gozando logo em seguida para meu total constrangimento.


	32. 16b Katniss- Inexperiencia

O verde invadiu a floresta, estamos em minha estação do ano preferida a explosão de vida e o clima quente que penetra em minha pele é reconfortante depois do inverno severo que tivemos. Foi construído na primavera um memorial com o nome de todos os mortos no bombardeio há 5 anos, o que fez pensar na família de Peeta e em como ele está encarando tudo. Há algumas noites eu o ouvi balbuciar o nome de sua família enquanto chorava em sonho, tentei confortá-lo. Mas sou muito covarde, assim que ele despertou eu fingi dormir e ele foi para o ateliê. Eu não sei nem como sobrevivo todos os dias, há dias em que eu não quero nem sair da cama, mas eu me obrigo por _eles_, aqueles que fiz meu juramento e que prova a cada dia ser muito mais difícil de cumprir.

Eu continuo todos os dias fazendo o jogo da gentileza, apesar de ser bobo... Hoje resolvi passar pela casa de Delly que me entregou algumas vasilhas que tinha esquecido de me devolver, ela estava radiante por ter reatado com Vincentt. As vezes eu não sei o que passa pela cabeça dela... Estou retornando para casa quando me deparo com Peeta parado à porta olho para ver se identifico o que o impede de entrar, mas não há nada.

-O que está fazendo que não entra? –Tento falar de forma descontraída, mas sai um pouco mais seria que deveria –Eu vou entrar.

Passo pela porta sendo seguida por ele que continua em silencio.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa na padaria? –Pergunto imaginando o motivo de ele parecer tenso.

-Sim, algumas coisas. -Ele responde desviando minha pergunta o que me faz ter certeza que algo definitivamente aconteceu. –Katniss precisamos conversar.

Paro o que estava fazendo sento ao seu lado e me preparo pra todo tipo de absurdo que possa vir, espero ele começar o que não acontece.

-O que aconteceu?

-Hoje eu conheci a irmã de um tributo, ela quer falar com você. –Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso –Mas se você não quiser vê-la eu entenderei e farei com que ela entenda.

Realmente é algo que pode me afetar para Peeta me dar essa opção.

-Quem era o tributo? –Pergunto

-Rue. –Ele não fala mais nada e eu me perco em pensamentos, devo encontrá-la? O que será que ela quer me dizer? Quais motivos eu tenho para encontrá-la? Quais tenho para não fazer? Fico devaneando em pensamentos ate ser hora de dormir. Ao deitar falo em voz alta o que me atormenta.

-O que será que ela quer falar comigo? –Depois de um momento de silencio Peeta responde.

-Acho que só ela pode te falar, a mim ela não disse nada de relevante. –Grande ajuda ele me deu, estou prestes a falar isso quando ele me abraça tentando me confortar e eu aceito. Desistir a um tempo de afastá-lo de mim, é inútil e somos as únicas pessoas um para o outro de qualquer forma. Mas nem seus abraços estão me tranquilizando o suficiente para me fazer dormir.

-Você deve estar cansado, melhor eu dormir sozinha hoje. –Levanto e vou para minha casa. Onde continuo a pensar a respeito até que tomo minha decisão, apesar de meu coração estar incerto ainda sobre ela e bem a tempo, pois Peeta já está indo para padaria antes do horário habitual.

-Peeta, eu decidi, irei vê-la. –Eu informo a ele.

-Certo, vou só deixar alguns desses pães na casa de Haymitch, você quer um? –Ele me pergunta.

-Não acho que consiga comer nada. –Eu o respondo o seguindo, ele deixa os pães e seguimos em silêncio, o dia do verão sempre começa cedo e nesse ano não é diferente. A aurora começa a raiar preguiçosa pela cidade, poucos moradores estão saindo para o trabalho na construção de um hospital próximo a antiga costura. Chegamos a padaria de Peeta e eu estou prestes a dar meia volta.

-Katniss! –Uma voz feminina soou pela porta e eu vejo Rue. Mas como sei que Rue está morta, pisco os olhos e a imagem se desfaz aparecendo sua irmã que é muito parecida com sua pele chocolate e seus cabelos negros cor da noite. –É você mesmo?

Ela se aproxima de mim e me toca como se não acreditasse que eu estaria ali de frente para ela.

-Lembrei que tenho uma entrega para pegar no mercado, quando Cold chegar peça para ele ir me ajudar certo? –Peeta me deixa sozinha com a garota.

-Vamos entrar, está frio aqui. –Ela escancara a porta e eu entro. Sentamos em uma mesa próximo a janela.

-Eu queria muito conhecê-la, depois de tudo... –Ela pega minhas mãos e fala olhando para meus olhos –Muito obrigada pela morte de minha irmã não ter sido vã, sou eternamente agradecida pelos rendimentos que você e Peeta deram a minha família. Mas acima de tudo sou grata pela oportunidade que nos deste de nos livrarmos da ditadura e de tudo o que ela representava!

-Eu não fiz nada demais. –Eu digo na defensiva como se o que ela tivesse falado fosse uma ofensa e não um elogio –EU NÃO CONSEGUI SALVAR A RUE, ASSIM COMO NÃO CONSEGUI SALVAR A PRIM E MUITO MENOS AO PEETA. Então me diga o que eu fiz de bom?

Ela parece se espantar diante de minha reação, não percebi que tinha levantado minha voz, muito menos que estava chorando e tremendo.

-Você pode não ter conseguido salvar a Rue, eu não consegui proteger minha mãe e hoje eu e meus irmãos somos órfãos. Mas você conseguiu impedir que os jogos continuassem, se eu tiver um filho ele não irá para a colheita e nem tenho que temer por sua sobrevivência. Só preciso hoje trabalhar duro para ter minhas coisas, ninguém mais trabalha para capital e sim para si próprio. Hoje em vez de darmos nossas crianças e todo nosso trabalho precisamos pagar somente uma pequena parte de nosso salário. Isso não teria sido possível sem você!

Eu estou a olhando procurando o mínimo sinal de mentira, mas não encontro nenhum. Ela verdadeiramente acredita no que está falando, mas eu não acho que eu tenha feito nada extraordinário.

-Eu só queria viver e proteger minha família. –Eu falo depois de um longo suspiro.

-Esse é o que eu acho mais admirável em você, você que conseguiu tamanha façanha não se reconhece como merecedora e acho que por isso que conseguiu derrotar a capital. Enfim queria que soubesse que eu e meus irmãos somos eternamente gratos a você! –Ela me direciona o mais sincero sorriso e meu coração sente esperança que realmente eu não seja o monstro criado pela capital que destruiu tantas vidas como eu havia pensado. Neste momento a porta abre e ela vai atender o primeiro cliente do dia. Aproveito a deixa para sair dali com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos.

Sigo para a floresta até a casa do lago para o túmulo de Prim, preciso falar com alguém e ela me veio à mente.

-Oi patinha. –Sempre que eu venho falar com ela meu coração se enche de tristeza –Você não sabe quem eu encontrei hoje! –Forço o entusiasmo na voz –Possy, a irmã mais nova de Rue, ela é mais nova que você e sabe ela tem uma cabeça tão boa como a sua. Eu esperava que ela me culpasse pela morte de sua irmã, pela morte de sua mãe e de quem mais a guerra levou, mas ela me surpreendeu. –Respiro fundo, tento conter as lágrimas –Ela me disse que eu sou uma heroína! Que eu trouxe uma vida melhor as pessoas, que graças a mim os jovens de Panem terão uma vida completamente diferente da nossa e eu acho que ela pode ter razão. Mas de que me adianta? Você não está aqui! Por que você foi para aquele salvamento? –Eu pergunto com o rosto molhado, mas eu sei por que. Por que ela não aguentava ficar sem fazer mais nada naquele momento e eu não posso culpa-la eu mesma não fiz a mesma coisa?

-Sinto sua falta patinha... –Fico olhando o horizonte o dia está quente e deve ser por volta de 16:00, resolvo dar um mergulho na água e nem noto o passar do tempo até que o sol está quase se pondo e vejo que tenho que correr para chegar em casa à noite. Ando depressa pelo caminho com cuidado para não tropeçar e mesmo com um ritmo constante de caminhada chego em casa com 1 hora de atraso. Peeta está na porta com cara de poucos amigos.

-Você sabe que horas são? - Ele está furioso o suficiente para gritar comigo e me sinto ate culpada.

-Eu perdi a hora! –Respondo na defensiva.

-Pois entre estamos esperando por você para jantar. –Ele entra e eu o sigo.

-Até que enfim queridinha, achei que esse jantar ia virar ceia! –Haymitch começa a se servir e eu só de birra o atrapalho me servindo também.

-Que milagre você sóbrio por aqui... Acabou o estoque de bebida?! –Falo com ironia.

O jantar continua sem muitas surpresas, Sae acaba indo mais cedo como é costume e ficamos a sós os três vitoriosos destroçados. Esse peru assado recheado é uma delicia nem noto mais nada ao redor com a fome que estava até que Haymitch se levanta.

-Bem agora que já comi vou deixar os dois pombinhos a sós, afinal tenho certeza que Peeta quer te dar uma surra pelo que aprontou com ele hoje e não se preocupe Peeta eu não te denunciarei caso o faça. Essa garota merece! –Haymitch sempre consegue ser desagradável nem me incomodo em responder dou só o dedo médio para ele.

-Boa noite pra você também, Haymith! –Peeta sempre é o mais educado de nós.

Ele me pergunta da conversa, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso especialmente por Peeta ser uma das pessoas que mais machuquei em toda minha vida. Levo as louças para lavar e ocupar minha mente momentaneamente com outra coisa. Em seguida vou para o banheiro tomar banho, aproveito para lavar o cabelo como é verão eu posso me dar a esse luxo a noite e é uma das coisas que mais gosto no verão! Mas não encontro o pente em canto algum. Me enxugo, me enrolo na toalha e sigo para a cozinha. Peeta me olha com uma cara totalmente diferente de todas que já vi, como se ele me desejasse mais que qualquer outra coisa e seus olhos azuis sempre tão limpos e claros. Agora estão um pouco mesclado com o azul escuro e engulo seco, o desejo dele acaba atiçando minha percepção que eu posso despertar isso nele e me sinto poderosa.

-Você viu o pente? –Seus olhos antes estavam passeando pelo meu corpo se fixa nos meus olhos e eu consigo vislumbrar o quanto ele me deseja. E eu sinto-me faminta, quero Peeta e eu vou conseguir! Mas como você seduz? Por que nunca me ensinaram isso? Penso então, mas nada me vem à mente! Deixo então meus instintos me guiarem, aproximo dele.

-Aqui... –Calo-o com um beijo ardente como se quisesse sorver sua essência toda para mim. A toalha cai e eu não me importo, mesmo com minha pele imperfeita e olho para Peeta interrompendo nosso beijo. Afasto-me para que ele tenha a visão completa de meu corpo e eu possa livrá-lo de suas roupas. Ele me interrompe o olho um pouco constrangida, mas a ânsia que sinto no meio de minhas pernas é maior que qualquer constrangimento.

-Você tem certeza? –A voz rouca e desejosa de Peeta me pega de surpresa. Eu nem mais sei o que é certeza, nem se um dia eu terei certeza de alguma coisa, mas não posso falar isso. Colo-me totalmente nua nele e o empurro para cama. Se ele quiser falar que fale, eu sinto uma urgência em senti-lo dentro de mim insuportável. Tiro sua calça e me sento com todo o meu peso deixando-me ser invadida por ele. Não estava preparada para a dor latente que me rasga ao meio, parece que uma espada me invadiu dividindo o centro de meu ser e lágrimas saem de meus olhos. Não contava que doesse tanto assim, sinto então um jorro quente em minha barriga e fico aliviada que não preciso me movimentar mais. Quando saio de cima dele, apesar do incomodo meu corpo sente a falta do preenchimento e a sensação de vazio me incomoda. Não estou satisfeita, mas também não quero tentar novamente. Peeta me abraça e se levanta repentinamente.

-Eu te machuquei? –Ele pergunta olhando para mim.

-Não –Minha voz sai rouca e percebo que estou ainda derramando lágrimas –Só doeu um pouco.

Ele volta a me abraçar ternamente.

-Eu deveria ter sido mais comedido –Eu o calo com o dedo.

-Você é comedido até demais Peeta Melark. –Eu consigo sorrir e lhe dou um beijo terno. –Agora vamos dormir.

Eu não demoro muito a dormir exausta e dolorida.


	33. 17a Peeta- Esclarecimentos

Acordo as 4:00 um pouco sonolento, Katniss ainda está dormindo ao lado e me recordo do que aconteceu ontem. Não foi um sonho, eu e Katniss realmente fizemos amor. Apesar de para meu constrangimento eu tenha sido muito fraco como amante, será que é o normal? Levanto com cuidado para não acordá-la o que funciona hoje, ela deve estar exausta. Sigo para o fogão preparar um café apetitoso para ela repor as energias, termino as 4:30, escrevo um bilhete carinhoso e sigo para padaria. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar muito na primeira vez, nem ouvi muitas historias a respeito e estou tremendamente curioso. Mas para quem eu posso perguntar?

-Bom dia Sr Peeta! –Cold me cumprimenta a caminho da padaria.

-Bom dia. –Continuo pensativo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Eu o olho assustado.

-Por quê?

-O Senhor parece preocupado com alguma coisa...

-Não é nada demais, hoje começarei a ensiná-lo a fazer pães. É bom estar preparado! –Tento mudar o assunto

-Sim, estou! Mal vejo a hora de conseguir fazer coisas maravilhosas como o Senhor!

Chegamos a padaria Possy ainda deve estar dormindo, ela só deve aparecer por volta das 6:00 que é o inicio seu expediente. Continuo pensando quem pode me ajudar nesse assunto? Haymitch? Pode esquecer! Se Katniss pelo menos sonha que eu o cogitei como fonte de experiência me mata. Como queria que meu pai estivesse vivo! Ou pelo menos ter perguntado para um dos meus irmãos... É frustrante não saber de nada relacionado a isso. O dia passa e ainda estou sem respostas, até que uma luz no fim do túnel ilumina minha mente: Dr Aurélio! Claro eu posso perguntar a ele e ainda temos o sigilo de paciente e médico! Agora mal posso esperar para chegar em casa, saio mais cedo da padaria com uma desculpa qualquer e normalmente Katniss só chega depois de mim em casa é isso que eu penso.

-Peeta! –Delly me cumprimenta quando está saindo da farmácia.

-Olá Delly, nos falamos depois estou com muita pressa. –Nem espero por resposta continuo meu caminho. Chegando em casa eu entro e me deparo com uma surpresa Katniss está na sala.

-Você chegou cedo. –Tento não parecer desanimado.

-Eu não sai hoje estava dolorida. –Ela responde envergonhada. Aproximo-me dela.

-Está melhor? –Pergunto tocando em seu rosto.

-Sim. –Eu me aproximo e a beijo, ainda um pouco envergonhado por ontem.

-Vou tomar banho! –Aviso e subo as escadas. No banho decido que precisamos ter uma conversa, sei que ela não gosta de falar muito, mas não posso agir como se nada tivesse acontecido ontem e preciso saber como ela se sente em relação a isso...

_-Você finalmente caiu nas garras dela! -Uma sessão de imagens brilhantes de Katniss me assalta._

Mas eu me agarro firmemente na cômoda que sei ser real e discuto com a voz em minha cabeça. Quando tudo se acalma eu me troco e corro para o armário e tomo os comprimidos que farão essas vozes amenizarem e calarem de minha mente. Preciso estar em plena faculdade de minhas ações quando tiver essa conversa.

Visto minha calça de tecido leve quando há uma batida na porta e em seguida ela entra. Minha respiração está regular, mas eu evito olhá-la temendo ter algum flash que possa piorar minha situação.

-Você estava demorando demais para descer, então fiquei preocupada. –Ela explica.

-Eu me distrai por um momento e perdi a noção do tempo. Mas foi bom você ter subido... –Me viro para encarar seus olhos cinzas –Katniss, o que eu significo para você?

Disparo a pergunta que martela em minha mente desde quando vencemos os primeiros jogos e que nunca tive coragem de pronunciar. Depois de ontem, de tudo o que aconteceu eu preciso saber.

-O que significo para você? –Ela me pergunta sem responder-me.

-Você não é nada justa! –Eu evidencio esse fato.

-Ambos sabemos que justiça nunca foi muito meu forte... –Ela sorri de uma forma maldosa –Pensei que já tivesse percebido.

-Você representa tudo o que eu conheço e posso confiar! –Eu respondo esperando que ela também o faça.

-Para mim você é como um porto seguro que sempre estará comigo. –Fico feliz com essa explicação, é o máximo que eu vou conseguir dela.

-Sei que nem sempre você foi sincera comigo e não te culpo. Mas eu preciso que nosso relacionamento atual seja mais sincero do que ele foi antes. –Eu me detesto quando vejo uma sombra de culpa em seu rosto, mas para o que quer que seja que estamos iniciando dê certo precisamos ser verdadeiro um com o outro. –Então preciso perguntar, ontem...

-Eu te desejo Peeta, faz tempo e eu nunca escondi isso! Só não aguentei mais esperar e agi... –Ela fala com certo rubor que a deixa ainda mais encantadora.

-Eu só quero ter certeza de que estamos bem, serei muito mais gentil da próxima vez... –Eu pouso um beijo em seus lábios. Ela me corresponde como uma volúpia antes desconhecida por mim beija meu maxilar, minha orelha.

-Peeta... –Ela sussurra em meu ouvido e isso me faz ter uma reação imediata.

-Não brinque comigo Katniss... –Eu agarro sua cintura e desço a mão um pouco mais a pressionando contra minha ereção. Ela então sorri maliciosamente.

-Mas eu gosto... –Ela me olha com o olhar mais sedutor que eu já vi, nem em meus devaneios imaginei algo dessa forma. Ela volta a me beijar com intensidade, mas só beijar sua boca não me contenta mais, preciso sentir o gosto de cada pedacinho de seu corpo.

-Preciso te saborear por inteira, quero sentir cada gosto do seu corpo. –Eu expresso em palavras.

-Eu quero... –Ela me respond suficiente para eu tomar mais liberdade com ela, acaricio seus seios que cabem na minha mão perfeitamente como se tivessem sido feitos para estarem ali. Tiro sua blusa com impaciência, há algumas queimaduras em sua barriga, alguns enxertos em seu braço que não diminuem sua beleza para mim só acentua e seus seios entumecidos de prazer. Beijo cada um deles com uma fome que eu nem sabia que tinha, ele tem um gosto único e eu a coloco deitada na cama observando sua beleza. Ela tenta esconder algumas cicatrizes, mas eu a impeço erguendo ambas a suas mãos acima de sua cabeça na cama.

-Não esconda nada de mim, você é linda e só você pode me completar. –Eu volto ao ataque com minhas mãos por sua cintura fina, seus seios lindos e entro em sua calça jeans acaricio-a por cima da calcinha e ela se contorce impaciente.

-Peeta... –Ela pronuncia meu nome de forma arrastada –Por favor.

-Ssshh –Eu ponho os dedos recém-tirados de sua calça em seus lábios –Ontem eu fui impaciente...

Eu devia ter previsto que Katniss não se submeteria a minha vontade sem luta, ela tenta se soltar e eu a imobilizo com o peso do meu corpo.

-Isso não é justo! –Ela resmunga embaixo de mim

-E quem disse que eu sou justo? –Eu sussurro em seu ouvido. –Agora seja uma boa menina e espere eu terminar docinho...

Eu largo suas mãos para me livrar de sua calça e calcinha. Quando ela está nua eu pretendo dar uma boa olhada para seu corpo, mas ela me surpreende se abrindo completamente para mim e o fio de autocontrole que eu tinha se rompeu naquele instante.

-Espera! –Ela se senta. –Eu quero vê-lo...

Ela então me observa, pausando em meu pênis completamente ereto e pulsante de uma forma que está doendo ter que me segurar aqui enquanto ela me examina, mas é justo afinal eu também dei uma boa olhada nela. O toca me fazendo ficar impaciente e quando percebo que ela quer beija-lo eu a paro.

-Tempo esgotado! –Eu a empurro, abro suas pernas e a invado sem muita delicadeza.

-Te machuquei? –Pergunto após um tempo.

-Não, pode vir. –Ela me pede e eu começo a fazer movimentos de vai e vem devagar. Toda a umidade, pressão e sucção que ela tem me faz parar para não acabar logo com essa delicia que é estar dentro dela. Ficamos assim até quando ela empurrou seu quadril quando eu parei.

-Mais –Ela pede com uma voz exigente e eu me movimento devagar e aumento o ritmo me afundando nela, me perdendo nela e finalmente me derramando dentro dela. Caio sobre ela que me abraça acariciando meus cabelos. Ate que ela para em algum momento e eu saio de cima dela. Ela está dormindo, isso é bem engraçado, mas também sexy visto que ela está completamente nua!

-Peeta... –Ela murmura adormecida –Fica...

-Sempre... –Eu deito do seu lado e a aconchego nos meus braços. Contemplando-a ali adormecida percebo que mesmo que eu me esquecesse dela, seria atraído para ela novamente e essa certeza é suficiente para enfrentar meus pesadelos e até mesmo meus demônios mais ferozes.

Depois desse dia todas as noites terminamos um nos braços do outro e mesmo que Katniss não me fale sobre sentimentos. Sei que ela me considera em seu coração, mas não tenho coragem de perguntar se ela me ama já que temo a resposta.

Depois de um dia cansativo na padaria estou voltando para casa quando Haymitch está alimentando os gansos.

-E aí garoto, quanto tempo! Nunca mais trouxe dos seus pães de queijo... –Ele começa –Mas também... Exausto como tem ficado toda noite!

-Cuidado com o que fala Haymitch! –Eu congelo, será que ele sabe?

-Bem vocês não são muito do tipo discreto, sabe? E eu moro na casa de frente pra de vocês... –Ele diz um pouco envergonhado.

-Então trate de tapar os ouvidos e ficar de bico fechado com Effie! A última coisa que precisamos é da capital fazendo estardalhaço por causa de qualquer coisa! –Eu o aviso.

-Então fiquem no modo silencioso na próxima semana, Effie vem me visitar e vai ficar para uma matéria exclusiva com o melhor padeiro de Panem! –Ele me avisa.

-Obrigado pelo aviso. –Eu agradeço sinceramente não quero que o que mal começamos termine por causa da capital.

-Eu quero ver vocês felizes garoto e graças a Deus aquela cabeça dura te reconheceu como o homem de verdade que você é! –Ele limpa as mãos e entra em casa.

Sinto que a próxima semana será bem difícil e como eu vou falar para Katniss? Eu não me importaria que toda Panem soubesse que estamos juntos, mas eu duvido que ela compartilhe do mesmo pensamento que o meu.

O telefone está tocando insistentemente quando abro a porta e vou atendê-lo.

-Alô! –É uma voz feminina.

-Sim... –Eu devolvo –Quer falar com quem?

-Peeta! Você não conhece mais minha voz? É a Johanna! –Ela fala indignada do outro lado.

-Johanna quanto tempo? Como você está? Por que você não mandou noticias antes? –Eu pergunto.

-Calma, explico tudo quando tiver chegando... Vou ao 12 a trabalho, quero saber se posso visitá-los. –Ela parece um pouco receosa.

-Claro, quando você chega? –Eu pergunto.

-Próxima semana, como Katniss está?

-Bem, não posso dizer que se recuperou já que você sabe... –Eu tento fazê-la entender que nunca estaremos 100% bem, só 75 na melhor das hipóteses.

-Nos vemos então! Só queria saber se estaria tudo certo, eu visita-los e tudo mais.

-Pare de bobagem, será um enorme prazer lhe rever! –Desligo o telefone na expectativa, parece que essas próximas semanas serão interessantes...


	34. 17b Katniss- Conversas difíceis

Acordo parecendo que um trator me invadiu, minhas pernas estão um pouco bamba, será que essa é uma reação típica? Nunca prestei atenção a conversas a cerca da primeira vez e me arrependo por não ser mais curiosa. Será que é normal sentir dor e sangrar? Para quem posso perguntar? Eu não tenho amigos, minha mãe está fora de cogitação. Tomo um banho demorado e quando desço para tomar café me surpreendo com Sae na cozinha.

-Bom dia Sae!

-Bom dia, tem um lindo bilhete para você na mesa. –Me sirvo do chocolate agora morno e leio o bilhete.

_Sou muito grato por tudo, você me fez o homem mais feliz ontem à noite! _

_Te amo._

_Seu Peeta _

Meu coração acelerou umas 3 batidas após lê-lo, Peeta é muito atencioso.

-Nem vou perguntar o que aconteceu ontem, está escrito na sua testa! –Sae me olha divertida. –Você tem alguma pergunta?

-A 1ª Vez dói muito? –Eu posso falar com Greasy que é muito discreta e sabe que eu sou reservada. Se tiver alguém em quem posso confiar é nela.

-Sim, especialmente se você não estiver lubrificada o suficiente.

–Lubrificada? –A olho confusa.

-Sim, você tem que namorar bastante antes do ato. Entende? –Ela me pergunta sem jeito, deve ser tão estranho para ela falar quanto é para eu perguntar.

-E depois continua doendo? –Eu pergunto com medo, pois se for assim aquela foi a ultima vez.

-Claro que não, depois só melhora! Especialmente com um parceiro carinhoso que aposto é o caso do Peeta! –Ela me olha –Nem acredito que finalmente vocês estão juntos! Torci tanto por vocês, pode não perceber mocinha, mas você ama aquele rapaz mais do que imagina e ele daria a vida por você.

-Obrigada pela explicação Greasy! –Agradeço um pouco encabulada...

-Ah por nada, é ótimo conversar sobre isso me faz sentir jovem novamente! –Ela começa a divagar no passado.

-Como foi sua primeira vez? –Eu pergunto curiosa

-Bem éramos muito jovens, eu devia ter uns 18 anos e ele 20. Eu o amava muito, antes dele partir para guerra eu queria que ele levasse meu amor com ele e ele me deixasse algo a que me agarrar. Foi o que aconteceu depois daquela noite eu engravidei de minha filha e ele morreu na 1ª Rebelião. Ele era mais experiente, havia tido outras mulheres antes de mim por isso não doeu muito.

Eu fico imaginando se a nossa inexperiência (minha e de Peeta é que causou tamanha dor), mas eu não me imagino com qualquer outra pessoa além do Peeta.

-É hora de eu ir embora, já são 9:30... –Ela passa pela porta e percebo como Greasy está idosa, já passou tanto tempo assim? Eu a acompanho até sua casa, pois sua desenvoltura não me faz confiar que ela consiga chegar a salvo e isso me faz sentir um pânico nunca imaginado antes. O medo de perdê-la.

-Greasy, você está se sentindo bem? –Pergunto quando a deixo dentro de casa.

-Sim, só um pouco cansada, ultimamente está sendo assim é a idade! –Ela balança a mão em descaso.

-Não é melhor ir no médico? –Sugiro a ela.

-Não, estou bem! Acredita que estão desenvolvendo um programa social para pessoas como Ana? –Ela menciona o nome de sua neta –Ela terá todo um futuro diferente, aprenderá na escola como viver no mundo e isso me deixa tão feliz! Sei que você não acredita quando os outros falam, mas espero que saiba criança que você é responsável por toda a mudança de Panem e acabe com essa culpa sem sentido e seja feliz Katniss!

Ela suspira e eu a encaro sem jeito.

-É mais fácil falar que fazer Sae... –Eu falo, depois de 5 anos continuo com os pesadelos, continuo com os fantasmas, com a culpa e não me sinto extraordinária.

-Não desperdice sua vida! Siga em frente Katniss, se permita um novo começo agora com o Peeta. Deus sabe como vocês merecem a felicidade!

Escuto seu concelho e me despeço dela. No caminho para casa eu vejo alguns atos de bondade: Uma senhora dando um copo d'água para um andarilho e um jovem ajudando um senhor idoso a levar uma sacola pesada. Então eu penso que talvez o mundo realmente valha a pena. Com esse sentimento caloroso volto para casa de Peeta que agora é minha casa, não consigo mais voltar para a minha antiga casa. Ao entrar na sala me lembro de tudo o que fizemos, não só ontem, mas durante todos esses anos e não posso me sentir mais grata que esse momento por ter Peeta comigo ainda. Sinto então curiosidade de saber como está seu ateliê, já faz um tempo que não visito aquela parte da casa.

Adentro o local como se pudesse ser pega a qualquer momento, foleio as telas todas impressionantes. Umas cenas dos jogos, outras cenas que ele deve ter presenciado no seu tempo de tortura e outras parecem retratar só nosso cotidiano. Mergulho no mundo de cores e textura que ele faz quando pinta uma tela. Continuo olhando seus quadros até que chego ao fundo de uma caixa que estava escondido num canto quase inacessível me surpreendo com o conteúdo dela, são várias telas 50x80 centímetros de mim... Mas não como as outras telas onde estou como uma besta ou como sou no cotidiano. Nessas eu estou seminua, em outras completamente nua em poses bem sensuais as quais eu tenho absoluta certeza que nunca fiquei e eu entendo que eu descobri um dos segredos de Peeta. Quantos outros ele ainda tem que eu não sei? Mas me ver dessa forma me faz ter certeza de uma coisa Peeta me deseja tanto quanto eu o desejo, só a mim já que não vejo mais nenhum quadro de outra garota mesmo ele tendo visto outras garotas nuas (recordo de Johanna no massacre quaternário). Guardo todos os quadros novamente e sigo para sala, deito no sofá pensando se digo ou não algo a ele quando ele entra na casa.

-Você chegou cedo! –Ele fala um pouco desapontado.

-Eu não saí hoje estava dolorida. –Explico.

-Está melhor? –Ele se aproxima tocando meu rosto fazendo meu coração disparar, ultimamente tem sido assim entre nós.

-Sim. –Ele me beija ternamente e eu aproveito o momento.

-Vou tomar banho! –Ele avisa subindo as escadas. Lembro-me das pinturas e penso que talvez Peeta não me ache mais tão ruim quanto eu supunha. Passa-se 50 minutos desde que ele subiu e é verão, os banhos costumam demorar bem menos nessa época e começo a ficar inquieta enquanto espero. Já passou 1:30 desde que ele subiu e eu decido ver o que está acontecendo. Bato na porta sem resposta e entro sem cerimonia!

Peeta está só com a calça de costa para mim que consigo ver todas suas cicatrizes, nunca perguntei por que ele as tem. Era para ele estar bem longe naquele momento da explosão, o que ele estava fazendo lá? Há tantas coisas que eu quero saber, mas não sei se conseguirei lidar com as respostas.

-Você estava demorando demais para descer, então fiquei preocupada. –Eu tento começar.

-Eu me distrai por um momento e perdi a noção do tempo. Mas foi bom você ter subido... –Ele se explica e se vira para mim e eu vejo o azul de seus olhos, sei então que ele estava lutando e venceu já que seus olhos estão com a cor do lago quando a neblina se dissipa. –Katniss, o que eu significo para você?

Minha respiração para por um momento e depois fica silenciosa.

-O que significo para você? –Eu devolvo a pergunta sem respondê-la.

-Você não é nada justa! –Ele me diz com um meio sorriso.

-Ambos sabemos que justiça nunca foi muito meu forte... –Eu devolvo –Pensei que já tivesse percebido.

-Você representa tudo o que eu conheço e posso confiar! –Meu coração se sente aliviado com essa explicação nada de amor da minha vida ou minha eterna paixão. Mas algo confiável e percebo que é isso que Peeta é para mim também.

-Para mim você é como um porto seguro que sempre estará comigo. –Eu respondo sinceramente.

-Sei que nem sempre você foi sincera comigo e não te culpo. Mas eu preciso que nosso relacionamento atual seja mais sincero do que ele foi antes. –Eu lembro de todas as vezes que editei minhas palavras e como me arrependo de não ter sido mais sincera com ele, alias o que eu sei sobre sinceridade? –Então preciso perguntar, ontem...

-Eu te desejo Peeta, faz tempo e eu nunca escondi isso! Só não aguentei mais esperar e agi... –Eu digo um pouco constrangida com o assunto.

-Eu só quero ter certeza de que estamos bem, serei muito mais gentil da próxima vez... –Ele segura meus queixo e me puxa para um beijo terno, mas a promessa de uma próxima vez, o que Greasy disse sobre não doer mais e os quadros que eu vi de mim mesma atiçou dentro de mim algo que eu nunca pensei que eu teria _sensualidade_. Eu aprofundo o beijo e abraço o dorso nu de Peeta. Não é mais suficiente só beijar seus lábios, beijo seu rosto, seu maxilar e sussurro seu nome em sua orelha.

-Não brinque comigo Katniss. –Peeta me fala pressionando-me contra sua ereção o que me faz arder de desejo por ele no mesmo instante, sinto que ele está em algum tipo de limite e como eu amo ver essa nova face dele. Saber que eu o deixo assim me envaidece e é tão bom.

-Mas eu gosto... –Eu o beijo como se esse beijo pudesse expressar o que eu nunca conseguiria e eu sei que venci. Peeta não raciocina, eu muito menos. Só sentimos nossos corpos na intensidade máxima!

-Preciso te saborear por inteira, quero sentir cada gosto do seu corpo. –Peeta é sempre tão bom com palavras, sua voz grave e rouca faz meu ventre contorcer de desejo. Mas dessa vez eu serei mais paciente.

-Eu quero... –Ele enfia suas mãos por baixo da blusa e acaricia meus seios me fazendo arrepiar. Beija meus ombros e tira minha blusa. Não consigo protestar com a luz da tarde que faz minhas cicatrizes visíveis, pois ele volta a tacar-me com a boca em meus seios e sensações maravilhosas me invadem com violência. Já não sei mais se posso ou se quero esperar... Ele me deita e me analisa minunciosamente, ele está lindo seu cabelo loiro está um pouco mais longo e seus olhos num azul profundo. Lembro de minhas cicatrizes e tento cobri-las. Mas sou impedida por seus braços fortes.

-Não esconda nada de mim, você é linda e só você pode me completar. –Como Peeta pode tocar o meu coração que já não existe mais com essas palavras eu não sei. A tortura que ele me proporciona depois disso é a mais doce e deliciosa que já experimentei. Mas começo a ficar impaciente com a demora e quando ele me toca _lá_... É o fim, eu me contorço e gemo sem me importar com mais nada imploro.

-Peeta... –Eu pronuncio seu nome. –Por favor.

-Ssshh –Ele põe os dedos na minha boca –Ontem eu fui impaciente...

Eu então me enfureço, luto contra suas mãos e ele me prende com o peso do seu corpo que é bem superior ao meu.

-Isso não é justo! –Eu resmungo ofegante.

-E quem disse que eu sou justo? –Ele sussurra sedutoramente em meu ouvido. –Agora seja uma boa menina e espere eu terminar docinho...

Ele se levanta e tira o restante de minhas roupas, já não aguento mais a espera e quando ele está olhando para meu corpo eu me arreganho para ele completamente num convite tácito. Sua feição muda para uma selvagem e ele se livra de sua calça.

-Espera! –Eu grito me sentando. – Eu quero vê-lo...

Ele então fica em pé a minha disposição, percorro o olhar pelo seu peito e desço até seu pênis que é bem grande. Eu o toco e ele suspira. Como será seu gosto? Ele me para.

-Tempo esgotado –Antes que eu possa questionar ele me empurra na cama, abre minhas pernas e se afunda em mim de uma vez! Como a sensação é completamente diferente, bem que Sae tinha razão!

O preenchimento é tão gostoso, eu estou tão molhada...

-Te machuquei? –Ele me pergunta temeroso.

-Não, pode vir. –Eu o digo com ânsia de senti-lo mais em mim e ele começa com os movimentos de vai e vem. Mas para às vezes quando eu quero que ele continue, depois de me torturar assim por 5 vezes eu não aguento e empurro meu sexo contra o dele.

-Mais... –Eu resmungo exigente e ele me atende em movimentos rítmicos e deliciosos que me faziam vibrar a cada estocada. Quando sinto uma vibração e seu liquido quente dentro de mim eu me inclino para frente para sentir tudo ate o ultimo momento. Ele cai sobre mim e eu acaricio seus cabelos e apesar de ser verão e estar um calor de 34º eu não me importo com seu corpo suado sobre o meu. Eu estou meio adormecida quando não sinto mais o calor de Peeta.

-Peeta... –Eu sussurro –Fica...

-Sempre... –Eu escuto na inconsciência.


	35. 18a Peeta- Gravidez?

Após o telefonema de Johanna fico entusiasmado como há muito tempo não me sentia, apesar da língua ferina e do jeito de durona ela é uma grande pessoa. Lembro-me de quando estava no 13 fazíamos terapia em grupo as vezes e ela comparecia. Katniss está um pouco estranha, insistindo em ajudar nas refeições acho que ela quer aprender alguma receita e está me ajudando na padaria. Quando chegamos em nossa casa vou para o banho, ainda não contei a Katniss sobre a visita dos repórteres, quero aproveitar um pouco mais esse clima de paz em que estamos, contudo me deparo com uma Katniss séria e zangada ao pé da escada com os braços cruzados.

-Quando você pretendia me contar que teremos mais visitas que apenas Johanna na próxima semana? –Pergunta ela com os olhos serrados.

-Como assim? –Como ela soube dessas outras visitas?

-Os repórteres que vem fazer a maldita entrevista com você! –Ela soube então e eu me encho de culpa por não ter falado antes.

-Eu não aceitei a entrevista! –Tento me defender em vão.

-Claro que não, mas ser o garoto propaganda de uma marca que investe em propaganda pesada quer dizer o que? Você praticamente implora por atenção Peeta! –Eu penso um pouco em suas palavras, será que eu sou assim mesmo? –Não tem como rescindir o contrato? –Ela pergunta seriamente e eu já pesquisei sobre o assunto.

-Só daqui a um ano, se a multa não fosse absurda eu já teria rescindido. –Só agora percebo que estou segurando fortemente a cadeira de balanço próxima a escada.

-Então vamos aproveitar esses últimos momentos juntos. –Ela se aproxima devagar e me beija ternamente. Passamos a noite abraçados aproveitando a companhia um do outro e assim se passa a semana.

-Katniss, Peeta deixei o assado no forno e tem uma surpresa para vocês na sala – Greasy nos fala quando chegamos em casa na quarta feira, indo em direção a sua casa.

Ao entrarmos noto as malas na sala.

-Até que enfim vocês chegaram... –Johanna está sentada no sofá e está bem mais gordinha do que me lembro. Katniss a abraça forte e sorri como há muito tempo eu não via. O clima de felicidade é interrompido quando Katniss se afasta e olha confusa para Johanna.

-Seja bem vinda, deveria ter nos avisado para pegarmos você na estação. –Digo a abraçando, mas sua barriga acentuada me impede.

-Você está grávida? –Katniss pergunta com total espanto, me solto do abraço para olhar sua barriga esperando a confirmação. Johanna suspira crispa os lábios.

-Estou. –Ela admite como se tivesse cometido um crime. –Posso ficar com vocês até o bebe nascer? –Um silêncio constrangedor se instala na sala.

-Claro, nem precisava perguntar! –Eu respondo –Que maravilha! Parabéns Johanna, de quanto meses está?

-Só uns 5 meses... Eu acho... -Então ela desaba em lágrimas e eu não sei ao certo o que falar. Aproximo-me e passo a mão nas suas costas.

-Ei, shhh, não fica assim. Vai dar tudo certo. –Tento acalmá-la.

-Como eu posso ter engravidado? O que será dessa criança? –Ela começa a balbuciar algumas palavras incompreensíveis.

Katniss sai da sala correndo me deixando sozinho com Johanna que continua a chorar por mais uns 10 minutos até começar a se acalmar e por fim limpar as lágrimas.

-Desculpa Peeta, acho que são os hormônios... –Ela me olha constrangida.

-Com certeza, afinal ninguém melhor do que eu sei o quanto você é durona! –Tento amenizar o clima. –Katniss deve ter dado uma volta, para ela filhos são um assunto muito delicado. Bem vou te mostrar seu quarto, tem algumas coisas de –Eu pego sua mala e sigo para casa de Katniss já que na próxima semana virão as pessoas da capital e será melhor para Katniss e eu ficarmos separados nesse tempo. Apesar de limpa a casa de Katniss está com um aspecto de abandonada, tudo muito no lugar e os lençóis dos quartos como se nunca tivesse sido usado. Coloco a mala de Johanna no quarto térreo.

-Sinta-se a vontade a casa é sua! Caso precise de ajuda é só me chamar, meu número está na geladeira ou pode gritar qualquer coisa.

-Obrigada, Peeta por não fazer nenhuma pergunta. –Ela me agradece.

-Eu mais que ninguém sei o preço que se tem a privacidade, leve seu tempo para desfazer as malas e você é sempre bem vinda no 12. –Eu saio deixando-a se acomodar. Mas confesso que estou curioso, nunca havia imaginado Johanna constituindo família devido ao seu temperamento, mas quem sabe ela tenha se apaixonado, sei lá e ela tem o direito de seguir em frente como todos estão tentando... Volto para casa e espero Katniss voltar. Mas ela não volta essa noite e conforme a noite passa percebo que não consigo cochilar. Vou ao quarto dela que fica no andar de baixo e deito na cama que deixou de ter seu cheiro há muito tempo. Abro sua gaveta e me deparo com os pertences dela a cavilha, a pérola e o colar que eu a dei na arena ainda não perguntei por que ela guarda essas coisas. Pelo visto essa será uma longa noite. Deito na cama tentando conciliar o sono e consigo depois de muito tentar.

No dia seguinte tento seguir minha rotina normalmente, acordo, tomo os comprimidos e vou para padaria. Quando consigo adiantar as entregas volto para casa de Katniss com alguns quitutes para levar a ela e Johanna que estão conversando animadas na sala.

-Boa noite! –Cumprimento entrando pela porta interrompendo a conversa.

-Eba, doce! –Johanna praticamente toma a caixa que eu estava na mão e vai cortar o bolo. Deixando eu e Katniss a sós. Aproveito esse momento para beijá-la, mas ela se afasta e nesse exato momento Johanna retorna.

-Se vocês não correrem eu como tudo, esse monstrinho é louco por doce! –Ela diz apontando para barriga.

-Vamos jantar primeiro senhora mamãe, só doce não nutre ninguém. –Eu comento com ela tentando deixar o clima descontraído e pensando no motivo de Katniss me recusar.

_Por que ela não tem sentimentos por você nem por ninguém _sussurra uma voz em minha mente _ Ela só está fingindo para depois mostrar sua verdadeira natureza_

Imagens implantadas da capital aparece dela comento os restos dos tributos, é uma cena grotesca que me dá nojo e me agarro a cadeira mais próxima para não sucumbir. Quando finalmente tomo o controle me deparo com o olhar inquisitivo de Johanna.

-Eu só preciso de um minuto, não foi nada sério. –Eu me sento no sofá confortavelmente esperando que o embrulho no estômago melhore.

Demora um tempo e eu acabei adormecendo. Acordo com Katniss ao meu lado adormecida, quando tento pegá-la para colocá-la na cama ela desperta assustada.

-Tudo bem, sou eu o Peeta! –Tento confortá-la após ela ter se debatido.

-Você acordou? –Ela sai dos meus braços e me encara. –Acho que enquanto Johanna estiver por aqui é melhor não dormimos mais juntos e também a equipe de filmagem estará chegando nessa semana. Não será nada bom se pararmos nas noticias novamente.

Eu assimilo que ela está dizendo é que não quer que os outros saibam de nosso relacionamento se é que se pode chamar assim.

-Entendo. –Me limito a falar apenas isso, não quero descontar nela a raiva e a decepção que estou sentindo. –Somos amigos com benefícios apenas...

-Você sabe que não é isso! –Ela tenta se defender.

-Quer saber Katniss? Não importa. –Saio para casa apesar de ter certeza que não conseguirei dormir hoje!


	36. 18b Katniss- Reflexão

Quando acordo Peeta não está mais na cama e levanto. Mais um dia eu penso desanimada, hoje é um daqueles dias de trevas em que eu só queria me afundar em auto piedade e depressão. Porem eu levanto desanimada e vou à cozinha, Peeta já está lá terminando de colocar a mesa do café.

-Bom dia! –Ele fala contente e eu não respondo só sento na mesa esperando ele se juntar a mim. –Tenho uma noticia para melhorar seu humor.

Duvido muito se qualquer noticia que seja venha me ajudar sair dessa nuvem negra, mas espero pacientemente.

-Johanna está vindo nos visitar! –Ele fala animado e eu absorvo a informação. Não deixa de me afetar, estou feliz que ela venha me visitar e ao mesmo tempo fico pensando que talvez esteja acontecendo algo que eu não sei. Algo relacionado a nós os sobreviventes e ela queira nos alertar de algum modo.

-Quando?

-Ela não disse o dia certo, mas acho que na próxima semana. –Ele me informa.

O café transcorre normalmente, mas há a insistência dessa ideia que talvez estejamos em perigo e eu não quero deixar Peeta sozinho enquanto eu não souber o que está havendo.

-Estava pensando em ajudar na padaria hoje. –Eu comento e me arrependo no momento em que ele me olha com espanto. –Se você quiser é claro.

-Tudo bem. –Ele concorda sem me fazer perguntas o que me faz ficar aliviada. Quando chegamos a padaria já está a todo vapor, Possy está no balcão atendendo os clientes e eu resolvo observar a movimentação da padaria ver onde posso ser útil.

-Com licença, Katniss.. –Uma garota de uns 15 anos cabelos pretos e olhos cinza está na minha frente –Sou Verona Sprock, é um prazer enorme conhece-la pessoalmente.

Ela me estende a mão e eu a pego sem jeito.

-Eu tinha muitas coisas para falar, mas não sei ao certo o que dizer agora. –Ela fala coçando a cabeça -Mas quero que saiba que sou muito grata por tudo o que fez e que se precisar de qualquer coisa só me ligar. –Ela me dá um cartão que ao ler eu tremo totalmente. É Verona Sprock, Jornalista do diário 12, meu primeiro pensamento é sair correndo e estou prestes a fazer isso quando Peeta se aproxima me fazendo lembrar que algo pode acontecer a qualquer momento e da vinda de Johanna que comprova isso.

Passo dois dias seguindo Peeta por onde ele vai temendo que algo aconteça enquanto eu não estiver por perto, pensando na vinda de Johanna e em o que motivou essa visita repentina. Peeta está no ateliê trabalhando numa nova pintura, aproveito esse pouco tempo para visitar Haymitch. Talvez ele esteja sabendo de algo.

-Haymitch! –Entro em sua casa chamando por ele.

-Fala baixo ainda não tô surdo... –Ele resmunga do sofá se levantando com dificuldade. –O que houve?

-Você está sabendo de alguma coisa? Johanna está vindo para o 12 me visitar, está acontecendo alguma coisa nos distritos? –A compreensão o atinge e ele está raciocinando.

-Não que eu saiba, mas irei fazer uns telefonemas. –Haymitch responde e eu fico mais aliviada em poder contar com a rede de conhecimento dele –Alias Peeta conversou alguma coisa com você sobre a próxima semana?

-O que tem a próxima semana? –Pergunto séria.

-Isso é típico do garoto, Katniss vê se não pira e tenta se acalmar antes de fazer qualquer ato impensado como acusar Peeta de estar traindo sua confiança. –Eu fico escutando sem entender muito –Na semana que vem Peeta precisará dar um entrevista para Effie. Não seja estupida e fuja para floresta como da ultima vez. Aproveite que Johanna estará vindo e tente se distrair em casa ou vá com ela para floresta caçar...

Fico pensando um pouco, no inicio sinto uma raiva intensa já que a culpa é de Peeta por termos essa atenção novamente, mas tento me controlar para não fazer uma cena como da ultima vez. Volto para casa quando ele está descendo com a toalha ainda sobre os ombros.

-Quando você pretendia me contar que teremos mais visitas que apenas Johanna na próxima semana? –Pergunto séria.

-Como assim? –Ele tenta se fazer de desentendido.

-Os repórteres que vem fazer a maldita entrevista com você! –Eu esclareço já com meu ultimo fio de paciência!

-Eu não aceitei a entrevista!

-Claro que não, mas ser o garoto propaganda de uma marca que investe em propaganda pesada quer dizer o que? Você praticamente implora por atenção Peeta! –Eu suspiro cansada –Não tem como rescindir o contrato?

-Só daqui a um ano, se a multa não fosse absurda eu já teria rescindido. –Percebo que ele está agarrado a cadeira com força lembrando-me que ele está tão quebrado como eu.

-Então vamos aproveitar esses últimos momentos juntos. –Apesar de ainda está muito zangada com ele eu o beijo, não posso me afastar dele agora não sei o que pode estar ameaçando Johanna para sua visita repentina e nem Haymitch que não conseguiu nada com seus contatos.

Espero pacientemente até que um dia chegamos em casa e Sae nos fala de uma surpresa. Entro na frente de Peeta e me deparo com Johanna mais bem alimentada. Sigo em sua direção para um abraço apertado, mas sua barriga parece mais proeminente como se estivesse grávida.

\- Você está grávida? -Eu olho-a nos olhos e vejo a confirmação em sua face.

-Não, engoli uma melancia. Claro que estou grávida, ou você achou que eu sou gorda desse jeito?. –Ela fala como se não fosse nada demais apontando para barriga. –Vou ficar aqui até o bebê nascer, alguma objeção? –Um silêncio constrangedor se instala na sala.

-Claro, nem precisava perguntar! –Peeta responde sorridente. –Que maravilha! Parabéns Johanna, de quanto meses está?

-Só uns 5 meses... Eu acho... Bem agora que está decidido, vamos comer? Não aguento de fome!- Johanna Mason ela responde como se não importasse, mas sua voz teme ao final e a garota mais durona e auto suficiente que eu já conheci começa a chorar compulsivamente sendo consolada por Peeta e então algo me cruza a mente descendo amargamente conforme compreendo Johanna não planejou a criança, aconteceu por acidente assim como pode acontecer a qualquer momento entre eu e Peeta. Não consigo ficar mais na casa é como se todas as paredes me sufocassem e saio correndo.

Johanna está grávida e eu temo pelo futuro da criança, não que Johanna vá ser uma mãe ruim e sim devido a ter mais uma maneira de quebra-la. Eu mesma nunca me imaginei mãe, mas sei que isso pode ocorrer especialmente por que eu e Peeta estamos muito ativos nesse quesito. Eu sinto um terror de puro medo na espinha, quem será o pai da criança? O que será dessa criança? Fico pensando na gravidez e vou para casa tentar falar com minha mãe para ter informações para ajudar de alguma forma afinal por mais perturbada que eu esteja com a noticia quem deve estar mais confusa e perdida é Johanna. Com esse pensamento volto para casa.

-Ei, desmiolada! –Diz ela da janela quando me vê na porta de Peeta –Sua casa é essa aqui!

Eu percebo que Johanna não sabe de nada sobre meu relacionamento com Peeta e nem que eu não vou em minha casa há século, dou meia volta e entro em casa.

-Então Johanna Mason grávida hein? Parabéns... –Tento parecer sincera, mas minha voz me denuncia.

-Vamos parar com essa ladainha e sejamos sinceras, estamos apavoradas hein? Eu pelo menos estou! –Ela me confessa –Não foi planejado, na verdade era pra ter sido caso de uma noite apenas e olha no que deu. –Ela aponta para barriga.

-Eu acho que nunca vou ter filhos. –Eu falo para ela sinceramente. –Mas estou feliz que você terá significa que está conseguindo seguir em frente após tudo.

-Claro, afinal a capital não pode vencer e é com esse pensamento que esiga cada dia. Estou apavorada, só pude pensar em vocês dois, caso algo ocorra comigo e vocês são o mais próximo de amigos que eu tenho. –Ela me olha e eu lembro da minha outra dúvida.

-Esse é o motivo para você nos visitar depois de 5 anos? –Ela franze o cenho sem entender a pergunta.

-E por que mais eu viria ao 12? Saudades suas? –Ela me indaga com o rosto de incredulidade, mas o alivio me enche completamente.

-Sei lá, pensei que estivéssemos em perigo novamente e você tivesse vindo nos alertar... –Eu respondo

-Katniss definitivamente você é louca, não há nada o que temer agora pelo menos é isso que todos falam e bem já se passaram 5 anos. Acho que é verdade. Sei que é muito difícil acreditar nisso após tudo o que passamos, mas as coisas estão melhores. Não é um mundo perfeito, mas é melhor do que o que nascemos isso você tem que concordar! Precisamos só aprender a viver e não mais só sobreviver. –Suas palavras me alcançam, acho que eu tenho só sobrevivido todo esse tempo. –Mas então como está as coisas aqui no 12? Pelo visto você e Peeta estão se dando melhor.

-Sim... –Respondo pensando até quanto posso contar a ela, nunca fui muito boa em compartilhar segredos.

-Pelo menos ele não está mais com aquele olhar nublado ou perdido. –Ela comenta. –E então vocês... –Ela levanta as sobrancelhas... Você sabe tiveram uma recaída e relembraram os velhos tempos? –Dou uma gargalhada nervosa e digo para dormimos que a falta de sono estava influenciando seu cerebro!

Os próximos dias são hilários e agradáveis. Pois devido à presença de Johanna eu fico longe de Peeta à noite o que me traz pesadelos, mas também me faz ficar aliviada já que não quero me descuidar como Johanna e tenho a companhia de Peeta todos os dias de qualquer forma. Ele sempre vem jantar conosco e tocar o barrigão de Johanna que está cada dia maior. Mas não comentou mais nada desde nossa conversa e eu não o culpo já que foi exatamente isso que eu pedi, mas por alguma razão me sinto incomodada.


	37. 19a Peeta- Conclusão

Já faz uma semana desde aquela noite, meus pesadelos tem piorado consideravelmente. Porém me recuso a fazer qualquer movimento para Katniss novamente por mais que tivesse tentado, eu preciso desse tempo para saber o que realmente posso esperar dela.

-Peeta! –Effie me cumprimenta quando estou a caminho de casa. –Tudo bem?

-Olá Effie, está visitando o Haymitch? –Eu pergunto torcendo para ela não me pedir uma entrevista.

-Sim, mas queria mesmo era falar com você. Podemos entrar? –Deixo ela entrar primeiro em casa e a sigo.

-Algo errado? –Pergunto já com receio do que possa ser.

-Não, exatamente. Haymitch não conversou nada com você e Katniss? Bem pelo visto não, aquele cabeça dura! –Ela entra e senta-se no sofá –desde a ultima vez que estive aqui tenho tentado convencer aquele cabeça dura a ir procurar ajuda com o álcool, mas não estou tendo sucesso.

-O álcool já faz parte de sua personalidade, apesar de deteriorar a saúde e acho pouco provável que ele deixe de beber Effie. –Olho para ela com sinceridade –É a forma que ele tem de conseguir viver e acredite a vida para nós é muito difícil as vezes.

-É, mas nem você, nem a Katniss bebem! –Ela se exalta um pouco –Eu me sinto tão frustrada, quero ter um futuro com ele, mas o idiota está tão preso ao passado que não percebe a oportunidade que esta perdendo!

Effie entra em prantos e eu fico ao seu lado com a mão no seu ombro sem saber ao certo que dizer a ela, pensando até em minha própria situação.

"Será que eu também estou exigindo de Katniss algo que ela não está preparada para me dar?" "Estou indo rápido demais?" Afinal de contas faz apenas 5 anos que a guerra acabou e ela retornou destroçada. Escutando o lamento de Effie eu decido dar mais tempo e espaço para Katniss.

-Muito obrigada por me escutar Peeta, sabia que podia contar com um amigo como você! –Ela sorri enxugando as lágrimas, como se fosse uma pessoa totalmente diferente ela começa –Fala para Katniss que eu quero me encontrar com ela e não é para reportagens! Aquele menina boba vive fugindo de mim achando que eu quero arrancar algo dela e se bem que uma pequena entrevista não arranca pedaço, você sobreviveu muito bem a nossa última o que me lembra quando será a próxima?

Effie me encara com seus olhos com cílios postiço roxos e com o olhar determinado tão diferente de momentos atrás.

-Effie eu resolvi me aposentar de entrevistas estou focado apenas em panificação, sinto muito. –Ela suspira

–Bem não custa sonhar né?

Eu a acompanho ate a porta e ela se vai.

Resoluto estou quando sigo para o ateliê em pintar qualquer coisa que abafe a voz em meu consciente que me tortura mostrando imagens assustadoras de minha experiência na capital, sendo torturado e sinto o gosto de vomito na boca. Corro para o banheiro a tempo e após despejar no vaso todo meu café tomo os comprimidos. Deito na cama exausto me deixando levar pela inconsciência!

-Peeta! –Alguém está me chamando ao longe –Peeta!

Acordo sobressaltado encarando Delly.

-Tudo bem? Você estava completamente imóvel, fiquei tão assustada e pensei que não fosse mais acordar estou a uns 5 minutos te chamando! –Ela está a olhar no fundo dos meus olhos, estou tão exausto dessa dor a cada flashback, estou tão magoado com tudo que tem acontecido nunca me senti tão só como nessas últimas semanas. Não percebo as lágrimas ate que viram soluços e choro sem controle algum sobre minhas emoções.

-Ssshii, vai ficar tudo bem Peeta! –Delly me abraça emprestando seu ombro para eu chorar. –Tudo vai melhorar, já está tão melhor e vai ficar melhor ainda com o tempo...

Após alguns minutos consigo me acalmar.

-Muito obrigado Delly, não sei o que seria de mim sem você minha amiga! –Eu falo olhando para ela.

-Você sabe que pode contar comigo seu bobo, fiquei preocupada com você já são 16 horas e você não apareceu na padaria hoje Cold pediu para eu vir checar se estava tudo bem!

-Não tive uma manhã agradável e despertou o pior em mim. –Eu explico por alto.

-Quer conversar sobre isso? Aconteceu algo com você e Katniss?

–Não quero falar sobre isso... –Eu levanto da cama em que estava sentado. Seguimos para sala em silencio, quando chegamos à sala damos de cara com Johanna na sala que encara eu e Delly.

-Effie está fazendo uma visita para Katniss e eu achei que o melhor seria sair pelos fundos sem que ela me veja. Não quero que minha localização seja manchete de jornais, mas e vocês o que estavam fazendo lá em cima durante todo esse tempo hein? –Ela pergunta com o olhar sugestivo.

-Não é nada disso, eu só vim fazer uma visita rápida! –Delly se apressa em explicar.

-Calma, não é de minha conta mesmo e parece que a coisa de amantes desafortunados foi pro ralo. – Ela solta olhando para a nossa reação, Delly me encara como se dissesse ela não sabe e eu a encaro com a expressão dura para que entenda que não é para falar nada.

-Você está enganada, eu e Peeta somos amigos e sempre seremos. Nada mais que isso!

-Se você diz... –Ela passa para cozinha procurando algo para comer provavelmente –Ah, Delly não comente com ninguém que estou na casa de Katniss.

-Tudo bem! – Delly sai pela porta.

-Será que a única coisa que você sabe fazer que preste é relacionado a panificação? –Johanna me pergunta com um pedaço de bolo e um pouco de chá gelado.

-Como assim? –Eu pergunto intrigado come essa observação.

-Você e Katniss acha que eu sou idiota? Vocês estavam juntos antes de eu chegar não estavam? –Ela me pergunta encarando.

-Não sei do que você está falando, deveria tirar essas dúvidas com ela. –Eu tento parecer estável.

-Peeta tu é muito tapado, acho que todos os homens são. Deve ser defeito de fábrica... –Ela está perdida em pensamentos. –Mas aquela doida da Katniss é sem dúvida uma idiota se acha que pode me enganar assim, pensei que fossemos amigas.

-Johanna, você sabe que a Katniss não é boa nesse quesito e muito menos quer chamar atenção para si novamente! –Digo na defensiva.

-Por isso se você a quer tem que lutar com mais afinco e.. –Ela olha para mim –Desculpe estou me metendo onde não devo e quem sou eu afinal para opinar olha como está minha vida! –Ela aponta para a barriga.

-Já que estamos rompendo as barreiras, não quero ser intrometido, mas quem é o pai? Ele sabe que você está grávida? –Pergunto o que martela em minha cabeça há um tempo.

-Um idiota qualquer. –Ela olha para o outro lado da sala e termina de comer o bolo rapidamente.

-Eu não quis ser indiscreto.

-Relaxa, uma hora ou outra eu terei que contar para vocês, só não sei como fazer no momento. Deem-me um tempo. –Ela suspira leva a louça para a pia e sai pela porta me deixando com a culpa por ter pressionado a falar.

Vou pintar para clarear e organizar a minha mente. Mas a expressão de Johanna não me sai da cabeça, eu não deveria ter perguntado, não sou nem mesmo curioso... Sigo para a cozinha, preparar um jantar em oferta de paz para ela e convidar Katniss também.

Ter Johanna grávida próximo me faz fantasiar com Katniss grávida também, ela pode não querer agora. Porém quem sabe com o tempo sua opinião não mude? Com o peito leve e cheio de esperança eu entro pela porta dos fundos para que ninguém me veja afinal Effie ainda deve estar por perto e os repórteres.

Johanna e Katniss estão na sala conversando, penso então em pegar uma peça nas duas e aparecer de surpresa. Mas acho que escolhi o momento errado elas estão falando do pai do bebe de Johanna e eu fico quieto espiando a conversa já que minha curiosidade é enorme.

-Mas ele ainda estava com a outra? –Não acredito que Johanna tenha entrado nesse tipo de relacionamento.

-Eles nunca ficaram juntos de verdade, era um amor não correspondido e ele estava voltando da declaração fracassada. –Johanna ri, isso não tem graça –Então eu não quero avisar para ele que estou aqui não quero o obrigar a assumir o filho ou pior pedir para eu tirar.

-Você é admirável! Eu nunca vou querer ter filhos, isso é a única coisa que não mudou desde os jogos! –Katniss fala séria e parece que algo em meu coração se quebra novamente. Sem ser percebido saio pela porta dos fundos.

Não consigo tirar as palavras de minha mente e o que ela significa: Ficar com Katniss é uma vida sem filhos e será que somente ela me será suficiente? Eu sempre pensei em ter uma família grande como meu pai e enche-los de amor como não fez minha mãe. Porém esse futuro não será possível, pois a mulher que eu amo não quer ter filho e nem sei por quê, não posso nem discuti esse assunto e um profunda tristeza me toma fazendo-me chorar copiosamente em meu quarto.

Tento me consolar pela manhã, sigo a rotina normalmente vou à padaria e no final do dia volto para casa. Assim se passa mais uma semana, não me encontro com Katniss e ainda não consegui aceitar sua decisão de não ter filhos. Na segunda feira estou voltando para casa quando sou interrompido por Johanna.

-Até que enfim você apareceu! –Johanna me puxa nervosa.

-O que foi? –Pergunto preocupado –Aconteceu alguma coisa, você está bem?

-Eu estou, mas Katniss. Não consigo acha-la em lugar algum desde que acordei.

Corro o mais rápido para sua casa e começo a procura-la.

-Não adianta eu já revirei todos os lugares possíveis. –Johanna está muito agitada, pego ela e a sento. –Fique aqui, eu vou encontra-la. Essa agitação faz mau para seu bebe. Procuro nos armários e não consigo encontrá-la em nenhum lugar, nem no sótão ou no porão. Onde ela poderia estar? Onde? Onde ela se sentiria segura?

Corro para casa desejando que ela esteja em algum lugar por lá, Johanna está atrás de mim perguntando o que estou fazendo em casa e me amaldiçoando de todos os nomes que ela conhece. Quando finalmente achamos, Katniss está dormindo na minha cama agarrada ao travesseiro e finalmente consigo respirar. Parece que um peso sai de meu peito e eu percebo que não importa se ela não quer filhos, se ela não quer um relacionamento sério e se ela nunca me assumir para o mundo. O simples fato de ela estar ali comigo será o suficiente.


	38. 19b Katniss- Resolução

Volto à consciência lamentando o fato, faz mais de uma semana que não consigo dormir por mais que 3 horas isso nos dias bons e para fugir dessa realidade caço todos os dias. Visto-me e desço para mais um dia na floresta. Mas acho que não sou a única com problemas para dormir, Johanna está deitada de qualquer jeito no sofá passo por ela direto em direção à porta e vejo que não sou só eu que continuo com a rotina Peeta também sai para a padaria diariamente nesse horário, mas hoje não o vejo. Os repórteres têm me incomodado, mas deram uma trégua quando um boato que eu estou com uma doença contagiosa se espalhou pela cidade e desde então tenho evitado aparecer em locais públicos, sempre contornando e me esgueirando da floresta para casa de casa para floresta.

O ar puro invade meus pulmões e me sinto viva novamente, nem o cansaço e muito menos a falta de sono pode me deixar longe desse verde, desse único lugar que me deixa completamente livre e que eu posso ser simplesmente a Katniss caçadora. Nem sempre volto para casa com caça, às vezes só me sento em uma árvore e fico olhando o horizonte. As cores, os formatos e os bichos da floresta e a sensação de estar em um lugar só seu. Depois de umas 3 horas volto para casa me esgueirando pelos caminhos desertos que conheço e entro em casa pela porta dos fundos.

-Katniss você chegou! – Me cumprimenta Greasy –Tem visita!

Não sei por quê, mas sempre que tenho visitas tenho mau presságio e antes que possa alcançar a porta dos fundos novamente uma cabeleira rosa neon me impede.

-Katiniss! Olha os modos, vim só ver como você estava! –Effie me agarra em um abraço e dá um beijo em cada uma de minha bochechas e sem escolha sou arrastada para a sala. Escuto ela tagarelar da capital e o que mudou, deixou de mudar e eu ponho meu ouvido no modo silencioso ate que ela sacode as mãos na minha frente.

-O que foi? –Eu pergunto olhando para ela que suspira e dá um de seus sorrisos radiantes.

-Escutei falar que Johanna está no 12 é verdade? –Ela me pergunta com aquela curiosidade típica da capital para ter algo o que fofocar quando retornar.

-Não sei, não há vejo faz muito tempo. Onde ouviu isso? –Pergunto já que desde que chegou Johanna está se esquivando de ir a cidade e só as vezes vai comigo a floresta apenas para apreciar as arvores e somente quando quer.

-Ela está dada como desaparecida no 7, pensei que talvez ela estivesse com você! –Johanna não tem familiares ou amigos, então quem deve ter dado a queixa seja o pai de seu filho. Permaneço em silencio com um ar de quem não dou à mínima, mas avisarei para Johanna para ser mais cuidadosa e que ela já está sendo procurada.

-Não. –Respondo um pouco seca.

-Bem, ainda tenho que visitar minha sobrinha e me despedir de Haymitch. –Ela se levanta e eu também apesar de tudo Effie é alguém que me é querida, um pouco longe, mas ela esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei. Ela me abraça apertado –Se cuida Katniss, minha vitoriosa! Ela não sabe o quanto essas palavras me enojam e finalmente estou sozinha novamente.

Não sei quando cochilei no sofá ate que levanto e Johanna está lendo um dos meus livros.

-Até que enfim acordou! Já são 19:30 e você estava que nem pedra. –Ela ergue os olhos da leitura.

-Onde você estava? Effie veio me visitar, parece que já estão procurando por você no 7 e como você é uma de nós a mídia irá relatar em breve seu desaparecimento! –Falo bocejando um pouco.

-Relaxa, não virão me procurar no 12 e aquele bastardo idiota não é tão corajoso assim. –Ela deve se referi ao pai da criança.

-Você ficou escondida na casa enquanto a Effie estava aqui?

-E eu sou doida que nem você pra me esconder nos cantos? Fui na casa de Peeta. –Ela parece se lembrar de algo e sorri –Por algum acaso vocês estão juntos? –Meu coração pula uma batida e eu tento parecer segura.

-Não dessa forma, por quê? –Pergunto tentando entender o que ela pensa.

-Por nada, quando cheguei na casa de Peeta pensei que não havia ninguém, mas depois de uns 15 minuto que eu cheguei ele e Delly estavam saindo do quarto. Parecia que Peeta tinha acabado de acordar... –Ela solta a informação que faz meu coração bater feito louco e minha as imagens que inundam o meu cérebro são desconexas.

-Vou tomar banho para o jantar, espero que goste do livro tem outros na estante. –Saio o mais rápido e penso em todas as possibilidades. Será que Peeta e Delly estão juntos? Não, Delly tem o namorado dela e Peeta... Está muito aborrecido comigo, mas ele não é desses que se consola em outros braços. _"Talvez não o que você conhece, mas o da capital..."_ uma vozinha irritante sussurra para mim me deixando extremamente incomodada.

Após o banho retorno para sala e Johonna está com o livro de lembranças no colo, distraída nem percebe minha aproximação ate que estou na sofá ao lado dela.

-Esse livro foi parte de minha terapia e de Peeta. –Explico.

-Muito legal o que fizeram, assim o tempo não farão vocês esquecerem. –Ela diz melancólica e uma lágrima cai de seus olhos que ela rapidamente enxuga.

-Com o tempo fica mais fácil? Você consegue lembrar sem dor? –Pergunto curiosa, pois sempre que recordo de Prim parece que meu peito vai sufocar. Ela me olha um pouco ofendida, mas percebe que minha curiosidade é genuína.

-Sim, faz em torno de 10 anos que perdi tudo e continua sendo ruim, mas está mais suportável. –Ela me responde.

-Talvez com a vinda dessa criança as coisas melhorem, ter alguém por quem lutar e se agarrar. –Digo tentando ver algo positivo.

-Talvez, de qualquer forma eu sempre gostei de uma boa briga né? –Ela dá uma piscada para mim, o que me faz perguntar sobre o pai da criança quem será que ele é? Johanna se levanta e pega um pouco d'água. Quando ela volta eu resolvo perguntar o que permeia meus pensamentos desde que ela voltou.

-Johanna, em 2 meses você completará os 9 meses... Não há ninguém que você queira contatar? –Ela dá um suspiro impaciente.

-Você quer saber também sobre o pai? –Ela fala meio que na defensiva.

-Não, queria saber quem conseguiu te domar. Não se ofenda, mas você é uma fera arisca. –Só para confirmar ela dá um grunhido e nós duas caímos na gargalhada.

-Não sei bem como aquele idiota conseguiu entrar no meu coração, nós conhecemos durante minha estadia no 13 e ele era um dos poucos que não tinha medo de mim. Era confortável, bem eu não estou morta e fui atraída quase que instantaneamente. Mas ele gostava de outra. –Ela revira os olhos e eu fico tentando imaginar Johanna Mason ficando de lado por qualquer outra mulher que seja... –Pensei que estivesse tudo perdido até 8 meses atrás em que o vi novamente no 7 e uma coisa levou a outra e aqui está o resultado. –Ela aponta para barriga e suspira.

-Mas ele ainda estava com a outra? –Para mim é quase que inconcebível que Johanna sendo orgulhosa tenha aceitado ser a outra.

-Eles nunca ficaram juntos de verdade, era um amor não correspondido e ele estava voltando da declaração fracassada. –Ela ri sem humor. –Então eu não quero avisar para ele que estou aqui não quero o obrigar a assumir o filho ou pior pedir para eu tirar.

-Você é admirável! Eu nunca vou querer ter filhos, isso é a única coisa que não mudou desde os jogos! –Digo resoluta.

-Você havia decidido isso quando? –Johanna olha para mim surpresa.

-Desde sempre, acho que quando eu tinha 11 anos. –Johanna joga a cabeça para trás e dá uma bela gargalhada.

-Você é bem decidida hein? Já pensava nisso nessa idade?–Ela fala quando consegue se controlar.

-Sim e para mim Prim era o suficiente. Depois de tudo eu não mudei de ideia o mundo não é um lugar seguro e por isso te admiro demais por essa decisão.

-O mundo pode não ser seguro Katniss, mas olhe em volta dos distritos e você irá perceber o quanto ele evoluiu! –Depois dessa conversa jantamos e fomos dormir. Bem Johanna foi, eu fiquei vagando pela casa já faz um tempo que não consigo dormir decentemente. Pego um livro e vou para cama, mas não consigo dormir. Olho pela janela e vejo que Peeta já dormiu. Sua Janela está aberta e sorrio comigo mesma vendo que essa parte não mudou então eu posso confiar que as demais também não irão mudar e com esse pensamento confortante eu consigo cochilar algumas horas.


	39. 20a Peeta- Depois de muito tempo

Já faz 3 meses que Johanna está no 12, sua barriga está enorme e ela está com cada vez mais dificuldade de se locomover. Deixando eu e Katniss apreensivos, por isso decidimos avisar Ângela que está agora fazendo o curso de medicina a distancia, enfatizamos a palavra sigilo absoluto e ela disse que solicitou a capital um médico obstetra, pois não só Johanna, mas várias mulheres no 12 estavam grávida e próximo a dar a luz. O bebê se mexia de vez em quando, era uma sensação muito gostosa e eu sempre falava com ele. O que me deixava ansioso para chegar em casa e conversar com Johanna. Sai da padaria mais cedo às 17 horas, fui para casa encontrei Johanna no sofá lendo.

-Cadê Katniss? –Pergunto assim que entro.

-Não está no meu bolso. –Ela me responde acida.

-O que foi? Brigaram de novo? –Pergunto.

-E quando não brigamos? –Lembro de quando as encontrei no tapa, por alguma coisa que Johanna falou e Katniss partiu pra cima dela. Se não tivesse chegado naquele momento nem sei o que teria acontecido. Então resolvi que seria mais seguro Johanna ficar na minha casa ate o bebe nascer. Após o jantar Johanna vai dormir, a gravidez tem deixado ela bem cansada e sempre dorme cedo. Estou no sofá com Katniss ao meu lado esperando que ela comece a falar, pois não entendo sua atitude com Johanna.

-Eu quero que voltemos a ser como antes Peeta, faz muito tempo que eu não tenho um sono decente e eu estou sentindo terrivelmente sua falta. –Ela diz olhando em meus olhos.

-Eu também, você nem imagina o quanto. Mas e Johanna? Você mesma disse que não queria levantar suspeitas...–Katniss sorri, me olha e acompanho seus lábios quando ela fala lentamente.

-Você não entendeu. –Ela me acaricia na face e eu percebo o quanto senti falta do seu toque - Eu quero que voltemos a ser _mais _do que éramos antes!

Ela cheira meu pescoço me causando arrepios na espinha, não consigo conter um suspiro. Quando abro os olhos ela está me encarando com aqueles olhos cinzas magnífico e me beija. Ah, como estava com saudades de ser beijado por ela, levo minha mão aos seus seios e percebo que ela está sem sutiã me deixando duro na hora, como minha carne sente falta da dela! Ela desce a mão até minha ereção me deixando sem controle, desabotoa minha calça e acaricia meu membro sem barreiras.

-Ah, porra Katniss assim irei fazer aqui mesmo na sala. –Ela me olha, suas bochechas um pouco mais coradas e desce um pouco o vestido fazendo com que seu peito fique amostra eles são lindos. Perco completamente o controle quando ela põe minha mão sobre seu seio nu, avanço sobre ela puxando o vestido com um pouco de força acho que algo estralou e chupo com vontade um seio enquanto acaricio o outro. Ela esta com as mãos enfiadas no meu cabelo, gemendo sobre o meu toque e sussurrando palavras incoerentes juntamente com meu nome. Subo pelo seu pescoço e encontro sua boca novamente, passo as mãos pela extensão de suas pernas lindas, as cicatrizes só a deixam mais desejáveis e não espero quando ela me empurra do sofá ficando por cima de mim. Tirando minha camisa, lembro de Johanna que dorme no quarto térreo onde era de Katniss.

-Katniss, Johanna pode vir à sala a qualquer momento. –Tento trazê-la a razão para irmos ao quarto antes que eu a possua ali mesmo, mas ela sorri e diz simplesmente:

-Que venha! –Antes que eu possa falar qualquer outra coisa ela puxa minha calça juntamente com a cueca e encara minha ereção como se fosse a primeira vez que a viu e acho que é, afinal sempre fazíamos na penumbra, mas com a lareira acesa dá muito mais visibilidade e antes que eu diga qualquer coisa ela me beija desesperada sinto sua pele diretamente na minha coxa agora. Ela está esfregando seu sexo em meu pênis, me fazendo perder qualquer raciocínio. Minhas mãos entram sob o vestido me fazendo sentir as coxas, entro em sua calcinha e seguro suas nádegas.

-Katniss –Não reconheço minha voz, parece menos que um sussurro –Para se não eu vou gozar aqui mesmo.

Ela se levanta tirando o vestido e calcinha. Tenho a visão de seu corpo completamente nu, ela é perfeita! Antes que eu fizesse qualquer movimento ela sobe em mim e sinto toda sua feminilidade me comprimindo dentro dela. Droga! Tenho que me controlar não posso gozar assim, consigo me conter a tempo, pois ela começa a cavalgar sobre mim e porra como é gostoso. O ritmo é lento no inicio, vai aumentando gradativamente e as expressões de Katniss são as melhores nunca a tinha visto assim. Tão entregue, tão exposta e tão deslumbrante. Claro a visão de seus seios onde eu toco e dos seus quadris vindo em minha direção é magnifica. A pressão que seu interior faz em mim é deliciosa, ela se deita sobre mim e eu penso que ela alcançou o prazer quando volta a se mexer com tudo em minha direção subindo e descendo de mim. Destocando meu pênis dentro dela, pressionando ele lá e quase tirando tudo novamente.

-Ah, com tu é gostosa, isso! –Começo a falar coisas sem nexo, ela aumenta o ritmo e eu estou quase cedendo quando sinto me apertar mais e me sugar completamente para dentro dela, sendo que ela está parada sobre mim comigo completamente dentro dela e eu quase gozo.

-Não para –Peço a ela, pois estou prestes a gozar.

-Não consigo me mexer –Ela me responde fazendo meu ego inflar e me sento comigo ainda completamente dentro dela seguro seu quadril e o forço contra mim fazendo-a gemer. Ela entrelaça as pernas em minha costas e eu começo a penetrá-la no meu ritmo. Seus seios balançam e não me contenho o abocanho com vontade enquanto ainda estou estocando dentro dela abafando meus gemidos, mudo de seio ainda a penetrando e quando estou gozando empurro-me para mais dentro dela fazendo-a gemer e puxar meu cabelo. Depois de alguns minutos ainda estamos na mesma posição e permaneço meio mole dentro dela.

-Você não sabe como senti sua falta! –Eu falo em seguida beijo sua testa. Após alguns minutos percebo que ela adormeceu, estou sonolento e mesmo que queira não ficar na sala e ser pego por Johanna. Tiro Katniss de cima de mim e coloco minhas roupas, subo com ela no colo para o quarto deposito-a na cama e me aconchego finalmente podendo me entregar ao sono.


	40. 20b Katniss- Instinto

O tempo continuou passando e Johanna estava com 7 meses enorme! O outono passou rápido com todos esses acontecimentos e o inverno se aproximava.

-Johanna, Greasy está doente e eu vou a casa dela visita-la. –Eu disse calçando minhas botas.

-Vou com você. –Ela disse simplesmente e se levantou com dificuldade.

-Tem certeza? Não acho que seja boa ideia, esta muito frio hoje e pode haver a primeira neve. –Eu tento persuadi-la, pois nunca vi ninguém grávida, mas sabia que toda gravidez era um pouco perigosa e Ângela conversou conosco sobre o estado de Johanna e as coisas a ser evitada. –Fora que é uma caminhada de 30 minutos.

-Katniss, estou grávida não inválida! Já não basta o Peeta que fica me enchendo toda hora, agora ate você? –Ela me responde zangada.

-Só estamos preocupados, nunca tivemos essa experiência e essa vida é preciosa para nós! –Eu respondo na defensiva. –Ah quer saber faça como quiser!

Não sei por que eu falei isso para ela, mas fui embora pela porta e segui para a entrada da vila em direção à casa de Greasy.

-Como está se sentindo? –Pergunto pondo chá para ferver, eucalipto com limão para o resfriado.

-Estou bem, não precisava ter vindo. –Ela começa.

-É bom invertermos os papeis para variar, onde está Anna? –Eu pergunto notando a ausência da garota que agora está com 16 anos.

-Está na escola técnica, conseguiu entrar graças a Deus! Em breve ela terá uma profissão, quer ser caçadora como você, mas a convenci de fazer o curso de operadora de caixa para trabalhar com o Peeta. Ela o adora.

-E quem não? –Eu pergunto para mim mesma. Após fazer a sopa e dar remédio a Greasy. Resolvi ir para floresta um pouco espairecer lhe dar com Johanna não tem sido fácil e às vezes não consigo ser paciente. O sol se pôs e voltei para casa, nada me preparou para a cena que vi Peeta estava com as mãos sobre o barrigão de Johanna com um sorriso genuíno como eu não via em seu rosto desde antes dos jogos, mas não foi isso que me incomodou e sim o fato de que eles pareciam um casal. Percebi ali que Peeta sempre quis ser pai e eu nunca poderia dar a ele isso.

-Katniss, você chegou! Venha, o bebê chutou! –Peeta vem e me puxa pondo minhas mãos na barriga de Johanna que pareceu não se importar, mas estava com a cara virada em descontentamento.

-Vamos bebê, diga olá pra tia Katniss! –Peeta fala com a voz meiga e o bebê se mexe fazendo-o sorri daquele jeito novamente. –Fala com ele Katniss, Ângela disse que bebês gostam que conversem com eles, mesmo na barriga da mãe. Olhei para Johanna que me encarou como se me desafiasse a falar algo. Limpei a garganta.

-Já escolheu um nome? –Perguntei para ela e o bebê mexeu fazendo eu tirar a mão assustada.

-Ainda não, vou esperar ele nascer para me decidir. Tenho alguns em mente. –Ela respondeu.

-Vou tomar banho. –Deixo Peeta e Johanna na sala. Senti-me uma intrusa entre eles e isso me deixou muito incomodada. Eles agora estavam partilhando do sentimento de encantamento pela criança que nem nasceu e eu não sabia o que sentia em relação a isso. Vesti-me e desci.

-Cadê o Peeta? –Perguntei a Johanna.

-Foi preparar o jantar e disse que voltava às 19 horas. –Ela me olha ressentida. Olho para o relógio e são 18:45.

-Você é uma cadela de sorte! –Ela sorri sem humor, olho para ela chocada com essas palavras.

-Como assim? –Eu tento entende-la.

-Você tem o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci a seus pés e fica se fingindo de morta. –Ela fala me surpreendendo.

-Nós não temos nada! –Digo na defensiva

-Sendo assim vou roubá-lo para mim. –Ela sorri maliciosamente e sem pensar por instinto eu me jogo para cima dela, começamos a brigar puxando um o cabelo da outra.

-Você nem pense em encostar nele ouviu? Ele é meu! –Ela só sorri como se nada a afetasse o que me faz ficar mais insana. Não sei quando Peeta chegou e me tirou de cima de Johanna. Jogou-me no sofá e se pôs de frente para ela.

-Você enlouqueceu? –Ele estava tremendo –Sai daqui –Ele disse não mais que um sussurro –SAI DAQUI AGORA!

Seu olhar estava negro, muito negro e eu corri por instinto. Cruzo com Haymitch na entrada e ele entra ao escutar os gritos de Peeta. Fico ali olhando o canteiro de Prímulas me perguntando o que eu fiz? Como posso ter agredido uma mulher grávida e pior uma amiga ou o mais próximo disso que eu tenho agora.

-Katniss?! –Haymitch está na minha frente.

-Como ele está? –Ele passa a mão na cabeça.

-Ele apagou, o que diabos você fez? Johanna estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, você agrediu uma mulher grávida? –Ele me olha incrédulo.

-Não quero falar sobre isso! – Eu respondo.

-Claro que não quer! Amanhã converse com o garoto e peça desculpa a Johanna. –Ele se afasta resmungando algo. Volto pra casa e encontro Peeta no sofá. Não consigo dormir essa noite pensando por que Johanna me provocou assim? O que será que Peeta vai pensar de mim agora? Não consigo dormir, então fico na poltrona observando Peeta em seu sono.

Ele acorda por volta das 5:30. Se assusta e depois se controla, percebendo que não está sozinho.

-Ei. –Eu digo.

-Katniss o que aconteceu ontem? Você agrediu Johanna ela está grávida e eu pensei que vocês fossem amigas agora. –Ele me olha tentando me entender.

-Não sei, ela me tirou do sério e eu me descontrolei. Não vai acontecer de novo.

-Não vai mesmo, ela vai ficar na minha casa até o bebe nascer. –O olho chocada –Não me olhe assim também não queria, mas depois de ontem não posso deixar vocês sobre o mesmo teto.

Antes de eu poder dizer qualquer coisa ele vai para casa, fico ali olhando para o nada por um tempo e às 7 horas Johanna sai para comer.

-Nem me olha assim, você que me agrediu ontem. Lembra? –Ela me diz quando eu a olho com ódio.

-E você nem provocou, santa? –Eu a cutuco.

-Aff, alguma vez te disse que você é um porre? Ah já disse! –Ela sai para tomar café pegando uns biscoitos e um suco.

-Você vai mesmo se mudar pra casa de Peeta? –Pergunto.

-Ele e Haymitch me ameaçaram se não mudasse. Não quero brigar com você, disse aquilo ontem por que estava com inveja e Katniss quem pode tomar o Peeta? Ele te adora e olha que só Deus sabe o por quê!

-Mas ele adora mais bebês. –Olho para a barriga dela e ela solta uma gargalhada.

-Acredite ele só tem olhos para você! –Ela termina o café e eu sigo para a floresta, mas não consigo acertar um só alvo _"Acredite ele só tem olhos para você"_ as palavras de Johanna ecoaram na minha cabeça juntamente com uma pergunta _"até quando?"_ Eu deveria me afastar de Peeta para ele constituir uma família com quem quer que seja, mas eu sempre sou egoísta e por isso eu já tinha formado o meu plano na minha mente! Naquela noite Peeta seria meu e não teria mais volta. Quando voltei para casa à tarde Johanna já estava na casa de Peeta e Haymicth estava na minha sala me esperando.

-Olha só que resolveu dar o ar da graça! –Suspiro com o cheiro de bebida que impregna o ambiente.

-A que devo a honra de sua presença meu tutor? –Fiz uma reverencia só para sacanear o que o fez dar um sorriso.

-Nada, só vim ver se estava tudo bem. –Ele deu um sorriso torto. –Liga pra Effie, ela está comentando algo sobre uma inauguração de monumento histórico nos distritos.

-Você sabe que eu não vou!

-É, mas quando ela perguntar se eu avisei. Diga que eu avisei, não quero que ela fique nos meus ouvidos! –Ele fala saindo, subo para o quarto atrás de uma roupa adequada para meu plano. Encontro um vestido verde oliva de mangas longo, bonito e não tão diferente de alguns que uso no inverno. Tomo um banho com sais, passo hidratante na pele para deixa-la macia e sigo para casa de Peeta. São por volta de umas 19:30.

-Katniss! Já ia chama-la o jantar está pronto! –Peeta me serve um pouco de sopa, está uma delicia.

-Qual é a ocasião especial? –Pergunta Johanna sobre minha roupa.

-Nada, resolvi variar. –Dei um sorriso convencido.

-Ficou muito bonito. –Peeta comenta. Após o jantar Johanna foi dormir, ela dormia muito por conta da gravidez eu e Peeta ficamos a sós. Estavamos no sofá quando eu decido dar inicio ao plano.

-Eu quero que voltemos a ser como antes Peeta, faz muito tempo que eu não tenho um sono decente e eu estou sentindo terrivelmente sua falta. –Eu falo séria, me aproximando ficando ao lado dele, olhando em seus olhos.

-Eu também, você nem imagina o quanto. Mas e Johanna? –Eu sorri de canto, olhando para ele e falo.

-Você não entendeu. –Toco no seu rosto, ele fecha os olhos momentaneamente e eu aproveito para chegar até o seu ouvido. –Eu quero que voltemos a ser _mais _do que éramos antes.

Sinto o seu cheiro de seu cabelo que inebria meus pulmões, sigo até a curva do seu pescoço e ele suspira. Afasto-me e olho nos seus olhos azuis profundos, antes de beijá-lo. Ele aperta meus seios e eu não deixo de beijá-lo, meu corpo está desejando que ele me toque sem a roupa, o desejo que sinto é tanto que eu preciso senti-lo e desço minha mão até encontrar sua ereção. Não é suficiente quero sentir o pulsar dele em minhas mãos, sentir que ele está sob meu controle e com isso eu desabotoo a calça e enfio minha mão dentro da cueca dele.

-Ah, porra Katniss assim irei fazer aqui mesmo na sala. –Ele fala com a voz rouca me fazendo sorrir. Olho em seus olhos, nem sabe ele que essa é a intenção e puxo o vestido de modo que meu seio se mostre. Ele olha completamente hipnotizado, pego sua mão e a posiciono sobre ele. Ele avança sobre mim puxando meu vestido brutamente, eu adoro e suga meu seio enquanto acaricia o outro belisca delicadamente o bico me levando a loucura fazendo qualquer resquício de vergonha me abandonar.

-Ah, Peeta, isso... –Não consigo conter minhas palavras, a excitação e os fluidos que escorre dentro de mim. Ele sobe pelo meu colo com beijos até alcançar minha boca e me dar um beijo quente. Nossas línguas dançam e eu sugo completamente a dele, quero sentir mais, todo o meu corpo deseja mais, implora por mais é como uma fome avassaladora e eu o empurro fazendo ele cair do sofá de costas pro tapete de barriga pra cima. Avanço sobre de pernas aberta sentindo no meu lugar mais intimo toda sua excitação, puxo sua camisa e apesar de ser inicio de inverno a sala esta bem quente. Acho que devido a lareira que está acesa.

-Katniss, Johanna pode vir a sala a qualquer momento. –Peeta fala para mim um pouco preocupado, nem sabe que por mim toda Panem poderia estar assistindo que eu não pararia.

-Que venha! –Eu puxo a calça de Peeta juntamente com a cueca e vejo seu pênis. Peeta está corado o que o deixa ainda mais sexy e tenta falar novamente mais alguma coisa. Mas eu o calo com um beijo sôfrego e desesperado. Estou sobre ele, sentindo sua ereção quase que sem empecilho nenhum e meu quadris estão se mexendo por conta própria buscando um prazer indescritível que só é achado quando estou completamente colada a ele. Sinto suas mãos na minha bunda o que torna tudo mais sexy.

-Katniss –Ele suspira –Para se não eu vou gozar aqui mesmo.

Levanto-me de cima dele, tiro meu vestido e a calcinha. Posiciono-o em minha entrada e sinto cada parte dele entrando em mim e como isso é bom, o pulsar dele em mim é quase que enlouquecedor. Começo a me movimentar para frente e para trás, fazendo com que friccione me deleitando a cada pulsar dele em mim. Começo bem devagar e depois aumento o ritmo, nossa não consigo parar de friccionar subir e descer de Peeta. Minha mente está vazia e eu só consigo pensar em como eu quero mais é uma fome incontrolável. Meus quadris estão se mexendo violentamente fazendo o membro de Peeta mais profundo em mim e eu só penso em mais, mais, eu quero mais! Deito por sobre seu peito colando meus seios e subo os quadris até quase sair dele e em seguida desço com tudo, socando seu membro completamente em mim e que delicia o som que faz continuo os movimentos. Escuto Peeta sussurrando algo, parece que algo está prestes a explodir do meu ser o que me faz aumentar o ritmo até que sinto uma explosão dentro de mim que me faz tremer completamente e caio sobre ele.

-Não para –Peeta me traz de volta a realidade.

-Não consigo me mexer –Eu respondo e ele se senta comigo sobre ele. Quando ia perguntar o que ele ia fazer ele me empurra para mais perto penetrando mais fundo em mim e como é gostoso. Entrelaço minhas pernas em suas costas para aprofundar ainda mais o contato, pensava que não existia prazer maior que o que eu senti anteriormente, mas estava enganada e quando Peeta suga meu seio e me penetra violentamente ao mesmo tempo eu adoro. Ver Peeta assim quase como um animal selvagem por mim me dar tanto prazer quanto o que senti há pouco tempo, somente gemidos são ouvidos na sala e o som erótico de nossas carnes se encontrando em cada estocada. Está vindo novamente, aquela sensação de explosão e sinto a vibração de Peeta em mim quando ele me penetra mais fundo do que achei ser possível e sinto algo se derramando dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo que algo em mim também se derrama. Estamos ambos suados e ofegantes. Olho para Peeta "_você nunca mais vai escapar de mim Peeta Mellark"_ e sorrio em meio ao relaxamento que sinto me puxando para a inconsciência.


	41. 21a Peeta- Visita na madrugada

-Noite agitada hein? –Johanna comenta fazendo-me corar, será que ela ouviu alguma coisa a noite? Quando olho o relógio percebo que já estou atrasado para padaria.

-Tem biscoitos no armário, você precisa de alguma coisa da cidade? –Eu pergunto antes de sair.

-Não.

Sigo para a saída e tento me apressar, pois hoje tem encomendas de aniversário e preciso passar na farmácia para ter certeza do médico que virá para o parto de Johanna que ocorrerá em no máximo 2 meses. Aniversários sempre me lembram como o país mudou, antes no 12 só as patentes mais altas conseguiam comprar bolos confeitados e hoje vejo cada vez mais clientes comuns como operários da recente fábrica de remédios, professoras e até pedreiros conseguem pagar para darem um bolo para seus filhos. Faz com que eu sinta que tudo o que passei nas mãos de Snow não foi em vão e ate mesmo as cicatrizes que ainda tenho na mente e no coração amenizam quando me lembro dessa mudança.

Ao chegar na padaria percebo que Cold já está na cozinha preparando os bolos de aniversário e percebo como ele e Possy são uma dupla eficiente. Eles conseguiram atender a maior parte dos clientes, então vou fazer a preparação para reposição dos pães e biscoitos já que Cold já adiantou os bolos.

-Bom dia! –Cumprimento Cold.

-Bom dia Sr Peeta, estou adiantando as encomendas espero que não se importe. Ficamos preocupados que o senhor estivesse com alguma indisposição e não pudesse chegar a tempo. –Ele explica sem graça.

-Tudo bem, você fez certo e eu vou começar a trabalhar na reposição dos pães e biscoitos! –Digo já separando os ingredientes –Quando terminar os bolos vá ajudar Possy no salão.

A manhã passou tranquila, essa rotina da padaria é muito relaxante e me faz sentir muito útil a comunidade. No horário de almoço que é o mais calmo, resolvo ir ver Ângela e saber do médico que está vindo para o 12 acompanhar as gestantes. Sigo para a farmácia que ao lado foi recentemente construído um posto de saúde onde tem clinico geral, pediatra, ginecologia, dermatologista e em breve obstetra. O plano de Ângela é quando terminar a faculdade de medicina trabalhar no posto como cirurgiã e assim o 12 será quase completo em medicina. Encontro várias pessoas que me cumprimentam, algumas param para conversar e me contar alguma novidade.

Entro na farmácia onde Ângela está no balcão atrás da atendente Rose que foi recentemente contratada para dar suporte.

-Peeta! Em que posso ajudar? –Pergunta Ângela saindo ao meu encontro.

-Vim sabe como estão as coisas, podemos conversar em particular? –Eu sugiro, já que não quero que ninguém mais saiba que Johanna está no 12 e ela me guia até o escritório que fica numa sala ao lado da enfermaria.

-Vim saber como está a solicitação do obstetra. –Declaro quando estamos a sós.

-Está difícil, não só nós do 12, mas o 11, 9, 8 e 7 estão solicitando como eles são distritos maiores provavelmente vá demorar uns 2 meses para sermos atendidos. –Eu fico analisando as palavras –Claro que se eu pudesse pedir prioridade já que se trata de uma vitoriosa que contribuiu para a revolução as coisas poderiam ser mais rápida.

-Vou conversar com Johanna e ver se Haymitch consegue alguma coisa. –Afinal Haymitch ainda é muito influente e se convencer Johanna a declarar seu paradeiro talvez consiga um obstetra antes.

O restante da tarde eu penso em conversar com Haymitch, estou quase de saída da padaria às 17 horas quando me deparo com Katniss em uma das mesas.

-Katniss! –Não consigo conter meu sorriso –Aconteceu alguma coisa em casa?

-Não, só estava pelo caminho e resolvi ver como está a padaria. –Ela responde se pondo de pé –Vamos pra casa?

-Sim. –Eu pego o casaco e saímos da padaria. Em algum momento tive coragem o suficiente para pegar sua mão, esperei achando que ela me empurraria para longe de novo, mas por algum motivo isso não aconteceu e ela vinha me buscar na padaria todos os dias desde então fazendo-me o homem mais feliz do 12. Nosso relacionamento agora era público e verdadeiro, algo que eu desejava ardentemente há muito tempo! E as noites sempre cheio de conhecimentos eróticos, fui conhecendo o corpo de Katniss e ela explorando o meu da forma mais deliciosa e assim se passou os 2 meses seguintes.

Estava no final do inverno, em breve a neve derreteria para dar inicio a primavera, Johanna saia mais vezes de casa acho que perdeu o medo de virem atrás dela e está prestes a ter o bebê. Eu e Katniss estamos mais nervosos à medida que se aproxima a chegada dessa nova vida.

Acordo sobressaltado, pesadelos... Eles nunca irão embora, apenas passa um tempo sem aparecer e depois te assalta com tudo o que tem de pior em mim. Olho para Katniss que continua dormindo profundamente e resolvo ir para o ateliê. Começo a pintura e estou tão absorvido nela que nem escuto quando a porta da frente bate até que o nome de Johanna é chamado. Levanto com intenção de abrir a porta, mas quando abro a porta do ateliê me deparo com um homem de 1,75 m, cabelos castanhos claros abraçando Johanna fortemente e resolvo ficar no ateliê. A curiosidade consegue me vencer e eu espio pela brecha da porta, como a maior parte das luzes estão desligadas, eles não me veem.

-O que te trás aqui? –Johanna pergunta se afastando, várias emoções dominam o rosto do homem: espanto, dor e dúvida.

-Você sabe o quanto eu tenho te procurado nesses 4 meses? –Sua voz sai amis alta.

-Silencio! –Ela põe a mão na boca dele –Não precisamos de plateia!

-Por que você foi embora? –Ele pergunta numa voz mais baixa.

-Não tente dificultar as coisas para mim! – Ela revida com raiva –Você e eu temos uma ligação infeliz!

-Você quer dizer com infeliz se refere ao nosso filho? –Ele pergunta com os dentes serrados.

-Você sabe se ele realmente é seu? -Johanna pergunta com desdém, mas isso só o fez sorrir como se isso fosse o esperado e fez com que Johanna desse um passo para trás, se dirigisse a porta e a escancarasse num convite silencioso para ele sair.

-Só mais uma coisa que você precisa ouvir. Não importa o quão rudemente você me trate. –Ele se aproxima dela –Eu não vou desistir de você e nem pense em fugir de mim novamente você não vai escapar. Nem que seja até o fim do mundo eu vou te seguir. –Ele termina numa voz firme tão próximo a Johanna que poderia se inclinar e beijá-la ali mesmo. –Você entendeu?

Ele pergunta olhando fixamente para seus olhos e antes que Johanna pudesse respirar para responder ele a beija avidamente comprimindo seu corpo no dela da melhor forma possível. Johanna fica sem ação por um momento e em seguida corresponde ao beijo com a mesma intensidade fechando a porta com força sem se importar com o barulho. As mãos dele percorre o corpo dela com maestria deixar de beijá-la desce dando beijos no pescoço.

-Onde fica seu quarto? –Ele pergunta ofegante –Não sabe a falta que tive de você nesses 4 meses Anna!

Johanna parecia em estado de estupor, confusa quando a mão do homem entra por sua camisola e ela geme ruidosamente.

-Depois da escada a direita –Ela fala entre suspiros. Ele a ergue do chão e se dirige ao quarto de Johanna. Fecho a porta para não ser visto e também por que sei que eles precisam de privacidade.

-Peeta! –Escuto Katniss descer as escadas e vou ao seu encontro.

-Katniss, abaixa o arco! Sabe que não deve me surpreender assim! –Eu me agarro a maçaneta da porta esperando as imagens coloridas de Katniss me machucando parem de invadir minha mente, respiro profundamente e Katniss fica quieta por uns 2 minutos.

-Eu escutei um barulho e pensei que poderíamos estar sendo invadidos, sei lá! Acho que foi o meu sonho...

-Não foi nada, só o pai do bebe que chegou. –Escutamos uns barulhos que deixa claro o que está acontecendo no quarto de Johanna. –Vamos pra cama. Katniss pega minha mão e subimos juntos para o quarto. Depois de uns 15 minutos tentando dormir aos sons dos gemidos de Johanna, Katiniss sopra no meu ouvido:

-Sabe de uma coisa Peeta Melark? –Ela mordisca ele suavemente. –Ouvir os outros dá um baita tesão. –Ela desce a mão pelo meu tronco e acaricia meu pênis que estava adormecido. Mas com essa caricia tão intima começa a endurecer

-Pra mim, apenas você consegue me deixar excitado... –Falo sinceramente colocando a mão dela em minha ereção e ela fecha a mão fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce. Fico aproveitando a caricia por um tempo, então me ponho sobre ela e tiro a roupa. A beijo lascivamente descendo por seu pescoço, passo a mão por debaixo de sua blusa sentindo seus seios fartos e bicos entumecidos. Ela sussurra meu nome e eu subo sua blusa até vê-los, nossa a visão dos seios de Katniss é tão erótica e excitante dois gêmeos com os bicos amarronzados deliciosos sem demora sugo um enquanto acaricio o outro. Ela geme coisas desconexas enquanto puxa levemente meu cabelo. Depois tiro sua calça com certa urgência distribuo beijos na barriga, mas ela me impede de continuar.

-Peeta, eu quero você agora! –Ela reclama erguendo os quadris. Me posiciono e invado sua carne quente e apertada.

-Putz, como você é apertada! –Eu sussurro em seu ouvido –Dá vontade de nunca sair.

-Mais –Ela ergue os quadris rebolando, pressionando contra mim de um jeito tão erótico que eu tenho que pará-la e começo os movimentos devagar.

-Mais! –Ela praticamente grunhi para mim entre dentes e eu aumento o ritmo. Penetro rápido e profundo fazendo-a gemer.

-Isso... –Penetro sua carne e a agarro pela cintura –Mais fundo... –Ela suspira se agarrando nos lençóis –Peeta... Isso! –Observo seu rosto se contorcendo de prazer alcançar o gozo e eu mesmo estou quase aumento mais o ritmo, mas essa posição não me é tão favorável saio de dentro dela e antes que ela pudesse pensar a ponho de bruços sobre a cama.

-Peeta! – Ela tenta se virar, mas eu não deixo pondo meu peso sobre ela e a penetro de uma vez fazendo-a gemer. Retomo o ritmo e nessa posição tenho mais liberdade. Entro e saio dela com mais rapidez, é maravilhoso invadir a carne suculenta de sua intimidade e sair dela em movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e desconexos até que eu gozo me enfiando mais dentro de Katniss.

-Eu te amo! –Sussurro contra sua nuca e dou beijos do seu pescoço, desço por sua coluna distribuindo beijos até suas nádegas –Você é perfeita pra mim. –Faço o caminho inverso sentindo os arrepios de Katniss em determinados pontos. –Tão deliciosa... –Sussurro ao seu ouvido –Que dá vontade de fazer de novo –Pego nos seus seios e aperto delicadamente os bicos escuto um gemido –De novo –Mordisco sua orelha e desço minha mão até as nádegas e aperto, desço a mão até entre suas pernas e passo a mão em suas pernas. Era pra eu estar satisfeito, mas ainda queria mais dela e será que algum dia eu teria bastante?

Ela se vira e me empurra de barriga pra cima.

-Agora minha vez! –Ela abocanha meu pênis e suga –Você é delicioso –Ela lambe e volta a suga-lo usando a língua junto o que me deixa preparado novamente, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer movimento Katniss sobe em mim e sinto-me invadindo sua carne novamente. O ritmo dela é bem devagar e quase não me deixa sair por completo em compensação sinto cada parte dela me espremendo e contraindo meu pênis. Ela começa os movimentos de vai e vem, aumenta o ritmo, dá uns pulinhos de vez em quando morde os lábios e eu fico só contemplando seus seios que balançam ate que eu me sento e os sugo com gosto. Katniss não para os movimentos, em vez disso os intensifica meu pênis chega a doer de tanto tesão que essa mulher provoca, mas é a dor mais deliciosa que já senti. Vê-la se contorcendo na minha carne de tanto prazer é indescritível para dizer o mínimo, ela alcança seu orgasmo e fica ali imóvel por um tempo.

-Não consigo me mexer. –Ela me avisa e eu a coloco de bruços novamente, a seguro pela cintura a fazendo ficar de quatro e penetro. Ela ofega surpresa e eu que sempre quis tentar essa posição continuo penetrá-la avido por alivio para a dor que se concentra em mim. Ela pede por mais o quarto se enche com o som do encontro de nossas coxas quase como palmas ritmadas, me sinto um animal e é tão libertador. Katniss movimenta os quadris junto comigo, gemendo perdida em seu próprio prazer e eu consigo gozar pela segunda vez na mesma noite. Caímos os dois exaustos ofegantes e observamos o sol nascer, acabamos cochilando um pouco.

Acordo com batidas na porta e em seguida um estranho entra. Avanço sobre ele, Katniss está enrolada apenas pelo edredom e o corpo dela nú é algo que ninguém mais deve ver só eu.

-Johanna, está com dores –Ele diz com o ultimo folego que resta.

–Está nascendo?! –Pergunto para ele encostado na parede com o pescoço pressionado pelo meu antebraço, quando ele assente com a cabeça o solto.

-Peeta... –Antes que ele pudesse se quer piscar eu o jogo para fora do quarto. –Quem é que você estava enforcando? –Pergunta Katniss esfregando os olhos.

-O pai do bebe, Johanna esta em trabalho de parto! –Eu pego uma cueca e calça e começo a me vestir rapidamente. Katniss se levanta pega sua roupa de caça, a jaqueta e vai ao banheiro. Eu já estou com a camisa e um casaco quando Katniss sai já vestida do banheiro. Descemos para a sala onde Johanna está respirando ritmicamente.

-Já chamaram a ambulância? –Pergunto para o desconhecido.

-Já, chegam em 10 minutos. –Ele responde com o olhar preocupado e eu vou para o lado de Johanna segurar sua mão.

-A proposito, quem é você? –Katniss pergunta olhando para o homem de aproximadamente 32 anos da cabeça aos pés.


End file.
